Another time, another place
by Ani Sparrow
Summary: Does Captain Jack get more than he bargined for in 'the cursed' place' COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunately I'm in a very long queue of people wishing they owned Jack Sparrow, or even Will Turner come to that. I don't, they are the property of The House of Mouse, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There was just the azure sea in all directions, not another soul, boat or even a bird could be seen. Maddy sighed 'ah this is the life,' she thought to herself, stretching, but why did she feel so disenchanted? It had been nearly a year since her messy divorce from Richard, ending in a generous out of court settlement for her. Maddy shook herself mentally, 'Good riddance to bad eggs.' She hadn't really been that upset when she found Richard had a string of mistresses, more relieved there had been an excuse to get out of a loveless marriage.  
  
She checked her bearings, 'I don't want to be late for Elissya's wedding in Bermuda'. Maddy smiled, remembering the looks on her friends faces when they found out she would be sailing to Bermuda. 'On your own??? You can't do that,' they chorused, almost as one.  
  
Madalene did a double take as she looked at the compass, the needle was swinging wildly. 'Oh shit!' She looked around, trying to find the sun, but a sea mist had come down suddenly, and Maddy realized she didn't know east from west anymore. She was about to go into the cabin, to turn on the NavSat, when she felt the boat lurch. 'What the hell was tha......?' Her thoughts cut off, as the boat suddenly started rocking violently in the water. She looked over the side of the boat and caught her breath, a whirlpool! Madalene dived to the wheel to steer away, but it was too late. She felt the boat fighting with the water, then found herself flying through the air, landing in the water, just on the edge of the whirlpool. She could see the boat start to break up, as it got sucked down into the eddy. A panel flew off the side, and headed for her. She tried to swim away, but the panel caught her head, and she felt herself slide into oblivion.  
  
'Man overboard' The crew raced to the side of the ship, their eyes searching the water. 'Over there look' One of the men dived into the water, while another slung a rope into the water. 'I've got her' 'Her?' The crew muttered and looked at each other. The man in the water tied the rope around Maddys' waist, looped the rope around his wrist, and tugged, indicating to his crewmates to heave.  
  
'What have we here?'  
  
'A woman Captain, we found her in the water'  
  
'A woman? Hmmm!' Maddy became aware of a sound, it sounded like people talking, but how could it be? She half opened her eyes, and saw a man standing over her, with long hair, full of beads and dreadlocks. He smiled, showing gold teeth. 'Ello luv' he said. Maddy tried to talk, but no sound came out. She felt the world going black again, but just as she slipped back into unconsciousness, she saw something behind the man with gold teeth. It looked like sails. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the first chapter. I still don't own Jack, but enjoyed having him in my Christmas stocking!

  
**Chapter 2**

There was nothing but blackness, then she started to feel the pain in her head, throbbing incessantly.  'Oooh'  Maddy opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again, as the sunlight sent a searing stab through her head.  She became aware of a movement, then realised she was on the sea.  Maddy frowned, remembering the sails, but couldn't decide whether it was a dream or not.  But no ship or boat she'd ever been on, had made this much movement through the water.  Maddy risked opening her eyes again, more slowly this time.  She peered around the room, and as she looked, her eyes got wider and wider.  It was wood paneled, with all sorts of maps, clothing, bottles and half eaten food strewn around.  Madalene swung her legs off the bunk she was on, and walked gingerly across to the table, which was buried under even more maps.  She started looking through them, noting how old fashioned they looked.  Some of the names of the lands were strange too.  'Where the hell am I?' She thought to herself.  Maddy was so distracted with looking at the maps and trying to sort out why everything was different, that she didn't hear the door open, and footsteps walking across the cabin.  'What the hell are you doing luv?'  

She whirled round, which made her head pound like a piston, and felt herself overbalancing.  'Woah, careful luv, there's no need to throw yerself at me just yet'  The man caught Maddy around the waist and supported her.  Madalene stared at the man with wild eyes, 

'W-who are you?'  

'Don'tcha think I should be the one asking questions darlin'?  After all, this is my ship that you're on'  She looked into his deep brown eyes, that were unfathomable.  

'Where am I?  What ship is this?'  

'My, my, we are inquisitive.  Tell yer what luv, you answer my questions first, then maybe, I'll answer yours, savvy?'  He helped her back onto the bunk, and handed her a bottle.  

She took a sniff, 'Urgh, that smells vile'  

He took the bottle back off her and took a large swig, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  So darlin', yer name?'  

'Um, Maddy Jones.'  

'Maddy?  That'll be short for Madelene I presume?'  

'Yes,'  her voice a mere whisper.  

'So Madelene, how'd you end up all on yer onesies in the middle of the sea?' 

She thought fast, 'Do I tell him the truth?'  She decided that, for now, honesty wasn't the best policy.  'Um, I can't remember'.  

'Ah I see, y'can remember yer name, but yer can't remember how you got here?'  

'Tell a sort of truth,' she thought to herself, 'I was on a boat that got caught in a whirlpool'  

The man winced in sympathy.  'Nasty things them are.  So where's the bodies of the crew of this boat?  Where's the wreckage?'  

'Oh shit' she thought to herself, 'Now what do I say?'  'Oh, I don't feel well, I think I'm going to......'  She feigned a swoon down onto the bed.  She heard the man sigh, then felt him cover her over with a blanket.  

'You'll keep missy, you'll keep' he muttered to himself, walking out of the room.

Maddy jumped off the bunk, and staggered over to the window.  She opened it and leaned out, trying to crane her neck around so she could see the top decks, but the curve of the ship was too great.  She looked along the length of the ship and gasped as she saw cannons jutting from the sides.  'This is impossible,' Maddy said to herself.   She felt her head spinning, for real this time.  Maddy looked around wildly, trying to decide what to do.  She started looking more thoroughly through the maps and personal effects of the Captain, keeping an ear open for any signs that he might be returning.  Madalene got more and more frustrated as she couldn't find anything that gave her a clue as to where she was.  Suddenly, she heard voices again.  Maddy dived across the room and into the bunk, hastily pulling the covers over herself as footsteps came into the room.

'I don't know Cap'n, tis a strange business and no mistake.  What if she's one o'these Sirens that y'hear about?  After all, we did find her in the.....' he looked around, as if checking for monsters, 'cursed place'  he said, in a hushed tone.

'Are you supersticious of _everything_ Gibbs?' 

'No, well yes.  Jack, it was just her in the water, no other bodies, no signs of wreckage, apart from that piece of......' he struggled to find the right description, ....'tin.  Doesn't it make _you_ suspicious Jack?'  

'Aye, of course I'm suspicious, but she ain't a threat to us Gibbs, she ain't no Siren here to cast her spell on us, and lead us to our doom.'  Jack chuckled at the thought of the woman on the bunk singing a spell song on him.  On the bunk, Maddy's eyes grew wide at the mention of the piece of 'tin' they'd found.  

'How the hell am I going to explain that?' she thought to herself.  She heard one set of footsteps going out of the room.  

'So, are ye a Siren missy?  Should I put a gag on ye to stop yer from singin'?'  

Maddy turned over and looked at the man, who was regarding her with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and a half curved smile on his face, just showing the glint of a gold tooth.  

'No of course I'm not a bloody Siren.  D'you think I'd be half-drowned if I was?'  

Jack raised an eyebrow, pondering the thought, 'Well I dunno luv!  You're a mystery, that's fer sure.'  

He turned and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.  He took the stairs to the deck two at a time, 'Mr Gibbs, hoist the flag.'

'The flag captain?'  

'Aye, Mr Gibbs, that's what I said is it not?'  

'Aye Captain, but why?'  

Gibbs looked at his Captain, and decided Jack wouldn't tolerate another question.  'Aye Cap'n, right away.'   He busied himself hoisting the flag of the skull and crossed blades.  

'Captain, what if there are other ships nearby?'  came a rich, dark voice behind him.  

'Don't worry Eb, it ain't going to be up fer long'  

Edenezer Tucker rolled his eyes behind Jack's' back, and screwed his finger against his head to the other crew who were standing nearby, indicating what he thought of his Captains' sanity.  Jack disappeared back to his quarters, and unlocked the door.  

'Come up Madeline, I'll take yer on a tour of my ship'.  'But I'm not properly dressed,' she replied.   Jack rummaged through a chest and came up with  Maddy's' jeans and t-shirt which she had been wearing when on her boat.  'Here luv, sorry they ain't clean'   Maddy hesitated, waiting for Jack to vacate the room.  

'Well, come on missy, I don't have all day.'  

'I'm not dressing with you here'   

Jack laughed, 'Who'd you think put yer in those night-things luv, eh?'   Maddy blushed furiously at the thought of this man seeing her naked.  'Oh very well, I'll turn around shall I?'  He turned lazily away from her.  Maddy hurriedly shed the night gown she was wearing.  She looked up to check that he'd still got his back to her, and realised to her horror, he was watching her in a mirror.  

'You bastard!'  

Maddy forgot her modesty and flew across the room, hitting out at Jack.  He caught her hand, and laughed in her face.  'Now, now luv, temper, temper.'  His eyes wandered down Maddy's' naked body, then looked deep into her eyes, the thought going through his mind, clearly showing in them.  

'Let go of me, you disgusting bastard,' Maddy snatched her arm out of his grasp, and stormed over to the clothes, hastily putting them on.  She turned and glared at Jack, who was standing watching her with arms folded and a smug grin on his face.  

'Shall we go luv?'  Maddy walked to the door, pulling it open.  She felt his hand glide across her bottom.  She spun around, grabbing his balls in a vice like grip, feeling a grim sense of satisfaction when his eyes started to water.  

'Don't touch me,' she hissed in his face.  

'Why luv, don'tcha like men?'  

'Yes, but you're no man' she spat back.  

'Really?  Well I was last time I looked darlin,' he winked at her, despite the pain in his groin.  

'Captain, everything all right?' came a voice from above.  Maddy let go of Jack, and climbed the stairs upto the deck, body tensing, waiting for him to do something else.  She blinked in the strong Caribbean sun, and when she got used to the light, gasped in shock and awe at the sight of the sails billowing in the breeze.  She looked around, taking in the sight of the crew, and all the paraphernalia on the deck.  She felt herself go giddy again, and leaned against a support pillar.  She looked up again at the sails, this time noticing the flag.  'You're Pirates!' she whispered, breathlessly.  

'Aye luv, Pirates.  Take down the flag' he ordered to his crew.  He watched as the flag was lowered, and then turned and looked at Maddy.  'So luv, you ready to tell me the truth yet?'  Maddy looked at Jack in a daze.  

'If I told you the truth, you'd never believe me.'  

'Ah, but Madalene, I've seen many strange things on me travels, you don't know what I'd believe and what I would not believe, so, in yer own time.....'  Maddy hesitated, 'Mr Cotton, will yer fetch the piece of wreckage?'  Maddy watched, as one of the crew, who had a parrot perched on his shoulder, hauled a piece of her boat out from under a tarpaulin.  She knew she was going to have to tell him, however fantastic the tale.  She looked at Jack, fear clearly showing in her eyes.  'Don't worry luv, I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just want to know where yer from, and how you got to be in the...'cursed place'.  Maddy took a deep breath, 

'Can I talk to you in private?' she asked.  

'Sure luv,' he led the way back to his quarters, sat on the chair and put his booted feet on the table, waiting for her to start talking.  Maddy sat on the edge of the bunk, and looked fearfully at Jack.  

'You won't believe me, you'll think I'm making it up and force me to walk the plank!'  

Jack laughed, 'Aw stop being so melodramatic, I've never made anyone walk the plank, had done to meself twice, so I wouldn't wish it on anyone.'  

Maddy took another deep breath, trying desperately to calm her nerves, 'Before I tell you my story, can you tell me what year it is?'  

'Eh?'  Jack looked puzzled, I'm not sure of the exact year luv, but it's around 1689.   Maddy gasped, Jack frowned at her.  'Why is the year so important?'  

'Because I'm from about 300 years into the future' she whispered, her voice breaking. 

Jack's' eyebrows shot up.   'What?!'


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimers blah, blah, blah!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Maddy was sitting on the bunk, sobs wracking her body. Jack got up off the chair, and sat beside her on the bunk, putting comforting arm around her shoulder. 'Go on luv,' he said gently, 'Tell me the rest.' Maddy leaned against Jack, drawing strength from him.  
  
'I was sailing my boat to Bermuda to a friends wedding, my compass started going haywire, and I lost my bearings, then I got sucked into a whirlpool, and I woke up on your ship.' The sentence came out in one breath,  
  
'Whoa, whoa, slow down luv.' Jack tugged at the braids dangling from his beard. 'So yer from the future?'  
  
'Yes,' the answer was barely audible. 'What am I going to do?' she wailed, her voice rising with each word, a fresh bout of sobbing juddering through her body.  
  
'Shh, shh, come on luv, tis not the end of the world. Yer alive ain't ya?'  
  
'Alive? Alive? Yes I'm alive, but I might as well be on another planet. I don't belong here.' She wiped the tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Well, I reckon yer going to have to get used to it luv, cos I don't see how yer going to get back.' Maddy looked at Jack, shock and anger in her eyes.  
  
'I'm not staying here. Take me back to where you found me.'  
  
'And then what'll you do luv, eh? Wait for another whirlpool to appear an' throw yerself in? No luv, yer stuck here now, so you might as well get used to it.' Jack got up and went to the door. 'Tom,' he yelled, 'Tom, get some food an' grog fer the lady.' He walked back to Maddy and sat back besides her, holding her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. A big man walked into the room almost filling Maddys' vision, carrying a plate of food and a mug. Madalene hastily wiped the tears from her face, she didn't want these pirates thinking she was soft.  
  
'Here sweetheart,' he smiled at Maddy, 'Get this inside you, an' you'll soon feel better.' Maddy hadn't realised that she was hungry until the smell of the food hit her nostrils. She looked at it, half dreading what it might look and taste like, but to her surprise, it looked very appetizing, and tasted even better. 'Ooh, that's lovely,' Maddy smiled at the man, as she wolfed it down, taking swigs from the mug.  
  
Jack waited until Madalene had finished her food, which didn't take too long. 'I reckon yer needed that luv,' he smiled at her.  
  
'Yes I did' she admitted. 'How long have I been on board?'  
  
'Coupla days. You took a nasty bang on the head.  
  
Maddy thought to herself, '2 days. They'll be starting to wonder where I am, looking for me' She felt great sadness, knowing her disappearance would cast a shadow over her best friends' wedding. Maddy sighed, tears threatening to well up again.  
  
'Hey come on now luv, don't be startin' all that again,' Jack chided gently.  
  
Maddy stood up and walked around the cabin, easing her stiff, aching muscles. 'Can I have a proper look around the ship please? What's her name? What's your name for that matter?'  
  
'Course you can look round me ship luv, her name's The Black Pearl, she's the fastest ship in the whole of the Spanish Main, nah, the whole ocean.' Jack boasted, his face glowing with obvious pride, 'And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service,' he said, bowing elaborately, sending his braids and beads flying in all directions. Madalene laughed, feeling better than she had since she woke up. 'That's better luv, ya look much prettier when you smile.'  
  
Jack went to the door and yelled for Mr Gibbs, who came scurrying into the room, suspiciously quickly. 'Ya been listening at the door Gibbs?' Jack frowned at the older man.  
  
'N-no Captain, of course I haven't,' the redness of his face betraying the lie.  
  
'I want yer to take Madalene an' show her the ship'  
  
'Me Ja...er Captain? Why me?'  
  
'Yes you Gibbs, your me first mate, it's yer duty to be polite to guests.'  
  
'But, but, she's a woman'  
  
'Oh yes, Mr Gibbs, I'm well aware of that particular fact,' he looked at Maddy, his eyes traveling languidly up and down her body. Maddy blushed furiously and stalked over to the door, the light feeling she'd had, suddenly evaporated.  
  
Mr Gibbs followed her to the door, muttering under his breath 'Tis bad luck to have a woman aboard, and she was found in the cursed place.' He took Maddy up the stairs to the deck, and showed her around the ship, pointing out the different sails and rigging, and he took her down below, showing her where the galley was, the crews' quarters, the brig and the hold, where all the stores were kept. She followed wordlessly, trying to take everything in. Her head started to pound again, making her feel giddily and light-headed.  
  
'Mr Gibbs, Mr Gibbs, do you think I could rest a while, I feel quite faint?' Joshamee Gibbs had a horrible vision of what Jack would do if this woman took ill on him. He took her arm, led her to the deck and sat her on a barrel.  
  
'Are you all right Miss?' He sounded concerned, not just because of Jack. She really did look bad, the gash on the side of her head looking very angry and red. 'Here Eb, give me a hand, we'll take her back to the Captains' quarters.' The two men half carried and half dragged Madalene down the stairs and into Jacks' cabin. They laid her more gently than she expected onto the bunk and covered her over. 'I'll go an' fetch Jack,' Gibbs hurried out of the cabin, calling for Jack as he went.  
  
'What have yer done to 'er Gibbs?' Jack frowned as he looked at Madalenes' pale face. He felt her clammy forehead, she was burning up.  
  
'Nothing Cap'n, just showed 'er round like you said. I reckon she's had too much excitement'  
  
'Aye, Gibbs, y'could be right there. Get me some water from the galley, an' make sure it's clean. Dirty water ain't going to do her any good.' Joshamee Gibbs hurried out of the cabin on his errand. 'Eh Madalene, you all right luv?' Jack whispered gently, stroking her hair as he did, feeling surprised at the tenderness he felt towards this woman he barely knew.  
  
Gibbs returned with the water, and Jack gently raised Madalene off the bed, pressing the mug to her lips. 'Here luv, have this.' Maddy sipped a little of the brackish water, and turned her head away. Jack lowered her back down and left her to have some peace and quiet. He walked across the deck, to the crewman with the parrot, 'Mr Cotton, I want you to check on Madalene every now and then, make sure she's all right. Any change, an' I want yer to fetch me straight away, savvy?' Mr Cotton nodded his head, the parrot at his shoulder bobbed up and down, mimicking the action 'Wind in ya sails, wind in ya sails.'  
  
***************  
  
Jack took to the wheel, checking his compass. It wouldn't be long before they were in Hispaniola. Much as he loved the Pearl and being at sea, it was nice to be on land every now and then. He thought about the woman in his cabin. 'From the future? Hmmm,' he stroked his beard braids lost in thought, 'What am I to do with her?' He grinned lasciviously 'Well I know what I'd like to do with her....!' He laughed out loud, 'Jack lad,' he thought, 'You've been too long without a woman, no wonder you nearly jumped on the first one that came along, half-drowned or not.' He laughed again, a little too loudly and a little too forcibly. The crew nearby looked at him, well used to their Captains oddities. 'Mr Gibbs?' Jack called over to his first mate, who moved across deck to Jacks side, 'What shall I do with her Gibbs? Shall I take her ashore, an' see if someone wants ter take her off me hands, or keep her aboard?'  
  
Jack had told the crew how Maddy came to be with them, and, for the most part, they had taken the news well. There were one or two mutterings from crewmen who hadn't been aboard The Pearl for long, so didn't know what sort of scrapes their Captain was likely to lead them into.  
  
'Well Jack, it's bad luck to 'ave a woman aboard..'  
  
'Yes, yes, yes, I know your thoughts on that matter Gibbs,' Jack interrupted.  
  
'But you don't know what sort'll have her d'you? She might end up with the likes of Burns.' Joshamee Gibbs frowned at the thought.  
  
'So we'll keep her aboard, an' train her up?' Jacks eyebrows raised slightly at the thought.  
  
'I don't see we have any choice Cap'n,' Gibbs didn't like the idea of another woman aboard. He'd felt much happier since Anamaria had taken command of her own ship, that Jack had pirated for her.  
  
'As soon as she's strong enough, you can start training her Gibbs.' Jack ignored the older mans' discomfort by staring intensely at his compass. 


	4. Chapter 4

Usual blurb, don't own anything etc, etc, etc! If you read this, please, please review, as I need to know where I'm going wrong (or even right!) Thanks.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Maddy woke with a start, sweating and panting, as she relived the nightmare of the whirlpool. She heard a noise in the gloom, it was Jack, snoring softly, a bottle in his hand in danger of crashing to the floor. Maddy slipped off the bunk and carefully took the bottle out of Jacks' hand. She looked at him sleeping peacefully, his hat half-cocked over his face, and she smiled. For all his lewd behavior, he had looked after her well. Maddy shivered, and climbed back into the bunk, pulling the covers tightly around her. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come once more. But it wouldn't, she tossed and turned, trying to rid herself of the images that kept going through her mind. Maddy let out a deep sigh, it was no use, sleep was obviously not going to come now. She crept out of the bunk, pulled on a coat that was slung across Jacks' desk, and tiptoed out of the cabin, so as not to disturb the Captain. Not that much would have, he had drunk too much rum, the evidence being in the empty bottle she had removed from his hand.  
  
Maddy crept on deck, and nearly jumped out of her skin, as a hand grabbed her from behind, spinning her around. In the darkness all's she could see of Ebenezer Tucker was the whites of his eyes, and his pearly white teeth, grinning at her. 'Ello Miss, you're up a little late aren't you?' His deep voice boomed at her.  
  
'I-I-I couldn't sleep,' she stammered, her heart still thumping from fright.  
  
'Well you just be careful Miss, y'never know what you might bump into aboard a pirate ship..' Maddys eyes widened in fright, and she scowled at the man laughing at her, realising he was teasing.  
  
Madalenes tried to keep the fear from her voice as she asked Eb where they were heading for.  
  
'Hispaniola Miss', came the reply.  
  
'Oh', Maddy wondered what it would be like on land 300 years out of her time. 'By the way', please called me Maddy, what is your name?' Eb grinned at her, 'Ebenezer Tucker, Eb to my friends'. She smiled at him, wondering what the rest of the crew were like. Eb left Maddy staring at the ocean, lost in thought  
  
Madalene wasn't sure how long she'd stood on deck, mulling things over in her mind. She thought about what Jack had said about throwing herself into a whirlpool. She knew it was probably the only way she'd get home again, but at the same time, knew she wouldn't do it if she had the chance. The only thing she could do was get used to life in the late 1600's.  
  
Peace was shattered by a voice yelling from below, 'Some bloody thief's nicked me coat!'  
  
Maddy jumped from her reverie and pulled off the coat, hurrying across the deck as she did so. 'Here it is,' she called to the voice below. Maddy started to go down the stairs to Jacks' cabin, only to meet him halfway up them. His shirt was unbuttoned and Maddy fought desperately to keep her eyes fixed on his face. Jack saw the internal struggle in her eyes and smiled slowly at her. 'Mornin' luv' He moved up a couple more stairs, so that he and Maddy were on the same level. Jack pressed against her in the cramped space, Maddy looked away from him, her face burning. 'Wotcha doin' with me coat?' his voice had lost it's rough edge, and was like deep velvet, his lips close, too close to her face.  
  
'I-I couldn't sleep, so went on deck,' Maddy tried to keep her voice even. She held her breath as he pressed against her, she could feel the heat of his body through her t-shirt.  
  
'Land-ho!'  
  
'Shit' muttered Jack under his breath, 'I'll have to luv ya and leave ya darlin', Captains' duty calls.' He brushed his lips gently across Maddys, and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Maddy leaned against the stairwell, trying to get her breath back, trying harder still to ignore the white-hot bolt of desire that surged through her body. 'Don't be bloody stupid,' she scolded herself.  
  
Mr Gibbs appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and waited for her to move one way or the other. Madalene descended to the bottom and greeted the sailor with a smile. 'Good morning Mr Gibbs, thank you for looking after me so well yesterday'. Joshamee Gibbs was unsettled by Maddys' friendliness and muttered something under his breath, before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Maddy sighed, 'Now what do I do?' She was loathe to go on deck, Maddy wanted as much distance between her and Jack as was possible on a ship. Maddy noticed a small boy watching her. 'Hello', she smiled at him, 'I'm Maddy'.  
  
The boy broke into a wide grin, 'I'm Daniel, come on, it's breakfast time, I'll show you the mess'. He grabbed Maddys' hand and led her through the corridors, until they came to the mess. The sailors inside went suddenly quiet when they saw Maddy.  
  
'Um, hello'. She hesitated at the door, Daniel pulled her into the room and sat her down on a bench.  
  
'I'll get yer food Miss Maddy,' and turned to the cook Tom, who had already ladled some cooked oats into two bowls.  
  
'Thank you Daniel,' she smiled at him, wondering whether to say anything to the others in the mess. Then she saw Eb Tucker come in the room, and felt a little better at seeing a familiar face. He got his food and squeezed onto the bench besides Maddy.  
  
'Did you get any sleep Maddy?' he asked through a mouthful of oats.  
  
'No Eb, I stayed on deck until daybreak.' The oats didn't taste very nice, but Maddy was too hungry to care much.  
  
'Ah, you didn't want to stay with the Captain then..?' He grinned at the other sailors, who burst into raucous laughter.  
  
'No' Maddy was furious to find herself blushing deeply. 'Why does he have that affect on me?' she asked herself.  
  
'What's all this noise, yer scabrous dogs?' came Jacks' voice from the doorway. 'Get yer backsides on deck now, there's work to be done.'  
  
The men all rushed out of the mess, even Daniel, leaving just Maddy, Jack and Tom.  
  
'What are you going to do with me?' Maddy asked Jack, suddenly feeling fearful. 'Maybe he's going to sell me as a slave when they dock,' she thought, her imagination running riot. She gulped down the another mouthful of oats, and looked up at Jack, who was grinning at her.  
  
'Nothing luv, I don't expect yer to work yet, not til you've got yer strength back.'  
  
'Work?'  
  
'Aye luv, I don't take passengers, so if yer to stay on me ship, you have to work yer livin' savvy?'  
  
'You expect me to stay on board?' Maddy felt her anger rising at Jacks' presumption. 'What if I don't want to stay onboard? Will you hold me against my will?'  
  
Jack sighed, 'Why did this woman have to be so bloody defensive all the time?' 'Look luv,' he said, as if talking to a child, 'The way I see it, you've got no choice. I can set yer down at Santo Domingo, but what'll ya do eh? You'll stick out like a sore thumb, you've got no money, no clothes, you don't know a soul in this world, apart from us. You'll get picked up by far worse pirates than are aboard this ship, me included, and who knows what'll happen to ya, savvy? So you'll be staying put Madalene, it's fer yer own good.' With that Jack turned and walked down the corridor.  
  
Madalene sat there, mouth open, spoon suspended in mid air. 'How dare he,' she thought angrily to herself.' She slung the spoon into the bowl and marched down the corridor after Jack. 'Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do. Jack, stop, STOP!' Maddy grabbed Jacks' arm and pulled him to a stop. Her turned and glared at her, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
'I'm the bloody Captain of this ship, so YES, I can tell yer what to do.' He snatched his arm away from Madalenes' grasp and stomped off. Maddy ran after him, grabbing his arm again. Jack spun and pushed her against the wall. 'Now listen luv,' he growled quietly, 'I'll make allowances for yer, considerin' what you've been through, but yer really startin' to try me patience, savvy?' Jack pushed Maddy away from him, and disappeared into a cabin, slamming the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door, wondering what had come over him. There weren't too many women who could make him lose his temper. Jack smiled at the memory of a humdinger he and Elizabeth Turner had had, the last time he stole a visit to Port Royal. 'Poor Will,' he chuckled to himself, seeing in his minds' eye, Wills' attempts to calm both his wife and Jack down, and barely escaping unscathed. Jack took a deep breath, opened the door, and peered around, making sure Maddy was nowhere in sight.  
  
'S'all right Cap'n, she's gone.' Jack looked at the cook Tom and grinned.  
  
'So it's safe to come out then?' Jack winked at Tom, then made his way to the deck, where the crew were hard at work, making ready to dock. 'Mr Gibbs, I'll take the wheel,' the older man yielded to wheel to Jack. He enjoyed the rhythm of the sea, through the movement of the wheel, and was just losing himself in a daydream involving treasure, copious amounts of rum and a bevy of whores, when Maddy appeared on deck. The crew collectively drew breath, waiting for the next round.  
  
'Jack.' Maddy walked over to him. Jack looked pointedly away to the horizon. 'Jack, I'm sorry.' Jack's eyebrows raised slowly and he turned to face Madalene.  
  
'Sorry, what was that luv?' Jack was determined to milk this for all it was worth.  
  
'I'm sorry, you were right, I wouldn't be able to make a life for myself on land.'  
  
'Hmmm...' Jack was enjoying himself immensely. 'So yer willing to do as yer told are ya?'  
  
'Within reason, yes,' came the frosty reply.  
  
'All right luv, ya go down to the galley later an' help Tom with preparing dinner. It's the last solid meal most of us'll have for a few days, once we hit Santo Domingo.'  
  
'Why? Surely there are places to eat there?' Maddy was puzzled by what Jack was on about. The crew roared with laughter.  
  
'Yes Madalene, there are plenty of place to eat in Santo Domingo, but there are even more places to drink,' Jack grinned at her. Maddy rolled her eyes at him.  
  
'Is that all you think about Captain?' Realizing too late, that she'd left herself wide open for the reply she knew was coming.  
  
'Nah, not all I think about luv,' he leered at her.  
  
Maddy sighed. 'I give up', she thought to herself and walked to the side of the Pearl, watching as the port of Santo Domingo loomed closer. She felt the presence of someone beside her and looked. It was Daniel, who leaned on the side and pointed out some porpoises to her. Maddy smiled, the smile turning to one of sadness, as she remembered the porpoises she'd seen not a few days ago, but in another lifetime. Maddy was determined not to cry again, so turned to Daniel. 'Have you finished your work?'  
  
'No Miss Maddy, but the Captain don't like to work me too hard, so I has a break every now and then.'  
  
'I see.' Madalene was surprised at this caring side of Jack. 'Should you be working at all, at your age?' Daniel looked puzzled.  
  
'He's older than I was, when I was put to sea,' came Jacks' voice from the helm. The crew looked around in amazement. They'd never heard Jack talk about his life to anyone, let alone a strange woman they'd only picked up a few days ago.  
  
'How old were you then?' Maddy was intrigued. She guessed by the reaction of the crew, that they were too.  
  
'Me? I was 7 when me old lady gave me up to the Captain of a merchant vessel.'  
  
'Why did she give you up?'  
  
Jack was beginning to regret saying anything now. 'Family matters,' the tone in his voice told Maddy not to press further. 'Daniel, I've forgotten the way to the galley, could you show me please?' She felt it was time to make an exit.  
  
'Sure Miss Maddy', Daniel took her hand, and led her down the stairs and along to the galley.  
  
'Thank you Daniel' Maddy smiled at him, she never had anything to do with kids in her old life, but felt a soft spot for this lad. 'Tom, Jack sent me down to help you prepare dinner.'  
  
'Righto Maddy. If yer can peel them spuds for me, I'd be much obliged.' Maddy looked at the large mound of potatoes to peel and groan inwardly, then set to work.  
  
***************  
  
'We're here?' Maddy was surprised, she hadn't felt the ship stop.  
  
'Jacks' the best Cap'n and sailor I've ever served under, he can do things with this ship, that no-one else would consider.' Tom smiled down at Maddy.  
  
'No-one in their right mind you mean,' Maddy winked at Tom, who grinned back at her.  
  
'You've got the measure of him mighty quick Miss. Now on with you, or you'll miss the sights.'  
  
Maddy hurried out of the galley and along the corridor, hoping she could remember the way to the deck. She met Eb on the way, and followed his lead, taking in the sea air once she reached the deck. It had been stuffy down below, and Maddy felt her head starting to pound. Jack was striding around the deck, issuing orders to various crewmen. He was wearing a sword belt, his tatty trousers had been replaced by a pair of not so tatty one's, and he'd got a white shirt on, that looked spotless. Over all this, was his battered coat, that reeked of rum. Maddy walked over to him, smiling, to Jacks' relief. 'So, when are we going ashore Jack?' she asked, looking forward to putting her feet on land again.  
  
'You're not going ashore Madalene. I told ya, you'll stick out like a sore thumb, and I have important business to attend to, so ya can stay here an' help Tom in the galley.'  
  
Maddy groaned. 'Please Jack, I need to go ashore, I'll be good, I'll do as I'm told, but please, I've been at sea..' Maddy grinned at him, 'I've been at sea 300 years.'  
  
Jack laughed, feeling tempted to let her come, but remembered all the whores he was going to enjoy the company of. 'Nah luv, next time we dock, I promise yer can go ashore then, but not this time.'  
  
Maddy turned away from him, tears burning in her eyes. She walked dejectedly back to the galley.  
  
***************  
  
The crew returned 2 days later, but a day earlier than expected. Jack looked furious. 'Make ready to sail,' he snarled before disappearing to his cabin. There had been rumours of a map that lead to some treasure, but it had been stolen the week before they arrived, by Jacks greatest pirate adversary, Paul Burns, captain of a ship called The Chinaman, who had been in the British Navy, but turned renegade after he'd been (in his opinion) unfairly punished. Jack thought about trying to catch up with Burns, and taking the map by force, but decided, grudgingly that Burns was too far away to be caught, and was too good a pirate to be taken by surprise by him. Not only had he not got the map, Jack hadn't enjoyed the company of the whores as much as he'd hoped, finding his mind drifting back to Madalene time and time again. Jack took a large swig of rum and kicked off his boots. Mr Gibbs could see to the ship, all Jack wanted to do was get as drunk as possible, as quickly as possible. He sighed at the sound of a knock on the door. 'Come in,' he took another swig of rum and looked up to see Maddy enter the room.  
  
'I wondered if you wanted anything to eat Jack?' Maddy stood in the doorway, not sure whether she should enter the cabin or not.  
  
'No, I'm not hungry,' Jack growled at her. Maddy backed out of the cabin and shut the door firmly behind her. 'Shit! Why does she make me so-o-o- o', Jack struggled to find the right word, 'Arrrgh!' He took another swig of rum, realised the bottle was empty and hurled it against the wall.  
  
Authors notes  
  
I took the idea for a boy on board ship from Master & Commander. I get the feeling Jack has been at sea all his life, and needed Daniel in, to incorporate Jacks story. You'll find out why his mother put him to sea in a later chapter, so you'll just have to carry on reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Usual blah, blah! At least it keeps me busy at night.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'C'mon Maddy, time fer your watch'. Maddy groaned, it couldn't possibly be time yet, she felt she'd only just got off to sleep.  
  
'Ok, ok Eb, I'm on my way. Maddy pulled on her clothes, and drew the tarpaulin she had across her part of the crews' quarters. It had felt strange at first, sharing the quarters with so many men, but apart from one or two incidents that had been swiftly dealt with by the other crewmen, there had been no problems. Maddy made her way to the deck, and took up her post. She couldn't believe that she'd been aboard 2 months now. Her old life all but forgotten, as she had plenty of things to keep her occupied.  
  
She'd learned to climb the rigging, the crows nest quickly becoming her favourite place aboard ship. Not only did you get a wonderful view of the ocean, it was the only place were Maddy could get some peace and quiet. It gave her chance to ponder at the reason Jack had suddenly turned cold on her after Hispaniola. He would barely acknowledge her existence, giving her orders through other members of the crew. 'Probably all's he wanted was a quick fumble, which he got at Santo Domingo,' she thought to herself, trying not to feel hurt and disappointed. Maddy had also been taught weaponry, Mr Gibbs had taught her how to fire a pistol, and Eb taught her to throw a knife, something she developed quite a knack for, hitting her targets nearly every time, earning her the respect of the crew. Jack had muttered something about teaching Maddy to sword fight, but he had been drunk at the time, and denied all knowledge of it the next day, much to Maddys dismay.  
  
The night dragged on and on, but she couldn't feel too aggrieved, the men did their best not to give her the bad jobs or watches. Maddy watched as the dawn broke on the horizon. She squinted, then gave the call 'Land ho,' which bought forth a burst of activity below deck. Maddy hoped this time Jack would let her go ashore. He'd broken his promise time and time again, leaving Maddy feeling frustrated and at times, murderous towards him. She resumed her position at watch, her shift wasn't over yet, and Maddy wasn't about to give Jack anything to complain about.  
  
Jack staggered onto the deck, his arms flailing wildly, almost hitting several men nearby. He took his position at the helm and checked his compass, looked up at the horizon frowning, then check his compass again. 'Mr Gibbs, are ye sure we're on the right course?'  
  
Joshamee Gibbs sighed, it had been a while since he'd seen Jack this, well, crazy. 'Aye Cap'n,' he took the compass out of Jacks' hand and turned it the right way round.  
  
'Ah, that's better Mr Gibbs, I can see where I'm going now.' Jack swayed, almost overbalancing, turning the wheel as he went. Joshamee Gibbs grabbed hold of it before the ship changed course. 'Thank you Mr Gibbs, I know how t'steer me own ship.' Jack glowered at him, then busied himself watching the shape of Jamaica getting larger on the horizon.  
  
Maddy watched Jack and shook her head, she hadn't realised he was a little loopy to start with, she soon realised differently. Daniel came with a mug of coffee and kept her company a while. 'Why aren't we going to Port Royal Daniel, I thought it was pirate town?' Maddy didn't really care where they went, just so long as she could go ashore.  
  
'It is, Maddy, but Captain Jack always gets into trouble whenever he goes to Port Royal.'  
  
'I thought Captain Jack got into trouble where-ever he went.'  
  
Daniel laughed, 'Well yes he does, but Commadore Norrington hates Captain Jack, he trys to hang him, but never succeeds. Captain Jack always escapes.'  
  
'Usually by the skin of his teeth,' came Eb Tuckers voice behind them.  
  
'That sounds like Jack,' Maddy said, rolling her eyes, smiling.  
  
'Madalene!' Jacks voice bellowed across the deck, even though Maddy was only 20 or so feet away from him. 'Madalene, come here.'  
  
'I can't Captain, I'm on watch.'  
  
'Let Daniel take over from ya, come here.'  
  
Maddy stood and stretched her stiff muscles as she walked over to the helm, 'Yes Jack.'  
  
'How many times must I tell yer, it's Captain Sparrow?'  
  
'As many times as I have to tell you it's Maddy not luv or darlin.'  
  
'I'll have yer for insup...inshub..insolp..being rude to yer Captain.' He swayed again, grabbing hold of Maddys' waist and leering at her. "Well lass, yer best be havin' a look fer some clothes to be wearin' ashore. Yer can't go round looking like a sea-dog.'  
  
'I'm going ashore?' Maddy couldn't believe her ears. She almost felt tempted to throw her arms around Jack and kiss him, but thought better of it. 'Thank you *Captain*.' Maddy skipped down to the hold, and searched for the chest with clothing in. She rummaged through, until she found a dress that looked like it might fit. 'The trouble with working on board,' Maddy mused, 'You develop muscles!' She held the dress up in the dim lamp light. Hmm, let's take it up top, see what it looks like. She tried on some shoes and grabbed a pair of gloves and took them all up to the deck. The dress was dark burgundy, with a close fitting waist and plunging neckline, that made Maddy frown. 'Ah well, it'll have to do,' Maddy thought to herself, 'I'll just have to keep out of Jacks way.'  
  
'When you've got a minute *Madalene*, we've a ship to sail.' Jacks voice heavy with sarcasm, Maddy stowed the clothes in a safe place, and set to work.  
  
The Pearl weighed anchor in Montego Bay later that afternoon, Maddy found a quiet corner and changed into the dress and shoes and looked down at her ample cleavage worriedly. 'I know, I'll go and find a shawl to wear,' Maddy hummed to herself as she stepped onto the deck. The men stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
'Hey Maddy, you look good enough to eat,' came Eb's booming voice. Madalene blushed and smiled shyly at Eb, she'd forgotten how good it felt to look pretty.  
  
'Right, let's be 'aving yer, we haven't got all day y'know.' Jack strode onto the deck, looking surprisingly decent, He'd got on a pair a new trousers, his favourite best shirt and a black waistcoat, his braids were tied back. Maddy gasped, he actually looked quite handsome.  
  
Jack looked around, wondering what was distracting the crew, then he saw Maddy, and swore quietly under his breath. 'Bloody hell.' Jack wondered how he was going to keep his hands off her for any amount of time. 'Ang on a minute luv.' Jack disappeared back the way he had come, reappearing a minute later with something in his hand. It was a gold pendant with diamonds set into it. He beckoned Maddy to turn around which she did, and he fastened it around her neck, taking in her scent as he did. 'There luv, sets it off a treat,' he whispered, feeling Maddy shiver against him.  
  
Maddy felt confused at Jacks' total change of attitude and was even more confused when it became apparent that only she, Jack and a couple of other crewmen boarded the boat to go ashore. 'Why aren't the others coming Jack?'  
  
'Cos we're only staying a short while, I have business to see to. I thought you might want to come, being as you've been nagging me to go ashore for 2 whole bloody months.'  
  
'Oh' Maddy felt disappointment surging through her, she'd hoped for longer ashore. 'Ah well, better than nothing I suppose, the moods Jacks' been in lately, I'm surprised I'm even going ashore now. But why is Jack dressed up?' Maddy wondered. She decided to risk asking him.  
  
'Because the man I'm seeing is a bone fide businessman, and he thinks I'm a respectable merchant seaman,' Jack replied, straightening his lapels and sticking his nose in the air. Maddy giggled at the sight, and the thought of Jack being respectable.  
  
Jack helped Maddy ashore and took her arm and they wandered down the main street of Montego Bay, the two crewmen from the Pearl a little way behind them, until they came to a house set back from the street. Jack pressed a purse into Maddys hand, 'Here luv, you go an' have a look in the shops, I'll come and find ya when I've finished.' Maddys' jaw dropped, it was totally unexpected. Before she could mutter her thanks, Jack was half-way up the path of the house, greeting the servant who had opened the door to him. One of the crewmen sat on the wall of the house, while the other went to a nearby tavern to get them both some ale. Maddy wandered down the street, enjoying the hustle and bustle. She bought herself some leather gloves, not for show, but to wear when handling the ropes on board ship. Maddy also wanted to buy some more trousers and shirts, but decided that it would look out of place, a lady buying things like that. As she passed a jewellers, she saw a beautiful silver belt clasp, that she fell in love with. Maddy exited the shop, adjusting the belt and clasp as she did so, she was starting to feel more relaxed and less afraid of being found out.  
  
There was a pond at the end of the street, with exotic looking ducks dibbing in the water. Maddy stopped and watched them for a while, still trying to work out Jacks sudden behaviour change, when a voice behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. 'They're lovely, aren't they?' Maddy turned to see who was talking to her. It was a man in a Naval uniform.  
  
'Um, yes, they are.' Maddy replied wondering how the hell she was going to get away from him.  
  
'Commodore James Norrington, at your service M'am.' Maddy nearly fainted. This was the man Daniel had told her about, the one who hated Jack.  
  
Maddy shook the Commadores outstretched hand, 'M-Madalene Jones. Oh dear, I've been longer than expected, please excuse me Commodore,' but before Maddy could go, there was a cry from further down the street.  
  
'PIRATES!!' Maddy gasped, which Norrington misinterpreted as fright.  
  
'Men,' he called to two soldiers nearby, 'Look after Miss Jones, while I see what is going on.'  
  
'But, but,' Maddy tried to push past the men.  
  
'Don't worry Miss, we'll see you come to no harm,' the men blocked her way, with their rifles across their chests, ready to defend this poor, helpless woman.  
  
Maddy heard a commotion down the street, then Jack shouting. Maddy tried again to get past the men, to no avail. She wondered whether to pull her knife out, but quickly realised there was no way she could overpower both of them, and who knows what would happen if they realised she was with Jack.  
  
After a while, Norrington re-appeared. 'It was Sparrow,' his dislike for Jack evident in his voice. 'Then he remembered Maddy, 'I'm sorry Miss Jones, I didn't mean to rush off like that, but I tend to rid Jamaica of all pirates, starting with *that* one! Please let me escort you back to your house, your husband must be worried for you.'  
  
'Arrgh!' thought Maddy, 'Now what?' She thought quickly, 'Um, thank you Commodore, but, well you see I'm not married and I don't really have a home to go to. I was shipwrecked some weeks ago and washed up ashore here. I cannot remember where I'm from or where I was going to. Some townspeople took me in out of pity, but I rather feel I've outstayed my welcome. That's why I was here, I was trying to decide what to do next.' Maddy fervently hoped he would believe the story.  
  
'Why that's terrible, you poor thing.' Norrington frowned with concern, then smiled. 'I may be able to help you. Maddys' stomach lurched. 'I need a Governess for my daughter, she's only 4, but she's starting to run a little wild. She needs a woman's' influence. Yes, that's it, you can come back to Port Royal with me.' Maddy was speechless, which the Commodore mistook for gratefulness. He offered her his arm, which Maddy had no choice but to accept. 


	6. Chapter 6

Usual disclaimers - damn and blast it! There's another familiar face in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Maddy, Maddy-y-y-y-y!' called a childs voice from the garden. 'Come and watch me play Maddy.' Madalene groaned, Celia Norrington was enough to try the patience of a saint. It wasn't the childs fault she was spoiled, James Norrington had doted on his daughter, since her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. Maddy went to the garden, and watched as the child played with her dolls. It felt longer than 2 months since she arrived in Port Royal, boredom was nearly sending as mad as Jack. 'Jack.' The mere thought of his name bought a lump to Maddys' throat. 'Did he wait for me?' Maddy wondered, 'Did he come back? I suppose I'll never know.' Maddy shook herself from the mood that was enveloping her. There was no use in crying, it didn't solve anything, didn't make The Pearl suddenly appear in the bay. Madalene had spent a lot of time down at the quayside, half wondering whether to commandeer one of the boats and try and make it to Tortuga. But mostly she just looked out at sea, willing the Pearl to come and take her back. There was a man who also spent a lot of time watching the sea, as if he was looking for something. Maddy wondered if maybe he was waiting for his wife to join him in Port Royal, for he had a wedding band on.  
  
'Oof. Celia, don't run into me like that!' The force of the child had knocked the wind out of Maddy. She took off her belt, with the silver clasp, and put it on the ground, while she recovered. Celia took another run at Maddy, who sidestepped her, but in doing so, the child lost her balance and stepped on the clasp, breaking it in two. 'Oh Celia, now look what you've done.' Maddy felt close to tears.  
  
'What's happened.' James Norrington had heard the commotion and had come to see what was going on.  
  
'Nothing Commodore, it was just an accident.' Maddy showed him the broken clasp.  
  
'Ah that can easily be mended, there's a blacksmith in town, by the name of William Turner. Take it to him and tell him to send me the bill.'  
  
'Thank you, you're most kind.' Maddy smiled at him. 'That's true, unfortunately,' she thought to herself, 'He is a very kind man.' Maddy felt pulled in two over James Norrington. On the one hand, he wanted Jack and the crew dead, but on the other hand, he had been generosity itself since taking her in.'  
  
Norrington excused Maddy to go and get her clasp mended. Maddy was glad to get away from the house and child for a while. She walked the short distance into town, and found the smithy. There was no signs of life, unless you counted the man in the chair, blind drunk and snoring loudly.  
  
'Hello,' Maddy called softly. ''Hello!' A little louder. She heard a chuckle behind her and spun around to face the man from the quayside.  
  
'You won't get much response out of him, I'm afraid,' he said with a smile that lit up his face. He held out his hand, 'Will Turner.'  
  
'Maddy Jones,' Maddy shook his hand and looked at him properly. He had deep brown eyes, like Jacks, but not like Jacks. Will's were lighter coloured and had a gentler look in them. 'The Commodore said you'd be able to mend this. Is it possible?' Maddy asked, hoping he'd say yes.  
  
Will took the clasp and turned it over, inspecting it. 'This is beautiful, there shouldn't be a problem mending it. Do you need it urgently?'  
  
'No, no, any time will do. The Commodore says you are to send him the bill.' Maddy looked around the gloomy shop. There was a donkey, standing idly by, chewing on some straw that it had pulled from the many bales strewn around the floor.  
  
'Sorry it's a bit of a mess.' Will apologised, 'I've been really busy, and haven't had time to load these up there,' he said, jerking a thumb upwards, towards the loft. 'Do you know the Commodore then?' Will frowned, he didn't remember seeing Maddys' face at the many parties Elizabeth liked to attend.  
  
'Yes, I'm governess to his daughter.'  
  
Will laughed. 'Ah, you've got your work cut out then?' He said, with a big grin on his face.  
  
Maddy laughed with him. 'Yes she's a little horror, I swear one day I'll put her over my knee! Well Mr Turner, I'd best be off and see what mischief the said horror has been up to in my absence.'  
  
'I'll drop it in when it's mended. It shouldn't take a day or two.' Will opened the door for Maddy, 'Good day Miss Jones.'  
  
'Good day Mr Turner.'  
  
****************  
  
Maddy walked slowly back to the house, not looking forward to returning to her duties. She felt bone tired, she hadn't slept properly since joining Norringtons' household. Madalene sighed, she missed the gentle swell of the sea rocking her to sleep, she missed the banter and friendliness of her crewmates, but most of all, she missed Jack. Celia Norrington flew down the drive into Maddys' arms. 'Sorry Maddy, I didn't mean to break your belt.'  
  
'That's all right Celia, I know you didn't.' Maddy walked hand in hand with Celia to the room used for the childs' lessons, with a heavy heart. 'Never mind,' she told herself, 'You can go for a walk tonight, along the beach.'  
  
A few hours later, that's exactly what Maddy did. She kicked off her shoes and walked along the shoreline, enjoying the feel of the sea rushing over her feet. Maddy looked out to the horizon, yearning for The Pearl to appear.  
  
'Miss Jones, Miss Jones.' Maddy turned to see who was calling her. It was Will Turner, she felt guilty at her heart skipping a beat.  
  
'Mr Turner, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?' Maybe this was a chance to find out why he came to look out over the ocean.  
  
'I needed a little air Miss Jones. And it's too lovely an evening to be indoors.'  
  
'Yes, it is isn't it? Did your wife not want to join you.....?'  
  
'No, my wife doesn't enjoy doing things like this anymore.' The regret sounding heavy in Wills' voice  
  
'Wha....?'.....'Ha....' They both laughed as they went to speak together. 'You first Miss Jones.'  
  
'Well first of all, you can stop calling me Miss Jones, my name is Maddy. And secondly, how is my buckle coming along?'  
  
Will smiled at Maddy, 'First of all, my name is Will,' 'He said with a twinkle in his eyes, 'Secondly, I have mended your buckle, I'll drop it up to the house tomorrow, and finally, what made you come to Port Royal? Do you have relatives here?'  
  
'No,' Maddy hated having to lie to Will, but she had no choice, 'I was shipwrecked by Montego Bay, with no memory of how I got there, or where I was going to. I met Commodore Norrington there and he kindly offered me the position of governess to Celia.' 'Well no, that's not strictly true,' Maddy thought to herself, 'I didn't have any say in the bloody matter.'  
  
Will noticed Maddys slight mood change, 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.'  
  
'You're not prying Will.' Maddy sighed, more lies..... 'It's just strange not knowing who you are, or where you're from.'  
  
They walked on for a while, making small talk and enjoying each others' company. They came back to the quay, and Maddy turned to make her way home.  
  
'Thank you for the company Will, it's nice to have someone to talk to.'  
  
Will hesitated for a second. 'Please, let me walk you home, it's not safe in the evening around here.' It was Maddys' turn to hesitate, if people saw them together the gossip would be all around town by the next day, but Will insisted that he see her to the gate of the Commadores house. They stopped outside, feeling a little uncertain, 'Well, goodnight then Maddy, I'll be up in the afternoon with your clasp.'  
  
'Goodnight Will, and thanks again.'  
  
**********************  
  
Celia had a high temperature the next day, and Maddy spent the day at her bedside, trying to cool the girl down, which wasn't easy at the height of summer, in Jamaica. She felt sad that she missed Will when he delivered the clasp, it *was* nice to have someone to talk to. Celia was ill for two days, which had Maddy worried for the child. Norrington had Maddys' bed moved into Celia's' room, so she could nurse her through the night, and get some rest, when Celia slept. At the first chance, Maddy made her way to the smithy. 'Will,' she called, opening the door. Will was stripped to the waist, hammering a sword into shape on the anvil. Maddy waited, not wanting to disturb him in case it ruined the blade.....well, that's what she told herself. After a time, Will became aware of someone standing there and turned to see who it was.  
  
'Maddy! How long have you been there?' He wiped the sweat from his face with a rag, and realised he was in a state of undress. 'Oh, I-I'm sorry.' He blustered about, looking for his shirt to put back on. 'What can I do for you? The clasp hasn't broken again has it?' He put his shirt on, quickly buttoning it up.  
  
'No, no,' Maddy was amused at Wills' embarrassment. 'I just came to thank for you mending it so quickly, I know how busy you are,' she said looking past Will at the anvil.  
  
'It was no trouble, really. To be honest, it was nice doing something intricate for a change, it gets a bit boring hammering blades all the time. Please, have a seat.' Will swept a pile of wood shavings off a barrel.  
  
'Thank you Will. I would have come sooner, but Celia's' been ill, and this was the first opportunity I've had to leave the house. I was wondering if you were going for a walk this evening.' Maddy knew she was being bold, but if she didn't have a proper conversation with someone soon, she felt she'd scream, besides Will was nice company.  
  
'Well, yes I was actually.' Will hoped Maddy wouldn't realise he was lying. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, since she first came into the smithy. 'My wife is visiting friends, so I usually go for a walk then.' Elizabeth would be angry when he told her he'd be working late yet again. Will shrugged mentally, 'Well if she didn't insist on the best of everything, I wouldn't have to work my guts out to provide it for her.' A customer walked in, and Maddy made her excuses and left, feeling quite light-headed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Usual disclaimers, and a little hanky-panky in this chapter, just to spice things up a little!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Celia was still weak from her illness and was asleep almost as soon as Maddy put the child in bed. She changed into a simple dress, and slipped out of the house. Maddy saw Will walking along the beach, and hurried down to him.  
  
'You look lovely Maddy,' Will felt pleased to see Maddy blush a little. Maddy kicked off her shoes, and walked through the water. 'I used to enjoy doing that when I was a child,' Will smiled at the memory.  
  
'Where did you live Will?' Maddy was curious to find out more about him.  
  
'I lived in Bristol, in England, I came out here looking for my father, after my mother died.'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry about your mother. Did you find your father?'  
  
'No, he died before I found him.' Will looked out to sea, remembering, not his parents, as Maddy thought he was, but the adventures he'd had with Jack Sparrow, he always seemed to think of Jack whenever he thought of his father. Will wondered what his friend was doing now.  
  
'Oh Will, that's terrible,' Maddy put her hand on Wills' arm. They walked on, over some rocks to a sheltered cove. Will told Maddy about Elizabeth, their children, John and Caroline, and a sort of half-true story about how they got together, completely missing out Jack, The Black Pearl and un-dead pirates. Will didn't think she'd believe him and he certainly didn't want her thinking that he mixed with pirates. 'She's a respectable lady,' Will thought to himself, 'It would be too shocking for her.'  
  
Madalene had a feeling Will was going to ask about the time she got 'washed up' in Montego Bay. She frantically sought a distraction, and decided to kick water at him. 'Wha......? What did you do that for.....?' Maddy kicked again, really soaking him this time and started to run. 'Right, you've done it now!' Will chased after her, catching her around the waist, making her overbalance. Maddy squealed as they fell into the shallow water, then caught her breath as Wills' lips came closer and closer until they hovered just above hers, before brushing them lightly. Maddy felt her head spin with shock, before succumbing to Wills kiss.  
  
'Will stop. We mustn't, someone might see us.' Maddy pushed Will off her and stood up, straightening her dress out.  
  
'Maddy, I-I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me.' Will placed a hand on Maddys shoulder, squeezing gently. Maddy backed away, not daring to be near him, in case she gave in to the desire that was flowing through her body.  
  
'I'd better go Will.' Maddy turned an ran towards the quay, and the road home, leaving Will a forlorn figure on the shoreline.  
  
**************  
  
It was nearly two weeks before Maddy saw Will again. James was throwing a dinner party, and had asked Maddy to join them. She walked into the dining room, feeling slightly sick, but was releived to see there were quite a few people there, besides the Turners. James Norrington took Maddys arm, and introduced her to various individuals, finally making it to Will and Elizabeth. 'You know William Turner don't you Maddy?' Maddy looked at Will and saw the spark in his eyes as he smiled at her. She realised that James had introduced her to Elizabeth, and shook her hand. 'It's nice to meet you finally Mrs Turner.' Maddy prayed she wasn't blushing too much.  
  
'Oh please, call me Elizabeth. Will told me about your tragic circumstances, it must be terrible for you.' Elizabeth smiled sympathetically, then looked beyond Maddy. 'Oh do excuse me, there's someone I *simply* must talk to,' and with a bustle of her gown, disappeared behind Maddy.  
  
'You're looking lovely Maddy.' Wills eyes blazed into hers. Madalene looked around, suddenly realising that Norrington was on the other side of the room, talking to local bigwigs.  
  
'T-thank you Will,' Maddy replied, breathlessly, wondering how on earth she was going to cope with this evening. Will took Maddys arm, as the butler called for everyone to be seated, leading her to a seat, then walking around and sitting opposite her. To Maddys relief, Elizabeth came and sat beside her husband, and proceeded to talk to everyone around her, which Madalene was grateful for. She had been dreading making small talk with these people, especially with Will stealing glances at her, she could barely swallow her food, let alone talk.  
  
'How are you Maddy? I haven't seen you for a while.' Will looked at her earnestly.  
  
'I'm fine thank you Will,' Maddy tried unsuccessfully to avoid his eyes, which were deep, liquid pools. They held each others gaze for a few moments, the spell being broken by a loud voice, booming across the table.  
  
'Damn pirates! The scoundrels looted two of my ships recently. TWO!' Maddy tried to sink lower into her chair, feeling sure someone would know, somehow, that she was one. She didn't notice the look of horror on Wills face.  
  
'Well not *all* pirates are bad,' came Elizabeths voice, much to Madalenes surprise. There followed a heated debate between Elizabeth and most of the occupants of the table for the rest of evening, which helped make the time pass quicker, much to Maddys relief. After saying her goodbyes, she made her way up the stairs to her room, leaning against the door as she closed it.  
  
'Thank heavens that's over.' Maddy went and sat on the window seat, looking out over the town and the sea. Hot tears welled up and spilled down Maddys cheeks. Madalene felt torn over her feelings for Will, not least because he was married. She frowned. 'How come a blacksmith married the Govenors daughter?' Yes, Will dressed in fine clothes, but Madalene had the feeling that Will felt as out of place during the dinner party as she had. Maddy turned her thoughts to Jack, sighing deeply. 'Why has that man got under my skin so much? I'm not likely to ever come across him again, so why can I not stop thinking about him?' Maddy decided that sleep was beyond her, so slipped on her cloak and left the house quietly. James didn't like her going out of the house after dark, he thought it too dangerous. What he didn't know, was Maddy was more than capable of taking care of herself, with her knives, that she had hidden in small pouches that she had sewn into the folds of her dresses. Maddy made her way to the quayside, halting suddenly, when she saw Will already there. She half turned to go back, but Will had heard someone approach and called out to her.  
  
'Hello again Will,' Madalene tried desperately to keep her voice even.  
  
'What on earth are you doing out at this hour? Anything could happen Maddy!' Wills voice was full of concern. He took Maddys arm and tried to steer her back towards the Commadores house.  
  
'Let go Will, I don't need you to decide what I can and cannot do.' Maddy shrugged off Wills hand and stomped off towards the beach.  
  
'Maddy. Maddy wait.' Will ran and caught her up. 'I'm sorry if I offended you, but even Port Royal can be dangerous at night.'  
  
'You're starting to sound like the Commadore now.' Maddy glared at him, her eyes flashing with anger. 'I'm not stupid Will, I know how to avoid dangerous situations.'  
  
'All the same, I'll walk with you.' Will fell into step besides Maddy, feeling very pleased at this unexpected opportunity. 'It was a lovely dinner tonight.' He moved a little closer to Maddys side.  
  
'Yes, I suppose it was. To be honest with you Will, I loathe dinner parties. All that being nice and smarmy to peoples faces, and stabbing them in the back afterwards.'  
  
Will laughed. 'That's a relief, I thought I was the only person who hated them.' He put his hand on Maddys waist, guiding her across some shingle and omitted to remove it afterwards.  
  
Maddy tensed at the feel of Wills hand, trying not to remember how she had felt when they kissed. 'Maddy?' She mentally shook herself as Wills voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
'What? I'm sorry Will, I was miles away then.' Maddy gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
'I was just saying what a beautiful evening it is.' He stopped and looked out over the moonlit sea.  
  
'Yes, it is.' Maddy went to carry on along the beach, but Will pulled her back into his arms, kissing her gently, then pressing his lips harder against hers, his hand at the back of Maddys head, pulling her in to the kiss. 'Will. No, stop.' Maddy half-heartedly tried to pull away, but Wills arm tightened around her waist, pressing her body against his. Maddy wound her arms around Will and returned the kiss, their tongues entwining, exploring, caressing. Will pulled her dress over her head, nuzzling her neck as he did so, then stripped himself off, kicking his breeches away as he pulled Maddy down onto the sand, his rough hands caressing her body. Maddy gasped as he took her, wishing for a brief moment that he was Jack.  
  
Maddy stroked Wills hair, enjoying the feel of his body beneath hers, when he stirred. 'I must go Maddy. Elizabeth will be wondering where I am.' Will wriggled from beneath Maddy and jumped up, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. 'Come on Maddy!' Will held out his hand to Maddy. 'Come on. I can't let you walk home alone.'  
  
'Oh *now* you worry about my virtue Will? Now you worry that I may be taken advantage of? Well you can bloody well go to hell William Turner.' Maddy got to her feet, shoving Will of the her way, and pulled on her knickers and dress, running along the beach as she did so.  
  
'Maddy! Maddy, please wait.' Will went to run after her, but hesitated. There were people around, and he didn't want to arouse their suspicions. Besides, Elizabeth *would* be wondering where he was.  
  
Maddy ran all the way home and burst in the door, not caring if she woke the whole household. James Norrington was still up, and stood, mouth agape in the doorway of the lounge.  
  
'Maddy, what on earth is wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.' Maddy sobbed. running up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door, sobs wracking her body. 'The bastard! The rotten bastard.' Maddy slid to the floor, sobbing, feeling more lonely than she'd ever thought possible.  
  
**********************  
  
Maddy woke, feeling very stiff and drained. She couldn't understand why she was sleeping on the floor, then the memory came back in a flash. Madalene groaned, and eased herself off the floor. She undressed, pulled on her night-things and climbed into bed. After she had dozed fitfully, Maddy heard a knock on the door. 'Maddy, Maddy, are you all right?' It was Norrington.  
  
'No Commodore, I think I may have caught a fever.' Maddy certainly felt bad enough.  
  
'Oh dear, I shall send for the doctor immediately.' James half turned from the door when Maddy called him back.  
  
'No, no, please don't trouble him, there's nothing he can give me, so if it's all right with you, I'll just sleep it off.'  
  
'Of course Maddy. I'll get Jethro to bring a hand bell in, so if there's anything you need, you can just ring it.'  
  
Thanks you Commodore, you're really kind to me,' Maddy croaked. After a minute or two, the door knocked softly, and Jethro, the butler entered carrying a tray with a jug of water and the hand bell. 'Thank you Jethro,' Maddy snuggled under the covers some more, shivering violently. 


	8. Chapter 8

Usual bloomin' disclaimers. Why can't they just sign Jack Sparrow over to me? I'd take good care of him! These are for Hils, because she's nagging me (again!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Four days Maddy stayed in bed. Four days Will paced up and down the smithy, wondering what the hell he should do. He felt dreadful at the way he treated Maddy. 'Why, why, why, why, why? What the hell was I thinking?' He was in the middle of his pacing, when the door opened and in walked James Norrington. Will groaned inwardly, this was all he wanted. 'Commodore, what a pleasure to see you. How can I help?' Will had the glib patter down to a fine art.  
  
'Good morning Mr Turner, I was wondering if you could come to the armoury and check the condition of the weapons?'  
  
'Of course Sir, but I won't be able to do it until next week.' Will wanted to be rid of him quickly. Then a thought came to him. 'How's Madalene Jones? I haven't seen her for a while.' Will hoped he sounded casual.  
  
'She's on the mend now, thank goodness. She certainly had us all worried for a time.'  
  
Will's head shot up, his face creased in a frown. 'Maddy's been ill?'  
  
'Yes, very. She's had a fever, she hasn't moved out of bed for 4 days.'  
  
'Please, please pass on my best wishes to her. Tell her I hope to pay a visit when she's feeling stronger.' The Commodore looked at Will suspiciously.  
  
'Your concern for her well being is....touching Mr Turner,' he frowned at Will, not sure as to the blacksmiths motives. 'Well, let me know when you can inspect the armoury please. Your earliest possible time would be appreciated.' Norrington walked to the door, then turned. 'I didn't know you were so......well acquainted with Miss Jones.' The question caught Will on the hop.  
  
'We met, when I mended her buckle, and I remember her from the dinner party.' Will knew this sounded false, but couldn't think what else to say, he cursed himself for saying anything. Norrington half nodded at Will and walked out of the door. Will kicked the base of the anvil in frustration, immediately regretting it as his toe screamed in pain.  
  
*********************  
  
Maddy sat up in bed, feeling very weak. It reminded her of the first time she woke on The Pearl. 'The Pearl.' Maddy sighed, remembering a dream she had where she had stolen a boat and sailed to Tortuga where Jack was waiting for her. 'It's no use, you might as well accept that this is your life now.' Madalene knew no other Captain, pirate or otherwise, would hire her as crew, and she certainly didn't have the know-how to sail one on her own. Maddy swung her legs out of bed and made her way to the window, swaying like Jack, the memory making her giggle. She sat on the window seat, breathing in the fresh air.  
  
'Maddy, Maddy,' a voice called urgently. Maddy looked, but couldn't see anyone. 'Maddy,' the voice came again, a little closer this time. Maddy peered at the bushes by the side wall, to see Will peeping out. The sight of him made Maddy laugh out loud.  
  
'Oh Will, if you could see yourself! Come on up, the Commodores' out and the staff will be busy. Will climbed up the wall of the house, using the bricks as footholds. Maddy was surprised at Will, she hadn't thought of him as doing something so...unconventional. Will climbed through the open window and brushed himself off.  
  
'Maddy, I'm so sorry about what happened, I just don't know what came over me. How are you feeling?'  
  
'Will, Will slow down. I'm fine now thank you, still a bit weak, but I'll live.' She smiled at Wills' worried face. 'Don't worry about what happened, I understand.' The anger she had felt had dissolved.  
  
'But I took advantage of you. I behaved like a cad!'  
  
Maddy laughed. 'Oh Will get off your high horse, I wasn't exactly fighting you off was I? We both needed a bit of companionship, the warmth of anothers touch. I'm not going to be blackmailing you or making any other demands of you. Yes I know what people would think if they knew, but only you and I know, and I don't think of myself as a whore, do you?'  
  
'No, no, no, of course I don't.' Will couldn't understand Maddys change of heart, much less her attitude, she was unlike any other woman he knew. 'Not that I know many,' he thought. Will often wondered about visiting one of the whore houses in the rougher part of town, but the memory of Tortuga stopped him from going. He shuddered at the thought of the place. 'No wonder Jack likes it so much there,' he mused. 'Eh?' Will was shaken out of his daydream by Maddys arm, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
'Are you all right Will?'  
  
Will smiled at Maddy, she looked so pale. 'I'm sorry Maddy, where are my manners?' He looked into her eyes, not sure what to say.  
  
'Will, I meant what I said about making no demands. I know you have a duty to your wife and children, and I don't want to lose you as a friend. You're the only one I have in this Godforsaken place. Let's just put what happened down to temporary insanity?' Maddy almost said 'savvy', but something stopped her.  
  
'Are you sure?' Will was still uncertain.  
  
'Very sure Will, now if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a little tired.' Maddy got back into bed and laughed as Will tucked her in. 'Are you going to read me a bedtime story?' she teased. Will laughed and kissed her on the head.  
  
'I'll come and see you again soon, but this time, I'll come the proper way,' he winked and disappeared out of the window. 


	9. Chapter 10

Usual blah, blah!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It took Maddy a full month to regain her strength fully. Will had visited her a couple of times, but he daren't have risked going any more, as the Commodores' suspicions were already aroused. He stripped off his shirt, he hated working in the summer, it was too hot and sticky. Will picked up a sword, ready to hammer it, when he felt a sharp point in his back. His assailant jabbed him slightly, and he dropped the sword and raised his hands, slowly. Will looked around to see what he could use to defend himself.' His attacker realised what he was doing, and jabbed a little harder. 'I wouldn't be doing' that if I were you mate...'  
  
Will's eyes grew wide with shock. He knew that voice. In one movement, he grabbed a handful of the cooler ash from the fire, turned and flung it.  
  
'Arrrgh! What the bloody 'ell did you do that for?'  
  
'Jack Sparrow! You can't just walk in and say hello like everyone else, can you?' Jack rubbed the ash from his eyes and grinned at Will.  
  
'Well, you know me Will, I like to make a grand entrance. I thought you'd be away at sea by now lad.'  
  
'No, I have a family to support, you know that Jack.'  
  
'Ah, but yer ain't happy are ya? How's me little namesake doing?' Will knew it hadn't been a good idea to give John, his son, the nickname Jack.  
  
'He's not named after you Jack, and how the hell do you know if I'm happy or not? I haven't heard from you in months, and when you do turn up out of the blue, it's usually because you want something.'  
  
'Bloody 'ell Will, since when have we been married?' Jack shook his head, his beads flinging from side to side. 'As it happens, I have other business to attend to in Port Royal, an' just thought I'd pop in and say hello. But, I'm obviously not welcome here, so I'll be on me way.' Jack turned and started to walk towards the door.  
  
'I'm sorry Jack, I've had a lot on my mind lately. Come on, let's go to the tavern and catch up on all the news.'  
  
'I'd love to mate, but I have to attend to me business and scarper, you know how it is?' Jack shrugged. Will knew only too well, he barely ever had time to catch up with his friend whenever he was in Port Royal, before Jack had to leave, usually with half the towns' soldiers in hot pursuit.  
  
Tell yer what mate, I'll be down at the quayside tonight, making me way back to The Pearl. If ya can get away, we might be able to have a little chat then, savvy?' Jack didn't wait for an answer, he slipped out of the door, looking all ways, before blending in with the crowd in the market.  
  
Will sighed. The same old story, Jack in a rush to his next adventure, and Will was stuck doing a job he was steadily growing to hate, and a marriage that maybe should never have happened. He picked the sword up from the floor, and started hammering it, with more force than was strictly necessary.  
  
*****************  
  
Maddy was enjoying the gentle stroll through the garden. Lessons had finished for the day, and Celia was at a friend of her fathers, playing with their daughter of the same age. Maddy was relieved to reach the shade of the tree, as the sun was getting very hot. She was about to sit down on the grass, when an apple dropped at her feet. Startled, she looked up. 'Ello luv, miss me?'  
  
Maddy tried not to squeal as Jack dropped from the tree and landed besides her. Maddy frantically looked around, in case someone saw Jack, and started pushing him towards some out-buildings. She shoved him through the door of the first one and closed it behind her, leaning against it. Jack pressed his body against hers and started kissing her neck. Maddy gasped and pushed him away.  
  
'You've got a bloody nerve Jack Sparrow. You turn up out of the blue and expect to have your wicked way with me!'  
  
'Shhhh, quiet, ya don't want the whole of Port Royal to hear ya now.'  
  
'No I bloody won't be quiet, you..' Maddy was cut off from her tirade by Jacks soft lips pressing against hers. 'Mmmpf!' She tried to push him away again, but her grabbed her arms and pinned them by her side, kissing her again. His tongue traced the outline of her lips. Maddy groaned, she had dreamed of this for so long. But this wasn't the time or the place.  
  
'Jack stop, you must stop. I have to go.'  
  
'Not sure that I can stop luv.' His tongue was now inside her mouth, playing with hers, his hands pulling her dress up.  
  
'NO!' Maddy shoved him hard. 'Jack, you don't understand, the Commodore is holding a meeting with some Naval officers, the place is crawling with them.'  
  
'Well I managed to get here without being spotted didn't I luv?' Jack looked hurt, he wasn't used to being turned down. Well, actually, he was used to being turned down, but that was beside the point.  
  
'You'll have to stay here until the coast is clear. I'll go and get my things ready and come and get you later.' Maddy went to unlatch the door, Jack saw his chance for one last try. He nuzzled her neck, his hands cupped over her breasts. Maddy moaned, trying hard to keep control. Jacks tongue was now flicking in her ear, sending white hot flames shooting through her body. 'Oh Jack, Jack.' Maddy turned and kissed him passionately, holding each other in a tight embrace. He pushed her against the door and pressed himself against her.  
  
They both froze as they heard voices outside the door. Jack grabbed Maddys hand, and they shrank into a dark corner of the building, not daring the breathe. Jacks' hand started to travel up Maddys leg, pulling her dress up with it. She slapped it away and hissed at him, furious to hear him chuckle in the dark.  
  
To Maddys' relief, the voices died away, and she darted for the door before Jack could grab her again. 'I'll see you later,' she whispered, as she disappeared outside.  
  
Jack sighed, thinking back to Montego Bay. He'd been on his way to book a room at a respectable inn when he'd been spotted. 'Bloody typical, just when I was goin' ter have me wicked way with her, what happens? Commadore bloody Norrington, that's what happens.' Jack sighed again, sitting on the floor. There was nothing to do but wait, he tipped his hat over his eyes and dozed, keeping an ear open for anyone coming through the door.  
  
Maddy was sure someone had seen Jack, she kept looking behind her, in case someone went into the out-building, her heart was thumping hard and she was shaking like a leaf. 'Jack is here!' Maddy tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle as she ran upstairs to her room. Over the months, Maddy had pilfered various things from the Naval stores, a kit bag, some trews, a coat, a couple of knives and a compass in case of an opportune moment. What sort of opportune moment, Maddy wasn't sure. She smiled to herself, 'I certainly know now.' Maddy grabbed them all from their hiding place, and piled them all into the kit bag. Maddy sat at her dressing table, and wrote a letter to the Commodore, apologising for lying to him, and thanking him sincerely for all the kindness he had shown to her. Maddy sighed, knowing James would probably throw the letter away in disgust after he'd read it. There was a knock on her door, Maddy jumped, 'W-who is it?'  
  
'It's me, James. I have invited some of the officers here for a drink, would you care to come and mingle? I'd be very grateful if you would.' Maddy's heart sank, why did this man always turn up at the wrong moment?  
  
'Of course Commodore, I'll be down shortly. Maddy had no choice but to go and socialise with the men, a couple of whom paid her particular interest, much to the amusement of Norrington watching their attempts being rebuffed time after time. Time was dragging on, and Maddy started to panic. 'I really must get to Jack,' she fretted. Maddy wondered if she would be able to slip away un-noticed, but the two idiots were following her every footstep. The sun started to sink lower over the horizon, Maddy knew she had to go now. 'Commodore, I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll go and lie down, if you don't mind?'  
  
'No, no, of course not Maddy, I'm glad you joined us.' Maddy smiled at the Commodore, feeling sad knowing these would probably be the last civil words they shared. She walked upstairs to her room as calmly as she could, packed a few little mementos, such as the pendant Jack had given her, that she kept hidden away, so as not to arouse suspicion, and her belt clasp. Maddy stopped short. 'Will! Oh no, I won't be able to say goodbye to him.' For the first time since seeing Jack, Maddy felt torn. Was she doing the right thing? Was Jack going to go strange on her again, once they set sail? Would it be better to stay here?' Maddy shook herself, this was no time for delay. She fastened the kit bag up and dropped in out of the window into the bushes below. With a last, nervous look around the room, Maddy composed herself, walked down the stairs, making sure no-one saw her, and out of the house to the bushes below her room. Looking furtively around, she grabbed the kit bag and made her way to the out- building where, she hoped, Jack was still hiding. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers, damned disclaimers! A short chapter (for once!)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Maddy quickly opened the door and went inside the building. It was pitch black, apart from a shaft of dying sunlight in the far corner. 'I'm sorry Jack, the Commodore had a party and I couldn't get away for ages and ages......Jack? Jack are you there?' She felt his arms snake around her waist, and his lips kiss her neck and shoulders, the hard bristles of his moustache contrasting with the softness of his lips. Maddy turned and pressed her lips against Jacks, kissing harder and harder, until she felt dizzy and breathless.  
  
'Oh Madalene luv, I thought you'd changed yer mind,' Jack whispered huskily, holding her tightly before letting go, 'Come on darlin,' we've really got to go. Maddy went to the shaft of sunlight in the corner and hastily pulled her dress and shift off, changing into the clothes she had in the kit bag. 'Where'd you get this lot?' Jack was curious, Maddy had obviously planned something for a while.  
  
'I stole most of it from the Naval stores,' she replied, tying the laces on the breeches.  
  
Jack laughed, 'That's my girl, yer bloody pirate!' Maddy grinned up at him, as she pulled the boots on, then tied her hair back, and got Jack to fasten a dark green bandana around her head. She would pass as a small, if somewhat feminine looking man. They stole out of the building, and made their way quickly to the quay, keeping to the shadows all the time.  
  
'I've got a boat waiting for us, come on luv.' Jack pulled her hand, which Maddy snatched away from him. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes.  
  
'I'm supposed to be a man remember?' Maddy grinned at Jack, who returned the grin, shaking his head. They made their way along to where Jack had arranged to meet a man with a boat, to take them to the Pearl, which was a distance out to sea.  
  
'Jack, Jack.' Maddy felt the blood drain from her face. She knew that voice. 'Jack, I'm going with yo.......' the voice trailed off as the man noticed the figure behind Jack.  
  
'Maddy!'  
  
'Will!' 


	11. Chapter 11

In an ideal world disclaimers would be illegal, not the other way round. But it's not an ideal world, so usual disclaimers, damn and blast it!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jack looked from one the other and back again several times, waiting for one of them to say something. He sighed, 'You two know each other?' Jack was starting to get a bad feeling.  
  
'Y-yes, we're...friends.' Maddy replied, a little breathlessly.  
  
'You know Jack?' Will couldn't believe his eyes. So that was Jacks business in town.  
  
'*You* know Jack?' Maddy felt the panic rising.  
  
'Jack, the boat's over here.' came a voice behind them, 'And we really should get going, there's too many of them Navy bastards around fer my liking.'  
  
Jack agreed with the owner of the boat taking them to The Pearl, and ushered Maddy towards the boat. He turned to Will, 'You comin?'  
  
Will hesitated, unsure what to do. Seeing two soldiers on patrol, Jack grabbed hold of the younger man and virtually frog marched him to the boat. Will clambered in, glancing at Maddy, who was staring out to sea trying to avoid his gaze. Neither Maddy nor Will spoke, but Jack and the owner of the boat didn't seem to notice as they were busy discussing which was the best tavern in Port Royal. The boat made good progress and it wasn't long before the shape of The Black Pearl could be seen on the horizon. Jack went and sat by Will. 'So young William, what was Elizabeth's' reaction when you told her you were running away to sea? Will hesitated, 'Bloody 'ell, yer did tell her didn't ya mate?' Will shook his head.  
  
'No, I took the cowards way out and left her a note. You were right Jack, I should never have married her.' Will frowned, looking sad and guilty.  
  
'I usually am right mate, I told yer it'd never work, ya don't fit into her world and she don't fit into yours. But to leave 'er like that, that ain't right Will.'  
  
'Well she always said she wanted to marry a pirate.' Snapped Will. 'Let's see how she likes the reality compared to the fantasy.' Will turned pointedly away from Jack, who shook his head and moved over to Maddy and put his arm around her.  
  
'Lookin' forward to being back home luv?' He nuzzled her neck, gently nibbling as he did.  
  
Will turned and looked on with wide eyes. 'Dear God, Maddy was *Jacks* woman!' He became aware that Jack was watching him over Maddys' shoulder, Will looked back out to sea, trying to keep calm.  
  
The boat drew alongside The Pearl, and a rope was thrown over the side of the ship. Will went up first, then Maddy grabbed the rope and wound it around her arm. Before she could be hoisted aboard, Jack stopped her. 'What is it between you and Will?' Maddy could see the anger in his eyes, even in the dark  
  
'Nothing Jack.' She tugged the rope, and found herself moving upwards to the deck of the ship.  
  
'Maddy, Maddy.' Daniel ran up to her and threw his arms around her. 'We've missed you Maddy.' Maddy hugged him back, Jacks anger temporarily forgotten. She smiled at the rest of the crew, tears welling in her eyes at the joy of being back aboard.  
  
Jack clambered aboard with a cold expression on his face. 'Set sail.' He barked, storming off towards his cabin. 'Madalene, come with me!' The crew looked shocked and glanced at Maddy as she went down the stairs, and entered Jacks' cabin. He had his back to her, taking a long swig from a rum bottle. Maddy closed the door, and Jack swung around. 'Right, I want the truth, are you and William lovers?' His face was twisted into an ugly expression. Maddy trembled, but kept silent. 'ANSWER ME! Are you and Will lovers, yes or no?'  
  
'Once, yes. Only once Jack.'  
  
'Only once Jack,' he mimicked. 'You wouldn't give yourself to me, but opened yer legs fer him.' Jack jabbed a thumb upwards, towards the deck.  
  
Maddy flew across the room, arms flailing, hitting out at Jack. He caught her wrists, holding them so tightly that Maddy cried out. Jack pushed her away roughly, turning from her.  
  
'Jack, I didn't know where I stood with you, one minute you were blowing hot, then you were as cold as the bottom of the ocean.' Maddy rubbed her wrists, wincing with pain.  
  
'What the hell d'you think Montego Bay was about eh?' Jack drank some more, 'I was going to treat ya proper, not have you here on the ship with all the crew listening.'  
  
'Well I didn't know that Jack. You were all over me when I could least handle it, then as I settled in a bit, you totally ignored me. What was I supposed to think?' Maddys voice cracked with emotion, her shoulders starting to heave with sobs.  
  
Jack sighed, she was right. He shook his head slowly. 'I know,' he said quietly. 'I'm no good with women, whores yes, but women - ladies, no. I tried not to feel anything for yer luv, I thought if I ignored ya, the feelings would go away. Then when ya disappeared, I realised I was being stupid, so I found out where ya were and came as soon as could.' Jack walked over to Maddy and wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm sorry luv,' he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Maddy sobbed in Jacks' arms, feeling wretched and relieved at the same time. Jack pulled away from her, wiping the tears from her face with gentle fingers. He kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips, tasting the salty tears on them. Jack pulled the bandana off and loosened Maddys hair, all the time kissing her face, neck and ears. He unbuttoned her shirt, and hitched off her trousers, then undressed himself quickly before picking Maddy up and carrying her to the bunk.  
  
Jack looked at Maddy beneath him and smiled, 'I missed ya luv,' he whispered, as he made Maddy his at last. 


	12. Chapter 12

I own nowt, 'cept Maddy, Daniel and Eb Tucker!  
  
Chibi Ami, I'm a Jack fan as well, but do swoon over the whelp from time to time! A fight..hmm! Haven't decided on that yet! Yes Hils, it was about time wasn't it?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
All time was forgotten, all that mattered was each other and the exquisite feeling they shared. Jack stirred and rolled over, 'No-o!' Groaned Maddy, 'Stay on me.'  
  
''I'll crush ya luv, an' I don't want to be doing that now, do I?' He pulled Maddy so that she was lying on top of him and kissed the top of her head. 'Yer mine now Madalene, mine an' no-one elses.' Maddys' fingers traced a pattern on Jacks' chest, then along the scars and tattoos.  
  
'I don't want anyone else Jack,' she said, propping herself up onto her elbow and looking at him. Jacks eyes were warm and tender, a small smile played on his lips as he pulled her down and kissed her with a tenderness that belied his tough pirate image. Maddy snuggled into the contours of his body, playing with the braids dangling from his chin, daring to say what she had felt for a very long time, 'I love you Jack Sparrow.'  
  
'I know yer do luv.' Maddy could her hear the smile in his voice.  
  
******************  
  
Will sat on deck, feeling sick in his stomach. He'd left Port Royal partly because he had felt torn in two between Elizabeth and Maddy, and now Maddy was in Jacks cabin doing... Will tried to push the thought from his mind with little success. After he and Maddy had made love, guilt threatened to overcome him, and he tried to be a better husband to Elizabeth, who had become suspicious of her husbands sudden mood change. But nothing changed, Elizabeth was still 'Lady of the Manor' and expected to live like one on Wills' meagre wages, sulking when Will told her not to keep buying new dresses and throwing extravagant parties. Will had hoped that maybe things would develop between Maddy and himself, and maybe they could be companions, but as time went on, it was clear that Maddy saw him as nothing more than a friend.  
  
'Y'all right lad?' Mr Gibbs sat besides Will, offering him a mug of rum, which Will accepted gratefully and downed in one, much to Gibbs' surprise.  
  
'I seem to spend my life making the wrong decisions Mr Gibbs,' Will sighed, not knowing what to do. He wondered whether to make his way back to Port Royal and think up some story to tell Elizabeth, or whether to find work either as a blacksmith in another town, or as crew on a ship. But what Will did know for certain, there was no way he was going to stay on The Pearl, Jack would be suspicious of him. Will wondered if Maddy had told Jack about them. He frowned, not liking the thought of facing Jack if she had.  
  
'Come on lad, you look like you need to be busy.' Mr Gibbs hauled Will up and set to finding him something, anything, to do to keep his mind occupied, wondering what it was between Jack, Maddy and Will. It was obvious there was something from the atmosphere when they all boarded, and Jacks mood.  
  
***************  
  
Mr Gibbs would have been very relieved if he could have seen his Captains mood now, Jack was lying on his bunk, purring with pleasure as Maddys fingers stroked his body. 'So Jack, why did your mother give you up when you were 7?'  
  
Jack laughed, 'Ya been fretting over that all this time?' He shook his head, squeezing her, it felt good having someone care about him. 'Me old man died when I was a nipper, an' me mam found it hard to keep the 5 of us going.'  
  
'5 of you? You have siblings?' Maddy couldn't imagine Jack with family, somehow she thought of the crew as his only family.  
  
'Aye luv, a younger brother and 2 sisters, one older than me. Me and me brother went to sea, me older sister went into service, dunno what happened to Mary, the youngster. Me brother Paul died a few years back, the ship he was on was attacked by pirates in the South China Seas, Ann married an' had a brood of children, an' me, I became the black sheep of the family,' he finished with a grin.  
  
'How did you become a pirate Jack?' Maddy was fascinated to hear about his life.  
  
Jacks eyes took on a faraway look, as he remembered back. 'I was serving on a merchant ship around the European waters, we were attacked by pirates who killed all the crew. They were going to kill me, but the captain had a change of heart and took me aboard. They treated me pretty well most of the time, had a few hard beatings though.' Jack showed Maddy a faded scar on his shoulder. 'A bloody bastard nearly took me arm off with a cleaver. Mind you, the captain had him whipped for it.'  
  
'Why did he attack you?' Maddy traced the scar with her fingers, then her lips. Jack lay back, feeling himself becoming aroused again.  
  
'Later,' he murmured, pulling Maddy on top of him, and losing himself to her sweet body again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Usual disclaimers, curse them prescioussss! A longer chapter to make up for the short one last time, and just for Chibi Ami a bit of a spat between Will and Jack.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Maddy woke blinking in the sunlight, that streamed through to window onto the bunk. It took a second or two to get her bearings, then she felt Jacks' body curled around her own, one arm slung across her, fingers entwined with hers. She could feel his deep, even breath on her back. Maddy turned and looked at Jack, he looked so peaceful, innocent almost. Maddy smiled at the thought of Jack being innocent, there was certainly no sign of it last night, she shivered at the memory. Maddy kissed his cheek softly, climbed off the bunk and got dressed, quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb Jack. She climbed the stairs to the deck, and shielded her eyes against the sun, which was already hot, even at this early hour. Maddy made a mental note to dig out a straw hat that she wore on deck. She had made holes in it and threaded a scarf around it and tied it under her neck. At least it kept the worst of the sun off her face and neck. Daniel ran up to her, hugging her tightly and taking her hand to lead her to the mess for breakfast. Maddy spotted Will leaning over the side, staring out to sea. 'I'll be along in a minute Daniel.' Maddy walked over to Will, who looked around to see who was there.  
  
'Maddy,' he avoided her gaze, trying hard to fight the feeling inside.  
  
'Hello Will, how are you?'  
  
'Ha! I'm just fine Maddy.' His voice was cold. 'You never said anything about having a pirate for a lover.' Will looked at Maddy accusingly.  
  
Maddy sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. 'We weren't lovers then Will, although I did love him.'  
  
Will felt a grim sense of satisfaction, 'So I had you first did I?' He mused, smiling inwardly. It wasn't often he got one over on Jack Sparrow. 'Does he know about us?'  
  
'Yes he does Will. I had to tell him, he'd already guessed anyway.' Will felt his stomach give a lurch  
  
'So I was just amusement then?' Will wasn't in the mood to let Maddy off easily. 'Just someone to have a little fun with until Jack came running to your rescue?'  
  
'Will! You know that's not true. I didn't even know Jack would come to my rescue. Things had been....difficult between us, and I thought I'd be staying in Port Royal.'  
  
'Why did you make love with me then, if you loved Jack?'  
  
'Because,' Maddy sighed, this was as hard as she thought it would be. 'Because I liked, no, like you Will, I enjoy your company, I find you attractive and when we were alone that night, I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer.'  
  
'So if Jack wasn't around......?' Will left the question unasked.  
  
'If Jack wasn't around, you'd still have been married to Elizabeth, Will.'  
  
'That didn't stop you before,' Will spat at her, getting angry.  
  
'Will, what happened between us was beautiful, and I don't regret it, but there could never have been anything more between us. People would have found out, you know what Port Royals' society is like. And where would that have left you, where would it have left me?' Maddy froze as she saw Jack behind Will. He grabbed the younger mans' arm, spinning him around, away from Maddy.  
  
'She's mine now William, go find yerself someone else to break yer marriage vows with,' Jack snarled at him.  
  
'That's out of order Jack. I didn't even know you and Maddy knew each other, let alone anything else.' Will snatched his arm out of Jacks grasp, glaring at the pirate angrily.  
  
'Ah, so if Maddy hadn't known me, that would have made betraying Elizabeth alright would it mate?' Jack sneered at Will, contempt heavy in his voice.  
  
Will gave a short, harsh laugh. 'That's rich coming from you Jack Sparrow, with a whore in every port.' Will ducked as Jack swung for him, balling his hand into a fist and launching it into Jacks middle.  
  
'Stop it! Stop it both of you. I will not have you fighting.' Maddy stood between the men, hands against each chest, holding them away from each other.  
  
'I wouldn't want to humiliate the whelp further by beating him again.' Wheezed Jack, struggling to regain his breath.  
  
'You know damn well you can't beat me fair and square Jack and you don't have the balls to try.' Will goaded, not caring that he was surrounded by Jacks crew.  
  
Jack pushed past Maddy and hurled himself at Will, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing.  
  
'NO! Jack let go at once, Will go and cool off NOW!' Maddy grabbed a handful of Jacks hair and yanked hard, assisted by Joshamee Gibbs holding his captain back, and Eb Tucker dragging Will across the deck and down below. Maddy shot Jack a warning look as he made to follow Will and finish the fight. 'Don't you dare Jack Sparrow,' her voice low and hard. She motioned for Gibbs to leave them alone.  
  
'What was I supposed ter do? He can't leave yer alone for 5 minutes.' Jack looked hurt, his pride wounded.  
  
'I went over to him Jack, we needed to sort things out between us.'  
  
'Well yer had long enough in Port Royal ter sort things out luv,' Jack growled.  
  
Maddy shook her head slowly. 'Jack, I love you, not Will or anybody else, just you. I was lonely and heartbroken on Port Royal, I needed.....I don't know, I just needed to hold someone. I'd rather it had been you, but I didn't know where you were, or how you felt about me, Will was the only real friend I had in that bloody place. And it was only once Jack, I never wanted him again after that.' Maddy rested her head on Jacks shoulder, feeling his hand run along her arm, the other hand taking hers to his lips, kissing her fingers, then taking one into his mouth, his tongue playing around with it, his anger disappearing fast.  
  
***********************  
  
Will shrugged off Eb's restraining hand, snarling at the man towering over him. 'I don't need your help, thank you!' Will stormed off, eventually finding his way to the stores, where he tapped into a rum barrel and proceeded to get blind drunk. Mr Cotton found him a couple of hours later, and with the help of another crewman, put him in a quiet corner of the crews' quarters to sleep it off.  
  
Joshamee Gibbs hesitated about telling his Captain about Will stealing the rum, but Jack was surprisingly understanding. He'd have done more than get blind drunk, if he'd lost Maddy to someone.  
  
Maddy joined Jack at the helm, after she had finished her job, having found her straw hat. She ducked under his arms, and her hands joined his, steering The Pearl on her way. 'Are you all right now Jack?'  
  
'Aye luv, I'll try not be too hard on the whelp when he wakes,' he grinned, pulling Maddys hat off so he could kiss her neck. Maddy nestled back, moulding her body into Jacks.  
  
'So, why did he attack you?'  
  
'Eh? Who?'  
  
'The pirate, when you were a lad.'  
  
Jack smiled. 'I was wonderin' when curiosity'd get the better of yer luv.' Jack checked his compass, before resuming the story. 'He'd tried to force 'imself on me, so I kicked him good an' hard in the balls, which he didn't appreciate. We were in the galley, him being the cook an' all, so he grabs the meat cleaver and swings fer me. Nearly took me bloody 'ead off, before he got me shoulder. The rest of the crew came ter see what the commotion was and pinned him down before the Cap'n came.'  
  
'Did you have much trouble with men trying to...force themselves on you?' Maddy had heard stories of men having relationships with each other at sea.  
  
'Aye luv, I was a pretty lad back then so some of the men tried to take me. Some succeeded an' all.' Maddy started, turning to look at Jack with wide eyes. 'Don't look so shocked luv, it ain't the worst thing that can happen at sea. Sometimes it weren't so bad, y'know, some of the men treated me kindly and some didn't.'  
  
'Do you still, you know.......?' Maddy wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Jack laughed, enjoying her shock. 'Nah luv, only women fer me since I became strong enough to fight back. Although,' he teased, 'I have ter say, young William looks very tempting......!' Maddy hit him playfully, then felt the pressure of the wheel in her back as Jack pushed her against it, kissing her hungrily. 'What are yer lookin' at, yer mangy dogs? Jack yelled at the watching crew. 'Ain't you ever seen a man an' a woman kiss before?' The crew scurried back to their duties, and Maddy ducked under Jacks' arm, he slapped her rump as she went.  
  
'I'm just going to check on Will, before I help Tom in the galley.' Maddy noted the look on Jacks face. 'I'm still his friend Jack, whether you like it or not.' With that, Maddy disappeared to the crews quarters. Will was sitting up, holding his head in his hands, groaning pitifully. Maddy had stopped off at the galley and made Will some strong coffee which she handed to him.  
  
'Urgh! This is worse than rum!' Will made a face, but drank it down. 'Oh God, why did I do that? I know booze doesn't agree with me.' Will looked at Maddy in the gloom. 'I'm sorry Maddy, I've messed everything up.'  
  
Maddy smiled at him, and put her arm around his shoulder. 'No you haven't Will, but you do have to decide what you're going to do. You can't just run away from Elizabeth and your children.'  
  
Will let out a long breath, 'I feel so...restless. Jack was right, I do have pirates blood in my veins, I need the ocean.'  
  
'Pirates blood!' Maddy shook her head, These two men certainly knew how to surprise her.  
  
'Yes, my father was a pirate, and a very good friend of Jacks. He served aboard this very ship.' Will told Maddy the story of his father, Barbossa, Jack and the un-dead pirates.  
  
'If you had told me all this, when you told me about how you and Elizabeth got together...'  
  
Will interrupted her, 'Yes, yes I know, none of this would have happened. But then we wouldn't have happened, and I don't regret that.' Will went to kiss Maddy, who jumped up and moved away from him. 'Maddy, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.'  
  
'No Will, you shouldn't. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, maybe if I hadn't met Jack then..' Maddy turned to leave, Will grabbed hold of her, spinning her around to face him.  
  
'I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you mate..' came Jacks' voice from the doorway. Will froze and looked at Jack in shock.  
  
'Jack! I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to,' Will gabbled, running his hands through his hair.  
  
'I'll let yer off this once,' Jacks' voice was low, 'But if yer lay a hand on my woman again, I'll cut it off, savvy?'  
  
Maddy looked at Jack in surprise as he led her up onto the deck. 'I thought you'd.....'  
  
'What, thought I'd kill him? Nah luv, water under the bridge. Besides, why kill him fer having good taste in women? Jack winked at her. 'I reckon he's got enough on his plate, without having me as an enemy.  
  
********************  
  
Will came out on deck, his hangover making the sun seem brighter than normal. He squinted, trying to make out Jack and when he spotted him, went over. 'Jack, I owe you an apology, I'll leave the ship at the next port of call.'  
  
'Yer don't need to do that whelp if yer really don't want to.'  
  
Will sighed, wishing Jack would stop calling him that, then realised it was a form of affection from the pirate. 'I do Jack, I can't stay on board, not with...well, I just can't stay. Besides I have to go back to Port Royal and sort things out, I have a duty to Elizabeth and my children. I'll go back to being a humble blacksmith and forget about life on the sea.'  
  
'Aw fer gawds sake Will, stop being such a bloody martyr! Sort things out, fine, but there's plenty of woman and children who's men are out at sea. You can be one of them, savvy? I wasn't going to, but I'll drop yer off at Tortuga, an' ya can find passage back home from there.'  
  
Will heart sank at the mention of Tortuga. He hated having to fight off the whores there, but knew he'd get back to Port Royal quicker from there than anywhere else. 'Thanks Jack, I probably don't deserve this.'  
  
'Don't start getting all soppy on me again Will, now get ter work. The sooner we get ter Tortuga, the sooner you can get 'ome and make up with Elizabeth.'  
  
'Ha! If she'll have me back.' Will wasn't sure she would.  
  
'Course she will. She braved Barbossa and his crew to save yer neck lad, she loves ya, that hasn't changed.' 


	14. Chapter 14

Usual disclaimers! - pah!  
  
This is for Hils who is blackmailing me!  
  
Chapter14  
  
A few of days later, thanks to cross winds which slowed their progress, they weighed anchor in Tortuga. Jack smiled to himself, as he looked towards the town, 'I won't be needin' company this time,' he thought, glancing up at Maddy, who was up the rigging, stashing the sails. 'Although I'd kill for a decent drink.' Jack intended to get very drunk once he hit the taverns, whether Maddy approved or not. 'C'mon, yer lazy lot, the sooner we're made safe, the sooner we can get ashore.' He looked up again, and watched Maddys' progress down the ropes, then went over and caught her as she jumped the last couple of feet.  
  
'Not now Jack,' giggled Maddy, pushing him away. 'The Captain's a bloody hard taskmaster and I still have work to do before I'm finished,' she teased, tugging the braids dangling from his chin.  
  
'Bugger the Captain,' Jack sucked on her earlobe.  
  
'Jack, I'm going to finish my jobs - later alright?' She pushed him away again, more firmly this time. Maddy was afraid the crew would start to turn against her, if they thought Jack showed favouritism. She saw Will looking pensive at the town. 'C'mon Will, it's not that bad a place is it?' Maddy stood beside him, looking at Tortuga. Will gave a small laugh.  
  
'You wait Maddy, you just wait.'  
  
**********  
  
Will was right, it was that bad. Everywhere she went she was accosted by groping hands and leering faces. Jack didn't seem to notice, he was hellbent on reaching his favourite tavern. Maddy stayed close to Will, who was having his own problems with the whores of the town, eager to ply their trade with such a good looking young man. They eventually came to what Maddy thought was the tattiest, dingiest tavern on the whole island. Jack shoved the door open and stopped dead, making Maddy run into the back of him, and Will into the back of Maddy.  
  
'Oof, Jack watch wha..'  
  
'Out Madalene, now.' Jack started to back up.  
  
'But I thought this was your favourite tavern.' Maddy was starting to get a little exasperated with him.  
  
'It was, but not any more, now turn around and lets..' Jack couldn't finish his sentence as a bellow came from inside the crowded room.  
  
'SPARROW!! Come 'ere Sparrow, I want to remove yer mangy head 'ead from yer mangy shoulders.'  
  
'Run!' Jack grabbed Maddys hand and ran through the streets, with Will trailing behind them. They ran up and down a few alleys, until Jack was satisfied they'd lost his assailant.  
  
'Who was that Jack?' Maddy glared angrily at him.  
  
'Just a man I did business with once. Well it wasn't my fault the pistols I sold him were bent!' Jack tried his best to look innocent.  
  
Maddy sighed. 'Come on you scallywag,' leading him in the direction of another tavern.  
  
'Jack Sparrow, where d'think you're going?' A shrill voice cried.  
  
Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Giselle, darlin,' he said, throwing his arms wide open in welcome, or was it surrender?  
  
Who's this Jack?' Maddys voice was icy.  
  
'Er, um, Madalene, Giselle. Giselle, Madalene.' He started to back away from both women.  
  
Maddy grabbed his arm to stop him making an escape. 'Well?' Maddys foot started tapping.  
  
'Giselle's' an old.. friend o'mine, ain'tcha luv?'  
  
'Old friend? I'll give you old friend Jack Sparrow.' Giselle started towards him, but found her way blocked by Maddy.  
  
'Sling yer hook.' Maddy spat at the whore.  
  
'Now wait just a minute..' Giselle saw the look in Maddys eyes and thought better of it. 'Good luck Sparrow, yer gonna need it mate!' Giselle went off to find another punter, laughter trailing behind her.  
  
'Madalene, luv.' Jack tried putting his arms around Maddys waist. She pushed him away and slapped him hard, making him spin away into Wills arms. Jack shook his head, trying to clear the stars that had appeared before his eyes.  
  
'This is Madalene.' Maddy mocked. 'Not, Madalene, my woman, just Madalene. You made me sound like one of your whores. Or maybe that's what I am, just someone to keep you warm at night when you're at sea.'  
  
'Madalene..Madalene..' Jack pleaded. Maddy marched off down the road, with Jack trotting after her. 'Madalene luv, wait, I can explain.'  
  
'Jack Sparrow, well, well, well. How're you doing mate?' Jack found himself accosted by an older man, who led him towards a tavern. Jack looked round to see Maddy stomping off, with Will just behind her. 'Will!' Jack tried to get away from the man, he didn't like the idea of Maddy and Will alone. He finally managed to break free and went half running, half swaying down the street looking and calling, but they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Do you think it's a good idea taking the boat back to The Pearl? How will Jack get back?' Will was panting with the effort of keeping up with Maddy.  
  
'He can bloody well swim,' Maddy spat back, pushing the boat off from the quay, and jumping in.  
  
'Wait!' Will leaped after her, and nearly fell in the water.  
  
'Well, have I got to row this thing myself?' Maddy glared at Will in the dark as she grabbed an oar. Will took up the other oar, and they rowed to the ship, which was a short distance from the town.  
  
Maddy clambered up the rope hanging from the side of the ship and stormed to Jacks cabin, slamming the door behind her. 'This is Madalene,' she mocked again. 'I'll give him 'this is Madalene', bloody bastard! Go away,' she shouted to the hesitant knock on the door.  
  
Will ignored her and entered the cabin, carry a jug and two tankards. 'I thought you might like some ale, I know you don't like rum.' He put them all on the table and poured the ale, handing Maddy one. They drank in silence for a while, Maddy staring moodily out of the window over the sea.  
  
'Do you think I'm doing the right thing Will?' Maddy sounded more uncertain than Will had heard before.  
  
'I'm the wrong person to ask Maddy, you know that.' Will sighed. It was obvious that Maddy didn't realise how he truly felt about her.  
  
'I always seem to fall in love with the wrong men,' Maddy slurred, the ale taking effect.  
  
'And I'm always falling love with the wrong women,' thought Will to himself. He listened patiently as Maddy rambled on and on about Jacks shortcomings, until at last she passed out, with her head on her arms, leaning on the table. Smiling to himself, Will gently picked Maddy up and carried her to the bunk, covered her over and gently kissed her lips. 'Goodnight Maddy,' he whispered, before letting himself out of the cabin.  
  
******************  
  
'Oooh, my head.' Maddy staggered out of the bunk and over to the door. Her head was spinning and pounding at the same time, and she felt extremely nauseous. She managed to clamber to the deck and ran to side the just in time.  
  
'Are you alright Maddy? Will sounded concerned.  
  
'Do I bloody look alright?' Maddy snapped back, immediately feeling contrite. 'I'm sorry Will, I had far too much to drink last night. Where is everyone? She looked around, there was just her and Will on deck.  
  
'They're all in Tortuga, remember?'  
  
'Oh yes, bloody Tortuga. I'm going to kill Jack when he gets aboard.' Maddy held her head and slid down to the deck. Will sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'I'm going Maddy.' She looked into his caramel coloured eyes, shocked. 'It's time. Jack will be leaving soon anyway, and they'll need the boat back, to get to the ship, so I'll row it to shore and then find passage to Port Royal.'  
  
Maddy started to cry and leaned against Will, who nuzzled the top of her head, then worked his way downwards until he found her lips. Maddy was startled at first, then returned the kiss, feeling his tongue snake it's way into her mouth, exploring, teasing. Will gently pushed her down until she was lying on the deck, with him on top of her. 'Maddy, oh Maddy,' he murmured, his hands tugging at her skirts.  
  
Maddy came back to reality with a start. 'No, Will - stop!' Maddy pushed Will off her and jumped up, backing away from him.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Will moved towards her, feeling relieved when she didn't back away further. 'Come with me Maddy, we can make a new life somewhere together.' Will took her hand and kissed it tenderly 'I don't have to go back to Port Royal, I can be a blacksmith anywhere.'  
  
'What about running away to sea Will? Have you forgotten that?' Maddy sighed, wishing her head didn't hurt quite so much. 'No Will, you're married to Elizabeth, and I believe you still love her. You need to talk to her and sort out what you want to do with your life. Besides, I love Jack, truly love him, for all his faults.'  
  
Will couldn't hide the pain that flitted across his face. 'Very well. Goodbye Maddy, take care and be safe.' He made to go to the side of the ship but turned and held Madalene tightly to him. Maddy returned the embrace, trying not to cry. Then he let her go and disappeared over the side of the ship and down the rope to the boat.  
  
'Good luck Will,' Maddy called, waving to him until he reached the shore and was lost in the crowd at the quayside. She returned to the cabin and lay on the bunk, crying until she fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Usual disclaimers....hmpf! A very long chapter I know, but it was either that or have two quite short one's, so I cobbled them together. I really enjoyed typing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading them as much.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Maddy was woken by the sound of someone banging around the cabin. She opened her eyes, groaning with pain and found Jacks staring into them. 'So yer are awake then. Where's dear William?'  
  
Maddy jumped off the bunk and grabbed the nearest heavy object, which happened to be the earthenware ale bottle from the previous night. She hurled it in Jacks' direction, missing him by a mere whisker.  
  
'Maddy....?'  
  
'You've got a bloody nerve to be narky with me, Jack bloody Sparrow!'  
  
Maddy picked up a couple of rocks that Jack used to hold down the maps when he studied them, and pitched them at him. 'This is Madalene, she's nothing really!' She spat at him as she threw them. Jack ducked the stones, weaving and swaying, off balance, Maddy saw this and kicked his legs from under him.  
  
'Oof! Madalene luv, c'mon, let me expl...,' his words cut off by Maddy jumping on top of him, her arms flailing at him. Jack tried to grab her, but Maddy anticipated this and rolled off him and got up, looking for something else to throw. Maddy found Jacks stash of rum bottles and her eyes lit up. She picked two up, with a steely glint in her eyes, then smashed them on the floor.  
  
'No-o-o! No, no, no, no, no! Please! Not the rum. Maddy darlin', I'll make it up to yer.' Jack jumped out of the way as two more bottles came flying towards him, smashing against the wall behind him. 'Madalene, ple-e- e-e-ease!' His voice became a plaintive wail. Maddy moved towards him, swinging two bottles from her hands. Jack beat a retreat out of the cabin, nearly knocking over several members of the crew, who'd been listening at the door. Maddy hurled the bottles at Jacks figure, disappearing up the stairs to deck.  
  
'And yer not coming back in here, til I decide to forgive you Jack Sparrow!' Maddy slammed the door, feeling a strong sense of satisfaction.  
  
*************************  
  
They had been at sea a good few days before Maddy allowed Jack back into the cabin. He tried being hard on her, ordering her to do menial jobs, he tried pleading with her, falling to his knees melodramatically, begging to be let back in. In the end Mr Gibbs took pity on his Captains miserable face and pulled him to one side. 'Y'know what you want to do Jack?'  
  
'Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be bloody sleeping with you lot now would I?' Jack wasn't in the mood for riddles.  
  
'Say sorry Jack. That's all you have to do, apologise.'  
  
'Nah, there's more to it than that,' the scepticism heavy in Jacks voice.  
  
'Maybe there is, an' maybe there isn't, but it'd be a start wouldn't it? It can't make things worse for ya Jack, and to be honest, I don't think I can sail for much longer with your miserable chops mooching around.' Joshamee Gibbs was afraid he'd gone too far when Jacks eyes narrowed and his lips pursed together.  
  
'Maybe you're right. I shall go and find the best jewel from the booty and give it to her by way of an apology.' Jack went to go below.  
  
'No Jack. I meant, say that you're sorry.'  
  
'*Say *sorry?!' The idea was obviously a new concept to Jack 'How do I say sorry?'  
  
'Just say it Jack. Look there she is, now's your chance.' Gibbs gave Jack a shove in Maddys' direction. Jack swaggered over, trying to look nonchalant but failed miserably when he fell over a rope that was trailing across the deck.  
  
'Who left this bloody rope here? I'll have their guts fer garters when I get hold of them.' Jack tried to ignore that fact that Maddy was trying desperately to contain her giggles. He straightened his clothes, and put on an air of bravado. This was too much for Maddy who burst out laughing, holding her sides. She stopped when she saw the hurt look in Jacks eyes.  
  
'Oh Jack, I'm sorry,' she giggled, putting her hand on his arm. Jack looked at her and smiled sheepishly, it was good to see Maddy smile again.  
  
'I'm sorry luv, I behaved like a.' he struggled to think of the right word, then came up with one he'd heard Will use a lot. 'I behaved like a cad!' This made Maddy laugh even harder, before she put her arms around him and held him close.  
  
'Apology accepted.' Maddy kissed his neck, then playfully flicked her tongue on his ear lobe, making him moan with unexpected pleasure.  
  
'That's it? That's all I had to do?' Jack looked at Maddy, disbelievingly.  
  
'Yes Jack my love, that's all you had to do.' Maddy smiled at him, glad they had made up.  
  
'So I can come back to me cabin now?' Jack held his breath, not daring to hope the answer might be yes.  
  
'Of course love, I'm looking forward to it..' Maddy squeezed his bottom as she went past and climbed the rigging to the crows nest.  
  
'I'll never understand women as long as I live.' Jack shook his head, smiling to himself. 'Mr Gibbs, extra rum rations for you tonight!' Joshamee Gibbs grinned his thanks, ignoring the filthy looks he got from the other crew.  
  
*******************  
  
'Land ho!' Maddy woke from a deep sleep and stretched as much as she could under the weight of Jack lying half across her. She gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs, 'Jack, Jack, we're here.'  
  
'Mpfh! Jack lifted his head from the pillow, and flopped it back down again. 'Sod the B'hamas, I'm staying here.' He ran his hand down Maddys body, getting as far as her belly before she stopped him. Maddy tickled him, making him writhe until he caught her wrists and pulled her arms above his head, kissing her passionately, then working his way up her arms using his lips, tongue and teeth until he reached her hands. He took a finger into his mouth and played with it, licking and sucking. Maddy wrapped her legs around him and they gave themselves to each other, oblivious to everything except their passion. They lay afterwards, arms and legs entwined, chests rising and falling together, Jack stroked Maddys back with a rough, calloused hand. There came a knock at the door. 'Cap'n, we've reached Nassau,' came Eb's deep voice. 'Shall we weight anchor?'  
  
'Aye, Eb, I'm coming, I'm coming.' Jack hauled himself off the bunk and dressed, enjoying watching Maddy watching him. 'See you up there luv.' He bent and kissed her head. Maddy watched him depart, and lazily got off the bunk and dressed slowly, munching on an apple as she did so.  
  
After Maddy had dressed, she went to the mess and got her and Jacks' breakfast and took it upto him. It has become something of a routine for them to eat together on deck, while discussing the plans for the day. Jack was looking forward to getting ashore, there was a hold full of goods that they'd pirated off a number of ships recently. Maddy had started to take part in looting ships, but only after the ship had been taken, Jack didn't want her in any danger, so she mostly did the inventory, and checking the finery. Maddy had a good eye for quality, she seemed to sense what would sell and what wouldn't, Jack had begun to rely on her more and more.  
  
Jack swayed and strutted around the deck, giving orders left and right, making sure the men loaded the goods to be sold or bartered into the boats carefully. Broken goods meant no sale and no sale meant no gold coins and after The Pearl, Maddy and rum (not necessarily in that order, depending on his mood), he loved gold the most. Jack called Maddy into his cabin and showed her a beautiful dress he'd been hoarding for her. It was dark blue velvet, with a generous skirt, tight fitting sleeves and a sweetheart neckline with tiny pearl buttons going down the front of it.  
  
'Oh Jack, it's wonderful!' Maddy threw her arms around Jack, hugging and kissing him. She stripped off, with Jack giving her more than a helping hand, and wriggled into the dress. Maddy started to do the buttons up, when Jack batted her hand away, and did a couple up himself, pausing to kiss her where she was unbuttoned. Maddy laughed and pushed Jack away. 'We'll be here all day at this rate Jack Sparrow.'  
  
'*Captain* Jack Sparrow if yer don't mind.'  
  
'What's all this for Jack?' Maddy was curious, she had a feeling Jack was up to something.  
  
'Nothing luv, just felt like treatin' ya.' Jack had a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
'Jack..?' Maddy frowned at him.  
  
'Come on luv, we don't want ter miss the boat.' Maddy finished doing the last few buttons as they made their way up the stairs. 'Ang on, 'ang on,' Jack disappeard back down below and came back clutching the pendant he'd given Maddy, putting it around her neck. Maddy climbed over the side of the Pearl and down the rope to the boat, taking care not to rip or spoil her dress,  
  
Jack and Mr Cotton rowed to shore, and Jack picked Maddy up out of the boat and carried her to the shore. They made their way to where the rest of the crew were selling off the goods and spent a couple of hours bartering and selling what they had.  
  
Jack took Maddys arm and led her away from the crew. Maddy looked at him curiously. 'Where are we going?'  
  
'Just to see a priest.' Jack said, looking everywhere but at Maddy.  
  
'*Why* are we seeing a priest?' Maddy frowned at him.  
  
'So's he can marry us o'course.'  
  
'MARRY?? I don't recall hearing a proposal Jack Sparrow.' Maddys heart was skipping a beat.  
  
'Eh? What? Yer want me to propose?'  
  
'Yes I bloody well do. When were you going to tell me Jack. Wait until we were in front of the priest, and say 'Oh by the way..?' 'I don't think so! You propose now, or I'm going back to the ship.' Maddy hoped Jack didn't realise she was bluffing.  
  
Jack sighed, rolling his eyes melodramatically. 'Alright, alright, have it yer own way.' He fell to his knees in front of Madalene and clasped his hands together as if pleading. 'Madalene Jones, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife.'  
  
Maddy threw back her head and laughed, pulling Jack to his feet. She looked at him and stroked his face tenderly, her eyes filling with tears. 'I'd love to Jack,' she whispered, reaching to kiss him.  
  
'Well come on then, or we'll be late.' Jack led Maddy to a small chapel on the edge of town, they found the priest snoring in one of the pews, 'Ere, wake up,' Jack gave the man a shove.  
  
'Wha.? Ooh, ah!' The man spluttered, getting unsteadily to his feet. 'What d'you want?' He peered at Maddy, who held her breath. He reeked of drink. Then he looked at Jack and recoiled at the sigh of the pirate. 'Ah, no, no, don't rob me, I've nothing to give apart from me mortal soul,' came the broad Irish accent.  
  
'I want yer to marry us, I sent a letter making the arrangements.' Jack was starting to get impatient.  
  
'Marry? I don't have a weddin' arranged for today.' The priest started backing away towards the vestry. Jack sighed, anger hardening his face. The priest looked at him and blanched. 'Ah, yes, yes I remember now. This way, please come this way. Wait, you haven't got any witnesses, you need two witnesses or I can't marry you.'  
  
Jack stormed outside and accosted two genteel ladies strolling by. He broke into a smile as he walked up to them, putting his arms around each waist. 'Ladies, ladies, my you are looking fine today.' The women looked at each other in alarm. 'I was wonderin' if you lovely ladies would do Captain Jack Sparrow, a huge favour?' Jack let go of the women in order to stretch his arms as wide as he could. 'Me an' my lovely Madalene are to be wed, but we've no witnesses. You wouldn't want us to be livin' our lives in sin now would ya?' Jack had slipped a hand under each of the ladies arms and was steering them towards the church.  
  
'Well, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm would it Charlotte?' Said one of the women to the other.  
  
'Splendid, splendid. Here y'are vicar, yer witnesses. Now can we get on with it?' Jack joined Maddy at the alter.  
  
The priest pretended to cough, turned away and took a swig out of a flask, hidden in his robes. 'Dearly beloved,' he intoned as if addressing a full house. 'We are gathered here today to witness the union of marriage between...' He looked at Jack in alarm. 'I don't know your names,' he whispered.  
  
'Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow and Madalene Jones.'  
  
'Ah right, We are gathered here today..'  
  
'Yes, yes we've done all that bit.' Jacks patience was being stretched to the limit.  
  
'To witness the union of marriage between ..Jack Swallow.'  
  
'*Sparrow*,' Jack almost shouted at the man, who shrank away from him.  
  
'Jack..Sparrow and Madalene Jones. Should any man..or woman,' he improvised, noting the two ladies in the front pew, 'Know of any reason that they should not be joined, speak now or forever hold...' The priest stopped, frowning.  
  
'What now?' Jack glared at the priest, who was growing red and flustered.  
  
'I can't remember the next words.'  
  
'Their peace,' Maddy smiled at the man, feeling sorry for him. 'Jack behave,' she hissed to her husband-to-be.  
  
'Ah yes, yes, their peace.' He stopped and waited for someone to jump out and declare why they couldn't proceed.  
  
'There ain't nobody here, so yer might as well get on with it mate.' Jack smiled menacingly at the priest. He was enjoying making the man feel uncomfortable, which earned him a dig in the ribs from Maddy.  
  
'Jack, if you don't behave, I'm walking out of this church now!' Maddy had the glint in her eye that Jack knew meant trouble if he wasn't careful.  
  
'Jack will you take Madalene to be your wife...'  
  
'Yes, now the next bit.'  
  
'No, no I can't do that, it has to be done properly. Do you take Madalene to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honour her, keep her and forsake all others as long as you both shall live?'  
  
'Course I do mate. That's why I'm here isn't it?'  
  
Maddy repeated her vows, smiling at Jack as she did.  
  
'Now the rings. Do you have rings?'  
  
'Well there wouldn't be much point in havin' a wedding without bloody rings would there?'  
  
'Jack, don't swear in church,' Maddy scolded him. Grimacing at her, Jack pulled two rings from his pocket.  
  
'You'll be pleased ter know luv, I *bought* these.' He smiled at her, looking like a child at Christmas.  
  
'Oh Jack.' Maddy felt the tears well up again. Jack may not whisper terms of endearment to her, or tell her that he loved her, but in that moment she knew the depth of his feelings.  
  
Jack slipped the ring onto Maddys' finger repeating the priests words. As Maddy did the same, she couldn't help thinking how relevant the words 'better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health,' were to their lives. 'More so than to anyone else married in this church,' she thought.  
  
'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest smiled at them, relieved that it was over and he could go back to his flask.  
  
Jack cupped Maddys face in his hands, and kissed her lips tenderly. 'Me wife.' Jack grinned at her. 'Madalene Sparrow, got a nice ring to it that. There's no honeymoon though, I'm afraid.'  
  
'I don't need a honeymoon Jack.' Maddy held up her hand. 'This ring is all I need.' She held Jacks hand, so the rings were touching, 'These are all I need.' Maddy pulled Jack into an embrace, 'I love you Jack,' she whispered, knowing there wouldn't be a reply.  
  
'C'mon luv, we gotta be headin' back.' Jack slipped the priest a bottle of rum by way of thanks, which the man gratefully received, and from the deep recess of his pockets, produced two beautiful brooches for the ladies, who were dabbing their eyes with lace hankies.  
  
'C'mon Mrs Sparrow, we've got a ship to catch.' The newly-weds walked down the street arm in arm, with Jack doffing his hat to everyone they passed.  
  
**********************  
  
'Bloody 'ell Jack, Maddy, where've ya been?' Mr Gibbs came hurrying over. 'There's talk of Burns heading this way. Couple of the ship out there passed him a few days back, and he's heading for t'Bahamas.'  
  
Jack swore under his breath. He wasn't afraid of Burns, but tried to avoid him if he could. Jack barked orders to pack up, they were going as soon as they could.  
  
'Who is this man Jack?' Maddy hadn't seen Jack look so pensive about anything.  
  
'A bastard, that I don't want you anywhere near darlin.' He saw Maddys concerned look. 'Don't worry luv, he may be a good sailor, but he's not as good as me, nor is his ship, The Chinaman, as fast as The Pearl. Gentlemen,' he called to his crew. 'Allow me to introduce..my wife!'  
  
'What!'...'Bloody 'ell Jack!'..'Well done!' The good wishes came thick and fast from the men, who clapped Jack on the back and hugged Maddy, although, not for too long before Jack would give them a warning look.  
  
They were packed and aboard the Pearl within the hour, making their way westwards, to avoid Paul Burns.  
  
Jack was at the wheel, and beckoned Maddy to join him, she ducked under his arms and nestled back into his body. 'I can't wait to make you my wife properly,' he whispered huskily, sucking on a strand of Maddys' hair as he navigated the passage west.  
  
They sailed for 3 hours out of the Bahamas, before Jack yielded the wheel to Eb Tucker, who grinned at him, with a knowing look in his eyes. 'Madalene, time fer bed,' Jack took his wifes hand and led her to the cabin. 'This time, I'll do yer buttons,' he winked at her, undoing the top few, kissing her as he did. His lips trailed down to her chin, sucking on it, then his tongue traced a line down her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat. Maddys fingers wound their way through Jacks hair, pressing his head into her, feeling the hair beads cold against her skin. Jack pulled away and continued to undo the buttons, slipping the dress off Maddys shoulders when the last one was undone. Maddy undressed Jack slowly, her lips and tongue exploring his body as if for the first time. Jack picked his wife up and carried her to the bunk, lying her down gently. 'I luv yer Madalene, ya know that don't ya?'  
  
'Yes Jack, I know you do,' Maddy kissed him passionately, pulling him on top of her, eager to consummate their marriage. Their moans and cries could be heard by the crew, who looked at each other and smiled. There was no way they'd be knocking on Jacks cabin door tonight, not if they valued their lives anyway. 


	16. Chapter 16

Usual disclaimers  
  
Well Hils my dear, you wanted violence - you got it. You must have read my mind though, cos this was written weeks ago!  
  
Welcome Karen - I hope you're enjoying it so far.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jacks' whiskers tickling her as he kissed her face woke Maddy. 'Mornin' darlin!' She prised open her eyes to see a golden smile. Maddy stretched beneath Jacks body and drew herself level with his face, looking into his brown eyes staring languidly into hers.  
  
'What?' She asked puzzled.  
  
'Does a man need a reason to look at his beautiful wife?'  
  
Maddy smiled contentedly. It was hard to believe they'd been married 6 months already. Life was good, they had a hold full of booty and food with enough treasure stashed away for the whole crew to retire, if they so wished. Which of course, they didn't. 'And we have a good marriage,' Maddy thought to herself, watching her husband dozing. Maddy chuckled at a conversation she and Jack had about how good things were. Jack displayed a surprising amount of superstition about it. 'Something's going to wrong Madalene, I know it will,' he'd said, looking worried. Maddy teased him unmercifully about it, until Jack was forced to shut her up by kissing her hard, which had ended up in the bunk as usual.  
  
Maddy dressed quickly and packed a valance. She was going ashore at Port- au-Princes for a time, thanks to Jack current superstitious state. He'd heard rumours of haunted treasure, at a deserted village further along the coast, and wanted to investigate, but wouldn't allow Maddy to go with them.  
  
They'd argued long and hard about it. Maddy pleading with Jack, saying that if there was something bad there, then her place was at his side. But Jack put his foot down, she was staying on Port-au-Princes, with Eb and another crewman as bodyguards. Maddy sighed, and looked around the cabin, suddenly feeling strange, then chided herself. 'Tis Jacks' fault for going all nervous on me, it must be catching.' Maddy walked onto the deck and over to Jack at the wheel. She'd give it one last try. 'Please Jack, I'll stay on board, nothing'll happen to me, please let me come.'  
  
'Nah luv, I ain't risking it,' Jacks mind preoccupied with going to the village. He gave Maddy a quick kiss before she left the ship. 'See ya in a few days!'  
  
Eb and the crewman Pete rowed the boat into the dock and helped Maddy out, Eb carrying her valance for her. They made their way to an inn, and booked in, the proprietor showing them to their room. They decided to share a room for safety, Maddy had the bed, and the men were to sleep on the floor. Maddy suggested exploring the town before dinner, she felt guilty about Eb and Pete. Maddy knew they'd rather be on the ship, seeking haunted treasure. 'So would I come to that,' she thought despondently. The three of them wandered around, looking at the sights, Maddy translating as they went, feeling very glad she was conversant at French. As dusk started to fall, they made their way back to the inn and had a reasonable meal before retiring. Maddy lay in bed, listening to the even breathing of the two men, missing Jack terribly, her arm instinctively reaching for him as she turned over. Maddy gulped back the tears welling up. It was going to be a long few days.  
  
Maddy, Eb and Pete spent most of the next day wandering aimlessly around the town, she had tried to persuade the two men to go to an tavern, but they wouldn't hear of it. Maddy was starting to feel hemmed in, 'What I wouldn't give to be up the crows nest now?' She looked up at a man who stepped in front of her. Maddy heard a noise behind and turned to see Pete getting a knife in the belly and Eb being kicked to the ground, knives drawn on him too. Maddy spun to seek help, only to have a hand clamped over her mouth, and a knife held at her throat.  
  
'Well, well, well. Look what we have here.' The English accent was cold and menacing.  
  
She struggled free of the hand. 'Who the hell are you?' Maddy tried to hide her fear by sounding as angry as she could.  
  
'Ah, that you'll have to guess at my lovely, but I know *exactly* who you are.' The man held his face mere inches away from Maddys, a thin, cold smile on his face. He looked at his men who were all over Eb, kicking and punching. 'No! Don't kill him, we need him to tell Sparrow where his lovely wife is.'  
  
The other men continued to aim kicks at Eb's prone body, but made sure he wasn't too badly injured. 'Maddy, Maddy,' he groaned, trying to get up. Eb was kicked back down again. 'Stay there scum, or I might just be tempted to end yer miserable life.'  
  
'Bring him as a hostage, so as the lady here isn't tempted to try anything stupid.' The men dragged Eb up and frog marched him in front of Maddy and the man, making sure she could see the knife held at Eb's back.  
  
'What do you want with me?' Maddy turned to face the man, anger showing in her eyes. 'Answer me!'  
  
The man slapped Maddy hard, making her spin and fall. The other men grabbed at her, pulling her clothing and her breasts. Maddy kicked one in the balls, and upended another before the leader called them off.  
  
The man hauled her up, snarling at her, his reptilian blue eyes glinting dangerously. 'I don't have to answer to you m'lady.' The arrived at a boat and Maddy was shoved in unceremoniously.  
  
'Maddy!' Eb's voice desperate, as he tried to escape their captors.  
  
'Eb, get to Jack tell him what's happened, I'll be alright Eb.' Maddy gasped as the men laid into Eb again. 'Eb! Leave him alone you cowardly bastards.' The remark earned Maddy another slap from the leader.  
  
'C'mon, let's go.' The men jumped into the boat, and they rowed towards a ship anchored about half a mile out to sea.  
  
Maddy kept her eyes fixed on the ship, mostly to avoid the leering stares of the men. As they drew closer, she tried to make out the name and gasped when she could. 'The Chinaman! Oh dear God, what am I going to do?' Maddy felt more afraid than she'd ever done in her life. In a swift movement, she jumped out the boat and started to swim, hoping that none of the pirates could swim as well. Burns dived in after her and grabbed her hair, holding her head under water. Maddy struggled and fought, until after what seemed like a lifetime, Burns pulled her back up again.  
  
'You try anything like that again.......' The men on the boat grabbed Maddy and hauled her back in again, with Burns following her. The Chinaman loomed large above them, a rope came over the side and Burns handed it to Maddy. 'Ladies first.' Maddy shinned up the rope to face the crew of the ship, she gulped, trying to keep calm.  
  
Burns grabbed her arm as he came over the side and dragged her to his quarters, which were on the deck level. He threw Maddy inside, making her collide with a chair and she fell to the floor, Burns moved slowly towards her. Maddy backed away, still on the floor, trying to get away from the evil that oozed from the man. She whimpered as the hit the wall, realising there was nowhere else to go. Burns hauled Maddy up by her hair and kissed her hard, making her lip bleed, his free hand ripping her dress open. Maddy tried to get away, but the more she struggled, the harder Burns pulled her hair. He threw her onto his bunk and pinned her down with his knees, while he undid his trousers. Maddy struggled and hit out at his groin, with her fist, then reeled as his punched her, her teeth clashing together painfully, the pain reverberating around her head. Burns lay on top of her, laughing as he forced himself on her, Maddy closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the horror.  
  
It seemed like forever before Burns had finished, he stood watching her as he buckled his belt up, then pulled Maddy roughly off the bunk and shoved her, naked, out onto the deck. 'She's all yours now boys.' Maddys' blood ran cold as she realised what was about to happen. 


	17. Chapter 17

Usual disclaimers - damned to the depths the muttonhead who thought of disclaimers!  
  
Sorry, short chapter. I like being sadistic and keep you all hanging on - mwahahahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed it Aerial, but I'm sorry, I love cliffhangers!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Jack sailed into Port-au-Princes three days late. He grinned to himself as he thought of the hoard of treasure he had in the hold. 'Ghost stories - ha!' The 'ghosts' were straw men placed around a deserted village that had been painted with lime, making them glow eerily in the moonlight. Jack chuckled to himself again. 'Maddy's going to love this story,' he thought to himself. Jack missed his wife more than he thought he would, and couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her again.  
  
'Cap'n, there's Eb in a boat making for us. He's alone.' Jack joined Mr Gibbs looking over the side of the ship at the lone crewman in the boat. A rope was thrown over for him and they waited for Eb to climb aboard.  
  
'Where's my wife?' Jack pushed his face into Eb's, feeling sick and afraid.  
  
'T-they took her Cap'n.' Eb's voice was weak, and he half collapsed into Jacks' arms. Daniel rolled a barrel over for Eb to sit on, which he gratefully accepted.  
  
'Who bloody well took her,' Jack shouted, not caring if Eb was at deaths door.  
  
'Burns,' Eb's voice barely audible.  
  
Jack blanched, suddenly feeling very weak. 'Burns? Burns? No, no, no! You're lying you filthy scum. What have you done with my wife?' Jack throw himself at Eb, who hadn't the strength to fight back and lay there taking Jacks blows, before six of the crew hauled Jack off the stricken man.  
  
Jack sat on the deck, head in hands, shoulders heaving. 'What happened?' Jacks voice as quiet as Ebs' had been.  
  
'We were walking by the quay when we were jumped by Burns and his men. They killed Pete.....' Eb's voice trailed off, as he winced with pain from his ribs.  
  
'D'you know what Burns and his men do to women?' Jack looked at Eb, his eyes cold with fury.  
  
'I couldn't do.... anything Cap'n, I'm sorry. There were just too many of them.'  
  
'There's nothing Eb could've done Jack, you know how Burns operates.' Gibbs placed a hand on Jacks' shoulder.  
  
Jack crawled over to where Eb was sitting on the deck. 'Which way did they sail from here? And when did they sail?'  
  
The made for a south-easterly Cap'n, four days ago.'  
  
'Four days!!' Jacks' heart sank, they would be well away by now. 'What does Burns want with Maddy? Why Gibbs, why Maddy?' He felt despair surging through his body.  
  
'What is the one thing Burns covets more than any treasure or gold coins?' Jack frowned up at the older man, not understanding.  
  
'What the hell.......? Shit! The Pearl! He wants the bloody Pearl.'  
  
'Aye Jack, I reckon he's holding Maddy to ransom for this ship.'  
  
Jack jumped to his feet, 'Southeasterly you say Eb? Raise anchor,' he ordered, taking out his compass and checking the direction.  
  
********************  
  
'Take her to the brig, I'm having no Sparrow filth polluting my quarters.' Burns kicked Maddy hard in the back as she lay bruised and bleeding on the deck. Two men pulled her roughly to her feet and dragged her across the deck. 'Wait!' Burns disappeared back into his cabin and re-appeared with Maddys clothes which he flung in her face, 'Make yourself decent, whore,' he spat at her.  
  
Maddy lay sobbing on the bunk of the cell, she hurt in every part of her body, the men who had brought her down here had raped her again. 'Jack, oh Jack,' she moaned, a fresh bout of sobbing heaving through her body. Maddy lost track of time in the darkness of the brig, she'd no idea how long she'd been in there, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But however long it was, Burns appeared too soon. Maddys' first instinct was to curl up in a ball in the farthest corner of the cell. But somewhere deep inside her, a fire ignited. 'Fuck him', she thought to herself. 'He's not going to beat me, I'm a Sparrow!' Maddy stood up and faced Burns as he entered the cell. 'What do you want with me Burns? I don't think for one minute it's for sport.' Maddy jutted her chin out defiantly, anticipating the slap and moving back slightly, so some of the sting was taken out of it.  
  
'You speak when spoken to whore. We'll see how much your husband loves you, we'll see where his priorities lie.' Burns unbuckled his belt and slapped it against his hand. 'Now we'll teach you some manners whore,' he growled, lashing out at Maddy with the belt. 


	18. Chapter 18

Usual disclaimers - Pah!  
  
Rose - yes Will did act out of character, but then I suppose even whelps get fed up of being goody two-shoes! (  
  
Linnie - glad you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Hilary - murderer!  
  
Aeriel - no cliffhangers this time (  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Black Pearl sailed on through the darkness, eyes all over the deck scanning for any signs of a ship nearby. Jack had a pretty good idea where Burns would be heading for, and was determined not to give him too much of a head start. 'Who are you kidding Jack? He asked himself. 'He's got four bloody days head start. Four days to do Christ knows what to my Madalene.'  
  
'Jack, hard to port, HARD TO PORT!' Jack was shaken out of his brooding by Joshamee Gibbs' urgent shout. He swung the wheel hard left, but realised it was too late when he heard a sickening crunch and the ship lurched in the dark.  
  
'Rocks, we've hit rocks!' The air seemed to freeze with tension as the crew tried to take in what had happened.  
  
'Drop anchor,' Jack ordered, his voice surprising level, but inside he was screaming. Jack looked over the side of the ship, praying the damage wasn't too bad, but it was too dark to see.  
  
Dawn revealed a gaping hole in the side of the ship, repairable, but it would take a while. They limped to a nearby cove and beached her. Jack and Gibbs set about organising the crew into teams, some brought timber out from the bowels of the ship, while others cut away the damaged wood from the side of the Pearl, trimming off the edges. The rest of them foraged around, finding exotic fruits to eat and fresh water from a stream nearby. None of this concerned Jack, he just wanted the ship repaired and to be away as fast as possible. He paced up and down like a caged animal, looking up as Joshamee Gibbs approached with some trepidation.  
  
'Jack,' he said hesitantly, 'Jack, there's some bad news.' Jack turned on the man, who cowered away.  
  
'What bad news?' Jacks voice was brittle, his eyes hard and soulless.  
  
'A lot of the timber's rotten, there isn't enough to make the repairs.'  
  
Jack sank to his knees on the sand, moaning in despair. Gibbs ordered the men to look for suitable trees. 'What's the point? We've got nothing to cut them down with Gibbs.' Jack had never felt so helpless in his life. He took a crate of rum bottles and sat under the shade of a tree, drinking most of one bottle in one gulp.  
  
Joshamee Gibbs organised a party of men to search for something, anything that they could use to repair the ship. He eyed Jack drinking morosely, walked over and hauled him to his feet. 'You can sit there drinking yerself stupid Jack, but that ain't going to help Maddy now is it? Get out there and look.' Joshamee Gibbs shoved Jack away from the tree and booze, Jack went to say something, but thought better of it and trudged off in the direction the other men had gone.  
  
They searched for the best part of two days before one of the men came across a wooden barn, which they carefully took apart, after tying up the farmer and the farmhands, leaving a pouch of coins by way of recompense. They carried the timber across the land to the cove where The Black Pearl lay beached and set to work immediately cutting it down to size, planing it, and hammering the pieces to the bones of the ship. They spread tar liberally to the outside and in and waited for it to dry. It was four agonising days before the tar had hardened enough for the ship to be seaworthy, then another half a day, pulling the ship out far enough out to float. It was back breaking, exhausting work and Jack felt like it was too much effort to even breathe. Then he thought of Maddy. 'Is she still alive after all this time?' Jack shuddered, not daring to think the worst, 'But was being alive worst still for her?' Jack felt sickening hatered burn deep inside him, it gave him renewed strength and he took up the wheel, turning the ship in the direction of Burns' hideout.  
  
*************  
  
Maddy couldn't move, every fibre in her body screamed in agony if she tried, so she lay as still as she could. Burns and his men had beaten and raped her every day since her capture. Maddy felt close to breaking point, her body unable to take much more punishment. She became aware of a noise, someone was coming down the steps to the brig. Maddy tensed her body, waiting for the torture to begin again.  
  
'Dear God, Maddy!' Maddy managed to raise he head a little and peered at the voice in the gloom.  
  
'Who is it?' Maddy could barely talk, her lips were bruised and swollen.  
  
'It's me, Will.'  
  
'Will?' Even in her state, Maddy couldn't hide the incredulity in her voice. 'Will, is that you?' Maddy tried to get off the bunk, but was too weak.  
  
'Maddy, for Gods' sake, don't get up.' Will was horrified by what he saw. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'S'funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.' Maddy groaned as a stab of pain shot through her head. 'I thought you were going back home.'  
  
'I got press ganged by Burns' men. I was arranging a passage to Port Royal, when they burst into the inn, taking men as they went. I was one of them, if you didn't go with them, you'd die.'  
  
Maddy rolled off the cot and crawled across the cell, putting her arms through the bars and cupping Wills' face in her hands. 'Oh Maddy, what has he done to you?' Will kissed her hands and threaded his arms throught the bars and around Maddys shoulders.  
  
'He wants to trade me for the Pearl. Oh Will, where is Jack? I don't think I can take much more of this.' Maddy started to sob, clinging to Will with as much strength as she could.  
  
'I don't know Maddy, I didn't even know you where here. I just saw you by chance as they were bringing you down.' Will stroked Maddys hair, wishing there was something he could do.  
  
'If they catch you here Will, they'll kill you, you must go now.'  
  
'B-but Maddy..'  
  
'No, Will *now*! We'll work something out, now go.'  
  
Will reluctantly let Maddy go and walked up the steps, looking back as he reached the top, 'I'll come back Maddy, I'll get you out of here, I promise.' Then he was gone.  
  
Maddy collapsed on the floor, not sure whether to feel relieved or even more afraid. If Burns knew Will had been down to see her, or even that he was connected to Jack, he'd die without question.  
  
****************  
  
To Maddys' relief Burns left her alone for the rest of that day, he was too preoccupied trying to work out where Jack was, and why he hadn't met up with him. Burns knew Jack knew where he'd be, so why hadn't he turned up? 'Maybe he loves that ship more than his wife?' Burns mused. He'd thought of going to Maddy, beating the information out of her, then realised she wouldn't know where her husband was. 'Leave the bitch for now,' he thought, 'I'm not in the mood.' In truth he was getting increasingly frustrated at Maddys continued resistance, her strength of character. As he raped her, she'd look at him with sheer defiance in her eyes, as if to say 'Is this the best you can do?' He nearly lost it the last time, he kicked her around his cabin and beat her with his fists until his first mate intervened, pulling Burns away.  
  
'If she dies, we've got no leverage guv,' he said to his Captain, which did the trick in calming him down. The bitch wasn't worth losing the chance to get The Black Pearl. Paul Burns saw himself in his minds eye at the wheel of The Pearl, terrorising the oceans, people quaking in fear at his name, more so than they already did.  
  
***********  
  
A couple of hours later Will stole back down to the brig. He'd brought with him a small knife, which he used to pick the lock.  
  
'Will! What are you doing, there's no way we can escape. We'll both be killed.'  
  
'I'd rather die trying to escape, than stay here any longer.' The door sprung open and Will picked Maddy up and held her in his arms, horrified at how thin and weak she was. 'Come on, we must go.' Will led the way up the steps and along the corridors, keeping to the shadows, and hiding when anyone approached. It was slow progress, as Maddy barely had the strength to put one foot in front of the other. Will entered a cabin, crossing it in the dark.  
  
'We're about half a mile from land, do you think you can make it Maddy?  
  
'Yes, I'll make it.' Will looked at her uncertainly, but they had no choice. Maddy tore off the bottom of the tattered dress to make it easier to swim and climbed out of the open window, jumping in straight, so as not to make too much noise. Will followed, shutting the window behind him, and climbed down the ship to the waters edge and they slowly made their way to shore, not daring to make a splash.  
  
'Will!' Maddy felt as if her arms had turned to lead, 'Will help......' She choked as she started to sink.  
  
Will swam back to her, grabbing her arms and pulling with all his strength. 'Are you all right Maddy?' His answer was a nod followed by a bout of spluttering. Will turned on his back and lay Maddy on top of him, holding her as he kicked towards the shore.  
  
Will stood wearily when they reached the shallows, finding the strength from somewhere to drag Maddy to shore, then up to some trees that fringed the beach. They lay at the base of a tree for a while, until Will urged Maddy to get up.  
  
Will was worried that Maddy would be discovered missing, and that the crew would row to shore and find them. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her as far and quickly as he could, nearly stumbling a few times in the dark. Exhausted, Will lay Maddy down at the edge of a clearing they'd come to, too tired to go any further. He looked at her worriedly, she was deathly pale and her breathing shallow. Will scouted around and found a stream, he cupped his hands scooping some out and carried it to Maddy, gently trickling it into her mouth. Will lay on the ground beside her, covering Maddys body with his, trying to get some warmth into her.  
  
***************  
  
Will blinked in the strong sunlight. 'I've been asleep!' he thought to himself in horror. 'Maddy, come on wake up, we have to go.' Maddy moaned and tried to push Wills hands away as he picked her up. Will put her over his shoulder again, and made his way through the dense woodland, that seemed to cover most of the island. He stopped at a banana tree and shinned up, picking a few for them to eat. Will had to force the food down Maddys throat, making her gag, but was relieved that she ate some of it.  
  
After a few hours, they came to the edge of a cliff, below it was a village and the sea. Will and Maddy made slow progress down the cliff, but eventually came to the village. Some of the villagers came out of their huts and looked at them suspiciously. 'Um, hello.' Will smiled at a man who approached them. 'We've been shipwrecked, can you help us please?' The man stopped in front of Will with a look of incomprehension on his face.  
  
'Qui vous est? Que voulez-vous?'  
  
Will groaned - French! 'I can't speak any French.' He cursed to himself.  
  
'I can,' came Maddys weak voice behind him. Maddy explained to the man that they had been shipwrecked and had been washed up at the far side of the island. The man went and spoke with the other villagers and returned presently, saying they could stay a while, but not for too long. He looked fearfully around him, making Maddy wonder if Burns terrorised the villagers, and if he did, then he could be making his way around the island now. 


	19. Chapter 19

Usual bloody disclaimers  
  
Only a short chapter today - sorry!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Help came for Will and Maddy by way of The British Navy, after they'd been in the village for a few days. There was a convoy making its way to Barbados, the sight of them had driven Burns away from the island. Will, not believing that their luck had changed so quickly, climbed to the top of the hill and lit a fire, piling damp wood onto it to make smoke and jumped up and down, waving his arms like a madman.. The last ship in the convoy came to a halt, and Will could see a boat making it's way to shore. He ran down the hill, and into the hut where Maddy was lying. Will picked her up and carried her to the shoreline, just as the boat reached them. 'Please help us, we were shipwrecked and picked up by pirates. We managed to escape, but my wife was badly treated by them.'  
  
'Climb aboard sir, we cannot lag behind too long.' The sailor helped Will place Maddy in the boat and he climbed aboard, calling his thanks, in French, to the villagers.  
  
There was a surgeon on board the HMS Bell, and Maddy was immediately placed in his care. Will was taken to the captain and elaborated on the story he told their rescuers, feeling immensely relieved when it was obvious the captain believed him. He was taken to Maddy, and after eating the food and drink brought to him, slept soundly for the first time in many months.  
  
They were not the only passengers aboard the ship, the Governor of Barbados' wife, Isabelle Wentworth, was travelling from England to join her husband. She was of a nervous disposition and didn't want to travel on one of the big warships as the sight of the cannons scared her. Will wondered how she was going to manage living in the Caribbean, where violence was a part of life.  
  
It took Maddy a number of days to gain enough strength to sit up in bed, and immediately she started putting into action the plan she'd thought up while incapacitated. 'Why didn't Jack come Will? There has to be a reason. We need to go back to where Burns hides out.'  
  
'I really don't think that's a good idea Maddy, 'Will looked worried. He had a feeling Maddy could turn out to be as bad as Jack when it came to schemes and trouble.  
  
'Look Will, Jack will be going to meet Burns eventually yes? Burns will probably pretend he still has me captive, so we have to get there and try and meet up with Jack first, savvy?' Will groaned, he knew he had been right to worry.  
  
'How do you propose we get there Maddy? Swim?'  
  
'Will, what are we sailing on now?' Maddy sighed. Will could be a little dense sometimes.  
  
'What?? I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking? Maddy how can just the two of us take this ship?'  
  
'I'm sure the captain wouldn't want any harm to come to the lovely Isabelle now would he?' Maddy smiled slowly, reminding Will very much of her husband.  
  
'But the other ships will wonder why the ship has changed course, they'll come and investigate and there's no way we'd get far enough away from them. And not only that, you're not strong enough yet.'  
  
'Strong enough to do what, Will? All's I need to do is point a pistol at Isabelle's' head and keep it there. We can send the other ships away by saying there's a fever on board. What have we got to lose Will?'  
  
Will groaned. 'Try, our lives....'  
  
'I'm not staying here waiting for Jack to walk into Burns' trap, you're either with me, or you're not Will.' Maddy got off the bunk, rather unsteadily, and dressed. 'Go and steal us some weapons.'  
  
Will frowned, then disappeared out of the door on his errand, returning a short while later with 4 pistols, some shot, and a dagger. 'You know, I think this might work. They don't seem to think they are in any danger, and most of the crew, the captain included, haven't been to the Caribbean before.' Will put the weapons on the table.  
  
'Will Turner, you're a genius,' Maddy stepped forward and kissed him. She picked up the dagger and strapped it to her inner arm with a bandage, then picked up two pistols, loaded them with shot and waited as Will prepared his pistols.  
  
'Are you sure you're up to this Maddy, there's a lot at stake.'  
  
'Aye Will there is a lot at stake, my Jacks' life.' Maddy opened the door, hiding the pistols in the folds of the dress donated to her by Isabelle and walked to the deck, with Will close behind. Isabelle Wentworth was sitting on a chair looking out to sea. She was quite young, maybe in her early twenties, with little or no experience of life. 'That'll soon change,' thought Maddy grimly, as she walked in front of Isabelle and pointed a pistol at her head. 'Sorry to do this luv, but needs must.'  
  
Isabelle screamed and fainted to the floor, Will picked her up and supported her, while Maddy, still pointing the gun at her called to the captain. 'Turn the ship around and head back to where you picked us up.' 


	20. Chapter 20

Usual disclaimers  
  
Sorry, yet another short-ish chapter. They will get longer again, promise....  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Maddy and Will had their backs against the ships side, Will pointing his pistols at some of the crew, Maddy pointing one of hers at Isabelle's head, the other in the direction of the captain. It was his first command, and he didn't want the governor of Barbados' wife being killed, he didn't want *anyone* killed. The ship slowly turned around in a wide arc, and headed back  
  
Will and Maddy took it in turns to keep Isabelle captive in the captains' quarters, while the other one slept. As Will had predicted, one of the ships from the convoy did come back to them, but were sent away by the captain, saying they had a fever on board and wanted to keep their distance in case it spread to the other ships. With a strong following wind, they arrived back in the area two days quicker than they had sailed away from it. Will and Maddy poured over a map, working out where Jack might be coming from, and set sail westwards, hugging the coast of Haiti.  
  
****************  
  
'Where the bloody 'ell is he?' Jack was growing increasingly frustrated at not having seen sight or sound of The Chinaman. He had patrolled the waters for three days searching, carefully avoiding the Naval ships in the distance. 'Where is he Gibbs? What the hell is he playing at?'  
  
'Buggered if I know Jack,' Joshamee Gibbs' eyes felt as if they would pop out from staring out to sea for hours on end.  
  
'Ship ho!' Came the cry from above.  
  
'About bloody time.' Jack took out his spyglass, and searched for the ship. 'It's a bloody naval frigate,' Jack felt despair surge through him.  
  
'Jack, it's heading straight for us, and it's got a flag of truce flying.'  
  
Jack took up his spyglass again, but the ship was still too far away for him to make anything out. He frowned, unsure as to whether to meet the ship or not.  
  
****************  
  
Maddy had a tight grip on Isabelle's' arm, the gun still at the girls head. She wasn't going to fall at the final hurdle. 'Don't worry, this'll soon be over, and we'll be out of your life forever.'  
  
'Why did you do this?' Isabelle's voice barely audible.  
  
'Because I needed to get back to my husband, just like you need to get to yours, savvy?' Maddy stole a glance at the shape of the Black Pearl getting bigger, not long now. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Maddy dropped the pistol, and pulled the knife from her arm, pressing it hard against Isobelles' throat, drawing blood, making the young woman whimper in fear. Will pointed a pistol at the sailor who had tried to storm them.  
  
'No, no, please don't hurt anyone!' The captain was getting panicky by the sight of the pirate ship bearing down on them.  
  
Jack went to the starboard side of his ship and looked at the other vessel. 'Madalene?' he whispered, frowning. 'MADALENE!' He yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
'Ello darlin,' Maddy called back, a big grin on her face.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The crew of the Pearl stood at the side of the ship as they drew in next to the Bell, all weapons trained on the Naval crew, lest they try anything. Maddy let Isabelle go. 'I'm sorry I put you through this,' Maddy apologised, 'But I was desperate.' Maddy grabbed a rope and swung over to the Pearl alongside Will.  
  
Jack was standing back from the crew, hands on hips, a crooked smile on his face. Maddy fought her way through the arms of her crewmates, until she found herself standing in front of Jack.  
  
'Jack,' she whispered, taking his outstretched hand. Jack pulled her closer to him, taking in every inch of Maddys face. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tight, face pressed into her neck, drinking in her scent once more.  
  
'I thought I was too late,' Jacks voice raw with emotion. 'I'm sorry luv, I'm sorry I let you down.'  
  
'Jack Sparrow, you didn't let me down. You came for me didn't you?' Maddys eyes looked tenderly into her husbands, hands stroking his face.  
  
'I should have come quicker, I should have let you stay aboard like you wanted to, I should have.......' Jack was interrupted by Maddys lips pressing against his, her sweet taste making him forget everything.  
  
Maddy had been running on adrenaline for the past week or so, and now that the immediate danger was over, she suddenly felt very weak. Maddy leaned heavily against Jack, unable to bear her own weight.  
  
'Madalene?' Jack frowned at her. 'Madalene luv, you alright?'  
  
'No she's not Jack,' came Wills voice. 'She's been through hell.'  
  
Jack picked his wife up and carried her to their cabin, laying her on the bunk. Maddy tried to protest, but Jack pushed her firmly back down. 'Don't make me strap yer in luv, 'cos you know I will.' Maddy lay her head down, eyes feeling very heavy.  
  
'I love you Jack....' she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
'I love you too,' he whispered gently as he bent to kiss her lips.  
  
Jack strode across the deck to where Will was sitting. 'Right Mr Turner, you will now tell me all that's happened.' Jack sat in silence as Will told him everything that had happened since they parted at Tortuga months before. Wills voice dropped as he told Jack of Maddys treatment at the hands of Burns. The hatred that Jack had felt all the time his wife was held captive was nothing compared to how he felt now.  
  
'Mr Gibbs, we find this bastard, and we find him soon, savvy?' Jack growled quietly to his first mate.  
  
'Aye Cap'n, sooner the better.' Gibbs was equally determined to find Burns.  
  
Jack went back to his cabin. Maddy was still fast asleep, looking peaceful. Jack felt a lump in his throat and tears well up in his eyes. 'Oh God, Madalene, I'm sorry,' his voice breaking. Jack climbed in carefully besides Maddy, and curled his body around hers, giving her the protection he couldn't before.  
  
Maddy woke with a start, she felt a body curled around her, and for a second thought she was back on Burns' ship. 'S'alright luv, you're safe now,' came Jacks reassuring voice. Maddy turned to face Jack, her eyes still clouded with fear.  
  
'I thought....'  
  
'I know, luv, it's over now. He'll never hurt you again, I promise.' Jack traced his fingers around Maddys face. 'Will told me what happened. When I catch that bastard.....'  
  
Maddy stopped him. 'I don't want to think about it Jack, I don't want him referred to.'  
  
'Alright luv, I'm sorry.' Jack kissed his wife gently, fearing that she might pull away from him, but instead she pulled him closer, and then wriggled her body beneath his.  
  
'Make me feel clean again Jack, make me feel like your wife.'  
  
Jack made love to Maddy with a tenderness he never knew he could feel, cherishing her, wanting desperately to take away her pain. As Maddy reached her climax, she felt as if dark clouds had parted and bright sunshine flooded in to her life again. 


	21. Chapter 21

Usual disclaimers!  
  
Thanks you for your reviews Scarlett, Rachel and Chibi-Ami! A word of warning, Jack gets a bit nasty in this chapter. I agonised over whether to do this, but decided it fitted with what had happened to Maddy.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Maddys fingers traced patterns along Jacks chest, tickling him. She leaned on one elbow and looked into her husbands' eyes, smiling. Jack wound an arm around her back and pulled her down to him, kissing her passionately. 'Y'alright luv?' He smiled lazily, his gold teeth glinting in the morning sun.  
  
'I'll show you how alright I am Jack.' Maddy straddled Jack, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
They lay in each others arms afterwards, talking, kissing and just holding one another, before Eb Tuckers voice boomed across the ship.  
  
'Ship ho!'  
  
Jack and Maddy sprung to their feet, dressing hurriedly before making their way to deck. Jack checked his spyglass, 'It's The Chinaman.' Maddy felt sick, but was determined not to let the fear overcome her. 'Stand by the canons,' Jack ordered, the crew rushing to get in position.  
  
'Jack, wait!' Will walked over to his friend. If you pretend you think they still have Maddy and draw it out, rather than go in with all guns blazing, I think we'll have a better chance. Jack regarded Will with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
'So ya mean, negotiate a little? Ye-e-es....., Mr Gibbs, organise a crew to take two boats around the back of The Chinaman.'  
  
'Y'mean take them from both sides Jack?' Gibbs smiled, he liked the sound of this plan.  
  
'Aye, hit 'em on both fronts, the bastards won't know where to turn.' Jack suddenly felt impatient, wanting revenge immediately. 'Madalene, go down below.'  
  
'But Jack, I.......'  
  
'No Madalene, down below.' Jacks' voice was sharp, then he looked at his wife, seeing the fear in her eyes. 'Madalene darlin', I don't want yer in any danger.' Jack stroked her hair.  
  
'What if the worst happens Jack, what if you're all over-run? Am I to stay there and await my fate? I think not.' Maddys jaw jutted with determination. 'I need to do this Jack, I need revenge as well.'  
  
Jack sighed. He understood Maddys' need for revenge, but he also needed to know that she was safe. There was no doubt in his mind that they would defeat the crew of The Chinaman. Maddy saw her chance. 'Jack, I will be well armed, and you know I can take care of myself. Please, I will go mad not knowing what is happening.'  
  
Jack looked deep into Maddys eyes. 'If anything happened to yer.......' He frowned, 'No, you're to go below.'  
  
'Jack!'  
  
'Madalene, I'm yer husband and yer captain, now do as yer told! Get below. Gibbs, lock her in the cabin.'  
  
'Jack, NO!' Maddy kicked and lashed out as Joshamee Gibbs carried her down to the cabin. 'Mr Gibbs, please don't lock the door. I promise I'll stay in here, just don't leave me with no means of escape, please.' Maddy was desperate. Gibbs hesitated, torn between Maddy and his Captain.  
  
'Alright Maddy, but if the Cap'n finds out........'  
  
'He won't I promise you Mr Gibbs, I'll say I picked the lock or something. Thank you.' Maddy gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush deep red.  
  
The Chinaman moved closer, the crew of The Pearl made prepared themselves for battle. Jack turned to his crew, his face a mask of hate. 'Kill everyone on board, I don't care if he's yer mothers cousin twice removed, *but*, yer leave Burns to me. Ya can hurt him if yer like, but if anyone kills him, they'll have me to answer to, savvy?' The crew of The Pearl cheered, then jeered as the other ship drew in. Jack turned to face his adversary, wondering how he was going to keep control.  
  
'Sparrow!' Burns made a face, as if the name had left a bad taste. 'Took yer bleedin' time didn't ya?'  
  
'You've got something that belongs to me Burns.' Jacks voice drawled lazily, dangerously.  
  
'An' you've got something I want.' Burns ran his eyes along the lines of The Pearl, soon to be his ship.  
  
'Well, ya see Burns, I want me wife back, but I also want to keep me ship, so we have a little problem there mate.'  
  
'Ah yes, your wife. Feisty little thing - good lay.'  
  
Jack felt the bile well up in his stomach, Gibbs grabbed hold of him as he sprang forward. 'Don't Jack, not yet,' the older man whispered.  
  
I'll cut your balls off Burns,' Jack spat at him, shaking with anger.  
  
'Ha! You'll have to get me first.' Burns strode up and down the deck, watching Jack the whole time.  
  
'I'll get you,' Jack hissed quietly, 'And you'll wish you'd never heard of me Burns.' Jacks eyes narrowed, he allowed himself a little smile, as he saw his crewmen climb over the far side of The Chinaman.  
  
'Attack!'  
  
The crew of The Pearl sprang into action, throwing the grappling hooks onto the other ship and swinging over, slashing with their swords and knives as they did. Burns cut down a couple of men, then made his way down some steps, towards the hold of the ship, with both Jack and Will in hot pursuit. They could hear the fighting still raging on the deck above them, as they searched for Burns, Will leading the way. He knew the bowels of this ship more intimately than he cared to. Jack saw a movement to the side of them and grabbed Wills arm and set off down the corridor, closing in on Burns. They cornered him in a small hold, holding his pistol to his head.  
  
'Trust you to take the cowards way out Burns,' the contempt heavy in Jacks voice. Quick as a flash, he kicked Burns' hand, knocking the pistol from it. 'Ya don't think I'd let yer get off easily did ya?' Jack grabbed Burns by the hair and pulled him up. 'Let's go somewhere more.....private shall we?' Jack took him to a cabin, shutting the door behind them. 'Stand guard Will, me an' Burns have some unfinished business.'  
  
Will stood outside the door, listening to the screams and cries of Burns, feeling slightly uneasy. He didn't think Jack had it in him to be like this. Then he thought back to how Maddy looked when he first saw her in the brig, and willed Jack to hurt him some more.  
  
'William, a hand if you please.' Will helped Jack drag Burns up to the deck, leaving a trail of blood from the man. The crew of The Pearl had defeated their enemy, with few losses, they cheered when Jack and Will appeared with Burns. 'String him up, but do it so he's upside down. I want him to watch as his ship is blown to kingdom come.' Jack watched as his crew tied a rope around Burns' feet and started to haul him upwards. Jack stopped them, and walked over to Burns, 'Welcome to hell mate,' Jack sneered at the stricken man. He indicated for the men to carry on, and ordered the others to spread gunpowder over the ship. Will showed them where the powder was kept and they spread it all along the corridors, up the stairs and onto the deck.  
  
'Jack, what are you doing?' Jack spun around at the sound of Maddys voice.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here? I told Gibbs to lock you in.' Jack felt angry and sick. He hadn't wanted Maddy to see what he'd done to Burns.  
  
'I picked the lock.' Maddy looked up at Burns, hanging upside down, blood dripping from him. 'What did you do to him Jack?'  
  
'That doesn't matter luv, all's that matters is that he'll never hurt you, or anyone else again.' Jack put his arm around his wife's shoulder and led her away from the scene. 'Go back to The Pearl luv, we're going to blow the ship.' He grabbed a rope and handed it to Maddy, watching as she swung back to The Black Pearl, then turned and helped some men empty a barrel of gunpowder over the deck, making sure there was plenty under where Burns hung. 


	22. Chapter 22

Usual blah, blah, blah!  
  
Thank you for your reviews, they are always appreciated.  
  
Hilary, I agree it was a bit rushed, but I was too impatient!  
  
Chibi, I'm not sure I'd like to see too much of evil Jack, but he may pop up again later, who knows!  
  
Lady Skywalker, the tone will lighten soon, I promise.  
  
Linthilde, this chapter's for you. You helped me a great deal in ironing out the creases! Thanks {{{}}}  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The crew returned to their ship and sailed a distance away. Maddy watched from the cabin window as The Chinaman got smaller, feeling very uneasy about what had happened. Yes, Burns was an evil bastard, but Jack.....? Maddy went up on deck and stood beside Will as they watched the other ship, waiting.  
  
'Drop anchor,' Jack ordered, waiting for the ship to settle. He didn't feel as elated as he'd hoped. It wasn't in Jacks nature to be vicious, and although he wanted Maddys torturer punished, and had enjoyed doing the punishing, afterwards he'd felt almost ashamed of himself, especially as Maddy had seen the state Burns was in. Jack was aware that the crew were watching him, he looked towards The Chinaman, the despondent feeling lifting slightly. 'Fire.' His voice was a barely audible growl, but every man on deck heard it. There was a loud boom, and the ship rocked slightly. They watched as the cannonball hit home, and there were a series of dull thuds, followed by a huge bang, as the gunpowder ignited, blowing The Chinaman to pieces. The crew dived for cover, as debris showered them.  
  
Jack helped Maddy to her feet, then led her to their cabin calling for the crew to make sail towards Tortuga. He wanted everyone to know it was *Captain Jack Sparrow* that had dealt with Burns. But right now, Jack had pressing things on his mind.  
  
'Madalene, y'all right luv?' Jack was concerned about the look he'd seen in her eyes.  
  
'I don't know Jack. Why did you torture him? Wasn't a bullet in the head enough for you?' Maddy avoided his gaze, looking out to where The Chinaman had been blown out of the water.  
  
'It doesn't matter what I did to him luv,' Jack approached Maddy slowly, uncertainly.  
  
'Yes it does Jack.' Maddy wheeled around to look at her husband. 'What you did makes you no better than him.'  
  
'Madalene.......' Jack stroked her arm, 'Please luv.'  
  
Maddy stiffened at his touch. 'No Jack, leave me alone for a while please.'  
  
Jack sighed, then turned and walked out of the cabin, feeling sick and scared. 'I'll take the wheel,' he said, almost shoving the crewman aside. 'And bring me some rum, lots of rum.'  
  
Joshamee Gibbs sighed, he'd been afraid this might happen. He went about his duties while surreptitiously keeping an eye on his captain, lest he get too drunk to steer the ship.  
  
Tom had brought Maddy some food and ale to the cabin, which she barely touched. 'Do I really know Jack? Have I been fooling myself all this time?' Maddy nearly went crazy going over and over those questions in her mind. Jack didn't return to the cabin that night, and Maddy lay alone in the dark, crying and hugging herself, missing the warmth of Jacks body, but at the same time, not wanting to be near him. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she could see Burns hanging there, blood dripping down his body. Maddy sat up on the bunk, looking out of the window at the moonlit ocean. 'Maybe the reason Jack doesn't want me to take part in raids on other ships, is so that I don't see what he's really like.' Maddy physically shook herself. 'No,' she argued, 'Jack is *not* like that.' She got off the bunk and paced the floor of the cabin, running her fingers through her hair, feeling desolate. 'Oh Jack, why did you have to do that?' Maddy choked back a sob, shivering in the dark. She climbed back onto the bunk, pulling the covers around her shoulders as she stared out of the window, trying to dislodge the images playing around in her mind. Just before dawn, Maddy gave up the battle and went up on deck watching the rising sun.  
  
'Morning Maddy,' came Wills voice from behind.  
  
Maddy smiled weakly at him, 'Hello Will, couldn't you sleep?'  
  
'I'm supposed to be on watch, but to be honest, I'm worried about you.' Will looked at Maddy, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
'Oh Will, what am I going to do? Is Jack really like that? I'm starting to think I don't know him at all.' Maddy wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
'I'll be honest with you Maddy, I was shocked too. But I was the one who told him what happened Maddy, I saw the pain in his eyes when he found out what Burns and his men did to you. Burns was an evil bastard, he deserved to die.'  
  
'Maybe he did Will, but in doing what he did, doesn't that make Jack the same as Burns?'  
  
'No it doesn't Maddy, what Jack did was a one off, he needed to make Burns suffer, to make Burns understand the sort of pain he put other people through. Jack acted out of character, he isn't that sort of man, deep in your heart you know that Maddy.'  
  
Maddy gulped back the lump in her throat. 'I'm just scared Will,' she whispered, 'Scared that he might change, that he might become like Burns.'  
  
'That ain't gonna happen luv,' Jack stood behind them, eyes fixed on Maddy.  
  
'I'll leave you two alone. As Will turned to leave, Jack caught his arm and squeezed it gently in thanks.  
  
'I'm sorry luv, I know yer don't understand why I did it, but yer didn't know what it was like fer me luv. I knew what sort of man Burns was, I knew what sort of ship he ran,' Jacks voice dropped to a whisper, 'I knew what he'd be doin' to ya,' he stroked Maddys face tenderly. 'When I breached The Pearl, I thought I'd signed your death warrant.'  
  
'Oh Jack,' Maddy couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tightly, feeling his warm breath on her neck.  
  
'I promise ya luv, unless it involves you, I'll never kill anyone in that way again, savvy?' Jack held his wife tighter, wanting to take her body into his so she'd never be in danger again. 'Madalene?' Jack lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her, 'D'ya forgive me luv?'  
  
Maddy frowned, still unsure. 'I think I do Jack, but it'll take time for me to come to terms with what happened and with what you did. It was so unlike you Jack, it scared me. It still scares me.'  
  
'I know luv, I know.' Jack looked tenderly at Maddy, wishing he could do more to take away her pain. 'I'd have given The Pearl up for ya, ya know.' Jack felt a tear trickle down his cheek as his held his sobbing wife, crooning softly in her ear.  
  
Joshamee Gibbs watched the scene, smiling to himself and firing a warning glance to any crewman who went too close to Jack and Maddy, not wanting anyone to disturb them.  
  
Jack released his hold on Maddy, brushing the tears from her face, then kissing her hesitantly, feeling relieved when she returned the kiss. He noted Eb Tucker stopping dead, and then turning away as he saw Maddy. 'Madalene, Eb's beating himself up over what happened, he needs yer forgiveness as well.'  
  
Maddy turned and looked at Eb's departing figure. 'I know, I've been trying to find him, but I think he's been avoiding me.'  
  
'Well let's go an' find him together eh?' Jack wound an arm around Maddys waist, and they set off to find Eb, finding him in the far corner of the mess, looking morose. Maddy kissed Jack once more, then made her way over to the bench where Eb was sitting, seeing the panic in the big mans' eyes.  
  
Maddy placed a hand over Eb's, 'T'wasn't your fault, there were far too many of them for you or Pete to fight off. Even in the worst times on The Chinaman Eb, I never once blamed you, savvy?'  
  
'B-b-but, Maddy....'  
  
'No Eb, no but's. You'd be dead too, but for the fact that they needed Jack to find out what had happened to me.' Maddy held the big man close to her, feeling him tense up, then relax as he returned the hug.  
  
'Thank you Maddy,' his voice breaking with tears, 'Thank you.'  
  
Maddy smiled at Eb as she stood. 'I've forgiven you Eb, now it's time to forgive yourself, savvy?' She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, then made her way across the mess to Jack, who flashed his golden smile at her, pleased to see her looking like the Maddy of old. He sat with one leg stretched along the bench and pulled Maddy into him, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
'Y'all right now luv?' Jack lay his head on Maddys shoulder, while she ate the food Tom had put out for her.  
  
Maddy nodded, polishing the broth off and then washing it down with ale. She snuggled back into Jacks body, feeling his chest rising and falling against her back. 'Are you coming to bed tonight?' She murmured, her voice low enough for only Jack to hear.  
  
'Aye luv, if ya want me.'  
  
Maddy gave a snort, 'When have I ever *not* wanted you Jack?' She chuckled, shaking her head slightly.  
  
'Oh I can think of a few times luv, like when ya first came aboard, after yer first trip ter Tortuga......' Jack couldn't continue as he had to defend himself from Maddy, who had turned and was hitting him playfully. He caught her hands and leaned forward. 'D'ya want ter go to bed now?' He wiggled his eyebrows, a mischevous gleam dancing in his eyes.  
  
'Why not.' Maddy stood and pulled Jack up, blushing at the cheers and catcalls from the crew as she led him out of the mess and to their cabin.  
  
Jack pressed Maddy against the cabin door as she closed it behind them, kissing her hungrily. Maddy peeled off her clothes, then did the same to Jack, who was fumbling around, trying to undo his. Jack picked Madalene up and started to carry her to the bunk, but tripped up instead and they both ended up on the floor giggling, then moaning with pleasure. 


	23. Chapter 23

Please, pwetty please, can I own Jack? No? *sob*  
  
Thanks again for your reviews, keep 'em coming!  
  
Lady Skywalker, don't worry Jack will never, ever change into Burns, I love him too much for that :D  
  
la chica mysteriosa, I've been wondering whether to address this or not, I've still to make up my mind.  
  
Caffeine fairy(!), I'm glad you're still enjoying it.  
  
Those who like the LOTR films, see if you can spot the in-joke. It's something I couldn't resist putting in.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The Pearl sliced through the water, making her long way back to Port Royal to take Will home, her deck reverberated with the sound of a pistol being fired.  
  
'Good luv, that was a little closer. But yer got to stop pulling, just squeeze gently like this.' Jack placed his finger over Maddys on the trigger and squeezed it back until it clicked. He was determined Maddy would learn how to defend herself, whether she liked it or not. Maddy loaded the powder and shot once more, took aim and fired, squeezing the trigger as Jack had shown and hitting her target dead centre. Maddy turned and grinned at Jack who merely told her to do it again, he wanted her to be able to hit a target without having to concentrate, to just load and fire. Maddy practised until her arm ached so much she couldn't hold the pistol up any more. But her aim had improved greatly, much to Jacks relief. Maddy sat down, leaning against the side of the ship, rubbing her sore arm. Will came and sat with her, glad to see that she was more like her old self again. He handed her a mug of ale, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
'How are you feeling now Maddy?' Wills gentle eyes full of concern.  
  
'I'm slowing coming to terms with it all Will.' Maddy placed a hand on Wills arm. 'Having you as a friend certainly helps, thank you.'  
  
'How did you come to get aboard The Black Pearl Maddy? It's obvious that you weren't washed up in Montego Bay.' Will settled himself down comfortably, he and Maddy had taken to having long chats under Jacks ever watchful gaze.  
  
Maddy told Will her story, enjoying his shock when she told him she was from the future. Will had been fascinated, wanting to know how life was different to this one, marvelling at tales of ships bigger than mansions and made from metal, and horseless carriages that travelled great distances very quickly. Maddy was pleased that Will took an interest in her other life, Jack had never asked her questions about it, not being interested in something that didn't affect him. He just lived for the here and now, making the most of each opportune moment as it arose.  
  
'So Will, are you going to ask Elizabeth's forgiveness, or make a new life for yourself?'  
  
'I'll beg her forgiveness. All the dark times on The Chinaman made me appreciate what I'd got. I suppose I'd got a romantic image in my head, and when she didn't live up to it, I was disappointed but I expect I was a disappointment to her as well. She'd wanted an exciting life, especially after our adventures, but I thought it best to put them behind me and be a stick in the mud, as always.' Will shook his head sadly. 'I've never been very good at problems, preferring to stick my head in the sand, unless something forces my hand and I have to make a snap decision, like when I left Jack on Isla de Muerta and got you off The Chinaman.  
  
'You left Jack behind?' Maddy looked at Will in amazement and a little anger.  
  
'Aye, I was only concerned with getting Elizabeth to safety, I thought Jack would be able to take care of himself and I was right.' Will noticed a strange look in Maddys eyes, and realised he might be treading on thin ice. 'I wouldn't do it now of course.' He added quickly. 'I'd never leave him behind, he means too much to me, even though he's still angry with me.' Will smiled sadly, looking at his friend who was behaving like, well, like Jack, arms flailing wildly, a big grin on his face as he was singing that blasted song that Elizabeth liked so much.  
  
Maddy stood and walked to her husband, winding her arms around him and smiling as she felt his singing vibrate through her body. 'Y'all right Madalene?' Jack hooked a rope around the wheel spoke to hold course and turned to face Maddy. 'You an' Will were having a good talk.'  
  
'Yes, I've been telling him about me and where I'm from. Have you forgiven Will for Port Royal yet Jack? He thinks you're still angry at him.' Maddy looked into her husbands deep eyes, marvelling at how dark and unreadable they could be.  
  
'Aye luv, I forgave him the moment he took you off The Chinaman, but if it makes ya happy, I'll go an' tell him.' Jack walked over to Will, still sitting by the ships side and joined him squatting down. 'Lookin' forward ter gettin' home whelp?'  
  
'I don't know Jack. I doubt I'll receive a warm welcome.' Will sighed, regretting his mad impulse all those months before.  
  
'Let me talk to her first, savvy? She'll listen to me, an' if she doesn't, she might not hit me as hard as she'll hit you!' Jack grinned at Will, who returned the grin after a moment.  
  
'Thanks. Look, Jack.......'  
  
'Nah mate, it's all over now, savvy?' Jack held out his hand to his friend who shook it, smiling, looking more like his father than Jack had ever seen him. The two friends chatted for a while about old times until Mr Gibbs announced they'd arrived in Tortuga. Jack sprang to his feet and made for the helm, wanting to steer his ship into the sheltered cove. It wasn't that everyone else was incapable; he just had a thing about being in charge of his ship as she came into port, any port.  
  
Maddy went below to change, feeling a lump rise in her throat, as she thought back to what had happened since they were last there. 'No,' Maddy shook herself mentally, 'I will not give in to it.' She shivered, trying to block out the memories that haunted her. Maddy struggled with the laces of her corset, sighing with relief when Jack entered the cabin and took over from her, pulling them tight.  
  
Jack sensed Maddys tension and pulled her to him. 'We won't stay long luv, an' I promise I won't get drunk, savvy?' He sat Maddy down, and started brushing her long hair, something he knew she loved.  
  
'Mmmmm, that's wonderful,' Maddy purred, closing her eyes with pleasure. 'Jack, I want you to get as drunk as you want, I want everything to go back to normal. The more people fuss over me, the more it keeps everything fresh in my mind. I just want to feel, I don't know......I want to feel like *me* again. Does that make sense?'  
  
'Aye luv, perfect sense,' Jack swept Maddys hair up and nuzzled the back of her neck, his free hand moving down to stroke the top of her breasts. 'Good job yer all laced up darlin,' he grinned. Maddy pushed his hand away and stood, facing him.  
  
'I can always be laced up again you know.' Maddys hands worked at Jacks buttons, relieving him of his shirt then worked on the rest of his clothes before shedding her own and leading him to the bunk.  
  
***************  
  
Jack and Maddy were the last the leave the ship, rowing themselves to shore. Maddy took a deep breath (as much as was possible in a corset), and plunged into Tortuga society. They found a tavern that was already full of Pearl men who cheered as they entered the bar. Maddy found a reasonably quiet corner and sat, waiting for Jack to bring their drinks over, she noticed Will in amongst the men, seemly enjoying himself, which surprised Maddy. 'I wonder what Elizabeth will make of Will when he gets home?' Maddy pondered. 'He's certainly a different person now.' Maddys train of thought was interrupted by Jack returning with a pitcher of ale, a large bottle of rum and two mugs. 'You expect me to get through *that* Jack Sparrow? Do you intend getting me drunk?' Maddy took a large gulp of the ale, enjoying its fresh taste after the stale stuff on board ship.  
  
'Do I need ter get ya drunk luv?' Jack winked at his wife, settling down beside her and proceeding to get as drunk as he possibly could. They were joined throughout the night by various members of the crew, who drifted off as they met up with mates or whores, leaving Jack and Maddy leaning against each other. 'Madalel....Madla....Mad.....Maddy luv, I want ter take ya upstairs an' ravish ya.' Jack slurred, thrusting his tongue in Maddys ear. Maddy sniggered, spilling ale over her dress.  
  
'Oh Jack Sparrow, look what you've made me do now.' Maddy aimed a clout at Jacks head, missing by a large margin and collapsed in giggles. She batted Jacks hand off her breast. 'You be'ave yerself or I'll have me husband on ya.'  
  
'Ah luv, I'm *always* good, didn't ya know that?' Jack leered down Maddys cleavage until her hand pressed against his forehead, pushing his head back up.  
  
'Good or not, you're far too drunk to stand to attention tonight.' Maddy laughed hysterically at her description and then at Jacks face as he glared at her. She stood up, swaying violently, arms flailing trying to regain her balance. 'Oooh er, Jack help me, the room's spinning.' Jack stood, weaving as much as Maddy and they both overbalanced and fell back onto the bench, laughing. After several attempts, they managed to stand up and slowly made their way across the room to the stairs. Jack went first, carefully climbing one stair and pulling Maddy up until they finally reached the top. He opened the first door, only to see a couple of men having fun with one of the whores.  
  
'Oops, sorry mate, wrong room.' Jack clasped his hands together, bowing slightly as he backed out of the room. 'Now what room are we in?' Jack walked to another door and pressed his ear against it, eyebrows shooting up at the sound from inside. 'Nah, I don't think it's that one somehow.' They worked their way down the corridor until they found a room that was silent. Jack gingerly opened it, peering in to the darkness and smiling when he found it empty. 'C'mon Mrs Sparrow, I want ter have me wicked way with ya.' Jack attempted to pick Maddy up, but thought better of it when the room suddenly pitched, settling instead for leading her across to the bed, where he lay down and fell instantly asleep.  
  
Maddy woke at her usual early hour, frowning at her snoring husband. She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, brushing her dress trying to get rid of the creases, rather unsuccessfully. Maddy glared at Jack, and then leaned over shaking him roughly and yelling down his ear.  
  
Jack muttered something unintelligible at his wife and tried to turn over. Maddy pulled the bedcovers off him and started tickling his feet, causing Jack to writhe and groan, cursing her, then he shot up and grabbed Maddys wrists, pulling her onto the bed. Jack sat astride Maddy and tickled her ribs until she was breathless, then hitched her dress up and knickers down as Maddy undid the laces of Jacks breeches and wound her legs around his waist, moaning as Jack took her roughly. 'That'll teach ya to wake a man before he's ready.' Jack whispered hoarsely, nipping Maddys earlobe sharply.  
  
'Remind me to do it more often.' Maddy laughed clinging to her husband, digging her nails into his soft, tanned flesh as their passion grew.  
  
****************  
  
'Wha' was that?' Jack shot up, looking around wildly.  
  
'What Jack?' Maddy rubbed a bleary eye, and then pricked her ears up at a commotion downstairs. They both jumped out of bed, pulling on what clothes had been shed and crept out of the room, casing the corridor for anything unusual. Maddy crept down stairs first, Jack covering her with his pistols, she peered into the bar, and then motioned for Jack to get back. 'They've killed the bar-keep,' Maddy whispered, her eyes growing wide.  
  
'How many of 'em?' Jack wondered if he'd be able to take them on.  
  
'Four or five, I can't see properly.' Maddy looked at the pistol Jack pressed into her hand, 'Jack, what are you doing?'  
  
'We're gettin' out of here luv, c'mon.' Jack grabbed Maddys wrist and pulled her quietly away, towards the door.  
  
'Hold on!' A shot whistled past Jacks cheek and imbedded itself into the wall beyond. Jack placed himself in front of Maddy, pushing her slowly towards the open door. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see other members of The Pearl at the top of the stairs and smiled inwardly. 'Gotcha, ya bastards,' he thought.  
  
Maddy glanced up, seeing Eb and Mr Gibbs for the first time. Their assailant noticed her glance and spun around just as a shot from Gibbs' pistol, barrelled into his chest, sending him flying towards Jack and Maddy. Jack fired at a man running from the bar, catching him clean in the head, just above his ear, he pushed Maddy out of the door, drawing his sword and cutting down another attacker. Maddy started to run down the street towards the docks, Jacks pistol still in her hand. She turned to see where the other crew were and froze in horror as she saw Jack face to face with a man, who had a pistol pointed straight at his head. Maddy crept up behind the man and took aim, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She gently squeezed the trigger as Jack had shown her over and over, then fell back as the recoil kicked in, staring in horror as the blood gushed from the stricken man. Jack hauled her to her feet and ran clinging onto her arm as various shouts followed them down the street. They reached the docks to find a pitched battle going on between members of various ships, including The Pearl, Jack swore, then spotted Will duelling with a huge man. Jack dragged Maddy over to where Will was, running his sword through the back of the man. Will glared at Jack, anger flashing in his eyes. 'That one counts as mine!'  
  
'Will get the boat and take Maddy.' Jack shoved Maddy unceremoniously towards his friend, then turned, yelling for his crew to get back to their ship. Maddy clambered into the boat, untying the mooring rope, calling for the crew to get aboard. She watched as Jack clashed swords with two men at once, part of her marvelling at his skill, while the other part was screaming at him to not do anything stupid. Jack turned and jumped over some dead bodies, hurrying to the boat.  
  
'Go, go now Madalene.' Maddy pushed off as Jack flew threw the air and landed in the middle of the boat, nearly capsizing it. She looked around, pleased to see a good proportion of their crew on board. Suddenly Maddy jumped up and started yelling, pointing towards the quay.  
  
'Mr Gibbs. Mr Gibbs hurry!' The crew watched as Gibbs fought off a couple of attackers, shouting their encouragement. They started to row back towards the shore, when Joshamee Gibbs' legs buckled from under him, a dark red stain appearing on his shirt. 'NO!' Maddy leapt the few feet to the dock and ran towards her fallen crewmate, oblivious to everything around her. 'Mr Gibbs?' She cradled the older mans head in her lap. 'Come on Mr Gibbs, we have to get back to The Pearl.'  
  
'No pet, I'll stay here a while an' recover my strength. You go on, it's too dangerous fer you to be here.' Joshamee managed a weak smile at Maddy. 'I suppose there's nowt so wrong wi' women on board after all.'  
  
'Come on Joshamee, you must try, I can't leave you here.' Maddy watched as a tear landed on his face. 'Mr Gibbs? NO!' Maddys voice wailed above the din of the battle, as the life went out of Gibbs' eyes. Maddy looked around wildly, realising that Pearl men, defending them, surrounded her and Gibbs. Jack knelt beside her, removing his hat as he looked at his dead friend.  
  
'C'mon luv, we gotta go.'  
  
'No Jack. We can't just leave him here.'  
  
Jack let out a long, deep breath, not wanting to leave Gibbs there either. 'Alright luv. Eb, Tom, give us a hand.' The four of them picked Gibbs up and, with the rest of the crew fighting around them, carried him to the boat, laying him in it and clambering aboard. Will and the others commandeered another boat and they all made their way once more to the ship with heavy hearts. 


	24. Chapter 24

Usual blasted disclaimers (  
  
Sorry for the little shock you got at the end of the last chapter!  
  
Thanks to Linnie for her help {{}}  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The crew stood in silence as Joshamee Gibbs was consigned to the sea, the skull and crossed blades of The Black Pearl draped over his body. Jack held Maddy close to him as she sobbed quietly, wiping away a tear from his own eye. With a heavy heart, he went and stood at the forecastle and looked at his crew.  
  
'I first met Joshamee Gibbs when I arrived in Tortuga wi'the rum runners, after I lost The Pearl. He was down on his luck, having being kicked out t'Navy fer being drunk and disorderly, but even though things were bad for him, he still looked out fer me, helped me comandeer a boat, even though then, he wasn't a pirate. Our paths crossed many times over the years, an' he was always the same.... drunk.' Jack smiled as the crew laughed, enjoying the joke. 'I really got to know him after I met up wi'Will an' decided to go fer The Pearl and Barbossa. He got together a crew for me, most of whom are still here, an' then came to me rescue when Norrington came his closest to havin' me hung. I ain't good at this sort o'stuff, but I'm glad I knew Gibbs, glad he were me first mate.' Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders, then ordered the crew back to work, knowing it would be best if everyone were kept occupied.  
  
'That was lovely Jack.' Maddy kissed him gently on the cheek, fingers playing with his beard braids.  
  
'Aye, well, I hope I don't have ter do it too often.' Jack smiled ruefully, then patted Maddys bottom as she went about her chores. He stood watching Maddy for a while as she swabbed the deck half heartedly, wanting to hold her as she paused from time to time to wipe the tears from her face. Jack sighed, called Ebenezer Tucker over and led the way to his cabin.  
  
'Sit down Eb.' Jack filled two mugs and raised a toast. 'To absent friends.'  
  
'Absent friends,' mumbled Eb in response.  
  
Jack was restless, he didn't like letting things linger too long. 'Listen, I want ya ter be me first mate Eb, yer the best man fer the job.' Jack regarded the big man, enjoying his shock and embarrassment.  
  
'M-me Cap'n? Are you sure?'  
  
'Are ya questioning me already Eb?' Jack drawled lazily.  
  
'No, no, of course I'm not Cap'n. Thank you.' Eb gulped down the rest of his drink, then spluttered as the liquid caught in his throat.  
  
Jack laughed, shaking his head. 'Bloody 'ell man, I need a first mate that can hold his drink, savvy?'  
  
Eb grinned, and rolled his eyes. 'Aye Cap'n.' He made his excuses and went back on deck, not telling anyone of his good fortune yet. There'd be time enough later.  
  
Maddy put down the mop and leaned on the side of the ship, her eyes and throat burning from crying. She half turned as someone came and stood beside her, smiling weakly when she saw Will. They stood in silence for a time, Will with his arm around Maddy's shoulders. Jack joined them, glancing pointedly at Will's arm and smiling sardonically at him when he removed it.  
  
'C'mon Madalene. Don't mourn too much. He had a good life, living longer than most. Remember him as he was, that he was a good man, savvy?' Jack tilted his wife's chin, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
'But Jack, I can't just carry on as normal. Despite his not wanting me on board, he was good to me. A real friend.'  
  
'Aye luv, he was friends with everyone, but life goes on darlin' and he wouldn't want us slacking now would he?' Maddy smiled, in her mind she could hear Gibbs barking orders when he thought the crew weren't doing their jobs to his standard.  
  
'No, he wouldn't.' Maddy smiled, kissed Jack and returned to her mop and bucket, although he could see that her heart still wasn't in it.  
  
'So whelp, looking forward to being back home?' Jack looked Will up and down, taking in how much the younger man had filled out since they first met.  
  
'Yes I am Jack, I've missed Elizabeth and the children so much. I just hope that I can sort things out between us.' Will frowned, doubting whether it would be possible.  
  
'She may yet surprise ya William, Elizabeth's pretty good at that.' Jack left Will to take up the wheel, checking the bearing for Port Royal.  
  
Maddy frowned, something had been bothering her for a while, but she couldn't place her finger on it. The closer they got to Port Royal, the stronger the feeling became. At first she put it down to not wanting to face James or Elizabeth, but soon realised it wasn't that. It had something to do with her former life, but the answer seemed hidden from her.  
  
Meanwhile The Pearl raced through the clear waters of the Caribbean towards Port Royal making good time, and the land mass of Jamaica appeared on the horizon a couple of days later. Maddy stared at it, chewing her lip worriedly, willing her mind to work out what it was that made her feel so uneasy. 'You still grieving luv?' Jack stood beside her, studying her face.  
  
'No, well yes, but there's something else bothering me, Jack. It has something to do with Port Royal, and I don't know what.'  
  
'Maybe it's just the going back there that worries you? Yer didn't feel like this when ya lived there did ya?'  
  
'No. Oh Jack, it's driving me crazy.' Maddy shook her head, smiling ruefully at her husband. 'Well, crazier than normal,' she laughed, pulling him to her. 'How about you take my mind off things Captain Sparrow?' Jack eyes glinted as he led her to their cabin, ignoring the curious glances from the crew.  
  
***************  
  
They weighed anchor in a small, sheltered cove, about two miles from the main bay of Port Royal, and the boats to the shore. One boat contained Jack, Maddy and Will and the other boats held crew, who'd been instructed to pick up the supplies they were unable to get in Tortuga. Maddy fidgeted, feeling sick in her stomach, she was afraid of running into James Norrington and she certainly wasn't looking forward to facing Elizabeth Turner. Jack and Will had tried to dissuade her from coming with them, but she insisted, wanting to try help Will get his life back together, feeling partly responsible for him leaving Elizabeth in the first place. The men pulled the boat onto the shingle and Maddy climbed out, her legs feeling strange on land again. They kept to the back streets as they made their way to the Governor's mansion, where Will and Elizabeth lived in one its wings. They snuck in via the kitchen, much to the fear and amazement of the staff.  
  
'You stay there William, me an' Maddy'll go first, savvy?' Jack burst into the drawing room without knocking, and scooped Elizabeth up into his arms, swinging her around. 'Ello, miss me?'  
  
'Jack Sparrow, what the hell are you doing here?' Elizabeth stared at Jack in shock, then noticed someone standing behind him. 'You harlot!' She spat, launching herself at Maddy, nails raking down the other woman's' cheek. 'How dare you come in here! Get out, out NOW!' Elizabeth pushed Maddy roughly towards the door.  
  
'Whoa, wait a minute 'Lizabeth,' Jack grabbed his friends' wife, pining her arms to her side. 'Let me explain.'  
  
'There's nothing to explain. That cow stole my husband.' Elizabeth's eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
'Nah she didn't luv, now sit down and listen. Can ya do that?'  
  
'Will and I didn't run away together Elizabeth.' Maddy rubbed her cheek, wincing at the blood on her fingers.  
  
'Oh, you *really* expect me to believe that? Well I'm not as stupid as I obviously look.' Elizabeth struggled against Jack's grip.  
  
'She's telling the truth.' Will stood in the doorway, regarding his wife.  
  
'Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I was beginning to wonder if you had the balls to face me Will.' Elizabeth wrenched free of Jack's grasp and stood in front of Will, arms folded and eyebrows raised. 'So, you're telling me that the fact that you and *her* ran away at the same time is an amazing coincidence?'  
  
'Yes, it was Elizabeth, we didn't know that the other knew Jack. Jack came to see me on his way to picking Maddy up from the Commodore's house, and that was the night I decided to go with him.' Jack nodded vigorously, backing Will's story.  
  
'So there was nothing between you and *her* then?' Elizabeth spat at Will, her piercing glance shifted to Maddy, her eyes full of anger.  
  
Maddy and Will glanced at each other, and finally Maddy broke the silence. 'Yes there was.' Maddy braced herself for a fresh onslaught.  
  
'For how long?' Elizabeth's voice was icy cold.  
  
'Only the once Elizabeth, I swear to you.' Will moved towards her, reaching out for her, but stopping dead at her look.  
  
'Don't you dare touch me William Turner. I suppose you think only doing it once makes it all right? How do I know it was only once? For all I know you two could have been carrying on all this time.'  
  
'Ah, no actually, they couldn't luv. Me an' Maddy are married, ya see.'  
  
'*Married?* You? You're married?' Her eyes grew wide in amazement as Jack held his hand up, showing his wedding band.  
  
'Look Elizabeth, sit down luv, an' let us all fill you in on what's happened, savvy?' Jack moved her to the settee and sat her down, beckoning Maddy and Will over.  
  
'No! You're more than welcome to stay Jack, but she goes now. I don't want her here any longer.' Maddy shrunk under Elizabeth's glare.  
  
'I-I'll go Jack, it'll be better.' Maddy backed away towards the door.  
  
'Then I'm coming with ya. Elizabeth luv give Will a chance, he really does luv ya, savvy?' Jack kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, then walked over to Will. 'Good luck whelp, until next time.' He shook Wills hand, then took Maddy by the arm and led her out. The corridor was full of servants, looking in horror at the pirates. Jack had a horrible feeling they were about to be joined by the Commodore's men. He pushed Maddy back into the drawing room, apologising to a bemused Will and Elizabeth and opened the window, shoving his wife towards it. 'Go on luv, down yer go.' Maddy scrambled out and climbed carefully down a vine, jumping the last few feet to the ground. She looked up, and while she watched Jack climb down, she caught sight of Will's smiling face through the open window. She smiled back, but then Jack grabbed her and they went running down the road for all they were worth.  
  
The town was a hive of activity, with soldiers and marines everywhere. Jack led them away, going in the direction of the bay where The Pearl had berthed instead. The sun sank lower on the horizon and the ensuing dusk slowed Jack and Maddy's progress. They came to a farm with outbuildings and crept quietly into one, checking that they remained unseen. 'We'll be all right here tonight Madalene. In fact, I think we'll be *very* comfortable,' he smirked, eyeing the bales of hay.  
  
'I think a tumble around a hayloft is the most uncomfortable thing in the world Jack Sparrow, so you can get that idea out of your head.' Maddy sat down, trying to ignore her rumbling stomach.  
  
'Ah, ya haven't tumbled with the right man though, that's your trouble.' Jack sat beside his wife and pushed her down, rolling on top of her. Maddy stifled a squeal as Jack nibbled her ear, then her neck while his hands tugged at her clothes. Jack swore quietly as his sword got in his way, so he got up onto his knees, unbuckling his belt and putting out of the way, but still within reach. He moaned as Maddy's hands ran up his thighs, running past his groin, finally reaching the laces of his breeches. 'Thought hay was uncomfortable luv?' He grinned, wriggling out of his trousers, while concentrating on removing Maddy's clothes.  
  
'I can put up with it being as there's nowhere else to have you Jack,' Maddy whispered huskily, pulling him down once she was free of her clothes, not heeding the stalks of hay sticking into her back.  
  
************  
  
They woke just before dawn, streaking out of the farmyard as quietly as possible to head for the sea. It wasn't long before they spotted The Pearl, but getting to her was another matter. They were high on a cliff and whichever way they looked, there didn't seem any way down to the sea. Before long, they came to the cliff's edge and peered over at the sheer drop of 200 feet. Maddy blanched, then looked in horror at Jack, who had started to take off his belt.  
  
'You're not seriously thinking of jumping are you? It's suicide Jack.'  
  
'There's no other way down luv, an' we gotta get back home, savvy?'  
  
Maddy looked at out the ship for a long time, wishing that the cliff would suddenly drop to sea level, while Jack waited patiently, his effects in his hands. Maddy took her knife and cut the skirt off her dress, shuddering at the memory of the last time she'd done this, on Burns' ship. With a last look at Jack, Maddy held her breath and took a running jump off the edge of the cliff, trying not to scream as she plummeted. The shock of hitting the water forced the air from her lungs and Maddy flailed wildly before calming down enough to start kicking upwards. She emerged spluttering and choking, looking around for Jack who emerged only a short distance away. He turned on his back, with his things balanced on his chest and started kicking for the ship. Maddy followed his lead, only taking it more slowly. The crew had seen them and lowered a boat to go and meet them. Maddy climbed aboard gratefully, trying to catch her breath. Jack grinned at her. 'Told ya it'd be all right, didn't I Madalene? Ya never listen to me,' he teased as he tipped his boots, emptying them of water. 'Did everyone make it back from town Sam?' Jack didn't want to lose any more crew.  
  
'Aye Cap'n, although we couldn't stock up as much as we'd hoped.'  
  
'That's all right Sam, we'll go further up coast.' Jack moved next to his wife. 'Y'all right darlin?' Maddy nodded, feeling very grateful for Jack's strong arm around her shoulders.  
  
When they reached The Pearl and Maddy climbed the rope and hoisted herself over the side, and onto the deck. She was aware that some of the men were looking at her, then realised it was because her legs were bare and what was left of her dress was clinging to her. Maddy quickly made her way to the cabin, stripping off as soon as she closed the door behind her. Maddy jumped as someone entered the cabin, but sighed with relief when she saw it was only Jack.  
  
'Well now, that's a sight fer sore eyes.' Jacks eyes travelled languidly up and down his wife's naked form, a crooked grin on his lips. Jack walked slowly towards Maddy, peeling off his own wet clothes and dropping them as he went. He stood equally naked in front of Maddy and savoured the heat from her body, before picking her up and carrying her to the bunk.  
  
***********  
  
Maddy laid blissfully in Jack's arms, grateful that things were finally starting to get back to normal. She hadn't wanted Jack much since what had happened with Burns, and a small part of her was afraid that Jack would lose patience. 'But now,' Maddy smiled, looking at Jack dozing in her arms, 'Now I can't get enough of you.' Jack stirred and Maddy nuzzled the top of his head, drawing a purr of pleasure from him. 'Are you all right Jack?' Maddy asked tenderly.  
  
'I'm more than all right Madalene, I've died an' gone t'heaven.' Jack heard a knock at the door. 'Shit! Go away!'  
  
'Sorry Cap'n, but there's a fight in t'mess,' came Eb's deep voice.  
  
Jack sighed wearily, wishing he hadn't made the rule that he and he alone would sort out the fights and arguments. He climbed off the bunk and rummaged around trying to find some dry clothes. Maddy joined him in the search, batting his roving hands away, kissing him as he dressed then shooing him out of the door, so he could go and sort his crewmen out. Maddy dressed, gathered up the wet clothes, and took them on deck and pegged them to the rigging to dry out. She stood and watched as Jamaica get smaller as they sailed away, and the unsettled feeling that she'd had was returning with a vengence. Maddy sighed, feeling desperate. 'What the hell is it?' She asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack bringing a plateful of food for her, reminding her just how hungry she was. Maddy sat on the deck, wolfing the food down gratefully and washing down it down with large swigs of ale.  
  
'What was the fight about?' Maddy asked as she handed Jack her mug, wanting him to finish off the ale.  
  
'Nothing luv, just high feelings, ya know how it is.' Jack wasn't about to tell Maddy that one of the newer crewmen had been making lewd remarks about her and was now cooling off in the brig. 'C'mon lazybones, get back ter work.' Jack helped Maddy to her feet, patting her bottom as she went.  
  
Maddy kept quite busy in the galley for the rest of the day, which she was grateful for because it kept her mind and hands occupied. It was dark by the time she made her way back on deck and she drank in the cool night air, glad to be out of the stifling heat of the galley at last.  
  
Jack smiled at his wife as she appeared on deck, but was frowning inside at the thoughts that were running through his mind. 'What if this strange mood has to do with Will?' He asked himself. 'Nah, don't be stupid, Will's not the sort to go after another man's wife.' Jack pursed his lips, 'But Bill was, an' Will's more like his father than he realises. *And* he's already broken his own marriage vows.' The argument raged within Jack for a time, before he physically shook himself trying to be rid of it, drawing a few curious glances from the crew around him.  
  
'Ere Madalene, come an' keep yer husband warm.' Jack beckoned her over, moving back to allow her in front of him, purring with pleasure as she nestled against his body.  
  
'So, where to now Jack?' For the first time since her being aboard, they had no definite place to go and it felt strange.  
  
'First off, we'll stock up in Kingston, then we'll go where the wind takes us.' Jack leaned his chin on Maddy's shoulder. 'I was thinkin' of South America maybe. Always good tradin' with the natives there, if they don't kill ya with poisoned arrows first that is.'  
  
'Why, what good is gold and jewels to them?' Maddy turned to face Jack, forgetting the effect being in close proximity to his face had on her.  
  
'Well luv, a lot of the treasure is what's been taken from them by the Spaniards, French, British and Dutch. They're objects of worship to the natives, so they're always generous when we kindly take them back! Then we go an' plunder from the next village.' Jack smiled. 'There's quite a bit o' gold to be 'ad in South America.' Jack leaned into a kiss, savouring the taste of Maddy's mouth and the feel of her body pressing against his. 'Whatever's wrong wi'her,' Jack thought to himself, 'At least she wants me again.' He took Maddy's hand in his and called for Eb to take over the helm, 'C'mon wifey, time fer bed.' 


	25. Chapter 25

| | | | | | | | | |  
  
Damned to the depths (again), whatever muttonhead thought of disclaimers...Grrrr!  
  
Yes, I killed Gibbs, Hils - sorry!  
  
la chica mysteriosa, I will explain why Maddy hasn't fallen pregnant in the next chapter, or the one after.  
  
Bethany Dutai, thank you for your kind words. Do look at the other stories, because there are some brilliant one's out there. I haven't described Maddy deliberately, as when I'm reading a book/story, I like to get my own image of the characters.  
  
Caffeine fairy, glad you're still reading!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 25  
  
'So Simon, when do you leave for Port Royal?' Maddy smiled at her long time friend, the smile tempered by her feelings of envy at his freedom.  
  
'Next month, all being well Mads. You must come and visit as soon as possible, the water is supposed to be very clear in the spring.'  
  
'I still think you're bloody mad.' Richard Flynn handed his wife a drink. 'Why would you start a diving school in Jamaica, of all places? It's too violent, the tourists are deserting it in their droves.'  
  
'Why do you have to pull everything apart Richard? Is it so hard for you to be happy for Si?' Maddy glared at him, anger welling up inside. Richard shrugged at his wife, his attention turning to a leggy blonde across the bar.  
  
Simon frowned, 'What the hell was Maddy doing with a tosser like Flynn?' he mused, not for the first time. 'I'll take you down to the sunken old town Maddy, it really is amazing.'  
  
'The sunken old town? Where's that?'  
  
'Port Royal, it was destroyed in the late 1600's by a massive earthquake which devastated the town, killing thousands. Some say it was divine retribution, Port Royal being an infamous pirate town and all.'  
  
**********  
  
Maddy shot up, eyes and mind still in her dream. 'Earthquake.?' She gasped and shot off the bunk and up the stairs to the deck, barely making herself decent and having only Jack's coat to cover her. 'Raise anchor! Turn the ship around and head back for Port Royal. NOW!' Maddy grabbed the nearest crewman and shoved him toward the anchor chain. 'Raise the bloody anchor, man.'  
  
'Whoa, whoa Madalene, just what the hell's going on?' Jack emerged from the bowels of the ship and wandered over to her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
'We have to go back to Port Royal! I've remembered what was bothering me. Port Royal was destroyed in an earthquake sometime around now Jack. We have to warn Will and Elizabeth.' Maddy's breath came in shallow gulps. 'Jack, we *have* to go now.'  
  
'All right luv, calm yerself. Raise anchor,' he ordered. 'I'll go an' make meself decent, savvy?' Maddy looked at him and realised he was naked except for a blanket around his middle. 'C'mon Madalene, yer best come with me and tell me all about it.' Maddy followed Jack below and recounted her dream as they dressed.  
  
'I can't remember the date Jack. It could be tomorrow, or it could be in ten years time.'  
  
'Don't worry luv, we'll be there by mornin.' Jack stroked his wife's hair soothingly. 'We'll bring Will an' Elizabeth back with us, and they can decide what to do once we're away.'  
  
'I must warn James, I can't just leave him and not let him know.' Maddy ran her fingers through her hair distractedly. 'I wish I knew the date when it happens.'  
  
'Well yer don't, so there's nothin' ya can do luv. By all means, warn the Commodore, but there's nothing else to be done. They'll just have ter take their own chances, savvy?' Jack held her tightly, knowing that she would beat herself up over this. They made their way back up to the helm and stayed there until they could see a tiny sliver of the Port Royal coastline in the dim morning light.  
  
'Run up the flag of truce, we're going right into port.' The crew looked at their captain nervously, hoping he knew what he was doing. 'Since when have I had t'give orders twice?' Jack barked, glaring angrily around him. 'Run up the bloody flag, or I'll leave yer all on the shore an' get meself another crew, savvy?'  
  
Maddy watched as the flag was drawn up hastily, the men looking decidedly jumpy. 'You go and get Will and Elizabeth, I'll go to warn Norrington. It'll be quicker that way.'  
  
'No way luv, I'm not lettin' yer out of my sight. *We'll* fetch Will and Elizabeth, then go to see Norrington - and no arguments.'  
  
'Jack I don't want you anywhere near James, he'll throw you in jail.' Maddy didn't think it was possible to feel any more scared than she already was.  
  
'Nah he won't luv, not once you've told him yer story.'  
  
'What if he doesn't believe me?' The thought had only just occurred to Maddy.  
  
'You'll have ter make him believe ya.'  
  
Maddy fell silent, willing The Pearl to go faster, feeling thankful Jack couldn't read her mind. 'He'd have a fit if he thought I thought The Pearl wasn't fast.' Maddy smiled inwardly, in spite of how she felt. Her stomach lurched as she saw a couple of naval ships making ready to meet them. 'Jack?'  
  
'Aye luv, I see em.' Jack wondered whether to make ready the cannons, but decided if the Navy saw them, they might be tempted to open fire first. 'Looks like we see Norrington first, then Will. Yer to stay on board Madalene.' Jack said as he braced himself, waiting for the onslaught.  
  
'Oh no, I'm bloody not Jack Sparrow! I'm the one who James would trust the most, I'm the one who has to tell him and don't think you're going to pull rank on me over this *Captain* Sparrow, because you're damn well not!' Maddy spat, fury written all over her face.  
  
'All right, all right, have it your way luv.' Jack raised his hands in mock surrender. He loved winding his wife up, seeing her eyes flash with anger. He laughed to himself, but then turned his concentration to the ships looming large, one to port, the other to starboard. 'Mornin' gentlemen,' he called, as the ships drew in. 'I have business with t'Commodore if ya don't mind?' Jack peered across in the dusky dawn to the port ship. 'Murtogg? Murtogg, is that you mate? Hey Madalene, it's me old mate Murtogg! Where's Mullroy?'  
  
'He's on shore, been injured. What are you doing here Captain Sparrow?' Murtogg wasn't sure if he wanted his men to think that he was friends with a pirate, even though he was.  
  
'I gotta see the Commodore mate. It's extremely important, savvy? What's Mullroy gone and done then?'  
  
'He stuck a bayonet in his foot. Do you promise to behave Captain Sparrow?' Murtogg eyed Jack skeptically. 'I say, who's the lady?'  
  
'Course I'll behave, I'm always a good boy.' Jack winked with a wicked grin on his face. 'An' this mate, is me wife, Madalene.'  
  
'Your wife? Congratulations Captain, pleased to meet you Mrs. Sparrow.' Murtogg doffed his hat to Maddy, who looked on in amazement at the slightly surreal conversation between her husband and the Naval officer.  
  
'H-hello.' Maddy's smile wavered slightly despite the man's apparent friendliness.  
  
'So Murtogg, are ya going' to escort us to the Commodore then, cause we've really got to see him real urgent like, then the Turners, savvy?'  
  
'What is your business Captain Sparrow? I can't let you come in willy nilly, you might....well you might not keep to your word shall we say?'  
  
'Sorry mate, fer t'Commodore's ears only, savvy? But I can promise yer, it's very important, an' yer know I wouldn't lie to ya.'  
  
Murtogg had to concede that the pirate had a point. He'd never known Jack lie once, not in all the dealings he'd had with him, and there had been many. 'Very well Captain Sparrow, we'll escort you, then make berth by your ship, just in case.....' Murtogg had also known Jack to wriggle his way out of impossible situations and really didn't want his promotion chances harmed.  
  
'Of course mate, although I wouldn't run out on ya, not this time anyway.' Jack steered a course as close to shore as he could get, then ordered a boat to be lowered. 'C'mon luv, time to go.' He climbed down to the boat, and then helped Maddy in after. 'The Commodore had better believe ya luv, or we're in trouble.'  
  
'I'll make him believe me Jack. Besides, we wouldn't risk all this just to play games with him, he'll realise that.'  
  
'Aye, but sometimes things take a little long to sink in that thick skull of his.' Jack looked at the fort, trying to imagine it crumbling into the sea. 'Ya sure there'll be an earthquake aren't ya luv?'  
  
'Yes Jack, quite sure. Simon told me all about the time he dived down and explored the ruins.' Maddy shuddered, and then clambered out onto the dock. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
Maddy and Jack were escorted by marines all the way to the Commodore's mansion, drawing glances and catcalls as they went. They waited in the hallway as the butler went to announce their arrival. Maddy looked at the familiar surroundings, wondering what the new governess was like, nodding at the servants who totally ignored her. 'Ah well, can't say I blame them.' She thought ruefully. 'James.' Maddy stepped forward towards the approaching man.  
  
'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' Norrington looked both Maddy and Jack up and down several times, with a slight sneer hanging on his face.  
  
'Commodore, it's always a pleasure mate.' Jack held out his hand, wincing slightly when Norrington accepted it.  
  
'What do you want Sparrow? I don't have all day.'  
  
'Well actually mate, it's me wife that wants ter see ya.'  
  
'Wife?! You married this.....this man?' Norrington looked aghast at Maddy, hardly believing his ears.  
  
'Yes James, we've been married nearly a year now. Can we go somewhere private please? I have something very important to tell you.' Maddy followed the Commodore as he led the way to his office, Jack following behind.  
  
'Well what is it, and it had better be good. I don't entirely trust your husband and I want the both of you away from this port as soon as is humanly possible.'  
  
'James, I'm sure you will find this hard to believe, but I'm from the future. Three hundred years into the future in fact.' Maddy waited apprehensively while the Commodore digested the information. 'There's an earthquake that will destroy the town of Port Royal sometime around now, but I don't know the exact date. It may be soon or it could even be years from now.'  
  
'You're from the future?' Norrington didn't even try to hide the skepticism in his voice. 'And just how did you end up here?' He couldn't wait to hear this fanciful tale.  
  
'I got caught in a whirlpool and woke up on Jack's ship. I know it's hard to believe James, but why would I tell you a lie? Why would I risk you arresting Jack just for a bit of fun at your expense?' Maddy waited again, praying that Norrington would believe her.  
  
'Ya didn't believe in the un-dead before our little episode wi'Barbossa, did ya mate?' Jack fell silent under Norrington's glare.  
  
'The whole town is destroyed from this?'  
  
'Everything - even the fort. Thousands will die James. You have to start moving people away from the cliff edge, away from the sea.' Maddy pleaded, desperately.  
  
'How do you know all this Maddy? How do you know of something that happened three hundred years before *your* time?'  
  
'Because a friend of mine went to the wreckage of Port Royal and told me about it. There are records about the event James, detailed records of what happened and who died. You have to believe me.'  
  
James Norrington regarded Jack and Maddy, stroking his chin, dithering over whether to believe them or not. After what had seemed to be an age had passed he sighed, 'No. No, I'm sorry I don't believe you. It's some ploy by him,' Norrington jerked a thumb at Jack, 'To steal whatever it is he's come to steal. Men,' Norrington called to the guards outside the door. 'Arrest Sparrow, take him to the cells. He's to be hung at dusk.'  
  
'NO!' Maddy screamed, launching herself at the Commodore. 'No James, you can't do that. I'm telling you the truth, please.' She begged, shaking violently.  
  
Norrington pushed Maddy away from him disdainfully. 'I can do what I want Maddy, I'm in charge here. Besides, he's a pirate, he deserves the noose dammit, he's evaded it for far too long.'  
  
'He risked arrest to bring me here to warn you and so that we could get Will and Elizabeth, and *this* is how you repay him? James, I beg you, please let him go.' Maddy looked at her husband, who'd borne his arrest silently and without a struggle. 'If you do this James, you'll regret it, I swear. All I'll have to do is find a fervent priest and say I'd had a vision, a vision of Port Royal sinking to the sea for its wickedness. It would be all over town in no time. I'd tell people about my vision and say that you refused to do anything, and said all the people of Port Royal deserved whatever they had coming to them. There'd be a riot James. That wouldn't look very good on your record now, would it? Especially when it turns out later on that my vision was true all along.' Norrington looked nervously at the steely glint in Maddy's eyes, being able to imagine a riot all too well and also what his superiors would say about it.  
  
Jack looked on in admiration for his wife, knowing she'd won the argument. He turned his gaze to Norrington and held his arms out, indicating that he wanted the chains off. 'C'mon mate, ya know she's tellin' the truth, yer just clutching at straws 'cos ya can't get me any other way.' Jack smiled lazily as the guards unlocked his cuffs, and then put his arm around Maddy's waist. 'Ta luv.'  
  
James Norrington sat heavily on his chair. 'What am I to do? If I warn people, it would cause widespread panic. Although if I do alert them and there is no earthquake immediately, they will all think I was scare mongering and take not a blind bit of notice of me in the future.' He sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Why must you always bring me trouble Sparrow?'  
  
Jack shrugged dolefully. 'Sorry mate, must be a knack I have.'  
  
'So you do believe me then?' Maddy was amazed at her former employer's sudden change of mind.  
  
'Yes Maddy, he wouldn't risk coming into Port Royal unless there was a very good reason, and despite all the reasons that I shouldn't trust you, I still do. I'll have to tell the Governor about this.' Norrington stood, straightening his coat. 'Thank you Sparrow, Maddy.'  
  
'Wait, wait, we're goin' t'the Governors house to fetch Will an' Elizabeth, we'll go together.' Jack took Maddy's arm and followed Norrington; much to the latter's chagrin.  
  
**********  
  
'What? That's impossible! Please don't tell me you believe this nonsense Commodore?' Weatherby Swann looked incredulously at the younger man. 'This is Sparrow, surely that says it all?'  
  
'Ah, if I may interrupt Governor?' Jack took a tentative step forward, shrugging off a restraining hand on his shoulder. He twirled the ends of his moustache, smiling (he hoped) his most charming smile. 'Did I ever let you down when we were dealing with Barbossa? Was I not the one who saved yer daughter? Didn't I take yer butler off yer hands when he was caught with.....'  
  
'Yes, yes all right, you've made your point Sparrow.' Swann looked around apprehensively at the curious glances from the rest of the room.  
  
'Jack! Maddy! What are you two doing here?' Will strode across the room, a perplexed look on his face.  
  
'Ah, dear William. We've a slight, small problem mate.' Jack took his friends arm and led him away from the main body of people as he explained about Maddy's dream.  
  
The Governor and Commodore argued amongst themselves as to the best course of action, leaving Maddy standing in the middle of the room, feeling alone and helpless.  
  
'What is *she* doing here?' Maddy's heart sank as Elizabeth Turner marched into the room, looking more than ready for a fight.  
  
'Elizabeth, don't you dare.' Will's sharp voice stilled the room. 'They're here to warn us. There will be an earthquake in Port Royal and they've come to take us away from here.'  
  
'Oh have they now, how convenient. Well we're not bloody well going anywhere William Turner.'  
  
'Elizabeth, don't swear, it's not ladylike.' Swann chided his daughter, appearances mattering to him at all times.  
  
'Bugger ladylike! She had an affair with my husband! How's that for ladylike?' Without warning, Elizabeth's hand shot out and slapped Maddy hard across the cheek, making the scratches already there sting like hell.  
  
Maddy rubbed it and grimaced, wanting to hit back, but Jack's warning look stopped her.  
  
'Yes we are Elizabeth, I'm not staying here and nor are my children.' Will's jaw jutted out in determination, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
'Oh, you didn't worry about your children when you upped and left with her.' Elizabeth spat, fists clenching and unclenching all the time. Maddy inched away from her, not wanting to get into a fight.  
  
'Thought you could have both of them did you?' Elizabeth spun around and faced Maddy. 'What does it get boring having just one man? I suppose being a whore you prefer to have lots of them?' The snide remark pushed Maddy too far and she launched at the younger woman, grabbing her hair and slamming her fist into Elizabeth's face.  
  
'Well maybe if you paid more attention to your husband and less to your so called friends, he wouldn't have felt the need for another woman's company would he?' Maddy ducked as an arm came flailing around, but instantly regretted it as Elizabeth's knee came up and connected with her cheekbone. Jack and Will belatedly dived for their respective wives, pulling them apart.  
  
'C'mon Madalene, that's enough now. It's not what we came for is it?' Jack's voice dropped an octave in a bid to soothe his wife. Maddy glared at him, her chest heaving and her eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
'Elizabeth, there was no call for that.' Will held Elizabeth tightly until she gave up struggling. 'We're going with them, if you don't come, then I shall take the children on my own. You're more than welcome to wave us off from the doorstep if you like.' Will looked at his wife with steely determination.  
  
'But what about my father, what about the Commodore? What are you going to do?' Elizabeth broke free from Will's hold and faced her father, fear in her eyes.  
  
'The Commodore and I shall stay here, as is our duty. When, if this happens, the people of Port Royal will need us as never before. We shall not desert them in their most needy hour. But Will is right, you must go with Sparrow. You must take the children to safety.' Weatherby Swann embraced his daughter, not wanting to let her go. 'Go. Go and get your things together, you must leave soon.' He turned away, so no one could see the tears that fell from his eyes. Will led his wife out of the room, promising Jack that they'd be at the quayside as soon as they could.  
  
'Well Governor, Commodore, I'll be saying me goodbyes then.' Jack turned to leave, but then stopped. 'There's one good thing ter come out of all this I suppose. I won't be coming anywhere near Port Royal fer a while, so I'll be out yer hair mate.' Jack grinned, ignoring the look Maddy was giving him.  
  
'Governor, James.' Maddy looked at the two men, wishing there was more she could do. 'Good luck, I hope to see you both again some day.' She embraced Norrington, kissing him gently on the cheek. 'Thank you for all you did for me before, I'm sorry I threw it back in your face.' James Norrington smiled the gentle smile of his and returned the kiss, enjoying the looks he was getting from his nemesis.  
  
'I should have put two and two together in Montego Bay, but I never once imagined a fine lady such as you would be mixed up with him. Goodbye Maddy, be safe.' Norrington fought down a lump in his throat as he watched Maddy and Jack walk out of the mansion and quite possibly out of his life.  
  
**********  
  
*Authors notes*  
  
Richard Flynn is Maddys' husband from her former life and was briefly mentioned in Chapter 1.  
  
There was an earthquake that devastated Port Royal in 1692, in which most of the town and the fort were destroyed and around two thousand people lost their lives. Many believed the earthquake was devine retribution for Port Royal being a pirate town. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers - pah!  
  
Thanks for your reviews, always like to see them.  
  
Hilary, leave poor William alone, I like him even if you don't! :p  
  
Caffeine fairy, keep reading {{hugs}}  
  
Linnie, thanks for your help. You're preserving my sanity (leave it Hils, leave it.)  
  
Lady Skywalker, I'm sorry you feel that it's still a bit gloomy, but to be honest, I feel it would become boring if everything was hunky dory all the time. There's a saying I heard the other day, 'You have to have the rain, in order to appreciate the rainbow' and I feel that sums this story up. You've got to have bad times, to appreciate the good.  
  
La chica, you will find the answer to Maddys non-existent pregnancy in this chapter.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 26  
  
'No, I'm the better pirate! Uncle Jack says so.' John Turner pulled a face at his younger sister, then jabbed her with his wooden sword, earning him a rebuke from his father. Will looked at Maddy and rolled his eyes. It seemed that the fears everyone had about the children disliking life aboard ship proved to be groundless, as they had taken to it like ducks to water.  
  
'How's Elizabeth today Will?' Maddy joined Will in polishing the rail on the ship's side. Will shook his head sadly, a frown creasing his brow.  
  
'She still won't talk to me Maddy, never mind letting me in the cabin.' Elizabeth Turner had virtually barricaded herself into the first mate's cabin, speaking only to Jack and certain members of the crew, and certainly not to Will or Maddy.  
  
'She'll come around. She's had a lot to cope with, what with you re- appearing, finding out about us and then having to leave her home and father behind.' Maddy wished there was something she could say to the younger woman, her sobs could frequently be heard from inside the cabin. Maddy turned suddenly at a squeal from behind her, to see Caroline being held to the ground by her brother, tears starting to well up in her huge brown eyes. 'Little Jack! Get off your sister now!' Maddy hauled the boy off and shoved him away. 'If you don't behave yourself Jack Turner I'll lock you in the brig and give the key to Caro, savvy?' Maddy had taken to being a surrogate mother to the children when they were on deck, glad there was something she could do for Elizabeth, even though she'd never know about it, shut away in the cabin.  
  
Jack chuckled from his position at the helm. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed having the children and their parents on board, he just wished Elizabeth would stop acting like a spoiled brat and get out of the cabin. Jack was considering ordering her out and locking the door behind her so she hadn't got a bolthole. 'Nah, there's plenty of other places ter hide yerself away on a ship,' Jack thought to himself. 'An' Elizabeth's got stubbornness down to a fine art.' There was nothing to do but wait until boredom drove the young woman out, as Jack knew it would in the end. He smiled at Will who joined him at the helm, yielding the wheel to his friend. 'So whelp, ya sure ya want ter get to Freetown and not Nassau? It's a fair way from Port Royal.'  
  
'Yes Jack, I'm sure. I went there when I was on Burns' ship, its looks a nice place to live and I reckon I can earn a good living there.' Will had intended using the money Governor Swann had given them to buy a boat and set up his own charter business, ferrying people and goods to nearby islands.  
  
Jack smiled. 'Yer got it all planned haven't ya whelp?'  
  
'Yes Jack. At night on The Chinaman, I used to dream about what I'd do when I escaped and got back home. I'd intended to do it in Port Royal, but since that part of the plan has been scuppered, the Bahamas seemed like the next best thing. I just hope Elizabeth comes around.'  
  
'She will mate, give her time, savvy?' Jack decided it was time to sort Elizabeth Turner out. He left Will and made his way below, to the first mate's cabin. 'Lizabeth, ya there luv?' Jack knocked softly on the door.  
  
'Yes Jack, come in.' There was the sound of a key being turned in the lock, then the door opened a fraction. Elizabeth peered around making sure no one was with Jack. She moved away, allowing Jack entrance.  
  
'This has gone on long enough luv, it's been a week.' Jack sat heavily on the bunk, arms folded.  
  
'Oh well, forgive me if I'm not jumping around, full of the joys of spring Jack Sparrow.' Elizabeth glared at him angrily. 'My husband turns up with the whore he left me for and expects me to welcome him with open arms. Not only that but then I have to leave my father and friends to their almost certain deaths and you want me to be *happy*? Ha!'  
  
'Don't you dare talk about Madalene like that.' Jack's face hardened with anger. 'I know what happened shouldn't have, but in all truthfulness yer wasn't the best wife in the world, was ya? An' Will didn't leave ya fer Madalene, I fetched her from t'Commodores, an' Will was waiting for me at the docks. Neither knew the other was goin' to be there, savvy?' Jack held up a hand, silencing the protest on Elizabeth's lips. 'We've got weeks before we reach the Bahamas. That's a bloody long time when yer cooped up on a ship in t'middle of the sea. You an' Will have ter sort this out, an' then you an' Madalene too.' Elizabeth didn't move an inch except that she now stared at Jack with an icy glare. Jack sighed. 'Don't make me order ya Elizabeth.' Jack stood, taking her arm and pulled her out of the cabin and up the stairs to the deck.  
  
'Mommy, mommy!' Caroline ran to her mother, throwing small arms around Elizabeth's legs. Everyone looked around in amazement, but turned away quickly in case Elizabeth should take umbrage. Jack pushed her towards the helm and took Caroline's hand, leading her away with the promise of a story. Little Jack ran up to him, not wanting to be left out and Jack sat on the deck, a child on each knee snuggling up to him as he told them a tale, all the while keeping a weather eye on the children's parents deep in conversation, and being pleased and smiling inwardly when Will gave control of the wheel to Eb and led Elizabeth down below to talk more privately. Maddy sat beside Jack, leaning against him, smiling as his arm went around her shoulder.  
  
The crew looked on in disbelief as their Captain displayed an unexpected knack with the children, shaking their heads in wonder before carrying on with their chores.  
  
'An' the captain an' his crew sailed off with their hold stuffed full o'treasure, an' they never had to pirate another ship again. Now off yer go, I want ter 'ave me wicked way with yer aunt.' Jack smiled as the children ran to Mr Cotton, jumping in glee at the sight of his parrot.  
  
Maddy sighed as she watched them happily run off, regretting the decision she'd made in her former life, to be sterilised. She hadn't wanted children then, enjoying the high life too much, but now? Jack had said he didn't mind when she told him she was unable to have children, but seeing him with the Turner children made Maddy wonder if he had just said that to spare her feelings. Jack squeezed her shoulder and smiled tenderly at her, before nuzzling her hair.  
  
'Y'all right luv?' Jack wondered if having the children aboard was upsetting Maddy, or whether it was just Elizabeth.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine Jack.' Maddy rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in companionable silence for a while. 'Jack, do you wish for children?'  
  
Jack pursed his lips together, he knew the question was coming. 'Sometimes I do luv. I see how happy Will is with his two, an' I think ter meself that it'd be nice. But then, if we'd had kids, they wouldn't have been able to stay on board and neither would you, an' we'd never have seen each other, and that would've been unacceptable.' Jack smiled. 'So, I'm glad we haven't any children. 'Sides, I've sired enough bastards around the Caribbean fer me bloodline to carry on for generations!' Jack squeezed his wife's shoulder again.  
  
Maddy smiled, relieved by Jack's reassurance.  
  
'So Jack, you never did tell me what Governor Swann's butler did.' Maddy loved Jack's tales, be they true or not.  
  
'Ah, well luv, last time I was in Port Royal, I paid a visit to Will an' Elizabeth an' the whole house was in uproar. Turns out the butler had been caught wi' his trousers down in t'cowshed.' Maddy was surprised, but Jack nodded vigorously, as if to indicate just how true the tale was.  
  
'Who was he caught in the cowshed with?' Maddy couldn't believe that Jack had to smuggle a man out of Port Royal just because of a dalliance.  
  
'Cows luv. Real cows, if ya get me meaning, savvy?'  
  
'He was..... with cows?' Maddy looked at Jack with wide eyes, not entirely sure whether to believe him or not.  
  
'Aye, with cows. O'course, the Governor was outraged and wanted the poor bugger hanged, so I told 'im I'd take him off his hands that night.'  
  
'Where did you take him? And why?'  
  
'Tortuga luv. If ya've got un-natural desires, that's the best place ter go. Governor Swann was willin' ter pay handsomely to be rid o'the man, so I got rid of him, savvy?' Jack looked up at Eb approaching them. 'Ere, Eb'll tell ya. It were true about t'Governors butler, eh Eb?'  
  
Eb shifted uncomfortably. 'Aye, it was true enough. We made him sleep in a cabin by himself, since no one wanted to be anywhere near him.' He shuddered at the memory. 'Cap'n, looks like there might be a storm brewing.' Jack hauled himself to his feet, sniffing the air and looking around at the sea.  
  
'Hmmm, reckon you could be right Eb, better get everything lashed down an' tell Will to get Elizabeth an' the children in to my cabin. Don't toss so much in there.' Eb hurried off, barking orders as he went, while Jack studied his compass, weighing up whether it would be better to weigh anchor or sail through the storm. 'Let's see how she blows eh luv?' Jack caressed the wheel, and then glanced about to make sure no one saw him talking to the ship. 'They already think I'm mad enough! I wish Gibbs were 'ere though.' Jack smiled sadly as he watched his wife working with the rest of the crew, stowing away anything that could move and anchoring down anything too big to be stashed. The sea started to swell and the bow of The Pearl rose and crashed down, sending a spray the length of the ship, soaking everyone on deck and some on the next level down. Jack handed his hat, coat and belt to Maddy. He didn't want any impediments whilst wrestling the wheel. 'Go on luv, go below an' strap yerself in.'  
  
'Let me stay with you a while longer Jack.' Maddy hated storms. Not so much the storms, but the thought of Jack being on deck, usually alone. Jack, she knew, loved storms. He loved feeling at one with his ship, both of them battling together against the elements.  
  
'Nah luv, I'd rather ya went now, it's startin' to get rough already.' Jack kissed his wife before giving her a push in the direction of the stairs. 'Off ya go.' Maddy sighed, fighting the unease in her stomach and made her way below to their cabin. Her heart sank when she saw Elizabeth and the children already there.  
  
'I think you should get the children strapped in to the bunk now, it might be too rough to do so later.' Maddy fought to keep her voice even.  
  
'I'll decide what's best for *my* children, thank you.' Elizabeth scowled at Maddy, pulling Caroline to her.  
  
Maddy busied herself stowing away the effects that were strewn about the cabin, making sure the ropes used for lashing people or things around the room were secure, and then glanced towards the window. The sky and sea had merged into a uniform grey, with only the white foam on top to indicate just how high the waves actually were. She took a deep breath and turned to face Elizabeth.  
  
'Put the children into the bunk and please don't argue. It really is in their best interest to do it now.' Elizabeth scowled, so Maddy took Little Jack's hand and led him to the bunk, then called Caroline over and lay her down beside her brother. 'Now there's nothing to be frightened of, Uncle Jack is the best captain on the ocean and he will get us all through this storm safely.' Maddy smiled at the children as she secured the rope, pinning them to the bunk.  
  
'Why do we have to be tied up?' Caroline's lip started to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
'Because you can't stand up properly on a ship in a storm, so it's best to tie yourself to something so you don't crash about and hurt yourself, savvy?' Maddy frowned at Elizabeth who had elbowed her out of the way, leaning over her children and crooning soothing words to them. Maddy went and sat on the floor with her back against the stern of the ship and tied herself with the rope. 'You had better tie yourself in Elizabeth.'  
  
'I'm staying here next to my children.' Her reply was cold and the venom in her voice not diluted by the sound of the storm.  
  
'Fine, I don't suppose they'll miss you much when you're on your sickbed, injured. After all, they haven't seen that much of you since we left Port Royal have they?' Maddy felt her patience stretching to breaking point.  
  
'How dare you!' Elizabeth turned sharply just as the ship pitched and fell heavily to the floor, wincing with pain as she tried to get up. Maddy sighed, then untied herself and went to the stricken woman's aid. 'Don't you touch me, you cow!' Elizabeth's hand missed Maddy's face by a whisker.  
  
Maddy shrugged, unruffled by the outburst. 'Suit yourself. You can tie yourself in now and I hope it hurts.' She watched with grim satisfaction as Elizabeth struggled with the rope, the pain from her shoulder making it hard to secure it. A particularly violent roll made everyone gasp, then a wail came from the bunk, Maddy grabbed Elizabeth's arm, preventing her from going over. 'Don't be bloody stupid. They're safe, you're not.' Maddy loosened her binds and tied Elizabeth in, pulling it a little tighter than was strictly necessary. The young woman gave Maddy a deadly look, determined not to show how much pain she was in.  
  
The cabin grew steadily darker until it was pitch black, Caroline had ceased whimpering and Maddy assumed she'd finally fallen asleep. 'No such luxury for me,' Maddy thought, trying to ease her back. She prayed Jack was all right and that the ship would ride out the storm, just as she'd always done. Hours passed, and Maddy had long since grown tired of Elizabeth's attempts to keep as far away from her as possible, smiling sardonically when her head rested on Maddy's shoulder as she slept fitfully for a time. Maddy felt very tempted to go on deck, but thought better of it. 'Jack's got enough to worry about without me adding to it.' But the waiting was nearly killing her. Maddy looked resignedly at Elizabeth who'd just woken up. 'Here we go again,' she sighed inwardly.  
  
Elizabeth shuffled away from the older woman, her lip curled in a half snarl. 'I suppose you're enjoying this aren't you?'  
  
'Oh yes, I really enjoy having my husband out there risking his life to see this ship and crew to safety. I have a ball down here, while he's being soaked to the skin and battered by waves higher than your bloody mansion. Get off your high horse and stop being such a stupid, immature little brat. Yes I slept with Will once. Yes it was wrong of us, but it seems to me and to Jack that you've forgotten who Will Turner is. He's the man who risked everything to sail across the Caribbean to your rescue. He's the man who was prepared to give his life for you. He's the man for whom you pledged yourself to another, in order that he help rescue Will. You just want to put all the blame on me to cover up your own shortcomings.' Elizabeth scrambled to untie herself, jumping on Maddy when she was free and began pummelling Maddy with her fists.  
  
'That's not true! You tried to steal Will off me!' Maddy had just about enough of this. She grabbed a handful of hair and banged Elizabeth's face into the wall behind them, then looked on in shock as Elizabeth reeled back, blood pouring from a gash across her cheek.  
  
'Elizabeth, I'm sorry, please..'  
  
'Get your hands off me, bitch.' Elizabeth crawled across the cabin to the bunk and climbed on, snuggling close to her still sleeping children, dabbing at the blood with the edge of the sheet.  
  
Maddy sighed, feeling physically and emotionally drained. 'Oh why the hell did I do that? There'll never be peace between us now.' She realised the ship wasn't pitching quite so much and decided to risk untying herself. Maddy walked tentatively to the bunk, wondering whether she was doing the right thing or not. 'Elizabeth. Look, I'm sorry for what's happened between us. Please can we try and at least be civil to each other?'  
  
'Civil? Ha! You must be joking.' Elizabeth tensed her body, waiting for Maddy to dare to touch her. 'The sooner we're in the Bahamas, the happier I shall be, because then at least I won't have to be around you all the time.'  
  
Maddy turned at the sound of someone coming through the door and looked to see Will standing there, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
'Is everything all right?' He looked from Maddy to his wife and children on the bunk.  
  
'No it bloody well isn't. Look what the bitch did to me.' Elizabeth rolled off the bunk and turned her face towards her husband's. 'Look!'  
  
'Maddy?' A look of disbelief crossed Will's face.  
  
'I lost my temper Will and I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry.' The Pearl lurched in the water, throwing Maddy into Will's arms, prompting a cry of pure rage from Elizabeth.  
  
'Get your hands off him!' Elizabeth flew at Maddy, yanking her out of Will's arms. Another lurch sent both women crashing to floor, rolling around, kicking, scratching and biting wherever they could. Will tried to keep his balance as he pulled Elizabeth away, but the storm seemed to be getting worse and the ship rolled, almost to her side. Maddy, Elizabeth and Will fell heavily against the wall of the cabin and were then bombarded by effects in the cabin that had worked loose from their anchorage. Water poured through a couple of broken windows, soaking them and causing the children in the bunk to scream loudly.  
  
'Jack!' Maddy crawled towards the door, her progress slowed by the violent movement of the ship. She reached the door before Will caught her, pulling her back in.  
  
'No Maddy, you can't. It's far too dangerous.'  
  
'Will, I have to see that Jack is all right. Let go of me!' Maddy fought against Will's grip, but the years of being a blacksmith had given the man hidden strength. 'Will please.' Maddy implored, desperately.  
  
Will dragged her as best he could to the stern and tied her up again. 'Maddy, don't make me tie your hands too because I will.' Will pulled his wife down, tying her also. 'I have to go back on deck, so I don't want you two fighting again. For God's sake, our lives are at stake here and all you can think about are your petty vendettas. I'll check on you later and if either of you are fighting or arguing, I shall bind both your hands and gag you. Understood?'  
  
Both women nodded mutely as Will fought his way out of the cabin, too shocked by his anger to say anything. Maddy turned her head away and threw up, the vomit swishing around the floor in the sea water. Her head collapsed onto her knees and sobbed, unable to hold onto her composure anymore, and certain that Jack had been swept overboard. Elizabeth sat watching Maddy for a while, and began to reach a tentative hand out towards the other woman, before deciding against it and turning away. 


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own him, only in my mind!  
  
Thanks to Linnie, Hils and caffeine fairy for your reviews. More please folks..!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Maddy sat shivering on the floor, watching the window carefully. 'W-what is it?' Elizabeth could barely get the words out through her chattering teeth.  
  
'The storm's abating, the water isn't coming through the window any more.' The women looked at each other in relief, neither voicing the fear they'd had at the rising water level. Maddy tugged at her ropes with numb fingers, finally loosening the knot and pulling it free. She helped Elizabeth with hers, then they crossed the cabin and freed the children, each carrying a child in her arms as they left the cabin. Maddy led the way up the stairs to the deck, but stopped short of the top, too afraid to go any further. She put Little Jack down and clutched the rail, the strength ebbing from her body. Elizabeth pushed past her and went onto the deck, then turned and smiled at Maddy.  
  
'He's safe.'  
  
Maddy sat heavily on the step, gasping for breath, tears of relief flooding down her cheeks. She became aware of someone sitting by her on the step and put their arm around her shoulder. Maddy leaned into Jack's embrace, then turned and held him tightly, burying her face into his neck. 'I thought I'd lost you,' she croaked, her voice a barely audible whisper.  
  
'Nah luv, take more than a bit of a blow to take me away from ya.' In truth, Jack couldn't remember a worse storm and deep down had feared they wouldn't make it. He brought Maddy's face level with his and kissed her tenderly. 'I luv ya Madalene.' Jack leaned against Maddy wearily, too exhausted to move.  
  
'I love you Jack.' Maddy gently rocked to and fro, until she realised that Jack was almost falling asleep. 'Will, give me a hand, Jack needs to rest. Will climbed the stairs and pulled his protesting friend to his feet.  
  
'Where shall I take him Maddy, he can't go back to your cabin?' Will propped Jack up, feeling him getting heavier as he succumbed to sleep.  
  
'Follow me, there's a cabin by the mess that should be all right.' Maddy led the way to the cabin, helping Will support the sleeping Jack, and they laid him down carefully on the bare bunk. 'I'll see if there are any dry blankets.' She left her husband sleeping, while she made her way to the hold, which was slopping with water and crowded with men, bailing out. Maddy managed to find a couple of blankets that were dry and hurried back to the cabin, where Jack lay virtually unconscious. Her muscles protested as she pulled and pushed Jack's body around, stripping him of the sodden clothes, piling them in a heap as she removed them. Maddy stripped herself and climbed in next to Jack, curling her body around his in an effort to get some warmth back into his bones.  
  
**************  
  
Jack woke some hours later, to find Daniel sitting on a chair watching him. 'What'cha doin' lad?' Jack tried to get up, but his muscles wouldn't comply.  
  
'Maddy says I have to make sure you stay where you are and if you don't, I have to fetch her or Eb.' Daniel folded his arms and had a stern look on his face, clearly taking his duty very seriously. Jack sighed, smiling to himself. 'How's The Pearl? She ain't damaged is she?' Jack hauled himself to a sitting position and took a swig of the rum that Maddy had left for him.  
  
'No Cap'n, just some minor damage and a fair bit of water in the bowels. Oh and some windows in your cabin broke and it's very wet in there, that's why you are here.'  
  
'That's good Daniel. Now look lad, you're needed elsewhere, there's much to be done, so off ya go.' Jack had hoped to be rid of the boy, so he could sneak out.  
  
'Sorry Captain, but Maddy said you'd try something like that and if you did, that she would over-rule you.'  
  
'She can't bloody over-rule me on me own ship!' Jack pulled the blankets back, then realised that he was naked. 'Where're me bloody clothes?'  
  
'Wet Cap'n. Maddy said she'd bring some dry one's down later.'  
  
'Sod that!' Jack wrapped a blanket around his middle and staggered to the door a fraction before Daniel reached it. 'You try it Daniel, an' it's down ter the brig wi' ya, savvy?' Daniel shrugged and backed away, allowing his captain to open the door, following Jack as he slowly made his way to the deck, clutching onto the blanket. 'Madalene! Madalene, where's me clothes, I wanna get dressed.' Maddy looked at Will and Eb, rolling her eyes. Peace was over. She climbed a way up the rigging and unpegged some clothes that had been hung out to dry, 'Thank goodness for the Caribbean sun,' she thought to herself as she climbed back down again.  
  
'Here Jack, although you really should be resting, you look exhausted.' Maddy frowned at her husband as he dropped the blanket and dressed himself there and then, in front of everyone. 'Good job Elizabeth and the children aren't around Jack Sparrow.' Jack shrugged and smiled apologetically at his wife's stern tone, then went to Eb to get a progress report on repairs.  
  
Maddy went below to sort the cabin out, she opened the door tentatively and groaned in despair. The contents of the cabin were strewn all over the floor, sopping wet. Maddy went to a cupboard where Jack kept his maps, relieved to find them all dry, then she gathered an armful of wet clothes and took them on deck, laying them out to dry, then went back below and gathered another armful of clothes. After four trips, all the clothes had been laid out on the deck, so Maddy turned her attention to the floor, which still had a foot or so of water slopping about. She fetched a mop and bucket and started soaking up the water, emptying the bucket out of one of the open windows. The steam was starting to rise in the cabin as the hot sun started to dry out the interior, and Maddy found herself sweating profusely. 'Who needs a bloody sauna?' She murmured out loud, spinning when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was wondering if you needed a hand?' Elizabeth stood hesitantly in the doorway.  
  
'As many hands as possible, thank you.' Maddy smiled at Elizabeth, who had changed from her dress to a more practical shirt and breeches. The two women worked hard getting rid of the water and putting things to right in the cabin and between themselves, finally emerging a few hours later not quite friends, but not enemies either.  
  
'Look's like peace has broken out young William.' Jack and Will stood watching their wives, as the women sat drinking ale with some of the crew.  
  
'Aye, about time too.' Will smiled at his friend, then walked over to his wife, kissing her for long enough that the crew started whistling and cat- calling.  
  
'Oi. If yer not careful, you'll be havin' another bairn before ya get t'The Bahamas!' Will grinned sheepishly at Tom, then led his wife below, leading to louder jeers.  
  
Maddy went over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his bare back, Jack having discarded his shirt a while ago. 'Come and get some rest Jack you need it. You'll be no good to this ship or the crew if you're too tired to think straight, well, as straight as is possible for you to think. Jack grinned and thrust his backside into Maddy at the gentle jibe.  
  
'Cheeky! But you're right luv, is the cabin fit ter sleep in?' Jack turned and winked mischievously at Maddy who wagged her finger at him, then moaned quietly as he took it in his mouth.  
  
'It's a little damp, but sleepable in.' Maddy pressed her mouth against Jack's, her tongue joining her finger in playing with Jack's tongue.  
  
'I don't intend gettin' much sleep Madalene. Eb, take over the ship an' sort the watches out for me. I need ter catch up on me beauty sleep according to me wife.' Maddy slapped his rump as he led the way to their cabin. Maddy undressed herself quickly, shivering in anticipation, but her ardour was soon cooled as she turned and saw Jack fast alseep on the bunk, snoring gently.  
  
*******************  
  
'Land ho!' All hands went to the side of the ship, eager to spot The Bahamas in the distance. Will put an arm around his wife, who had started to cry silently. 'This makes it seem more real Will, she is telling the truth isn't she?' Elizabeth wished it were all a dream, and that she'd wake up still in Port Royal.  
  
'Yes Elizabeth, Maddy is telling the truth. She told me things about her world that you'd never believe, I'm glad I live now and not in the future.' Will kissed his wife, then went about his duties, his stomach churning with excitement at starting a new life away from the gossip and snide remarks that followed him around Port Royal.  
  
Jack grinned, looking forward to implementing his plan to take Maddy away from the ship for a while. He'd realised they had never spent any time alone together and wanted to make their first anniversary special. Jack knew of a respectable inn where they could stay, a few miles up the coast from Freetown, where Will and Elizabeth decided to settle. He told Eb of his plans, warning his first mate not to breathe a word to anyone, lest Maddy should find out.  
  
Maddy looked suspiciously at Jack. She knew he was up to something, but no amount of cajoling or tickling would make him reveal what it was. 'Ah well,' She thought to herself, 'I'll just have to be patient.' Maddy went and stood with the crew, watching as the island grew bigger, smiling as Jack put his arms around her middle, holding her tightly.  
  
'We'll stay a while an' help Will an' Elizabeth settle, savvy?' Jack squeezed Maddy, causing her to squeal and try and wriggle out of his arms. 'Where'd ya think your going?' Jack grimaced as Maddy's hands grabbed his balls. 'What's that for? Can't I hold me wife any more?'  
  
'There's a difference between holding and squeezing the very breath out of me Jack Sparrow.'  
  
'That's *Captain* Jack Sparrow, if yer don't mind darlin.' Jack ducked as Maddy swung a fist at him.  
  
'I'll give you *Captain* Jack Sparrow in a minute.' Maddy screamed as Jack picked her up and threatened to tip her overboard.  
  
'Not teasing yer Captain now are ya luv?' Jack chuckled, as he put Maddy back on her feet.  
  
'What's put you in such a fine mood Jack?' Maddy cast a sideways glance at her husband, who had a dirty grin on his face.  
  
'Nothin' luv, nothin' at all.' Jack adopted a mock innocent expression as he walked over to the helm. Shake a leg, yer scabrous dogs. The ship ain't gonna sail 'erself.'  
  
They arrived in Freetown later that day, flying the flag of truce, so as not to invoke any trouble, but there were still nervous glances cast in the direction of the crew, wherever they went, and more than one inn barred the crew from entering.  
  
The Turners stayed on board The Black Pearl while they looked for a suitable house, feeling very fortunate when they found a large one about two miles out of town. It wasn't the nicest house Elizabeth had ever been in, but she decided it would do until something better came along.  
  
Maddy entered the cabin, humming to herself. It was nice to stop somewhere for more than a couple of days. She stopped and looked at her husband, who was bending over a trunk, trying to shut it. 'What are you doing Jack?'  
  
Jack spun, releasing the trunk lid which sprang open again, spilling some of its contents out. 'Erm, umm, nothing luv.' He tried to shield Maddy's eyes from the trunk using his body, darting this way and that as she tried to peer around him, his hands dancing a jig as he moved. 'Why don't yer run along now Madalene, I'm sure you must be busy.' Jack tried to shoo his wife away, with little success.  
  
'Jack Sparrow, you have to a count of three to tell me what you're up to or I'll withdraw conjugal rights. One........, two........'  
  
'All right, all right yer evil woman, ya win.' Jack pouted and folded his arms in a huff. 'I'm taking yer away fer a few days, savvy?'  
  
'Away? Where, away?' A slow smiled spread across Maddy's lips.  
  
'There's an inn, in a village up t'coast. I thought it'd be nice, y'know, fer our anniversary.' Jack was horrified to feel his face grow hot as he blushed.  
  
'Oh Jack!' Maddy felt as touched by Jack's embarrassment as his gesture, she threw her arms around him, drawing him into a long and passionate kiss. 'That is the most wonderful idea I've ever heard of, thank you.' Maddy whispered, nibbling Jack's ear. 'Now, let's get this trunk sorted out.' They pulled all that Jack had packed, out, and started again, Maddy ensuring that things were folded properly this time. Jack got a couple of crewmen to help carry the trunk to the deck and then over the side of the ship and into a waiting boat.  
  
Maddy arrived on deck, having changed from her usual shirt and trousers, into a dress she'd had made by a seamstress in Freetown. It was a deep burgandy velvet material, fitted, with the bodice coming to a 'V' just below her belly. The skirt wasn't as full as was the fashion, and the top of it skimmed Maddy's hips before flowing out. Jack caught his breath, eyes widening in astonishment.  
  
'Madalene.....? Sweet Mary luv, you look..........' Jack ran his hands down Maddy's bare arms, taking her hands in his and bringing them up to his lips. 'Where did you get that?' Jack looked deep into Maddy's eyes, his gaze hot with desire.  
  
'I had it made in town, to my specification. I thought you might like it somehow.' A teasing smile played on Maddy's lips, causing a low moan to escape from Jack's lips. 'Come on Captain Sparrow, or we'll never get to the inn at this rate.' Maddy pulled her hands from Jack and accepted a helping hand into a bosuns chair from one of the many eager volunteers. Jack clambered down, reaching the boat at the same time as Maddy in the chair, and helped her in, planting a kiss on the back of her neck. They settled at one end of the boat, with the truck at the other, sitting in companiable silence as they were rowed to shore. Eb and Tom were waiting by the quayside to help unload the boat, hoisting the trunk off first and taking it to a nearby carriage, while Jack helped Maddy out, puffing his chest out with pride as he walked his beautiful wife to the waiting carriage.  
  
'Don't ferget Eb, if there looks like trouble brewing, get The Pearl to safety an' come back when yer think danger's over, savvy?'  
  
'Aye Cap'n. Don't worry, we'll look after her.' Eb grinned, winking at Maddy, then waved them off as the carriage started on it's way.  
  
Jack put his arm around Maddy's shoulders and pulled her towards him, sighing with pleasure. 'I can't wait fer this luv. Just you an' me on our own.'  
  
'I know, it will seem strange.' Maddy smiled as she snuggled against Jack, her arm winding around his waist. 'How do you know about this inn?'  
  
'Well, ter be honest luv, I was with a ship that sacked the village a few years ago, before I got The Pearl back. I hope they don't recognise me.' Jack grinned wickedly, the smile being replaced by a wince as the carriage went down a large pothole. 'Ere careful mate, we want ter arrive in one piece, savvy?'  
  
'Sorry guv,' came the bored sounding reply from the carriage driver.  
  
'Give me a bloody ship any day o'the week, I hate travelling on land.' Jack frowned, then grinned again as Maddy laughed, shaking her head. Neither were smiling though, by the time they arrived at the village some two hours later. Jack alighted first, bow legged and stiff, then turned and helped Maddy down. She rubbed her back and bottom, trying to ease the ache that resided there, while Jack sorted the luggage out, then they walked arm in arm through the door. The proprietor welcomed them with a large jug of ale, hurrying to fetch some rum for Jack when asked. Maddy sank into a seat, glad of some comfort at last, then leaned over to rub the knots from Jack's neck.  
  
'Ooh, that feels better luv. Ya got the magic touch.' Jack smiled his thanks as the rum arrived and took a large gulp of it, savouring the warm liquid as it travelled down his throat, 'That feels better still.' Jack sat back and looked around. 'What d'ya think luv, will it do?'  
  
'It doesn't matter what the inn is like, so long as the bed is clean and comfy,' Maddy laughed, stroking Jack's thigh.  
  
'Eh, steady on wifey, it ain't night-time just yet.' Jack purred, as Maddy's strokes got higher.  
  
'Since when did that stop us Captain Sparrow?' Maddy leaned over and explored Jack's ear with her tongue. 'Come on Jack, time for bed.' Her voice was deep and throaty.  
  
'Excuse me mate, me wife's feelin' tired, so we'll retire fer a while, savvy?'  
  
'Of course Captain Sparrow, I'll show you to your room. Your trunk was taken up earlier.' They followed the innkeeper up the stairs and into a spacious room, that overlooked the sea.  
  
'Oh, this is lovely, thank you.' Maddy smiled at the man, relieved that the room and bed were indeed clean.  
  
'It's a pleasure M'am. If there's anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask.' He bowed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Jack this is......umpf!' Maddy's words were cut off by Jack pressing his lips hard against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. Maddy shivered as Jack's hands roamed her body.  
  
'How t'bloody 'ell do ya get out this luv?' Jack pleaded desperately.  
  
Maddy chuckled and guided Jack's hand to a row of tiny hooks at the back of her dress, cleverly concealed by a seam.  
  
'Bloody hell Madalene, it'll take me forever to get these undone.' Jack's impatient fingers fumbled with the hooks, drawing an exasperated sigh from him.  
  
'Well Jack Sparrow, patience is a virtue. Slow down and stop being so hamfisted.'  
  
'I ain't the virtuous sort luv, thought ya'd have realised that by now.' Jack took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, and tackled the hooks again, taking more care this time. He smiled lascvisiously as Maddy's back became more exposed, trailing his tongue down her spine and feeling her shudder. When the final hook was undone, Jack slid the garment from Maddy's shoulders, and laid it on a chair.  
  
Maddy turned and faced Jack, feeling glad he hadn't got his usual garb on. She wasn't in the mood to be fiddling with his belt and sash, despite what she had just lectured about patience. Maddy slid her hand in Jack's shirt, making him shiver as she caressed him. The shirt soon joined her dress on the chair, as did the rest of his clothes and they tumbled down onto the bed, their moans and murmurs being heard well into the night.  
  
***********  
  
The sea edged closer to Maddy's feet with each wave, until they were finally submerged in white froth. She squealed as Jack ran up to her, scooping her up in his arms and spinning round, until the world became a blur. 'Stop! Put me down, you idiot.' The laughter gurgled in Maddy's throat.  
  
'Oh. I'm an idiot now am I, Madalene Sparrow?' Jack held her out, threatening to drop her into the water.  
  
'No, no, no, of course you're not. You married me didn't you?' Maddy clung to Jack like a limpet, nuzzling his neck.  
  
'Aye luv, I did marry ya, best decision I ever made.' Jack put her down, his face serious. He ferreted around in his pocket, smiling when he found what he sought. 'Close yer eyes.'  
  
Maddy looked at him questioningly, but did as she was told. She felt Jack pick her hand up and place a ring on her finger, above her wedding band.  
  
'No looking just yet Madalene.' Jack went round the back of his wife and fastened a necklace around her, positioning it to drop into her cleavage. Then he pulled off her ear-rings and replaced them with others. 'Ya can open them now luv.' He whispered tenderly.  
  
Maddy opened her eyes and looked tentatively at her finger, gasping when she saw the beautiful turquoise stone set into a gold band. She looked at the necklace, finding an identical stone hanging from a delicate chain. Her fingers flew to her ears, feeling the hard studs of turquoise stones on her lobes.  
  
'Jack..... oh Jack they're.....' Tears sprang to Maddy's eyes as she held Jack close. 'Thank you my darling, they're perfect, like you.' Maddy lost herself to Jack's kiss, emerging, breathless a few minutes later. 'Your present was too big to bring out with me, I'll give it to you when we get back to the inn.' Maddy fingered the ring, gulping back the tears. 'I love you Jack.'  
  
'Aye luv, me too. How'd ya bring a large present with us and I didn't notice?' Jack looked dubiously at his wife.  
  
'I snuck it into the trunk when you left the cabin for a few minutes, it's right at the bottom.' Maddy grinned mischievously at Jack, who was looking at her with narrow eyes.  
  
'No wonder ya won't let me anywhere near the trunk then Missy.' Jack slapped her rump, then chased her as she ran off down the beach, laughing.  
  
**********  
  
'I hope the food is to your liking, it's my special recipe.' The inn- keepers wife smiled nervously at her guests.  
  
'I'm sure we will, it looks lovely.' The food had been plain fare, but delicious. Jack had threatened to kidnap the woman and have her installed in the galley aboard The Black Pearl. They tucked into the fish stew, enjoying the tastes and textures of the different fish in it, sitting back, full to bust when they had finished.  
  
'I tell ya, she's comin' wi'us Madalene.' He glanced admiringly at his wife, wearing a dark blue dress, which set off the paler blue stones of his gifts beautifully.  
  
Maddy giggled, then took something out of her purse. 'Now it's your turn Jack, close your eyes. It's only a little gift to start with, you can have the other one later.' She shoved Jack's shoulder as his eyebrows shot up. 'You have *that* later too.' Maddy took Jack's hand and placed something small and light in it. Jack frowned and opened his eyes, peering at his gift.  
  
'Madalene, it's beautiful. Where on earth did you find this?' Jack turned the amber bead around in his fingers, looking in amazement at the tiny insect caught in it.  
  
'In Freetown. It was whole when I brought it, I got Will to make a hole in it, so you can wear it in your hair. You see, he managed to avoid the insect.' Maddy brought her head close to Jack's as they studied the bead. Jack pressed it into Maddy's hand and undid one of his braids, smiling as she threaded it on and secured the braid once more.  
  
'There, that looks wonderful Jack.' It seemed to bring out an almost caramel hue in Jack's eyes. 'Come on, I want to give you your other present.' Maddy stood and pulled Jack up, leading the way back to their room. 'No, Jack,' Maddy batted his hand away from her hips, your proper present first, then that. Now, close your eyes and don't you dare peek.' Maddy ignored the mock hurt expression on Jack's face and went to the trunk, making sure he did have his eyes closed. Jack could hear her rummaging around in the trunk and peered through the lashes of an eye. 'Close your eyes Jack Sparrow.' Jack looked astonished as he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
'Open.'  
  
For the first time since Maddy had known him, Jack was speechless. His eyes roved the length of the cutless, taking in the golden blade, the black pearls set into the hand guard and hilt. He ran his fingers along the fine quality black leather that bound the grip, taking it in his hand, testing the weight and feel. 'Madalene......?' Jack looked at his wife in amazement, 'It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' Jack lay the sword on the bed and took Maddy in his arms, holding tightly, kissing her neck, face and lips. 'Where did you get it luv?'  
  
Maddy smiled with quivering lips, 'I'm glad you like it Jack,' she replied, running her fingers along his jaw. 'Mr Gibbs knew a man, who knew a man in... Tortuga.' Maddy gulped back a sob. 'He smuggled in on board before......'  
  
'Good man, good man,' Jack murmured, picking the cutless up once more, a grin slowly spreading across his face. 'Black pearls luv? Musta cost a bit?' Jack thrust and parried at the air, marvelling the perfect weight and length. Jack put it down once more and pushed Maddy onto the bed. 'Thank you luv, let me show ya just how grateful I am,' he whispered huskily, thanking whatever Gods might be listening for his good fortune. 


	28. Chapter 28

*Insert Disclaimers here(...............)*  
  
Thanks to Hils, Linnie and Caffeine fairy for their reviews, the rest of you are slacking – down to the brig with you! :p  
  
Chapter 28  
  
'Cap'n, Maddy! Welcome back.' Eb helped Maddy down from the carriage, then went around the back to fetch the trunk. 'Did you have a good time?'  
  
'Oh yes Eb, a wonderful time, thank you.' Maddy hugged Daniel who had come to greet them. 'Can't wait to get home though,' she said. Eb and Daniel joined her and Jack and filled them in on all that had happened, as they walked to Will and Elizabeth's house, glad out the exercise to ease their aching muscles. The Turners were in the process of moving the bits of furniture they'd brought with them, off The Pearl and to the house, which kept the crew occupied for most of the time, for which Eb was grateful, as they were starting to show signs of boredom, a couple of crewmen had been thrown in jail for fighting and being drunk.  
  
'Don't worry Eb, we'll be off once we get young William a ship. We'll set sail for Nassau as soon as we can, there's bound to be some ships going, fer the whelp to choose from there.' Jack was relieved that there wasn't more trouble.  
  
Maddy smiled at Jack's concern for Will and Elizabeth's well being, she had realised a long time ago, that he saw them as kin and would do anything for them. The group walked up the drive and were greeted by a maid, who cautiously allowed them in, wondering whether the Turners were to sort of people she wanted to work for, if this was the company they kept.  
  
Jack, Maddy! Come on in, it's good to see you, did you have a good time?' Will bounded down the stairs and embraced his friends, a big grin on his face. 'Come on, let me show you around.' He led them on a tour of the house, which was still sparsely furnished, but liveable in at least. 'Elizabeth is out with the children, making new friends.'  
  
'That's good mate, shows she's settling in. Listen, how about we sail for Nassau tomorrow, should reach there in a coupla days?' Jack grinned at Will's excitement. He hadn't realised how hard being married to the Governors daughter had been for Will, at least now they could live on a more equal footing, without Will being judged for being too lowly.  
  
'That's sounds great Jack, I can't wait to get back on the sea again. There are quite a few men who would be interested in working for me and there should be a fair bit of work too, transporting foodstuffs like sugar, fish and fruit.'  
  
'That's good Will, but I still reckon you could make a better livin' in Nassau.' Jack noticed Maddy was looking tired and clapped Will on the back. 'I'll see ya tomorrow mate, savvy?'  
  
'Aye Jack, tomorrow. Look, thanks for everything.' Will shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders, looking extremely embarrassed. 'I don't know what I would have done without you.'  
  
'Ah fer Pete's sake whelp, you'll have me in tears in a minute,' Jack teased, a smile splitting his face. 'Come on wifey, time we were getting home.' Jack took Maddy's arm and led her out of the door, winking at the maid as they passed. 'Bye luv,' he grinned at the woman saucily, then winced as Maddy's elbow found its target in his ribs.  
  
***********  
  
Maddy eyed the approaching landmass with trepidation. 'Are you sure it's safe you sailing to Nassau after you raided it *twice*?' She looked dubiously at her husband, wondering if he'd bitten off more than he could chew.  
  
'Course it's safe luv, but if it makes yer happy, we'll weigh anchor around the coast an' row in, savvy?' Jack rolled his eyes, certain that Maddy was overreacting.  
  
'Yes it would make me happier Jack. I don't fancy you being arrested, I wish you would take things a little more seriously.'  
  
'Madalene, I've come this far without being hung, now stop yer worrying, yer drivin' me mad.' Jack frowned at his wife then waved her away, wanting some peace and quiet.  
  
Maddy glared at Jack for a few seconds more, then turned on her heels and stomped off, muttering under her breath.  
  
'You'll never change him Maddy, so don't waste your time trying to.' Will smiled at Maddy, although he was a little surprised at her attitude.  
  
'I don't want to change him Will, I just wish he'd realise the danger sometimes.' Maddy smiled ruefully. 'Am I starting to sound like a nag?'  
  
Will laughed and nodded, 'I'm afraid so. Jack realises the danger more than most, but he doesn't let it worry him, he prefers to react to the there and then, rather than mull over what might happen.'  
  
'I know Will, I've just been a little jittery after that storm. I'll go and fetch him some rum, that'll cheer him up.' Maddy left Will and made her way to the cabin, seeking out Jack's hoard of rum. She looked up at the cry of land sighted, and made her way quickly back onto the deck. 'Here Jack, I'm sorry I've been on at you.'  
  
Jack smiled crookedly at Maddy, accepting the rum gratefully. 'Ta luv, an' it's all right, it's nice 'aving' someone worry fer me.' Jack held out his arm then wrapped it around Maddy's waist as she snuggled into him. 'Might stay around t'Bahamas, what d'ya say?'  
  
'What about South America? I thought you were looking forward to going there.' Maddy didn't really mind where they went, so long as they stayed away from trouble. To her relief, they hadn't raided a ship or port in weeks.  
  
'Nah, that can wait. We'll stick around here fer a while, there's no dominant pirate ship since Bu.....' Jack stopped himself just in time.  
  
'It's all right Jack, you can say his name.' Maddy tried to supress a shuddler, but failed. She sighed, knowing Jack would have felt it. 'All right, maybe you can't.' Maddy shrugged, ruefully.  
  
'I'm sorry luv, I never thought.' Jack kissed the nape of Maddy's neck, deciding a change of subject was needed. 'Besides, someone's gotta look out fer the whelp.'  
  
Maddy laughed, pressing harder into Jack. 'Don't let Will know that, he'd have your guts for garters!' They stayed together at the helm, guiding the ship to a small inlet, around the coast from Nassau port. Jack hadn't wanted to row all the way around, but conceded to himself, that maybe Maddy was right about avoiding taking The Pearl right into port.  
  
*******************  
  
Maddy watched from the bow of the boat, as Nassau port got closer. She'd managed to persuade Jack to tone down his image a little so he didn't look quite so much like a pirate. Maddy stole a glance at him and smiled to herself. 'He really scrubs up well,' she mused. She'd tied his braids back, scrubbed his hands clean and made sure he dressed decently, shutting her ears to his moans and whinges. Maddy smiled at Jack who'd noticed her watching him.  
  
'What? Dontcha recognise yer own husband any more luv?' Jack winked, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.  
  
'Well, I was starting to think maybe you were his better looking brother!' Maddy bobbed her tongue out at him, then squealed as he moved across the boat, threatening to tip her over the side.  
  
They drew curious glances from people in boats and ships as they rowed towards the docks, Jack waving with a flourish at all of them, making Maddy laugh and Will roll his eyes. Jack jumped ashore and helped Maddy out, then pulled Will along as the younger man was already eyeing up the ships in the harbour. 'Let's find out what's available first, savvy? I know just the place ter go, if he's still around that is.'  
  
The made their way to a tavern, ordered a jug of ale and sat at a table situated in the middle of the room, so they could see what was happening and also keep a listen out for any news.  
  
'Well, well, look what the cat dragged in! You've got a nerve showing yer face around here Jack Sparrow.' Maddy held her breath and glanced around at a fierce looking man, approaching them.  
  
'Well, ya know, I was just passin' an' I thought I'd drop in an' see how things lay. Besides, I got business in town, not that it's any o'your's mate.' Jack's voice had dropped an octave, making it sound menacing.  
  
'Mate? Mate! Ha, don't make me laugh, not after the stunt ya pulled last time yer were here Sparrow.' The man leaned over the table, his face very close to Jack's.  
  
'You're only jealous cos I made off wi'more than you did Nate. 'Sides, what're you doin' 'ere? Thought they were after your blood more than they were after mine.'  
  
'I got friends in high places Sparrow, unlike you.' Nate pulled up a seat and sat down, eyeing Jack suspiciously. 'So what business brings ya here?'  
  
'I'm after a ship.'  
  
'What sort?'  
  
'A large hulled one, it'll be carryin' a lot of cargo.'  
  
'So, ya lost The Pearl again?' Nate chuckled at his joke.  
  
'Nah mate, it's not fer me, it's fer William here.' Jack tipped his mug in Will's direction. 'Settin' up his own business an' needs a ship.'  
  
'Pirate?' Nate studied Will intently, then glanced at Maddy. 'An' what do ya need ter bring yer wife along for? He asked Will.  
  
'She ain't his wife, she's mine. An' no, Will's not a pirate.' Jack drawled, smiling into his mug.  
  
'YOUR'S! Bloody hell Sparrow, I never thought I'd see you married.' Nate shook his head, a gap toothed grin spread across his face. He looked back at Will, frowning. 'Have we met before son?'  
  
'He's Bootstraps' lad.' Jack glanced at Will, his eyes telling the younger man to keep quiet.  
  
Nate spluttered his drink out, choking back a cough. 'Bleedin' 'ell, he's the image of 'im.' Will smiled thinly, used to the reaction when people found out who his father was. 'Shame 'bout Bootstrap, good man he was.'  
  
'Aye, that he was. Now, d'ya know of a ship or not Nate?' Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.  
  
'Aye, I know of a couple actually. Ole man Davies died last month, he ran a small shipping company an' he got no heirs ter pass the business on to, so 'is widow is sellin' up. O'course, I'd have a cut fer introducin' ya an' all.' Nate folded his arms and regarded Will and Jack.  
  
'No sale, no cut Nate. What sort o'ships are they?' Jack narrowed his eyes, so Nate couldn't see the interest in them.  
  
'They're Dutch Fleuts, not that heavily armed, but are pretty quick in the water. I can take yer up ter Widow Davies now if yer like.' Nate stood, his large frame shrinking the room.  
  
Jack nodded and downed his ale as he stood. He led Maddy out of the tavern, keeping himself between her and Nate. 'How far is it Nate?'  
  
'Bout half a mile out of town.' The big man stode ahead, which Jack was grateful for.  
  
'Will, let me do the talking, savvy? An' keep yer guard up, I don't trust Nate Keating as far as I could throw The Pearl. Madalene, you got yer dagger?'  
  
Maddy looked sharply at the unexpected question. 'Yes, of course I have Jack. You don't think I'll need it do you?' Maddy's unease grew rapidly.  
  
'Nah, course not luv, but ya don't know where Nate's taking us, so be prepared darlin.' Jack squeezed her arm reassuringly. He looked up at Nate, who'd stopped outside a house, tapping his foot impatiently. 'Yer ferget mate, one step fer you is half a dozen fer normal sized people.' Nate shrugged and walked up the path, hammering on the door when he reached it.  
  
'We're here t'see the widow,' he growled at the butler who opened the door, stepping back when faced with Nate, fear showing in his eyes.  
  
'W-what is your business with Mrs Davies?' He stammered, wondering if he'd be quick enough to slam the door.  
  
'We're here about a ship,' Jack elbowed his way past Nate and smiled at the butler. 'If you could tell Mrs Davies that Captain Jack Sparrow is here to see her.'  
  
'I'll inform her that you're here. Please wait there.' The butler shut the door firmly, returning a couple of minutes later to allow them in. 'Follow me, she is in the drawing room.' They were led across the hall, into a spacious room, with French windows all along one wall. 'Captain Sparrow and companions Madam.' The butler bowed as he retired to a corner of the room, not wishing to leave his mistress alone with the strangers.  
  
'All right Fellowes, you may leave us.' Esme Davies stood and faced her guests, taking in at once that they were pirates, though she was very surprised to see a woman with them. 'I understand you are interested in my late husbands' ships? Well, I'm very sorry, but I will not sell them to pirates and scoundrels.'  
  
'Ah, I can well understand your concern Mrs Davies, I'll bet yer late husband had a lot of trouble with piracy.' Jack walked across the room, standing in front of the small woman. 'But yer see, it's not fer me, it's fer William Turner here. He and his wife are hoping to make a new life in Freetown and he wants ter set up his own shipping company, just around t'islands, so ya'll probably see him from time to time. 'An take it from me luv, he's as honest as the day is long.' Jack flashed her a golden smile, making her raise her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
'I see......., how do I know you're telling the truth? You could just be spinning me a line in order to get the ships.' Esme Davies pursed her lips, a look of determination written on her face.  
  
'Ah luv, if I'd wanted yer 'usbands ships that badly, I would've stolen them, savvy?'  
  
Will let out an audible groan and Maddy's eyes widened in horror. Surely Jack had blown it? Esme looked at the people standing beyond the pirate in front of her, then back to him, looking into his eyes and liking the spark she saw in them. 'Indeed you would have Captain Sparrow. Well, I was hoping to sell both together, although I have been advised that might not be possible. Would Mr Turner be looking to purchase two ships?' Esme looked at Will once more.  
  
'I, erm, I'm not sure. I wasn't thinking of it, I don't know how trade will be. I might not even have enough custom for one ship.' Will ran his hand through his hair.  
  
'Well Mr Turner, if you are indeed as honest as Captain Sparrow says you are, I might be able to help you. The trade is there, my husbands customers are finding it hard to get anyone else as reliable and many of my husbands crewmen are still out of work, some are thinking of going to Tortuga and becoming pirates.' She shot Jack a look with the last word.  
  
'I thank you for your kind offer, but I was hoping to settle in Freetown, we've bought a house there and besides, I cannot afford to purchase two ships.' Will was starting to feel frustrated. 'Will you not consider selling the ships individually?'  
  
'Hold on, hold on, whelp. The trade's there ya say luv?' Esme nodded, watching in fascination as Jack stroked his beard braids. 'Hmmm, that's interesting, that's very interesting. Would there be a problem Will working out of Freetown?'  
  
'I don't see why, my Thomas was all over the place, but people knew he was reliable and that's what they want. If Will were to come to Nassau, say, two or three times a month, then he could take the bookings and make arrangements and if he had two ships, with a reliable captain on the second ship, it would make things so much easier.' Esme knew she was reeling them in. 'I'd be more than happy to help out, take the bookings myself if necessary.' She looked at Will and gave a little smile of encouragement.  
  
'I still cannot afford two ships.' The regret sounded heavy in Will's voice, the set-up sounded ideal.  
  
'What if I were ter give ya the money, so ya can get both ships?' Jack looked sideways at Will, his eyes glinting.  
  
'No Jack, I want to do this on my own. I don't want a partnership, or anything like that.'  
  
'Nah, not a partnership mate, more like a shareholding, savvy? I put money into yer business an' I get a cut of yer profit.' Jack raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side. 'What say you?'  
  
'You'd interfere with the running of it Jack, I know you too well.' Will frowned, his jaw clenched in determination.  
  
'Interfere? Nah Will, I don't intend hanging around long enough to interfere with anythin.' I'll drop by every now an' then, like I always do, an' pick up me share.'  
  
Will ran his hand through his hair again, undecided as to whether this was a good idea or not. Much as he loved Jack like a brother, he still didn't entirely trust him, even after all these years. Some might say *especially* after all these years.  
  
Nate shifted on his feet, feeling bored by the conversation. 'What ya got to lose son? Come on, get on wi'it.'  
  
Will looked around at Nate, then at Maddy, then turned back to Jack. 'I'd be the boss?' Jack nodded. 'If I make a decision that you don't agree with, you won't give me hell over it and try and change my mind?' Jack hesitated before nodding again. 'If I want a written contract, you'll agree to that?' Jack frowned and opened his mouth to protest, then looked at the steely glint in Will's eyes and thought better of it and nodded once more. Will sighed, wishing he'd got Elizabeth here to talk things over with. He walked to the window and looked out on the garden, hands thrust in his pockets.  
  
'Do we have an accord William?' Jack stood besides him, hand outstretched.  
  
'Aye, we have an accord.' Will shook his friends hand, a grin slowly creeping across his face. 'I'm going to regret this, I just know it.' He teased, releasing Jack's hand and shook Esme Davies' hand. 'Thank you, Mrs Davies.'  
  
'Don't thank me too soon lad, there's still the price to negotiate yet.' She was looking forward to bartering with Jack, knowing he would push her as hard as she would push him. 'I'll get Fellowes to bring some tea in, I'm sure your wife must be thirsty.'  
  
'Ah, she's my wife actually luv.' Jack smiled crookedly, trying not to look at the silver and fine furnishings around the room.  
  
'Oh, that's a pity. If I were a little younger, I might be tempted to run away to sea with you Captain Sparrow.' Esme gave Maddy a sly wink, drawing a smile from the younger woman, then rang a handbell, bringing the butler back into the room..  
  
'If yer were a little younger luv, ya wouldn't have any choice cos I'd kidnap ya.' Jack took Esme's hand and kissed it profusely, grinning at the look of outrage he got from the servant.  
  
'Ah, Fellowes, bring some tea for these people please.' She withdrew her hand from Jack's grasp, rather reluctantly and opened the French doors, indicating for everyone to follow her outside.  
  
'I do enjoy the warm sunshine. It's better than dull, grey England, don't you think my dear?' Esme took Maddy's arm and led her around the garden, making small talk, leaving the men in deep discussion.  
  
**********  
  
Authors' notes.  
  
After a little research for Will's ships, I came across the Dutch Fleut, which was a flat bottomed, broad ship, that was only 80 feet in length, which could be crewed by a minimum of twelve men, which suited my story perfectly! 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers – pah!  
  
Thanks again for your reviews, always good for a girl's ego!  
  
La chica mysteriosa – I'd never intended for Maddy and Jack to have children, and was rather hoping to get away without bringing the issue up. You, however, had other ideas!! :D The reason I didn't want to bring children in, was as Jack says, Maddy would have had to live in a house, and they would have been separated for too long a period, and I think it would have killed the story. It's also very difficult to write Jack 'in character' as it were, but I do try and put in a little humour and oddities every now and then.  
  
Hilary – peace? Ha, that won't last long, but not for the reason you think.......!  
  
Caffeine fairy – hehehe, the sappiness won't last long either. I couldn't resist the black pearls on the cutlass, I thought Jack would love them.  
  
Linnie – the saviour of my sanity, thank you.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
'Well, that turned out better than I thought. Ya got a good bargain there Will.' Jack rubbed his hands together, extremely satisfied with the deal on the two ships.  
  
'I just hope there is enough trade to keep two ships running Jack.' Will was starting to wish he hadn't agreed to their deal, he had visions of ending up being a lowly blacksmith again.  
  
'Will, have I ever given ya reason not ter trust me? Ya saw the books, ya saw how much trade Davies had. An' if the widow puts in a good word for ya, which she will, ya'll have all the old man's business ready an' waiting, savvy?'  
  
'Yeah, well, don't ferget my cut Sparrow. Ya still owe me, an' don't even think about stitching me up, or ya might regret it, know what I mean?' Nate looked Maddy up and down, behind her back, bellowing in surprise as he found himself up against a wall with a blade at his throat.  
  
'You ever, EVER threaten my wife again and I'll kill ya Nate, savvy?' Jack snarled, hatred written across his features. Nate looked around, wondering if it would be worth fighting Jack off, but then saw Will, who stood just behind Jack, also with his knife drawn, fury in his eyes.  
  
'All right, calm down Sparrow. It were only a joke.' Nate tried to laugh, but it came out as a pathetic snigger. He pushed Jack off him and stomped off down the street, firing a look at Maddy.  
  
'What was that about Jack?' Maddy looked at the departing figure of Keating with a frown.  
  
'Nothing luv, just Nate being... Nate. C'mon, let's get back to t'Pearl.' The three of them walked down to the docks, Maddy flanked by Jack and Will, each having their knives discreetly hidden in their sleeves. 'I think ya'd best stay aboard t'Pearl tomorrow luv.' Jack tried to hide his concern, but knew he'd failed when he looked into Maddy's eyes. 'Nate Keating ain't a nice man, that's why he's here and not at sea, no captain'll have him. So he drinks himself stupid and gets more and more bitter every time I see 'im.'  
  
'Why doesn't he get his own ship?' Maddy climbed into the boat, steadying it as Will and Jack got in.  
  
'Cos he's too much of a bastard to get anyone ter crew for him. Stay well out of his way William, d'ya hear?' Jack looked at his young friend, suddenly realising that Keating was in a perfect position to make things bad for Will, just to get at Jack.  
  
Will smiled, grateful for Jack's concern. 'Don't worry Jack, you've taught me the best ways of defending myself.'  
  
'Yes, by fighting as dirty as you can,' Maddy chipped in, drawing laughter from the two men. Maddy took up an oar, and she and Will rowed the boat back around the bay, to The Pearl, while Jack lounged back acting like a gentleman of leisure.  
  
**********  
  
Jack and Will rose early the following day and made their way back into town to talk to Esme once more, and to meet some of the crew, who were hoping for employment by Will. 'T'good thing about Fleuts, is they don't need a big crew, which is probably why Davies brought them and not Sloops. But, if ya want me advice whelp, get as big a crew as yer can afford ter take on, that way you'll have plenty to man the cannons, savvy?' Will nodded, yawning. He hadn't slept very well, tossing and turning, worrying about how things would turn out. They made their way quickly to Esme Davies' house, eager to tie up the final bits and pieces of the arrangement.  
  
***********  
  
Maddy propped herself against the ship's side, gathering a sail to her and searching out the tear in it, so that she could repair it. She looked up suddenly at a noise, but shrugged to herself, putting it down to something in the water hitting the ship. Maddy carried on with her sewing, humming a song to herself and occasionally singing a few words out loud. Her head shot up again. 'There *was* a noise.' She stood slowly, drawing her dagger as she did so, her ears straining to see if she could hear anything else. 'Maybe it's the crew below,' she thought to herself, knowing full well that it wasn't, they were down in the hull, stocktaking, and the noise was too near for it to be them. Maddy caught something out the corner of her eye and half turned, crying out with shock as a figure launched towards her, flattening her on the deck. Maddy tried to scream, but the breath had been knocked out of her and it came out as a strangled cry. A huge hand clamped over her mouth and Maddy stared into the half mad eyes of Nate Keating.  
  
'I wouldn't if I were you lass.' Keating waved his knife in front of Maddy's face, then held it to her throat. 'Yer make a noise an' you'll get it, now undress.' Maddy whimpered and started unbuttoning her shirt, gasping as Keating ripped it open, then ripped her bodice, exposing her breasts. He moved off her to pull down her breeches, yelling as Maddy jumped up and ran down the stairs, screaming for help. Searing pain ran through Maddy's head as Keating caught her and slammed her into the wall, making her black out momentarily. Maddy became groggily aware that Keating had pulled her breeches down and was about to force himself on her. She reached down to his groin and pulled hard, causing him to double in pain, cursing her loudly. Maddy hastily pulled her trousers back up and ran down another flight of stairs, praying she'd bump into a member of the crew. Keating took the stairs three at a time and soon caught Maddy, hitting her hard then jumping on top of her as she fell. 'You'll regret that, you bitch.' He forced his mouth over hers, his tongue probing deep, making Maddy gag, her hands flailing wildly, trying to push him off, and stopping suddenly at the feel of a knife in Keating's belt. Maddy struggled against him to cover up her withdrawing the knife, then brought her knee up, not quite connecting with his groin, but high enough to make him move. Maddy saw her chance and wriggled from under him and plunged the knife into his neck. Keating looked at Maddy in surprise, a strange gurgling noise coming from his throat. He clawed at the knife, then pitched face first onto the floor.  
  
Maddy sat there in shock, for how long she wasn't sure. She pulled her ripped garments together, making herself decent, and stood shakily. Her head was spinning and her body trembled as she hugged the wall, making her way to safety.  
  
'Maddy? What the hell has happened?' Maddy smiled weakly at the youngest and newest member of the crew, Freddie Snow. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Maddy's shoulders, leading her to where the rest of the crew were.  
  
'Nate Keating attacked me.' Freddie had to strain to hear Maddy's weak voice.  
  
'Keating? Here, on board?' The other crewmen murmured, and some jumped to go and find him. Maddy put up a hand, stopping them.  
  
'He's dead. I killed him by Eb's quarters.' Maddy sat down, gratefully accepting a flask of rum, and downing it almost in one.  
  
'We'll go an' fetch t'cap'n.' A couple of the crewmen hurried out of the door on their errand, while the rest went to find Keating's body, leaving Maddy with Freddie and a couple of others.  
  
'Come on Maddy, let's get you to your cabin.' The men supported her as they made their way slowly back up the ship, passing the blood stained floor where Keating had died. 'How did he know where to find you? How did he know that Ja....sorry Captain Sparrow wasn't here?' Freddie looked at Maddy, concern showing clearly in his eyes.  
  
'He probably kept watch at the docks and made his way here once he saw Jack and Will were ashore. As for me, I was on deck, making it nice and easy for him,' Maddy gave a small laugh, trying to stifle a sob. They arrived at Maddy's cabin and Freddie pushed the door open, allowing Maddy in first, then going to follow her. 'No, I'm all right now. Thank you lads, I appreciate what you've done for me.' Maddy shut the door on them just in time as the tears started to pour down her face, she tore off her clothes, throwing them to the floor in disgust, and laid on the bunk shivering and feeling extremely nauseous.  
  
**********  
  
'Captain! Captain Sparrow, Will!' Jack looked around in surprise at the sight of two of his crewmen running towards him.  
  
'Just what do ya think yer doin' lads?' Jack folded his arms, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
'Captain, Maddy was attacked by Nate Keating.' The man panted, not used to such exertion.  
  
'WHAT?' Jack exploded, grabbing the hapless man by his shirt. 'Where is she? Is she safe? Fer gawds sake man....' Jack shook him until restrained by Will.  
  
'N-no, she's quite safe Cap'n, she killed Keating herself.' Crewman Moyles backed away from his captain, not wanting to be the scapegoat.  
  
'And just *where* were the rest of ya?' Jack shrugged Will's hand off, glaring angrily at him.  
  
'We were stocktaking Cap'n, just as you ordered. Maddy was on deck, an' Keating must've slipped aboard.' Not waiting to hear another word, Jack ran down the street towards the docks, leaving in his wake a trail of men trying to keep up and a host of annoyed people who had to dive out of his way.  
  
'Jack, wait!' Will jumped into the boat as Jack pushed off, breathing heavily. 'We'll go quicker with two of us rowing.' Will grabbed an oar and the two men rowed with backbreaking speed towards The Pearl.  
  
'I her left on the bloody ship cos I thought she'd be safer there! Bleedin' hell Will, I can't even look after me own wife properly.'  
  
'Don't be daft Jack, you weren't to know what would happen.' Will pulled harder on the oar in an attempt to keep pace with Jack.  
  
'I know what Nate bleedin' Keating's like Will. I should've known he'd pull a stunt like this, especially after yesterday.' Jack glanced back, pleased to see the bulk of his ship looming large. As soon as they'd reached the hull, Jack grabbed a rope and climbed up, years of practise giving extra speed to his hands. 'Where is she?' Jack looked around the deck, noticing the discarded sail.  
  
'She's in t'cabin sir.' Freddie jumped out of Jack's way as the older man pushed past and ran down the stairs.  
  
'Madalene?' Jack burst through the door and over to the bunk, taking Maddy into his arms. 'Oh God Madalene, you all right luv?' Maddy nodded, regretting the action as pain throbbed through her head. Jack pulled back and inspected the two cuts either side of Maddy's head. 'Let's get them seen to luv, eh?' He went to the door and bellowed for Mr. Cotton to come, then went back to Maddy holding her tightly. 'Did he....?'  
  
'No, he didn't rape me Jack.' Maddy realised she was still naked and got off the bunk, searching for some clothes to put on.  
  
'Leave that luv, you're all right.' Jack tried to pull his wife back, fearing that this attack might affect her badly.  
  
'I'm not having Mr. Cotton seeing me in my birthday suit, Jack Sparrow.' Maddy winced as she tried to straighten up, the pain in her head becoming increasingly sharp.  
  
'Here Madalene, let me get yer somethin.' Jack sat Maddy down on a chair, then scouted around for a dress, finding a shift that he decided would do just as well. He pulled it gently over Maddy's head and lifted her off the seat, letting the dress fall into place. 'There, all decent luv.' Jack looked worriedly at Maddy, smiling weakly when she attempted a smile. 'Come in Mr. Cotton.' Jack called to the knock on the door. He turned to see the mute man enter the cabin, his eyes taking in the bag, which contained various potions and implements that Cotton used in his medic duties.  
  
Cotton examined Maddy carefully, then indicated to Jack that he wanted some water. Jack returned a few minutes later with a bowl of clean water and some rags, and watched as Cotton carefully bathed Maddy's cuts. Mr. Cotton tried to be as gentle as he could, shrugging apologetically whenever Maddy winced, he nodded to Jack's rum bottles and waited while his Captain fetched one.  
  
'What's this for?' Maddy peered at the blurred image of the bottle, trying to re-focus her eyes.  
  
'Cotton needs ter stitch yer cuts luv, and it'd be best if yer drunk when he does, savvy?' Jack uncorked the bottle and held it to Maddy's lips, tipping it up gently.  
  
'I hate rum though,' Maddy slurred, already sounding drunk, even though she wasn't. She gagged at the taste, but obediently drank as Jack poured, until she fell back in the chair, head lolling to one side.  
  
'I reckon she's drunk enough now Cotton.' Jack smiled ruefully, knowing how much Maddy's head would hurt when she eventually woke. 


	30. Chapter 30

(..........) Insert disclaimers here (  
  
Sakhara291 – I'm glad you're enjoying it. I wouldn't want Maddy's hangover either!  
  
Hils – well of course I killed Nate, might kill someone else soon as well......  
  
Linnie – thanks for your help (as usual). But you do have your priorities all wrong. What's schoolwork compared to reviewing? ;)  
  
Chapter 30  
  
'Sweet Mary!' Maddy tried to sit up, immediately regretting it as the blood pounded through her head and the cabin pitched worse than in a storm. 'What the bloody hell did you do to me Jack?' Maddy put her hands on her head, wincing as she felt the stitches. 'Oh God... Keating.' Remembrance of the previous days events came flooding back to her and Maddy groaned some more.  
  
'S'all right luv, ya safe now.' Jack stroked Maddy's face, running a finger along her lips.  
  
'I may be safe, but I doubt I'll ever feel the same again. How the hell d'you drink so much Jack?'  
  
Jack laughed, cutting the laugh short as he realised the sound was hurting Maddy's head. 'It takes years o'practise, best ter start young.' His lips replaced his finger, as he kissed Maddy tenderly. 'Are you all right luv, apart from yer head that is?'  
  
'Yes Jack, I'm all right. He didn't rape me and I have no compunction about killing him either.' Maddy smiled, but then grimaced as another bolt of pain shot through her head.  
  
'That's good luv, I was worried fer a time. Mrs. Davies sends word that yer more than welcome ter stay wi'her if ya want.' Jack told her even though he had already sent an answer that declined the offer, for he knew Maddy wouldn't budge off the ship.  
  
'No, I'll stay here Jack. Now sod off and let me sleep please.' Maddy pulled her husband down and kissed his lips, then turned over gingerly and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. Jack grinned at the lump in the bunk and left her in peace to sleep off the hangover and concussion.  
  
'How is she Jack?' Will hurried to catch his friend up as he bounded up the stairs to the deck.  
  
'She's fine Will, apart from her 'ead nearly exploding, that is.' Jack flashed a golden grin, and then called Eb over.  
  
'Eb, I want yer to stay and watch over Maddy, but make it so it don't look like yer watching over her, savvy? Will and I are goin' back ashore ter tie up some lose ends, then we'll be off, hopefully wi'two other ships in tow.'  
  
'Aye Cap'n, she'll be all right.' Eb watched as Jack and Will disappeared over the side of the ship, then went to check in on Maddy, creeping out when her saw she was fast asleep.  
  
'Ya lookin' forward to becoming a captain whelp?' Jack cocked an eyebrow at Will, regarding him closely.  
  
'I'm not sure Jack. These men are more used to having an older, more experienced man commanding them, they probably think I'm just an upstart.' Will tried to ignore the growing fear inside him.  
  
'They're more than likely concerned more about keeping their jobs, no matter who the captain is. The only advice I'll give ya Will is this, show 'em who's boss, now, today, as soon as you meet them, savvy?' Jack looked to the shore, and was pleased to see Esme Davies waiting for them. He gave her a wave, and grinned to himself. He really liked the older woman, admiring her tough, indomitable spirit.  
  
'I think she meant what she said about running away to sea with you Jack.' Will teased, chuckling out loud.  
  
'Aye, an' I meant what I said about kidnapping her. She'll see ya right Will, keep her on side, an' ya've got it made.' Jack winced as a muscle protested, and wished he could dock The Pearl nearer to the port, but didn't dare. There was already talk of him all about the town, and he felt it would be best to move on sooner, rather than later. 'Ello luv, been waiting long?' Jack threw the mooring rope to a dockhand and climbed out as soon as the boat was secured.  
  
'No, not that long Jack, besides, I like to watch the world go by. Good morning Will, the men will be along shortly, is that all right by you?'  
  
'Y-yes, thank you Mrs. Davies,' Will stammered, his heart pounding.  
  
'Please, if we're going to be conducting business together, the least you can do is call me Esme.' Esme Davies threaded an arm through Jack's, then Will's, and they strolled up the street to her house, enjoying the curious glances and looks of outrage she was getting from her genteel neighbours. She greeted her butler as they walked up the drive to the door and asked him to provide refreshments in the drawing room.  
  
'Right luv, there's just the little matter of the men's wages and suchlike, and then we're all done.' Jack sat back in the easy chair, stretching his legs out.  
  
'Yes, I've sorted by husband's books out,' she said, passing them to Will. 'There's also the matter of Mr. Keating's cut I believe.' Esme had heard rumours about what happened to Keating and was fishing for information. Jack glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a slow smile spreading across his face.  
  
'Ah yes, Mr. Keating. Well let's just say, he's lost interest in his cut. Lost interest in everything to be honest wi'ya.' Jack watched Fellowes as he poured the tea into bone china cups and idly wondered what price he'd fetch for them, then watched as the man went to answer a knock on the door.  
  
'So, you did kill him then?' Esme was surprised at how calm she felt in the presence of these two men, both of whom could be killers.  
  
'Nah luv, I didn't kill him, and neither did Will.' Jack shook his head, stroking his beard braids.  
  
'Oh, I see. But he is dead though?'  
  
'Aye luv, he's dead. Is that a problem for ya?' Jack eyes narrowed slightly, reminding Esme of a cat she'd had as a child, who used to narrow its eyes before pouncing on its prey.  
  
'No, no. No problem at all. I'm glad to see the back of the man to be perfectly truthful.' Esme Davies looked around as Fellowes entered the room and announced that the crewmen were here. 'Excellent, show them through.' She stood, straightening out her skirts and smiling fondly as her husband's former crewmen walked in. The men all bid her good morning individually, then lined up, waiting to be introduced to their new captain, most hoping it wasn't the strange looking one with the beads.  
  
Will walked along the line with Esme, nodding at each man in turn as they were introduced. He hoped he looked self-assured, but the image was dented somewhat when he walked into the back of Esme, prompting a snort of derision from Jack. 'This is Matthew Brown, he was my husband's right hand man.' Esme smiled at Matthew fondly.  
  
Will shook his hand, noting the firm grip of the quite short man. 'Hello, Will Turner, I'm pleased to meet you.'  
  
'Aye, likewise Captain Turner.' Brown exuded an air of quiet calm.  
  
'I'm sure I'm going to be relying on you a lot until I get my bearings, so to speak.' Will felt his confidence soar, and cast a sly glance at Jack, who grinned, and felt strangely proud of Will. He wondered what Bill Turner would make of his son becoming a respectable captain. Jack took his leave, allowing Will time to get to know his men without any interference from him, and made his way back to the tavern, wondering what the gossip in town was. The chatter instantly stopped the second Jack stepped foot over the threshold and all eyes followed him as he made his way to the bar.  
  
'Rum please.' Jack nursed his drink in his hand before taking a large gulp of it. 'Anyone here says Keating didn't deserve to die, is a liar and a hypocrite.' Jack's words hung in the air as the patrons of the inn looked at each other in shock.  
  
'Aye, well he never caused no bother in these parts fer a while,' came a voice from the back of the room.  
  
'Ah, but he *has* caused trouble hasn't he?' Jack turned to see if he could get a better view of the owner of the voice.  
  
'He had no argument wi'you Sparrow.' Spoke another voice, nearer to him this time.  
  
'Yes he did. He had an argument wi'me the minute he set foot on me ship an' attacked me wife, savvy?' A gasp went around the room, but Jack noted not many looked that surprised. No one else challenged Jack and he finished his rum, throwing the money on the bar and walked out, hands covering his pistol and sword, just in case.  
  
'Sparrow! Wait up.' Jack closed his hand around the sword hilt and turned to see a stocky man hurrying towards him. 'I got some information ya might be interested in.'  
  
'I'm listening.' Jack scrutinised the man intensely, causing him to fidget and shuffle his feet.  
  
'I 'eard rumours, Keating was trying ter get a crew together an' commandeer a ship.' The man stuck his hands in his pockets to stop him wringing them together.  
  
'Aye, so?' Jack looked bored and cast a glance towards the horizon.  
  
'So I also 'eard that Keating had come across this map, one that supposedly belonged to Pierre Castigne.' Jack's head shot back round at the sound of the name, and he looked at the man with renewed interest.  
  
'Castigne ya say? An' just where did Keating come across this map?' Jack took the man by the arm and led him away from the main street, in case anyone else was listening in.  
  
'Dunno Sparrow, he came back from The Keys 'bout six months ago looking very smug an' pleased wi'himself. Let on to me an' some others that he had something o'interest, but no one would believe 'im, or else were too scared o'him ter want to go with him.' The man looked around, agitatedly.  
  
'What would Castigne have a map for....?' Jack wondered aloud, forgetting his company for a moment. 'He don't usually have treasure maps.......' Jack brought his attention back to the man. 'What ya tellin' me this for? An' how d'ya know the map's genuine?'  
  
'I want passage on your ship, there's people I want to avoid, like. As fer the map, I dunno any more than you Sparrow, but I do know where Keating kept it.'  
  
'Firstly, who's after yer an' what for? Secondly, the map might not be worth me takin' ya on, and I've no need of any more crew. An' thirdly, if you're that desperate fer passage, ya'd better start addressin' me properly, savvy?' Jack frowned, not liking the man's attitude.  
  
'Aye *Captain* Sparrow. I got debts Captain, I owe a lot of money to a lot of people an' 'ave no means o'paying them back. I'm not suggesting becoming a permanent member o'ya crew, just until you reach another port. An' I know exactly where Keating would've kept the map, so there's no risk even if the map turns out to be worthless. Although, if it really is Castigne's map, who knows what it could lead to?' He could see he was reeling the pirate captain in. 'After all, Castigne is one of t'most feared French pirates in t'waters.' He smiled hopefully, showing rotten teeth.  
  
Jack leaned against a wall, carefully weighing up the pros and cons. Although he had plenty of hoard stashed away, they hadn't plundered another ship for weeks, and a pirate could never have too much treasure. 'If,' he mused, doubt tearing through his mind, 'if it's Castigne's, they'd be a helluva hoard. *But* Castigne never buries his treasure, an' if he did, he wouldn't have a map leadin' to it.' Jack looked at the man, not trusting him an inch, but....... 'What's yer name mate?'  
  
'George Kelly.' Jack narrowed his eyes, then nodded and led the way towards the boat.  
  
'Don't ya want t'map?' Kelly grabbed Jack's arm, letting go quickly when he saw the glint in Jack's eyes. 'No time like the present Captain Sparrow,' he simpered, reminding himself to at least try and show some respect.  
  
'I'll talk it over wi'me crew first, then let ya know if I want the map and if I want yer aboard me ship, savvy?' Jack climbed into the boat and waited for Kelly to join him. 'Ya comin' or not?'  
  
Kelly climbed clumsily in, ignoring the deep sighs and dirty looks he got off Jack, then realised the pirate expected him to row them to the ship, which was nowhere to be seen. 'Where's yer ship then?' He took up the oars and started rowing.  
  
'Round the bay, it's not far.' Jack smiled lazily at the stout man, then settle back, using the time to study Kelly closely and to ponder some more over the mystery map.  
  
**********  
  
'I don't know Cap'n, I don't trust 'im fer a start.' Eb frowned, not liking the sound of this one bit. He cast a glance at Maddy and could see that she felt the same way.  
  
'Nah, neither do I Eb, neither do I. You ever heard of Castigne havin' a map or the like?' Jack swirled a mouthful of rum around his mouth, before swallowing it.  
  
'No Cap'n, but that's not to say he's never had one. I say, we get the map and study it carefully. We can always be rid of Kelly soon enough, if one o'the men don't get him first.' Eb's eyes were flashing with anger, remembering the argument that had broken out between Kelly and some of the crew over a card game, and Kelly had only been on board an hour or so at that time.  
  
'Could the map not actually be Castigne's?' Jack and Eb looked at Maddy in bewilderment.  
  
'What d'ya mean luv?'  
  
'Maybe Castigne got the map off someone else. Maybe he was going to search out this treasure for himself and Keating stole it off him.' Maddy felt glad of something to occupy her mind and take it off the pain. Not to mention that she was starting to feel hemmed in staying at anchor for so long.  
  
'If Keating had stolen it off Pierre Castigne, he'd have been dead long before now.' Eb shook his head slowly, 'No, there's something more to this, we need that map Captain.'  
  
'We'll go now, savvy?' Jack's eyes lit up and he winked at Eb, whose grin split his face.  
  
'Aye, aye Cap'n, I'll round Kelly up now.' Eb strode across the cabin and took the stairs two at a time, eager for some adventure. Apparently Maddy wasn't the only one feeling bored.  
  
'I'm all right now. Jack, please let me come with y......' Maddy's words were cut off by Jack shaking his head vigorously. 'Please Jack, I wish you'd stop mollycoddling me. Every time you do something that you think is for my protection, I end up in more danger than I would otherwise have been.' Maddy instantly regretted her words when she saw the pain in Jack's eyes. 'Oh Jack, I'm sorry I didn't mean........ Jack, Jack wait!' Maddy looked on in despair as Jack stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. She sat heavily on a chair, then picked up Jack's empty rum bottle and hurled it at the wall, cursing loudly. 


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone/thing named in the film belongs to the Mouse, everyone/thing else belongs to me, so there! :p  
  
Delly, glad you enjoy the story and thanks for the review, keep them coming!  
  
Sakhara, I think the poor woman went through enough, without the mother of all hangovers to contend with as well! :D  
  
Hils, are you advocating violence towards our darling Jack? Shame on you!  
  
Linnie, thanks for your help XX  
  
Right, I'm leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger. If you want the next chapter, I suggest you review and I want at least 5 reviews before you get the next one, so over to you ladies......  
  
Chapter 31  
  
'You sure it'll be here?' Jack looked suspiciously at Kelly, feeling more and more animosity towards the man. Maddy's words were still stinging him, the bottle of rum he'd brought with him was off and he was starting to think this map was not a good idea after all.  
  
'Unless he moved it before ya killed him, yes, it'll be there.' Kelly led the way down a winding path, stumbling a couple of times in the dark. He'd wanted to light torches, but Jack wouldn't allow it. A cold snake of fear crawled around in Kelly's stomach. 'What if Keating has moved the map? Sparrow will kill me on the spot.' Kelly looked nervously round at the pirate, wondering if all the stories he'd heard about him were true. He felt very relieved when he saw the shadowy shape of some buildings ahead. 'We're almost here.'  
  
'This had better be worth it Kelly.' Jack's voice sounded more menacing in the dark than in daylight. 'Dammit! She doesn't think I can look after her.' Jack shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. 'But you can't,' A small voice inside him said. 'She's right you know, you always put her in danger.' Jack ran into the back of Kelly who'd stopped. 'What's wrong?' He snarled, his patience wearing very thin.  
  
'I need some light here, there's no way I can find it in the dark.' Jack nodded to Eb, who lit a touch he'd been carrying, and then tilted it so that Freddie Snow could light his. The men looked around, taking in the dilapidated farmhouse. Kelly led the way through the house, then down some stairs into a cellar, looking with trepidation at Jack's drawn pistol. 'I- it's over here.' Kelly moved to the far wall, knocked a couple of bricks and listened carefully, then scraped his fingers around the outline of one before pulling it out. He staggered backwards as the stone came out and he dropped it to the floor, and reached inside the hollow. 'Here!' He held the scrap of paper up in the air in triumph, glaring at Jack as he snatched it off him.  
  
Jack peered at the map by the torchlight, and was puzzled when he saw that all that was on the map were The Keys, with one of the smaller islands circled. He handed the paper to Eb, who scratched his head. Jack rounded on Kelly, pushing his face in very close proximity to the man's, causing him to back away. 'How'd ya know where t'find the map Kelly?' Jack stepped forward, trapping Kelly between himself and the wall.  
  
'I-I-I, erm, I knew Keating used this place for storing things and suchlike, an' I came up here one day, while he were blind drunk in t'tavern, an' had a good look around. I noticed one o'the stones didn't quite fit properly an' pulled it out an' found t'map there.' George Kelly ran his finger along his collar, sweating profusely.  
  
'An' just what would be on this island that would interest Pierre Castigne so much Eb?' Jack looked at his first mate, and pursed his lips, going over and over in his mind what it might be.  
  
'I reckon there's only one way t'find out Cap'n,' Eb grinned, knowing full well this was the way Jack's mind was working too.  
  
'Aye, me too Ebenezer, me too. We'll see Will back ter Freetown, then be on our way, savvy?' Jack folded the paper carefully and put it away in an inside pocket of his coat.  
  
'I don't want ter go to Freetown, I want to go somewhere further than that.' Kelly's voice rose with anger. 'You promised me passage Sparrow, away from here.'  
  
Jack turned on the man, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him back up the wall. 'Now yer listen to me, an' yer listen carefully. I'm a man o'me word, I promised yer passage an' passage is what ya'll get.' Jack growled softly, the quietness of his voice adding more menace to his words. 'Now I've heard ya've already been causing trouble on board, so ya'd better watch yer step, or I'll either throw ya in t'brig, or throw ya overboard, savvy?' Kelly nodded as best he could with Jack's grip on his throat. 'An' if ya don't start respectin' me an' addressing me properly, I'll find out who ya owe money to an' personally hand you over to them meself.' With that, Jack threw the man on the floor and climbed the stairs, not bothering to wait for the others.  
  
The moon lighted the path back to town, so Jack made his own way back, grateful of the chance to cool down. There weren't many people who Jack really disliked on sight, but there was something about Kelly that made his blood boil. He heard voices ahead of him and slowed to a stop, his hand hovering over his pistol. Jack strained his ears, trying to hear what was being said, and by whom, but they where too far away for him to make out the words. He motioned for those behind him to stop and turned his head, with his finger to his lips. Freddie quietly moved besides Jack and pulled his captain closer.  
  
'Captain Sparrow, I've got very good hearing. Shall I go forward and see if I can hear what they're saying?' He whispered, excited at the prospect of doing something to please Jack.  
  
'Aye lad, but quietly yer will go, savvy?' Jack moved out of the way to let Freddie past and peered at Kelly, frowning. 'What is it about him?' Jack wondered to himself, but looked back at Freddie who was coming back towards them, agitatedly.  
  
'Cap'n, Cap'n, it's a set up! They're waiting to ambush us.' Freddie stared wide-eyed at Jack, any feeling of excitement long since gone.  
  
Jack took a step towards Kelly, who held up his hand. 'Why would I set you up? I could have got that map any time, and not bothered telling ya about it.'  
  
'So why did ya tell me?' Jack looked around to see if there was another way into town, there wasn't. He looked back at Kelly, impatient for the answer.  
  
'I need to get away and I can't get passage off anyone else, as the whole town would know about it. I thought you might be more willing to give me passage if I gave you something in return. Well, I have.' Kelly sounded so desperate that Jack wondered if it was just money he owed.  
  
'There's five o'them, four of us, we can take 'em Eb.' Jack drew his sword carefully, so as not to make any noise and started to advance.  
  
'No!' Kelly hissed, pulling Jack back, 'We can't go that way.' He looked up in shock at the cry from the men as they spotted them on the path and started to run towards them.  
  
Jack snatched his arm away from Kelly and aimed his pistol, firing it too quickly and missing his target. He ran his sword through the nearest assailant, and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't come. Jack tugged hard, cursing under his breath, and then looked up in horror as the flash of a pistol being fired towards him, caught his attention. 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimers, disclaimers!  
  
Amazing what a bit of blackmail will do – mwahahahaha!  
  
Hils, I'll point a pistol at ya if you're not careful – a water pistol! :p  
  
SparrowPhoenix, sorry, but I *love* cliffhangers :D  
  
Caffeine Fairy, hello, I wondered where you'd got to. Good job I didn't post this chapter up before your break then!  
  
Sakhara, oh but I *can* do that, keeps you on your toes.  
  
Bethany, who loses an eye??  
  
Linnie, Kelly is a total slimeball, no wonder he and Nate Keating were thinking of being in league together.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The sound of the shot seemed to reverberate around in Jack's head, the pain not registering at first. Then it hit him. The sheer force of the pain sucked the breath from Jack's body and he sank to his knees, releasing his grip on the sword, still embedded in the other man. Jack's eyes tried to focus on something, anything, but the world was fuzzy and black around the edges. He tried desperately to fight against the darkness, but it was a losing battle.  
  
**********  
  
Maddy paced the deck, her eyes frantically straining against the black sea, trying to see any sign of a boat in the water. 'Where the hell are they?' She wondered aloud, the unease growing by the minute. Maddy looked questioningly at Mr. Cotton, who simply shrugged his shoulders, looking just as worried as Maddy was. 'Sod this! I'm going ashore, any volunteers?' Hands shot up all across the deck, but Maddy chose only Moyles, Mr. Cotton and Sam, wanting the rest to stay aboard. 'Any trouble, of any description and you make sail Tom, savvy?' Tom nodded his assent, then watched as the quartet climbed overboard and into the boat. Sam and Moyles rowed quickly around the headland and into the main bay, eager to find their crewmates and captain. Maddy fought to keep her breathing calm, telling herself she'd kill Jack if she found them all drunk in a tavern. Her heart sank at the sight of the harbourmaster patrolling the quay, feeling her pocket to make sure a pouch of money was there. The harbourmaster stopped when he spotted them rowing in, and watched their progress with folded arms, until they reached the quayside.  
  
'Bit late ter be out travelling ain't it?' He grabbed the mooring rope and secured them to the dock, then held a hand out to Maddy as she climbed out of the boat.  
  
'Yes it is late, we were wondering where some of our crew had got to. Probably drunk, knowing them.' Maddy forced a laugh, whilst moving slowly towards the town. 'We'll just have a look in the taverns, then be on our way. You're not going to charge us for mooring are you? We'll only be here a short while.' She tried her most winsome smile on the man, which seemed to work.  
  
'Aye, go on, I'll let yer off this once. But if ya haven't got yer men in an hour, then I'll come looking for ya, ya hear?' He watched thoughtfully, as the rather strange looking group made their way into town, walking at a fast pace.  
  
They tried a couple of taverns, but Jack and the others weren't to be found in any. Maddy wrung her hands together to stop them from shaking, and tried to hide the fear in her eyes. She knew that this was pointless as the men kept patting her shoulder and giving her sympathetic looks. Sam suggested trying Mrs. Davies' house, so they started to make their way up the street, all the while drawing curious and baleful glances from eyes hidden away in alleys and doorways. Mr. Cotton grabbed Maddy's arm suddenly and pointed excitedly to a lane that led away from the town. They all ran towards Eb's staggering figure, blood pouring out of a gash on his head.  
  
'Eb! What happened, where's Jack?' Maddy looked frantically up the lane, trying to spot her husband. 'Eb!' She shook his arm, urgently. Eb Tucker swayed violently, then pitched forward. The only thing that saved his fall was Sam and Moyles, who grabbed him before he hit the ground. They sat him gently down while Mr. Cotton examined his wound, shaking his head. Maddy knelt before Eb, white faced with fear. 'Eb,' she said gently, taking his huge hands in hers and looking deep into his eyes. 'What happened?'  
  
Eb shook his head, wincing as sharp stabs of pain shot through it. He withdrew his hands from Maddy's and held his head in an attempt to stop the pain. 'We were ambushed Maddy,' he whispered hoarsely, his averted to the ground. 'Gang of about five or six of 'em came at us. I took a blow an' don't remember much else, I'm sorry.' He peered at Maddy in the torchlight, his eyes filled with pain. Maddy stood, grabbed a torch off Sam and made her way around her fellow crewmen.  
  
'Maddy, no!' Sam tried to stop her, but she yanked her arm away and ran down the lane calling Jack's name. Maddy saw a movement ahead as the dark shape of a man came down the lane and felt relief sweep over her. 'Jack?' The figure approached and Maddy bit back a cry of disappointment as she saw Freddie's face through the gloom. 'Where's Jack, Freddie?' Freddie looked blankly at her, mumbling unintelligibly.  
  
Maddy pushed past him roughly and screamed Jack's name over and over as she ran further up the lane. She almost fell as she stumbled over something soft, lying just off the track and she held the torch down to see the dead face of George Kelly staring up at her, a trail of dried blood coming from his mouth. Moyles and Sam caught up with Maddy and starting calling for Jack, hurrying along the track. Sam cried out and dropped to his haunches, the light from his torch casting an eerie glow over Jack's body. Maddy threw herself to the ground as she reached them, laying her head on Jack, sobbing hysterically. Moyles gently lifted her off as Mr. Cotton reached them and held her tightly as Mr. Cotton checked Jack. The mute glancing up in surprise, then tore at Jack's shirt, revealing a shot wound in Jack abdomen. He frantically searched his pockets before producing a small, very sharp knife and bent over Jack, inserting the knife into the wound and probing around carefully with it. Maddy looked on in horror, wondering what the hell Cotton was doing, then realised that Jack was still alive.  
  
Mr Cotton indicated that he wanted some liquid, probably alcohol, and Sam turned tail and ran for the town as fast as he could go in the dark. Maddy held Sam's torch closer, so that Cotton could see better. He withdrew his knife and inserted a finger into the gaping hole, twisting it this way and that, grimacing as he searched desperately for the shot. Finally locating the shot lodged deep within Jack, he worked it up to the surface where it came out with a plop. Maddy gasped as Jack's body jerked involuntarily, then stripped off her shirt, not caring for decorum, and tore it up to use as a pad against Jack's wound. Moyles quickly slipped off his coat and put it around Maddy's shoulders, then turned to see Sam hurrying back to them carrying a pitcher in his hands. Cotton took the pitcher and poured some of its contents over the hole in Jack's body, then re-applied the pad. Moyles and Sam carefully lifted their captain up and carried him as gently, but as quickly as they could down the dark lane. Mr. Cotton dragged Freddie to his feet as they passed him and guided the lad down the path, glancing back to Jack every now and then. Eb was waiting for them where they left him and he looked on, wide-eyed in horror at the scene before him.  
  
'Cap'n? Oh God, no.' Eb went to help his crewmates carry Jack, but Cotton batted his hand away, preferring the big man to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.  
  
It seemed an age before they reached the edge of town and Maddy went first, to act as lookout, cocking a pistol. She glanced around quickly, indicating it was safe and watching with her heart in her mouth as the posse crossed the main street. Maddy led the way to the dock, keeping to the shadows where she could and glancing back all the time at her stricken husband, willing him to hang on.  
  
'What're you doing Miss?' Maddy spun to see the harbourmaster, staring at her with a puzzled frown. 'Oh, it's you again, where're your companions?' The harbourmaster looked around as the bedraggled group appeared in view and went to grab Maddy, but she was too quick and smashed the butt of the pistol in his face, then brought her knee up and connected with his chin as he sank to his knees. Maddy hissed at the others to hurry as she stepped over the prostrate form of the man and climbed into the boat, steadying it as the others approached. Cotton, Eb and Freddie climbed aboard, and Maddy reached out for Jack and pulled him into the boat, holding him in her arms. She glanced down fearfully at his deathly pale pallor, before Sam climbed in and relieved her. She knelt in the boat, with Jack's head on her lap, stroking his hair and whispering to him as the men drew hidden strength from somewhere and rowed with lightning speed back to The Black Pearl. 


	33. Chapter 33

Curse disclaimers and curse the bloody oscar academy – grrrr!  
  
KK, thank *you* for reviewing. It's always appreciated  
  
Caffeine fairy, I never thought of that, but poor Eb does get a lot of bad things happen to him. I'll have to make it up to him somehow.  
  
Hils, yep, trust men to go and screw things up!  
  
Linnie, tut tut, no review for chapter 32! Stop doing your schoolwork :p  
  
Sakhara291, I have to say the tone of your review hurt and disappointed me somewhat. Nowhere in the previous chapters did I give the impression that they were going somewhere else, and I really don't appreciate being called names.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The crew was leaning over the side of the ship, shouting and calling to them as the boat approached the hull of the ship. A couple of ropes came over and Cotton and Moyles secured them to the boat and they all clung on as the crew hauled the boat up. Many hands reached in and gently took Jack out of the boat and carried him down to his cabin, Mr. Cotton following very closely behind. Maddy stayed kneeling in the boat for long minutes after the others had vacated it, too dazed to move. Tom came over and shook her gently and helped her out, then led her to the cabin where Mr. Cotton was busy cleaning up Jack's wound properly. He glanced up at Maddy and Tom as they entered the cabin, an indiscernible look in his eyes, then went back to his task, pouring copious amounts of rum over and into the wound. Maddy crossed to the bunk and knelt down on the floor, where she stayed for many hours, caressing Jack's face and whispering to him.  
  
Tom had taken the decision to set sail as soon as Jack was aboard, making for Freetown, figuring that Will had got two ships with which to make his own way there. Tom agonised whether to send word to Will and Esme Davies, but decided that whoever had attacked Jack and the others, might try to attack the ship as well.  
  
**********  
  
Will looked around sharply at the words of one of his crewmen, talking about an altercation the previous evening. It was the mention of George Kelly that had grabbed his attention and he walked over to the man. 'What news is this?' He asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.  
  
'Kelly was attacked and killed on a lane out of town sir. Apparently, there were others with him and whether they attacked and killed him, or whether they were all attacked, I dunno, but there's no sign o'that friend of yourn.' Will looked across the deck of his ship, The Thistle, out over the bay, wondering if The Black Pearl was still anchored.  
  
'I think I want to get the feel of the ship Mr. Brown, make ready to set sail. We're not going far, just out to sea and back.' Will went to his helmsman, David Masterton, as told him to sail about five miles out, ignoring the curious looks from the man.  
  
'Will you be wanting both ships out Captain Turner?' Matthew Brown hated breaking in new captains.  
  
'No, just this one.' Will leaned over the port rail as the anchors were hoisted, enjoying the feel of *his* ship moving slightly, then turned and watched his crew at work, as the ship started move towards the open sea. Ten minutes later they had rounded the headland, but when Will looked out onto open sea, he saw no sign of The Black Pearl anywhere. He sought out the crewman, who had told him about Kelly and asked him to tell all that he knew.  
  
'Well, nothing much to be honest wi'ya Captain. Only that Kelly had gone to the old farmstead just on the edge of town, with a group of companions, an' Kelly were found dead this morning, wi'no sign o'Captain Sparrow, or his ship by the look o'things,' he said, nodding out to the cove, where The Pearl had been anchored.  
  
'Jack wouldn't take off without telling me. Not unless there was a bloody good reason,' Will thought, worry creasing his brow. 'Is murdering Kelly reason enough? No, Jack wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood.' Will felt confident that there was more to this than met the eye. 'So where would Jack go? Will mused, smiling as the answer came to him, 'Freetown. He wouldn't leave like that, not without saying goodbye at least.' He made his way to the helm and told Masterton to take the ship back to port.  
  
'Why sir?' Matthew Brown had heard the conversation about Kelly and had started to get suspicious about what sort of business William Turner would be running.  
  
'Because we are leaving for Freetown as soon as we can, that's why. I will give the men time to say goodbye to their families and get enough stock on board both ships to get us to Freetown.' Will noted the hesitation in the man's eyes, and glared at him. 'Mr. Brown, I'm not a hard taskmaster, and I know this is my first command, but I would appreciate not having my orders questioned. Now, I would be grateful if you would take command of The Rose, I shall have Masterton as my quartermaster for now.' Matthew Brown nodded, then went about his tasks, feeling quite impressed with the young man's authority, even if his motives were questionable.  
  
**********  
  
'Maddy, Maddy, come on now, ya need to rest properly.' Eb hooked his hands under Maddy's arms and hoisted her to her feet.  
  
'You're a fine one to talk Eb Tucker,' Maddy murmured, too tired to talk louder.  
  
'I'm all right now Maddy, but Jack will need you to be strong when he wakes, an' how're going to be strong if ya don't rest proper? I'll get some o'the men to set up a cot beside Jack, so ya don't have ter leave him, now come an' get some fresh air while they're doing it. Ya need some food too woman.' Eb led Maddy firmly out of the cabin and up the stairs, sitting her on a barrel as the other men fussed over her. Tom brought some food over and watched her like a hawk, making sure she ate at least some of it. Maddy stole away back to the cabin as soon as Eb's back was turned and shoved the cot so that it was right next to the bunk, and Jack. She lay watching his chest rise and fall with shallow breaths until her eyelids became too heavy too keep open, and she soon drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Eb pretended not to notice Maddy as she went back to the cabin, but watched her back as she disappeared down the stairs, sighing to himself. 'Mr. Cotton, a moment please.' Eb took Cotton's arm and led him to a quiet corner of the deck. 'Has Jack got a chance?' He looked into the mute's blue eyes, trying to read the answer there. Mr. Cotton shrugged ruefully, indicating with his hands, that he thought Jack had an even chance. 'Bloody hell,' thought Eb, 'What am I going ter do if Jack dies?' He turned and looked out over the horizon, scanning for the island of Grand Bahama, which Freetown was situated. 'I hope Will realises where we are and turns up soon,' Eb muttered aloud, forgetting Cotton was still next to him, until he saw the older man nodded in agreement. 


	34. Chapter 34

Usual disclaimers and I still hate the oscar academy!  
  
I apologise if I miss thanking anybody who has reviewed, but with the site playing up just lately, all the reviews and alerts have gone haywire :rolleyes:  
  
Sakhara, thank you for the apology, I know it's a bit of cliffie, but I love 'em!  
  
Hils, Moo!  
  
Lady Skywalker, I know how you feel, but as to killing Jack off....., you'll just have to keep reading  
  
Linnie, Who knows what would have happened indeed. Thanks for your help and support  
  
Chapter 34  
  
The harbour was a hive of activity, as the crew of Will's ships made ready to sail. Esme Davies watched on with a heavy heart. She had been shocked to the core when told of what had happened to Kelly and Jack disappearing, but Will had promised her he would let her know what had happened as soon as he knew himself. 'Well, what did you expect, you silly old fool. Jack Sparrow is a pirate after all.' She chided herself, sighing in frustration when it didn't dispel the feeling of sadness she had.  
  
'Captain Turner, I've just heard some news that you might be interested in.' David Masterton ran up the gangplank to his captain. 'I heard the harbourmaster was attacked last night also, but by a woman.' Will's eyes shot wide open as he digested this information. 'That's not all sir, apparently there was an injured man being carried by a group of others.'  
  
'Jack?' Will had no way of knowing for certain, but something told him that was the reason for The Pearl's disappearance. 'How much longer before we can set sail?'  
  
'Around another hour I reckon Cap'n, mebbe less.' Masterton turned and barked orders to his men to move quicker. Then he went across to The Rose to tell Brown the news too.  
  
'I dunno that I like being mixed up with pirates, David. How long before we're all looting other ships?' Matthew looked at his old friend worriedly.  
  
'I don't reckon the lad is like that, he seems respectable enough, which is more than ya can say for Sparrow. Give him a chance Matt, don't judge a book by its cover or a man by the company he keeps.' David left Matthew to ponder these words as he made his way back to The Thistle, urging his men to get a move on.  
  
The two ships set sail less than an hour later, The Thistle leaving the port first, it's Captain anxious to get to Freetown to his family, and, he hoped, his friends.  
  
**********  
  
'Land ho!' Maddy looked up at the call, squinting since her eyes were bleary from exhaustion, and relieved they were nearly in Freetown once more. There was a healer there, which everyone in the town seemed to go to. To Maddy, he looked terrifying, with his long, matted dreadlocks that went past his knees and his face daubed with paint of all colours and he had bones through his ear lobes. Maddy grew desperate, Jack's breathing seemed to have got shallower and his face was grey and bathed in sweat. Maddy looked around as Mr. Cotton entered without knocking, which he would do so as not to disturb Maddy from her sleep.  
  
'Hello Mr. Cotton, we're nearly there thank goodness.' She smiled up at the older man, and suddenly felt guilty for being ungrateful for all he had done for Jack. Cotton checked on the wound, moving over so Maddy could see. Jack's body was badly bruised and the centre of the hole was black, but the tissue surrounding it, looked clean and reasonably healthy. Cotton prepared a clean pad and lifted Jack slightly, so Maddy could strap it onto Jack to stop it moving about. 'Not that it will matter much,' Maddy thought. 'Jack hasn't moved an inch since we lay him down.' She looked around at Eb, who'd entered the cabin.  
  
'We'll be in Freetown by mid-afternoon Maddy. Will ya be taking Jack ashore?'  
  
'No Eb, it's best not to move him.' Maddy looked at Mr. Cotton pensively. 'Would you mind terribly if I got the local healer to come and have a look at Jack, Mr. Cotton? I'm not saying that you can't look after him, but I've heard this man virtually works miracles.' To Maddy's relief, the older man smiled and nodded, squeezing her shoulder gently. He left the cabin with Eb, leaving Maddy alone with Jack once more.  
  
**********  
  
'With this following wind, we should make Freetown in good time.' Will looked up at the billowing sails, smiling to himself. It felt so good being in charge of his own ships, his own destiny. 'I just wish I knew what had happened with Jack and Maddy.' The smile on his face faltered slightly, something that David Masterton noticed.  
  
'Something wrong sir?' Despite Matt Brown's reservations about their new captain, David liked him, and more importantly, he trusted him.  
  
'Yes, everything's fine, thank you David,' the smile on Will's lips not reaching his eyes. He glanced at David, seeing his quartermaster wasn't convinced, and smiled ruefully. 'No, it isn't, I'm worried about my friends. Jack wouldn't have left without getting word to me, and after what I heard earlier, I'm really worried.'  
  
'Y'think they've made for Freetown then? Surely they would have gone as far away as possible, after killing Kelly?'  
  
'I don't think they did kill Kelly, Jack's not the type to kill someone, let alone have someone killed, in cold blood. What do you know about George Kelly?' Will regarded Masterton, wondering why he hadn't thought to ask before.  
  
'Not a lot, he tended to keep to himself a lot. I know he owed a lot of money to a few rather nasty people. He was going to try and get a crew together for Nate Keating, so they could go after whatever Keating thought he'd got on that map o'his. Stupid, the pair of them, I'm surprised they hadn't been killed before. Who did kill Keating sir, if you don't mind my asking?'  
  
Will hesitated, wondering whether to tell David the truth, finally deciding he had to trust his acting quartermaster sometime. 'Maddy Sparrow. Keating had stolen on board The Black Pearl and attacked her, but she managed to break free and stabbed him.'  
  
'Ah,' David Masterton raised his eyebrows, 'So she's more than capable of taking out the harbourmaster then?'  
  
'Yes, more than capable.' Will smiled, thinking of the two strong women in his life, who he loved more than anything. 'If we sail through the night, and this wind holds, we should reach Freetown by morning.' Masterton nodded his agreement, then took his leave, recognising the dismissal.  
  
**********  
  
'Drop the anchor!' Eb's voice boomed across the ship and the harbour of Freetown. The crew scurried around, making ready to dock. Maddy looked out of the window, spotting Elizabeth at the quayside, then she looked down at Jack, and gulped back the tears.  
  
'Oh Jack, please pull through,' she pleaded for the umpteenth time while gently stroking his forehead. Maddy got onto the bunk besides Jack and lay there, listening to the sounds of the crew above, then hearing the boat being lowered, bumping as it went down the side of the ship. Eb knocked and entered the cabin, crossing it in two strides of his long legs.  
  
'I'll got an' fetch the healer now Maddy, is there anything else you want, anything you need?'  
  
'No Eb, just for Jack to be well again. Thank you.' Maddy smiled weakly at him, holding back the tears until Eb had left the cabin, then wiped her face, wondering how there could possibly any more tears left to fall. Maddy fetched a mug of water and gently trickled some into Jack's mouth, taking care not to pour too much in. Then she poured some of the water onto a rag and dabbed at Jack's face with it, in a desperate attempt to cool his now raging fever, before climbing back into the bunk with him. She had foregone the cot the previous day, she just didn't feel close enough to Jack in it and she wanted him to know she was there, even though he was still unconscious. Maddy fought against her heavy eyelids, but was too weary and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
'Maddy, wake up! He's here.' Maddy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at Eb questioningly. Her searching gaze soon settled on the figure beyond him, and saw the healer standing there carrying a bag crammed full of things that Maddy could only guess about.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry.' She shot off the bunk and straightened her shirt out, before extending her hand to the healer. 'Thank you for coming.' Maddy moved away so the healer could look at her husband. He bent over Jack, his long dreadlocks covering his back and trailing on the floor behind him. He delved deeply into his bag, before producing a magnifying glass, which he used to peer more closely at the wound.  
  
'There's somethin' in there.' His accent was thick West Indian, and Maddy had to strain to understand him.  
  
'What? Mr. Cotton got the shot when we found him and hasn't seen anything else when he's cleaned it.' Maddy moved forward to look through the glass, and gasped when she saw a dark sliver of something buried very deep inside Jack's body. 'What can it be?' She looked at the healer, fear in her eyes.  
  
'Dunno M'am, could be that t'shot splintered when it was tak'n out, or when it entered him in t'first place, or it could be dirt. Whatever it is, it ain't doin' 'im any good.'  
  
'Can you remove it?' Maddy and Eb exchanged anxious glances.  
  
'I can't dig it out, it's far too deep, but I'll make a poultice an' try an' draw it out that way.' The healer turned and carried his bag to the table, pulling out various jars and things wrapped in rags that smelled vile. He asked Eb to fetch some hot water, then went about mixing the contents of some of the jars in a mortise. Setting aside the mortise, he picked up a rag and opened it, revealing a root of a plant. He cut a piece of the root off and ground it to a power in another mortise, before adding it to the other mixture. He looked up and smiled a toothless smile at Eb, who'd returned with the water, then added a few drops to the mortise, mixing the potion furiously all the time. Maddy was a little disturbed to see a vapour rising from the potion and look in alarm at the healer, who merely smiled at her. He proceeded to pour the mixture onto a clean rag and applied it to Jack's wound. Eb held Maddy back as she sprang forward at the sight of Jack's body jerking when the poultice was applied.  
  
'He's knows what he's doin' Maddy, trust him,' Eb said trying to console Maddy, but he couldn't help but feel a little disturbed himself.  
  
'I'll make up some more for you, an' you change it four times a day. Don't worry if the dressing is dirty when you take it off, in fact t'dirtier t'better, shows t'poison is being drawn out. But you must check t'dressin' carefully every time it's changed, to see if t'splinter's come out.' He turned his back on his patient and busied himself mixing some more of the potion. 'Oh, an' one more thing, he's goin' ta get a lot hotter. You must let him sweat, but don't let 'im get overheated.'  
  
Maddy nodded mutely at the instructions, then went to the big chest on the far side of the cabin and pulled out a pouch of coins from a secret drawer, making sure neither man saw what she did. 'Here,' she held out the pouch. 'Thank you for what you've done.'  
  
The healer smiled wisely at her and shook his head. 'He can pay me when he's healed,' he nodded down at Jack. Maddy smiled, then embraced the man, smiling her thanks at him. She turned at a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?' Maddy crossed the cabin to let the healer and Eb out, and see who was outside. 'Oh, Elizabeth, come in.' Maddy stood aside to allow the younger woman access to the cabin.  
  
'How is he? Tom told me what happened.' Elizabeth looked at Jack's stricken body, feeling tears spring to her eyes.  
  
'He's not good. There's a splinter buried deep inside him, poisoning him, and the healer has made a poultice to try and draw it out.' Maddy sighed, although she appreciated the woman's concern, the last thing she wanted right now was a visitor.  
  
'Is there anything I can do?' Elizabeth bit her lip, knowing there was nothing that could be done. 'I can't believe it. He always seemed so... immortal. Even though he showed me those scars on his chest, I've never quite believed that Jack could be hurt.'  
  
'I know,' Maddy replied. Her voice was heavy with fear and more unshed tears. Elizabeth looked at Maddy, seeing the pain in her eyes. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Maddy, smoothing her hair and soothing her as she sobbed in her arms. 


	35. Chapter 35

Usual disclaimers – pah!  
  
You've got a bit of a treat, two chapters in one day. This has been the first time I've been able to log in for a few days, so I thought I'd get them in while I could – enjoy!  
  
Chapter 35  
  
'Land ho!' Will scanned the horizon and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He felt his first command had gone well, and was very pleased with himself at the time they'd made. 'Even Jack will be impressed,' he thought to himself, before remembering the reason for their haste to Freetown in the first place. 'Oh God, I hope he and Maddy are all right.' Will chewed his bottom lip, his euphoria gone. He took the spyglass of Thomas Davies that Esme had given him as a gift and looked towards his new home port, silently willing it to get closer.  
  
**********  
  
Maddy winced as she removed the dressing, gagging at the smell. It was worse than the first one she had changed. She peered hesitantly at it and turned green at the sight of the blood and pus. Wincing at the sight, she held it away, trying to regain control of herself. She took a deep breath and looked more closely, praying the splinter would be there, but it wasn't. Maddy put the dressing into the slop bucket, to take down and burn on the fire in the galley, she wasn't about to pollute the sea with it, not this close to shore. Maddy felt Jack's head and flinched at the extreme heat radiating from it, then wrung a rag out in a bucket of water and placed it across his head. Jack moaned softly and moved his head, making Maddy's eyes widen in hope. 'Jack? Jack, it's all right darling, I'm here.' She watched him carefully for an age, but there were no more movements from him. 'Still,' she thought, 'At least he responded, which is more than he's done since we left Nassau.' Maddy called to whoever had knocked the door to enter, and smiled at the sight of Elizabeth bringing in a bowl of food and some ale.  
  
'Thank you Elizabeth, I need this.' Maddy tucked into the stew, grateful for being in port, so the food was at least fresh and edible. 'He moved earlier, he moaned and moved his head.' Maddy tried to keep her voice neutral, but couldn't help a tremor of excitement creeping in.  
  
'Really? Oh that's wonderful.' Elizabeth looked at Jack and beamed. 'Maybe the worst is over?'  
  
'I really hope so. I don't think he's got the strength to fight much longer.' Maddy suddenly lost her appetite and pushed the bowl away from her, but finished off the mug of ale.  
  
'Two ships have been spotted out at sea, making for here, Eb thinks it's probably Will.' Elizabeth replaced the rag on Jack's head, with another, cooler one, wanting desperately for her husband to be with her and their friends.  
  
'Yes, they were going to make for home as soon as they could anyway, this just hastened their journey.' Maddy moved to the bunk and sat on the edge, taking Jack's hand in hers, feeling how clammy it was.  
  
'Well, I'll take my leave, I want to wait at the dock for Will's return. We'll drop by when he docks, all right?' Maddy nodded her agreement, then watched Elizabeth walk out of the door, then climbed into the bunk with Jack, and softly sang him songs.  
  
**********  
  
'NO!' Maddy shot up, not realising she had been asleep, but then she looked over at Jack who was thrashing about, crying out, his face contorted with fear.  
  
'Jack? Shhh, it's all right Jack, shhh.' Maddy stroked and soothed him until he was calm again. Maddy took the dressing off, horrified at the sight of the amount of pus there was and wondered whether to clean the wound out, but decided against it, as the healer hadn't said anything about it. Maddy poured some more lotion onto a dressing and fixed it in place over the wound. Jack felt hot and clammy and his hair was wringing wet, Maddy lifted him and trickled some more water into his mouth, then kissed his lips before stripping him of his breeches and covering him with another blanket. Maddy gulped as she looked at his pallid face. 'Oh Jack, please pull through, I'd hate for our last words to be harsh ones.' She climbed in beside him and wrapped her body around his, feeling the sweat soaking through her shirt.  
  
**********  
  
'Elizabeth!' Will waved excitedly at his wife on the quayside, as he neared her in the rowing boat, a grin splitting his face, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.  
  
'Will? Will, are both these ships ours?' Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. 'What are you doing with two ships William Turner?'  
  
'It's a long story. What has happened with Maddy and Jack, have you heard?' The smile disappeared from both their faces, and he climbed ashore and held his wife tightly, before kissing her.  
  
'Yes I have Will...' Elizabeth's eyes filled up. 'Jack has been shot, he's very ill.' Her lips quivered as she tried to control herself, not wanting to cry in public.  
  
'SHOT?! Where? How?' Will went towards the boat again, to make for The Pearl, anchored across the bay from his own ships. Elizabeth climbed in alongside him and filled him in on what had happened, well, what everyone *thought* had happened. 'I knew that Kelly was trouble, and so did Jack. Why the hell did he go with him?' Will looked towards The Black Pearl, a frown creasing his brow. 'Is he really bad, Lizzie?' Will winced at his wife's confirming nod, suddenly fearing to see Jack.  
  
'Why do we have two ships Will? Just the bare bones would've been fine for now.' Elizabeth couldn't help feeling concerned, despite her fears for Jack.  
  
'There was a business concern going, Jack offered to be a shareholder in order that I could afford to buy the business.' Will grimaced as he remembered how little he trusted Jack not to meddle. 'He can bloody well take over now, as far as I'm concerned,' Will thought to himself. He grabbed a rope at the side of The Pearl and hauled himself up, Elizabeth doing the same alongside him. 'Eb!' Will strode across the deck to the big first mate of the ship. 'Eb, how is he? What can I do?'  
  
'Nothing Will. The healer's already been to see him, it's in the hands of fate now, fate an' Maddy.' Eb shook his head sadly. 'We're losin' men Will, they're deserting, saying it's an unlucky ship. I haven' told Maddy, don't need her worryin' about anythin' else.'  
  
Will sighed in exasperation, cursing sailors and their damned superstitions. 'How many men have you lost Eb?'  
  
'Bout half, with a few more showin' signs of being jittery. I've tried everything I can think of to keep 'em on board, but they sneak off when I'm asleep, or ashore. If ever anyone wanted to attack The Pearl, now'd be the time to do it, cos I don't have enough men to defend her.' Eb shoved his hands in his pockets with a resigned air.  
  
'Well, my ships don't have much in the way of armoury, but I'll position them across The Pearl, so no one can touch her.' Will saw the look of relief on Eb's face and was pleased that he was able to do something to help his friend.  
  
'Thanks Will, it's a weight off my mind, I have to admit.' Eb led the way to Jack's cabin and knocked on the door. 'Maddy, Elizabeth and Will are here,' he called softly through the thick, oak door.  
  
The door opened and a bleary eyed Maddy peered at them. 'Will, you've arrived safely then?' Maddy stood aside to allow him and Elizabeth in to the cabin. Will crossed to the bunk and stared down at his friend and mentor.  
  
'Oh God Maddy, do you know who did this?' Will never thought he'd see Jack looking like this.  
  
'No Will, we believe it may have been someone with a grudge against Kelly, but we may never know.' Maddy smiled at Will who had put his arm around her shoulder, cradling her against him, not seeing his wife's look of dismay.  
  
'Did the healer say how long it would take before he got better? He *will* get better?' Will really didn't want Maddy to answer his last question.  
  
'No, he just said to apply the poultice and look for the splinter or whatever it is that's poisoning him. I'm so worried Will, he's barely got any strength left, he's got no flesh on him at the best of times, but he's just skin and bones now.' Maddy shuddered, choking back a sob, Will held her tightly, feeling completely helpless.  
  
'Come on Will, we'd better leave Maddy in peace, she looks like she needs to rest.' Maddy smiled gratefully at Elizabeth, her smile tempered by the knowledge that it wasn't just concern for Maddy's well being that Elizabeth was worried about.  
  
'You know where we are if you need anything, anything at all, all right Maddy?' Will looked deep into Maddy's eyes, hiding the stirrings within him.  
  
'Yes Will, thank you, both of you.' Maddy smiled again at Elizabeth, whose returning smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
Maddy lay on the bunk after the Turners had left, wishing she could transport Jack into the 21st century and the medical facilities available there. She chuckled to herself, in spite of her worry, at the thought of what the 21st century would make of Jack Sparrow, or indeed, what Jack Sparrow would make of the 21st century. 'You'd probably fit right in, knowing you,' she smiled, snuggling carefully against Jack's body, hoping he would have a peaceful rest. But it wasn't to be. Jack tossed and turned, thrashing his arms about and crying out loud. Maddy tried her hardest to soothe him, but in the end had to send for Mr. Cotton to come and look at him.  
  
'I don't know what to do, Mr. Cotton, he just can't rest. Should I take the poultice off?' Mr. Cotton shook his head, scratching his chin with a perplexed look on his face. He pointed at the bottle of potion, then pointed towards the shore, willing Maddy to understand him.  
  
'We should fetch the healer again?' Mr. Cotton beamed and nodded frantically as Maddy ran across the cabin and called to Eb. 'Eb, fetch the healer again, this doesn't seem right to us.' Maddy wrung her hands as she watched the first mate stride back up to the deck, yelling as he went for Tom to watch the ship. Maddy frowned, looking about her, before climbing the stairs herself. Eb had already disappeared over the side of the ship, leaving Tom, Daniel and Moyles on the deck.  
  
'Where is everyone Tom?' Maddy's stomach lurched at the panic in Tom's eyes. 'Tom?'  
  
Tom breathed deeply, 'They've mostly deserted us Maddy, there's only a skeleton crew left now.' He shrugged apologetically, then watched as Will's ships made their way across the bay, towards The Pearl, anything to avoid the look on Maddy's face.  
  
'Deserted?' Maddy's voice was a barely audible whisper. 'Deserted Jack, after all he's done for them?' Her voice got louder with each word, until it was a shriek. 'The bloody bastards!' She spat, looking around for someone or something to take her anger out on. 'If I ever come across any of those vermin again, I'll personally run them through.' Maddy turned and stormed back below, the sound of her steps on the stairs reverberating across the deck.  
  
'She'll have to get behind me in the queue,' Daniel's jaw jutted out in determination.  
  
'An' you'll have ter get behind t'Cap'n, lad.' Tom smiled down at the boy, glad that he'd stayed loyal to his stricken captain. 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimers!  
  
Thank you for your reviews, appreciated as ever. A shortish chapter again, sorry, but it's the way the story panned out. If you're good and review, I'll post up another chapter tomorrow maybe.  
  
Sakhara, I had terrible trouble getting on, but hopefully the problems seem to be over (for now). As for Jack's nightmares, the way I saw it, he'd had a hard life, nearly dying on a few occasions (that we know about), it'd be enough to give anyone nightmares!  
  
KK, here's the next chapter for you. (  
  
Lady Skywalker, I can be a bit of a sadist when I feel like it – mwahahahaha! Maddy and Will hadn't used to be friends though........ ;)  
  
Trella, I like The Mummy too, it's great isn't it? Thank you for your kind words.  
  
Hils, not first last time, but hey, you can't win 'em all!  
  
Lin, I'll forgive you for falling behind on reviews, unlike some (see above! :p )  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 36  
  
'Well?' Maddy eyed the healer suspiciously. She was starting to wonder whether he was doing any good for Jack at all.  
  
'Well, this is normal. Y'can't draw poison outta body wi'out there being some reaction lady,' the healer shook his head, smiling to himself. 'He's doin' good, but I'll leave ya wi'somethin' ter build yerself up wit, ya lookin' peaky.' He delved into his bag and pulled out a large bottle, and handed it to Maddy. 'Take this lady, an' when he wakes, gi'im some too.' The healer walked out of the cabin, leaving Maddy staring at the bottle with a bemused look on her face. She put the bottle on the table and ran after the dreadlocked man.  
  
'Wait!' Maddy caught his arm as he was just about to go over the side of the ship to the boat waiting below. 'How long will Jack be like this?'  
  
'Dunno lady, it's upto 'im.' The healer shrugged Maddy's hand off and climbed down to the boat, waving up to her before rowing himself to shore.  
  
Maddy sighed in exasperation, but made her way back to her husband, sleeping fitfully in the bunk in his cabin. 'Oh Jack, please fight it.' Maddy took up the bottle left by the healer and opened it, and recoiled at the smell emanating from it. 'He wants me to take this?' She cocked her eyebrow at the bottle and thought about it for a time, but just shrugged her shoulders and poured some into a mug. She took a tentative sip, and was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the liquid, which was infinitely better than the smell. She finished off the potion in the mug, and then climbed in the bunk next to Jack. 'Night darling, I love you,' she whispered, kissing his lips gently.  
  
**********  
  
'Mmmmm... Jack stop it! Jack, stop tickling me, I'm trying to sleep.' Maddy waved a sleepy hand across her face in an attempt to get Jack's hand away. 'Ja.... JACK!' Maddy's eyes shot open and she peered at her husband in the dark. Maddy reached over and turned the lamp up, turning to see Jack's deep brown eyes looking back at her. 'Jack?' She whispered incredulously, not believing he could really be awake.  
  
'Ello darlin.' Jack's voice was croaky and weak, but the light in his eyes shone brightly.  
  
'Oh my God, Jack!' Maddy took a couple of deep breaths, then climbed off the bunk and fetched a mug of water, gently raising Jack and pressing it to his lips.  
  
Jack winced as he swallowed, then shook his head and lay back down. 'Couldn't ya get me anythin' stronger luv?' His voice was barely audible, not being more than a whisper; his throat was still too tight to speak any louder. Jack smiled at Maddy as she peered down at him, her smile quivering on her lips.  
  
'You get stronger Jack Sparrow, and you can have as much rum as you like, savvy?' Maddy leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips. 'I thought I'd lost you Jack.' Maddy blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'Nah luv, you'll never be rid of me.' Jack smiled crookedly, showing his golden teeth. 'I'm cold Madalene, come back in.'  
  
'I'll dress you first Jack.' Maddy fetched some clothes, and then carefully peeled off the dressing, realising it hadn't been changed for a number of hours. To her amazement, there was very little discharge on it, but what caught her eye was the black sliver of shot that had been causing all the problems. She carefully put the dressing to one side and made up a fresh one, gingerly putting it on Jack's wound. Maddy jumped when Jack hissed at the sensations the bandage was creating.  
  
'What the bloody hell is that?' Jack's face was contorted with pain.  
  
'It's something a local healer made up, to draw out a piece of shot that had been lodged too deeply in your body to be pulled out. It'll stop hurting soon.' Maddy quickly dressed Jack then climbed back into the bunk with him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, feeling relieved that there was warmth in his body at last. 'Sleep, Jack...' Maddy turned the lamp down, snuggled back against Jack and stroked his hair and face, softly singing his favourite shanties until he was finally sleeping peacefully.  
  
*********  
  
You didn't *really* think I'd kill him did you? :p 


	37. Chapter 37

Tell you what, If I can't own Jack Sparrow, how about I let Jack Sparrow own me? Yes? Yes.....? No! (  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I do like to keep you all on tenterhooks – mwahahahaha!  
  
KK, thank you, thank you (Ani takes a bow) :D  
  
Hils, glad I brightened a Monday morning for you {{hug}}  
  
Lady Skywalker, I don't know about being sadistic. As I have said before to someone, it would get pretty boring if life was a bed of roses all the time. I need to put some excitement into the story somehow.  
  
Linnie, thanks for all the little changes you made to this chapter, they really made a difference {{hug}}  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 37  
  
'Awake?' Eb and what was left of the crew looked at Maddy in amazement. 'When did he wake up?' Eb came out of shock and was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
'Just last night,' Maddy said as she grinned back at Eb. She then made her way to the galley to make up some broth for Jack, and filled Tom in on the good news when she arrived.  
  
'Maddy, that's brilliant!' Tom enveloped her in a bear hug and swung her around the galley, making her squeal with laughter.  
  
'Put me down you idiot!' Maddy chuckled. She was left gasping for breath when finally released from Tom's grip. 'I came to get some broth for Jack, he needs to build his strength back up.  
  
'I'll make some up and bring it to you, an' you're to have some as well Maddy. Dunno what you can say about Jack needing to build his strength up, when there's barely anything left o'you lass.' Maddy smiled ruefully, acknowledging that Tom was right, as she'd barely eaten since they left Nassau. Maddy left the galley and made her way along the corridors back to their cabin, tiptoeing in, in case Jack was still sleeping.  
  
'Come here Madalene, I wanna see ya luv.' Jack's voice was a little stronger than it had been, and he'd propped himself up onto his elbows. Maddy went and sat on the edge of the bunk, looking deeply into her husband's eyes, love clearly showing in them. She leaned forward and kissed Jack tenderly to start with, then harder and more passionately when she realised he wasn't going to collapse on her.  
  
'Oh Jack,' Maddy whispered as they broke away, 'I've been so scared.' She ran her fingers along Jack's jaw, then down his chest.  
  
'I've told ya, I'll never leave ya Madalene, just like ya'll never leave me.' Jack lay back on the pillow, feeling weak again, then took Maddy's hand and kissed her palm. 'Come and snuggle up to me.' Maddy needed no second bidding and climbed in next to Jack, holding him in her arms until Tom arrived with the broth.  
  
'Cap'n, Maddy, I'll brought this for ya.' Tom beamed down at Jack, the relief clearly showing on his face. 'Tis good to see ya well again Jack... very good indeed.' Tom turned and walked back out, chuckling at Jack's voice, reminding him that it was *Captain* Sparrow, if he didn't mind.  
  
Maddy took the spoon and held it to Jack's lips, despite his protesting. He didn't like having to be fed by his wife, but since both knew he lacked the energy to do it himself, he soon gave up the pointless struggle. Maddy gently tipped the broth into his mouth, and waited for him to swallow before getting another spoonful. He managed to eat half a bowlful before pushing Maddy's hand away, and lay back watching her finish off the rest, a blissful smile on his face.  
  
'What was that inside me luv? Let's have a look at it.' Maddy fetched the soiled dressing with the splinter in and opened it out, showing Jack the cause of all his trouble. Jack frowned, shaking his head. 'A tiny little thing like that could've killed me?'  
  
Maddy peered at the dressing, moving the splinter over slightly, noticing a smudge of dirt where the splinter had lain. 'It looks like the shot was dirty, look.' Maddy showed Jack the dressing and after he inspected it, she folded it back over and put it on the table.  
  
'So, tell me what's been happening luv. How're the crew? How's the whelp?' Jack settled back on the pillow, making himself more comfortable.  
  
'Will is fine, he made it back here the morning after we arrived.' Maddy paused, wondering whether to tell Jack about the crew now, or leave it til later. Jack saw the inward struggle and raised an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath, 'Most of the crew have gone Jack. They deserted us, the bastards.'  
  
'I didn't expect anything else luv, we'll get new crew. Is Will really all right?' That was the last thing Maddy had expected to hear, and the look on her face spoke volumes, she looked nothing short of astonished. She had been expecting him to be far more upset at his crews' betrayal.  
  
'Jack? How can you be so calm? I want to string them up from the rigging by their balls.' Maddy's eyes flashed with anger, which made Jack laugh, but then wince as a round of pain shot through him.  
  
'Well luv, I found out the hard way that there are more important things in life... like you an' Will an' Elizabeth.' Jack pulled his wife down and kissed her, ignoring the protests from his abdomen. 'Now, is William *really* all right?'  
  
Maddy sighed in exasperation, 'Yes, William is *really* all right. No, he's more than all right, he's different, and he's changed, grown. He's positioned his ships across The Pearl's sides, guarding us against attack, as we don't have enough crew to man the guns.'  
  
'Good man, good man,' Jack murmured, the smile on his face fading as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
'Excuse me Mr. Turner, but do you think this is wise? Positioning ourselves just to save a pirate ship?' Matthew Brown looked with distaste at the black ship behind them.  
  
Will realised with sudden clarity Jack's insistence on being called by his proper title. If you didn't command respect at all times, you'd never receive it. 'It's *Captain* Turner. Jack Sparrow would do the same for us if it was necessary, and if you have a problem with my friendship with Jack, then I suggest you find yourself another berth.' Will turned sharply and walked away from his quartermaster, scowling as he went.  
  
'Matt, what's wrong. You should be grateful that you've got work again.' Matthew Brown turned and looked at his friend, David Masterton, and shook his head.  
  
'Have you forgotten all the times we were looted by pirates? Have you forgotten all the mates we've lost, killed by their scum?' Matt jerked his head towards The Pearl, anchored to the port stern of The Rose.  
  
'Yes, but I've also heard that Sparrow is one pirate with some morals at least, I've heard he doesn't kill and maim just for the sake of it. There are bad pirates and not so bad pirates, just like there are good men and not so good men. William Turner is a decent sort, his wife is the daughter of the Governor of Jamaica fer gawds sake, I can't see them cavorting with pirates, unless there is a very good reason, and I happen to think friendship and loyalty are good enough reasons for me.' David glared at him, the stupidity of his old friend making him feel angrier than he had been in a while.  
  
'I'm glad I've still got work, but it doesn't mean I have to like our new Captain, or the company he keeps.' Matthew Brown pushed past David and made his way below, intent on seeking out the rum stores.  
  
David Masterton watched as Will made his way off The Rose and into a boat, and rowed himself to The Pearl. He noted Will's easy strokes on the oars, his slim shoulders belying the strength within them.  
  
Will sighed with frustration and worry as he climbed the rope up to the deck of the black ship, his heart feeling heavy as he made his way across the strangely empty deck. He nodded to Eb, who was the only soul there, then made his way down to Jack and Maddy's quarters, knocking quietly on the door.  
  
Maddy looked up at the sound and smiled as Jack's eye opened slightly, his brows raising in query. 'Come in,' Maddy said as she stood to greet whoever was at the door, and beamed when she saw who it was. 'Will! It's good to see you, come here.' She beckoned Will over to the bunk and stood back to allow Jack and Will to see each other.  
  
'Jack? Bloody hell, Jack.' Will knelt on the floor, taking his friend's hand and squeezing it gently, making Jack's eyebrows shoot up in a mock concerned expression. 'You had us worried there.'  
  
'Aye, I'd gathered that. D'ya mind lettin' go mate, I think me wife's gettin' suspicious.' Jack grinned, pleased to see his closest friend, apart from Maddy.  
  
Will let go, blushing slightly, but stayed where he was on the floor. 'How do you feel now?'  
  
'Fuckin' lousy, tell yer the truth mate. Feel like I've been through all the hurricanes the Caribbean has ever had.' Jack half smiled, half winced, and then looked Will in the eyes. 'Thanks fer protecting us, I appreciate that.'  
  
'You'd do the same for me, so there's nothing to thank me for.' Will noticed Jack's heavy eyelids slowly drooping and stood.' Well, I'd best be getting back home and telling Elizabeth the good news. We'll come by tomorrow and see how you are, all right?'  
  
'Aye whelp, an' bring t'children wi'ya.' Jack winked, then turned gingerly and pulled the covers up around his neck.  
  
Will took Maddy by the arm and led her out of the cabin. 'How is he really?'  
  
'He's getting stronger by the hour, Will. Mr. Cotton is checking on him regularly and is pleased with his progress.' Maddy felt herself go giddy but it soon evaporated and she leaned against Will for support. 'Oh Will, when is our luck going to change?'  
  
'Soon Maddy, it'll change soon, I'm sure of it.' 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimers – who needs 'em? Oh, I do!  
  
Wow! I can't believe all the reviews I've had, thank you all much, it's made my day.  
  
Hils, let's see if you can do a hat-trick of reviews....... Quartmaster – trouble, whatever gives you *that* idea?  
  
Sakhara, I can do whatever I like, and intend to! Maddy was referring to everything that had happened, and I suppose at that point, she couldn't see their fortunes improving.  
  
KK and Trella, I'm glad you both enjoyed it!  
  
Caffeine fairy, I couldn't resists putting in the 'gay subtext.' It was in a sort of response to all the slash fic (which I do read), that's on this site. I tend to avoid pictures like that though, my imagination more than make up for real images!!  
  
Lady Skywalker, thank you. I love that saying, might include it in my signature somewhere or other, and, nah, of course I wouldn't kill off Jack, I love him too much.  
  
Alexis, thank you for your kind words. It's great that you and your friend enjoy it so much.  
  
Linnie, thanks for your help. Enjoy Sleep Hollow and Secret Window!  
  
That little lot was longer than the average oscar speech! Not that Johnny would know about giving one – grrrr!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 38  
  
'Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?' The young man shifted his gaze from left to right before focusing once more on the face of the strange man before him.  
  
'A-aye sir.' He shuffled his feet and clasped his hands behind his back, in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
  
'Good, good.' Jack moved stiffly onto the next man, his belly still hurting like hell after five weeks. 'You sailor, same question.' Jack carried on to the end of the line, pleased at the affirmative answers from everyone that had been rounded up. He looked back down the queue at the motley group and pursed his lips, there were far too many youngsters in the line-up for his liking, and he hated breaking in a new crew. He nodded to Eb and limped away from the docks and towards the Turner's house, looking forward to seeing Elizabeth and the children. He came to the realisation whilst incapacitated, that there would never be a true friendship between his wife and Elizabeth, and that the women would only tolerate each other for the sake of their husbands. Jack sighed ruefully as he rang the bell, and greeted Elizabeth who opened the door to him.  
  
'Jack, how wonderful to see you again, do come in. Little Jack don't jump up at your uncle, he's still in pain.' Jack smiled his thanks as he took the child's hand and led him to the drawing room. Jack sank back in the plush settee, wrapping his arms around both children and hugging them to him.  
  
'So, when will you be off?' Elizabeth was disheartened at the thought that Jack would soon be leaving. Will had been busier than she had anticipated and she rarely saw him, so Jack was the only real friend she had to talk to.  
  
'In a coupla days hopefully luv, I can't wait to get back on me Pearl in the open ocean. This is the longest I've been ashore since I was a nipper.' Jack shook his head in disbelief, then settled back, regaling the Turners with a tall tale of Princesses, Pirates and Knights on black ships.  
  
**********  
  
'I beg your pardon?' Tom and Eb winced as they glanced at each other, unused to hearing Maddy's voice carry such a sharp tone.  
  
'Aw get a sense of humour sweetheart, yer gonna need it servicing all these men.' The youth laughed, but then cried out in shock as Maddy's fist connected with his jaw and he went sprawling backwards.  
  
'Get off this ship NOW!' Maddy grabbed him by his collar and yanked him to his feet. 'Off!' The youth pushed Maddy's hand away, then got hold of her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.  
  
'Now, now, that's no way to treat crew, ya slag.' The youngster faltered as he came face to face with assorted swords, knives and cocked pistols, all directed at him. 'What the hell's going on?'  
  
'Let her go, an' you may just live to tell the tale.' Eb glared angrily at the boy, his voice reaching his ears in a low growl.  
  
The youth let go of Maddy's wrist and stepped away, but didn't anticipate Maddy's kick to his groin. He doubled up in pain, and at that moment Jack swung over the side of the ship and swaggered across the deck, looking in bewilderment at the weapons trained on the figure that was now sprawled on the deck.  
  
'I leave ya alone fer five minutes an' all hell breaks loose. Madalene, what's he done?' Jack jerked his head at the boy.  
  
'He called me a whore and asked which night I would be pleasuring him.' Maddy's voice was as cold and the look in her eyes had the boy cowering before her.  
  
'Ah.' Jack pulled the lad to his feet and looked him up and down. 'Yer name boy.'  
  
'Jeremy Brown, Cap'n.'  
  
'Well Jeremy Brown, that there lady is me wife, an' I don't appreciate her being spoken to like that, so....' Jack aimed his punch low and hard, the look in his eyes cold, as the boy doubled up once more. 'Eb, get rid o'him.'  
  
'With pleasure Cap'n.' Eb dragged him by the scruff of the neck to the starboard side. 'I never want ter see your ugly mug again, got it?' He picked the boy up and tipped him over the side of the ship, laughing heartily as he emerged from the sea coughing and sputtering.  
  
'Y'all right luv?' Jack led Maddy to their cabin, feeling the need for a little peace and quiet.  
  
'Yes Jack, I'm fine. It takes more than a whippersnapper to get to me.' Maddy smirked at her husband and bent to take his boots off, squealing as his hand travelled up the inside of her dress. 'Behave yourself Jack Sparrow.' She tugged the second boot off and stood up, just before Jack pulled her knickers down.  
  
'Ya spoilsport luv,' Jack laughed, pulling Maddy onto his lap. 'Can't wait ter set sail.'  
  
'I know Jack, neither can I. I'm sick of the sight of Freetown, I know every pothole and stone in the roads. Where shall we sail to?'  
  
Jack chuckled and shook his head. 'Don't ask me that luv. Last time ya did, we took a detour to here, via Port Royal. Let's see where the wind takes us, savvy?' Jack hoped that Maddy didn't realise he was going to find the location on the map of Keating's. The temptation was too great to resist, and he was curious as to whether the map had belonged to Castigne or not.  
  
'Aye, savvy,' said Maddy, as her fingers worked at the buttons on Jack's shirt.  
  
**********  
  
The wind took them to Havana, passing Will's ship, The Thistle, en route. Maddy looked around at the bustle in the docks, taking in the sights and sounds of dozens of people scurrying about, jabbering away in various languages, but mostly Spanish. She took a deep breath, the heady scent of spices making her head swim, and she clung onto Jack for support. 'Is it always like this?' Maddy looked at her husband uncertainly, feeling hemmed in.  
  
'Aye luv, tis a mad house at times.' Jack grinned and pushed his way through the crowd, dragging Maddy along behind him.  
  
'You should fit in very well here then,' Maddy couldn't resist the jibe, and grinned at Jack who bobbed his tongue out to her. 'Why are we here Jack?' Maddy felt slightly suspicious of her husband's motives.  
  
'Just goin' ter see an old pirate friend o' mine, if he's still alive that is.' Jack avoided Maddy's eyes.  
  
They walked along the street, keeping an eye out for trouble as the area got rougher, the further they went. Maddy started to feel very uneasy, and her hand kept wandering into her pocket, checking that her small ladies pistol was cocked. It had been stolen from the merchant ship and Maddy had been very pleased with it, as she was able to hide it in a pocket of her dress. She was so intent on looking out for danger, that Maddy hadn't noticed that Jack had stopped, and walked into the back on him. She looked at the dilapidated house that they were standing outside of, wondering who lived there. Maddy had a horrible feeling she was just about to find out.  
  
'Jack?'  
  
'Just an' old acquaintance luv, nothin' ter worry about. I was apprenticed to him when I was a lad.' Jack led the way up the overgrown path, his hand on his pistol, just in case. He banged on the door, hoping it wouldn't fall off the hinges, and waited, and waited, and waited. Just as Jack was about to give up and walk away, the door creaked open.  
  
'Whaddya want?' An eye peered through the crack in the door at the figures standing on the path. 'Jack? Jack Sparrow, is that really you?'  
  
'Aye, George, it's me.' Jack held his breath at the stench that came from the interior of the house.  
  
'Whaddya want?'  
  
'I want to talk to ya mate, fer old times sake.' Jack wondered if he would be able to get the old man outside, rather than he and Maddy having to go inside. 'Why don't we go fer a walk?'  
  
'Walk? Ha! Been many years since I walked any further than the slop bucket an' back. Now state yer business Jack, or be off wi'ya.'  
  
'I need ya to look at a map mate. It supposedly belongs to Castigne, but I don't believe that, I need ya to verify it for me, savvy?' Maddy looked sharply at Jack, at the mention of a map, chastising herself for not realising sooner.  
  
'Castigne never does maps, so it can't be his.' The door started to close, until Jack put his foot in the way.  
  
'Wait, George. I know Castigne don't do maps, that's why I want ya ter look at it. I want to know whose map it is an' what it could lead to.' Jack kept his foot in the door and folded his arms.  
  
'What's in it for me? I've no interest in treasure any more Jack.' George realised he wasn't going to get rid of Jack easily, so opened the door a little more.  
  
'I know that mate, that's why I brought a coupla bottles o'me best rum.' Jack held up the satchel he'd been carrying, smiling.  
  
'Yer best rum, eh? Well, ya'd best come in.' George opened the door fully, either ignoring or not noticing the looks of disgust on his guests faces as they entered the dingy building.  
  
'Well, let's be havin' a look, young Jack.' George sat down heavily at the table, clearing a space by sweeping his arm across it, dumping everything on the floor.  
  
Jack put the small piece of paper on the table in front of the old man, then fetch a lamp that was hanging on the wall and placed it on the table.  
  
'This is it?' George looked up, with a puzzled look on his face, frowning when Jack nodded. 'Hmmm... No one I know of does a map like this. Seems to me a member of t'crew could've drawn it, so as to remember the location. No cartographer did this, that's fer sure.'  
  
Maddy stood and stared at Jack intently, her eyes boring into the back of his head. 'Why did you deceive me Jack Sparrow? Why didn't you tell me what your true business was, instead of feeding me a story?' Her voice was brittle and hard.  
  
'Cos I knew what you'd say luv. Didn't want to, but yer didn't leave me wit' much choice, sorry.' Jack looked at her and shrugged, then turned his attention back to the map. 'So it could've been made by a member of Castigne's crew wi'out his knowledge?'  
  
'Aye, lad. Sounds the most likely reason. As fer what it leads to, only you'll be able to tell that Jack, when yer get there.'  
  
'Thanks George, I appreciate it.' Jack set the two bottles down on the table, 'Enjoy these mate.'  
  
'What ya givin' me them for? I ain't done nothin' ter help ya.' The old man shook his head, though his eyes never left the bottles.  
  
'Don't matter whether ya did help or not, ya deserve 'em anyway mate.' Jack took Maddy by the arm and lead her outside, into the fresher air. 'See ya George, be good,' Jack winked at George, sitting in his chair, busily opening one of the bottles.  
  
'Aye lad, an' if ya can't be good, don't get caught.' The two men chorused together, laughing.  
  
Maddy snatched her arm away from Jack's hand and marched down the street, daring anyone to get in her way.  
  
'Madalene! Madalene luv, wait.' Jack ran to catch her up, wincing slightly when he saw the look on her face. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'What's wrong? You're going after God knows what, when you've only just recovered from being attacked by someone who might have something to do with this, and you ask me what's *wrong*!?' Maddy stood and faced Jack, her face burning with anger.  
  
'We don't know they attacked because of this, it was more likely to do with Kelly, seen as they ran off wi'out looking for the map.' Jack ran his hand down Maddy's arm in a conciliatory gesture.  
  
'How do you know they didn't look for the map, you were half dead, remember? They probably only searched Kelly and didn't bother with you. Damn you Jack Sparrow, you always go off half-cocked.' Maddy snatched her arm away once more and carried on down the street, with Jack tagging a few paces behind. They rounded the corner to the docks, to find Eb and Tom looking very agitated.  
  
'Cap'n, Maddy, thank gawd you're back. The harbourmaster's been sniffin' around, reckon we'd best make sail. I got some men waitin' for your inspection, shall I leave them, or do we take 'em? The ship's ready t'sail.'  
  
'Bloody 'ell, I wanted ter have a look at 'em too. Get 'em aboard Eb, we need all the experienced men we can get.' Jack shot a look towards the harbourmaster's house, then strode over to the boat, not waiting for Maddy. 'Better get goin' then, savvy?' Maddy, Eb and Tom scrambled aboard and they made their way back to The Pearl under the watchful gaze of the port authorities. 


	39. Chapter 39

The usual disclaimers – grrrr!  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry Maddy has got up a few noses, Jack deals with her in this chapter!  
  
Hilary, I thought you knew that his name is Captain Jack 'Trouble' Sparrow? :D  
  
SparrowPhoenix, unfortunately Secret Window doesn't open in the UK til next month – boohoo :-(  
  
Lady Skywalker and Sakhara, see above explanation, but if you were Maddy, wouldn't you be scared for Jack's safety?  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 39  
  
'Eb, make ready to sail fer The Keys.' Jack called as he swung over the side of The Pearl and strode to the helm, leaving Maddy to climb over by herself.  
  
Maddy went below to change out of her dress, into working clothes, cussing beneath her breath as she did. 'Damn that bloody husband of mine, he's got a bloody death wish!' Maddy wondered if maybe the crew had been right, that the ship *was* unlucky and maybe even cursed. She stomped up the stairs to the deck, scowling at anyone who got in her way, and climbed the rigging, preferring to be well away from company.  
  
'Everythin' all right Cap'n?' Eb looked cautiously at Jack, in case the Captain should turn on him.  
  
'Aye mate, she's just got a bee in 'er bonnet 'bout me not taking anything seriously.' Jack sighed, wondering if Maddy would ever shake off this mood. 'D'ya think I'm too impulsive?'  
  
Eb regarded Jack for a few moments before answering. 'Ya sail close to t'wind at times, but yer the best Captain and sailor I've ever known. Yes yer impulsive, but yer clever enough ter get away wi'it.'  
  
Jack smiled his thanks, 'Would ya want ter tell Madam that?' He jerked a thumb up towards the crows nest, a rueful smile on his face.  
  
'She only worries cos she cares, Cap'n.' Eb shrugged, and then darted across the deck as he spied a crewman about to unfurl the wrong sail. 'Hav'n't ya ever been aboard a bloody ship before boy?' His loud voice boomed across the deck. The youngster cowered before Eb's imposing figure and shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. Eb looked at Jack with exasperation and sighed, and proceeded to give the boy a less demanding task.  
  
Jack watched the scene deep in thought. 'Maybe it isn't a good idea going after Castigne wi'a new crew,' he mused, stroking his beard braids. Jack decided to have Maddy take over duties in the galley for now. He wanted all of his experienced crewmen, including those they picked up in Havana, to watch over the younger crew members and to make sure a more dangerous mistake wasn't made. Jack sighed and looked up at Maddy, who was leaning on the rail of the crows nest. 'Eb, take over fer a while.' Jack yielded the helm to his first mate, and climbed the rigging.  
  
Maddy closely watched Jack's progress up the rigging, moving over when he arrived at the nest, a query in her eyes.  
  
'We need ter talk luv. I know yer worried for me, and that's nice, but ya can't mollycoddle me Madalene. Fer one, it shows me up in front o'the crew, an' fer two, I can't and won't change, savvy? Ya see these?' Jack pulled open his shirt to reveal the two pistol shot marks on the right side of his chest. 'I nearly died. It was only by the skill of a surgeon on the ship I was servin' on that saved me. But a month after I got these, I was leadin' the raid on another ship, savvy?' Jack placed his hands on Maddy's shoulders and squeezed gently. 'I'm sorry luv, I know it must be hard for ya, but it's who I am.'  
  
'I know Jack, and I don't want you to change, it's just... everything seems to be going wrong and I'm scared your luck is running out.' Maddy took Jack's hand and kissed the palm, then tickled it with her tongue.  
  
Jack grinned then pulled Maddy into his arms, looking deep into her eyes. 'Ya make yer own luck, savvy?' He leaned into a kiss, savouring the taste of Maddy's mouth. 'I could ravish ya right now Madalene Sparrow,' he murmured huskily, before breaking away from the embrace. 'But duty calls, an' I need ya in t'galley, so off ya jolly well go.'  
  
'Why in the galley, Jack?' Maddy asked as she climbed over the rail and started to make her way down the rigging.  
  
'Let's just say, I need as many experienced hands as I can muster.' Jack followed suit down the rigging, speeding up a little to try and beat Maddy to the bottom, jumping the last few feet, wincing as his most recent scar protested forcibly. 'Beat ya!' Jack bobbed a tongue out at Maddy as she stepped on the deck, pulling a face at him.  
  
'You cheated.'  
  
'Pirate.'  
  
**********  
  
Maddy wiped the sweat from her brow as she bent over the stove, stirring the fish stew. The young lad sent to help out was taking forever to peel the potatoes and Maddy shot filthy looks at his back, until she remembered the first time she'd had to peel the potato mountain, not long after she joined The Pearl. Maddy smiled at the memory and at how long it had taken her and Jack to admit their feelings for each other. 'I wonder what would have happened if Norrington hadn't been in Montego Bay at the same time?' Maddy wondered aloud, causing the youth to look at her strangely. Maddy laughed to herself. 'He's going to think I'm as mad as Jack soon,' she thought, still smiling as she returned to her task at the stove.  
  
The lad brought the pan of spuds to the stove, and they lifted it up together. Maddy looked at him, smiling, but inwardly frowning at his youth. 'What's your name?'  
  
'Bob Baker, Ma'am.' He smiled nervously at her and shuffled his feet.  
  
'Well Bob, you look a little young to be aboard a pirate ship. How old are you?'  
  
Bob sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Seventeen Ma'am, but I know I don't look it. An' I served under old man Davies since I was fifteen. I wanted some adventure, so here I am. There's a lot o'us from Davies' crew aboard this ship. We don't like Brown too much, so we took our chances here.'  
  
'Brown? Jeremy Brown?' Maddy asked, puzzled.  
  
'Nah, he's Jeremy's father, Matthew Brown. Good sailor, but not too nice a person. Stab yer in the back as soon as look, like father like son, I guess.' Bob had such an infectious grin, that Maddy couldn't help but smile back.  
  
'Well Bob, this won't get dinner cook itself, and you don't want to deprive this lot of their grub, not if you know what's good for you.' The pair busied themselves, preparing the rest of the food, chattering away as they worked. Various crewmen passed in and out of the galley, brought there by the delicious smell of the stew wafting around the ship. Maddy ladled some of the fish stew into a bowl and added some potatoes to it, then handed it to Bob. 'Take this to the Captain, he'll have it in his quarters.'  
  
'Nah he won't,' Jack's drawl floated to them from the doorway. 'He'll have it wi'his crew tonight, an' his wife'll join him.'  
  
Maddy smiled at her husband, her heart skipping a beat as she looked into his deep eyes. 'I've got to serve the men first Jack, so you eat yours and I'll join you when I've finished here, all right?'  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, then shrugged and went to ring the dinner bell. The sound of heavy feet stamping along the corridors and down the stairs reverberated through the galley, which was soon filled with the loud chatter of many men, eager for their food. Bob took Jack his bowl, then helped Maddy in dishing out the stew, carefully ensuring that each man got the same amount as the last one. Maddy watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself as she realised that he was going to fit in just fine. When the last man was served, and Bob took his bowl over to join his friends, Maddy went and sat with Jack, snuggling into his arms as she ate her food.  
  
'Y'know luv, I reckon this crew might just turn out all right.' Jack ran his eyes around the galley, taking in the how young, green sailors and the older, more experienced pirates were mixing well. Jack took a long swig of rum and sighed contentedly.  
  
'I think you're right, as usual Captain.' Maddy giggled at the dig she received for teasing Jack. 'What say you to an early night, husband o'mine?'  
  
Jack leaned forward and brushed his lips against Maddy's ear. 'Sounds like an excellent idea luv,' he whispered, rubbing his thumbs over her hips.  
  
'I thought you might say that. I'll clean up the galley first.' Maddy leaned back, so she was pressing against him, taking in the spicy, salty smell that was Jack.  
  
'No ya bloody well won't, get t'lad ter do it, that's what he's for.' Jack nipped Maddy's ear lobe, causing her to gasp, then blush as a couple of men looked around at the noise. 'Now luv, unless ya want ter be embarrassed further, I suggest ya move yer pretty little arse, savvy?'  
  
Maddy laughed, and downed her ale as she stood. 'Bob, would you take care of cleaning up the galley please?' She led Jack out of the door, drawing a few sly glances and grins from the men.  
  
Once clear of sight, Jack pressed Maddy against the wall and ran his hands down her body, growling softly in her ear. Maddy pushed him away from her, and ran down the corridor, laughing as he gave chase. She darted into a cabin, leaving the door open and hiding behind it, holding her breath and grinning. Jack crept in and yelled out as Maddy shoved him further into the room and ran out, slamming the door behind her. She hid behind a pillar, listening to his footsteps getting closer as he searched her out, then she ran again, along the corridor and up the stairs, squealing as Jack almost caught her. Maddy made it to their cabin before Jack caught up, his face flushed with exertion and lust.  
  
'Bleedin' hell luv, it ain't a good idea ter wear me out beforehand y'know.' Jack grabbed Maddy around the waist and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss, only drawing away when they were both breathless. He stripped quickly, then watched as Maddy shed her clothes, then led her to their bunk and a long, pleasurable night. 


	40. Chapter 40

Usual disclaimers.  
  
I've posted another chapter up quickly, as I realised that I'm 15 chapters ahead of where we are now, and it might be a good idea to clear the backlog somewhat! Hopefully, you should be getting at least two chapters a week posted from now on, if myself and Linthilde can get our collective acts together :D  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 40  
  
'Ship ho!' Jack brought his spyglass up to his eye and peered through the dim dawn light until he caught sight of it.  
  
'Spanish galleon, probably coming from Mexico,' Jack smiled slowly, stowing the glass back in its case. 'It's also probably loaded too.' He raised a warning eyebrow at Maddy's look, before ordering the men to prepare to give chase and board. 'Now we'll see what this crew is made of, haul out the sweeps.' Jack strode across the deck, taking Maddy by the arm and leading her to the armoury. 'C'mon luv, I need all the experience I can muster, savvy?'  
  
'I'm hardly that experienced Jack, but I'll board,' she sighed, biting back any further comment.  
  
'Good girl.' Jack wiped the blade of his golden cutlass and polished the black pearls on the hilt, before sheathing it then checked his pistol and shot, watching Maddy as she checked her pistol and strapped on a knife belt, loading knives into the small sheathes around it.  
  
They went back on deck and watched and waited as The Pearl drew ever closer. Jack looked through his spyglass again, then let out a cry, hurling himself at Maddy, as a cannonball came rocketing towards The Pearl from the galleon.  
  
'Tucker, run up the red.' Jack stood, his face a mask of fury and he glared at the galleon. 'What's the damage?'  
  
Bob Baker leaned over the side and searched for any signs of damage. 'Caught us a glancing blow Cap'n, nothing to worry about.'  
  
'Prepare the guns, we take no prisoners, savvy?' Jack looked around at his crew. 'If ya don't think ya can kill a man just cos he's in yer way, you've no place on me ship. Eb, fire when ready.'  
  
Maddy braced herself, holding on to a rail as the ship rocked with the force of the broadside, then looked at the galleon as the mast and rigging exploded into splinters and gaping holes appeared in the ships side. She glanced around the crew, easily telling who were the pirates and who were new to piracy by the looks of either excitement or fascinated horror on their faces.  
  
'Shall I open fire again Cap'n?' Eb had the cannons made ready in case.  
  
'Nah, don't want ter damage t'goods now, do we?' Jack watched as the ships drew together, a manic grin on his face. 'Grappling hooks at t'ready, prepare to board.' Jack grabbed a hook, then glanced at Maddy, winking as she looked at him. 'Take care luv,' he mouthed, before turning his attention back to the galleon. 'Board!' Jack swung across to the galleon, lashing out with his cutlass, then drawing his knife when he landed on the deck, cutting down a couple of Spaniards as they rushed him.  
  
Maddy found herself face to face with a small, swarthy man, brandishing a sword towards her. She grabbed a knife from her belt and plunged it in him, turning her attention to the next man, as he fell. Maddy hacked down another man, then felt herself back into someone and spun, a knife at the ready, only to be met with the back of Jack's head, bandana flapping as he moved. Back to back they fought, until all the Spaniards were either dead or had laid down their weapons in surrender.  
  
'Move out, take what yer can. Maddy, I want you an' some o'the youngsters ter stand guard.' Jack disappeared down the hatch, eager to find what loot was below.  
  
Maddy looked at the ragtag crew of the galleon, making sure none of them were about to try anything, then looked at her own crew, noting which of them would be throwing up as soon as they headed back for The Pearl, and which would take it all in their stride, Maddy was pleased to see Bob looking alert, but relaxed as he watched their captives carefully. The sounds of the crew below, coming upon swag, could be heard on deck and Maddy half smiled, knowing how pleased Jack would be to have his hold full again. The voices of the crew got louder as they made their way back up to the deck, laden with chests, barrels and sacks. Maddy ordered a couple of the burlier lads to help with the transfer of the booty to The Pearl, and told the rest to close ranks to fill in the gaps left by their mates, not seeing Jack watching her, his chest puffing out with pride at his wife behaving like a proper member of the crew.  
  
'Get t'crew into boats, we're goin' ter fire the ship.' Jack strode over to Maddy and indicated for the captives to get to their feet and to the boats. The Pearl crew watched them closely as they lowered the boats and climbed down the ropes and pushed away from the ship, using the oars that Jack had allowed them, to row quickly away. 'Tom, take a coupla o'the youngsters and spread t'powder, t'rest o'ya, back to The Pearl.' Jack got a rope and handed it to Maddy, 'Ladies first luv,' he grinned, patting her behind as she swung over.  
  
Once Jack was satisfied all the crew were back aboard, he gave the order to make sail a short distance away from the galleon, then drop anchor. 'When yer ready Eb.' Eb Tucker gave the order to fire, and watched with a self- satisfied smirk as the galleon blew up as soon as the cannonball hit home.  
  
'Right, let's see what we have.' Jack had ordered the chests to be taken directly to his cabin and bounded down the stairs, eager to start the inventory. 'C'mon Madalene, what're ya waiting for?'  
  
Maddy rolled her eyes to Eb, then followed Jack down the stairs, smiling as she entered the cabin, to find Jack had already opened one of the chests and was busily emptying it of it's gold coins. 'Hold on Jack, give me chance to get in before you completely cover the floor,' Maddy laughed, kissing the top of Jack's head as she sat down besides him. She pulled a pile of coins towards her and starting counting, putting the counted piles to one side, before pulling in another mound of coins. Two back breaking hours later, all the coins from the chests had been counted and divided into the shares accorded to each crewman, with Jack, Maddy and Eb receiving three shares, to Bob's and the others that had recently joined, one share. Jack made his way to the deck, and informed everyone what their portion of the booty would be, before ordering everyone back to their stations.  
  
'Jack?' Maddy walked over to her husband and lead him to midships, away from the men working. 'Are we going to carry the loot with us when we get to The Keys?'  
  
Jack looked quizzically at his wife, wondering why the sudden interest in the ships affairs had come about. 'I might stash it on one o'the smaller islands before we get to where we're goin.' Maddy shifted under Jack's intense scrutiny.  
  
'Why are you staring at me?' Maddy eventually asked, unable to bear his eyes boring into her any longer.  
  
'Ya boarded and pirated another ship wi'out too much fuss, ya positively enjoyed countin' the loot, an' now you're thinking tactically. Why?' Jack leaned against the mizzenmast and folded his arms.  
  
Maddy sighed, she'd been wondering the same thing herself. 'I don't know to be honest Jack. I suppose I've finally left my old life behind and am starting to think like a 17th Century pirate. I always felt guilty about robbing other ships and taking a life, but now, I don't really consider it. Does that make sense?'  
  
Jack smiled, taking Maddy in his arms, 'Aye luv, perfect sense.' Jack was still smiling as Maddy kissed him, then went about her duties, humming a tune as she went. 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimers......  
  
Hilary, here's your prize, the next chapter up!  
  
Sakhara, I think Maddy has learned her lesson. A sparrow can't change it's feathers!! :D  
  
Lady Skywalker, there's plentt that will happen, just wait and see.  
  
BridgetLynn Rachel, KK and A.H. Smith, thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you all enjoy the story.  
  
Finally, thanks to Linnie, without whom we probably wouldn't have a story.....  
  
************  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Maddy's eyes shot open at the loud banging on the door, and she looked anxiously at Jack who was pulling on his things. 'All right, all right, gimme a chance.' Jack hurried across the cabin and pulled open the door. 'What t'bloody 'ell do ye want?' He glared at Freddie Snow, jigging about agitatedly.  
  
'Cap'n, there's a ship headin' for us.'  
  
Jack groaned and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time and ran over to the helm. 'Eb?'  
  
'Caught sight of it 'bout ten minutes ago, headin' t'same way.' Eb pointed towards the starboard bow at the faint glow of lights on the other ship.  
  
'D'ya think they saw us stowing t'haul?' Jack cursed under his breath at the thought of another ship stealing his loot, which he had stashed on a small island near the Caye Marquet. 'Kill the lights. I want all the lights on board doused, savvy? I don't care if they're right inside, away from windows, if they can't see us, they can't chase. An' I want no shoutin' on board, ya know how voices carry.'  
  
'Are we to sail on, Cap'n?' Eb suddenly felt very grateful for the moonless night.  
  
'Aye, but we head fer them, then we'll take 'em out before first light.' Jack left Eb in charge of the helm as he kept his eyes on the other ship, watching for any clue to tell him whether or not they had spotted The Pearl. No one on board slept that night, all eyes keeping eager watch on the other ship, as it changed direction, then came to a stop, whether it had given up the chase or not, Jack wasn't sure. He muttered under his breath as the other ship began to move again, but it turned away from them and headed in the direction The Pearl had been taking in the first place.  
  
'Who t'hell are they Madalene?' Jack murmured, more to himself than to his wife. 'We're so bloody close to t'island on the map, this is all I need!'  
  
'Could it be Castigne? Maybe he saw us approaching and wanted to warn us off.' Jack took a long sideways glance in the direction of his wife, a crooked smile playing on his lips.  
  
'It could be... it could very well be.' Jack found his way back to the helm from where he stood with Maddy on the deck in the darkness, and peered to where he thought Eb was standing. 'Madalene reckons it could be Castigne, so we'll back off a little an' make sure we're ready, just in case.'  
  
'Aye sir.' Eb whispered as loudly as he could for the crew to hold fast on the mainsail, then piloted The Pearl towards the other ship throughout the night with Jack guiding him as he kept watch through his spyglass.  
  
Jack saw the thin duck egg blue line on the horizon, indicating the dawn was not too far off. He then checked the distance between them and the lead ship, and deciding quickly that it was too short, he searched out a small island to seek shelter on. 'Eb, make fer that island and we'll wait there a while an' see if we can spot who that is, savvy?'  
  
'Aye, aye Cap'n.' Eb steered the ship to port and made for the dark shape of the island, urging the crew to keep a sharp eye for reefs.  
  
As it got lighter, the island took shape. It was small and relatively flat, with a hill rising near the centre. Eb nestled The Pearl behind a spit of land, while Jack organised a landing party that consisted of him, Tom, Moyles and Freddie, which would climb the hill and see if they could spot the mystery ship. Maddy watched them as they rowed ashore, then took up her position of watch, scanning around them for anything and everything.  
  
**********  
  
'Shit!' Jack rubbed his face where yet another overgrown branch had struck him, wincing as he felt the welt rise on his cheek. 'I'm keepin' a bloody a scythe on board for trips like these,' he muttered, scowling as he climbed the deceptively steep hill. Jack looked up, pleased to see the top of the hill getting closer, then looked back at his crewmen, trailing some way behind him. 'C'mon, keep up,' he hissed, not wanting to raise his voice. The hill flattened out near the top, and as Jack reached it he sank to his belly, crawling along, getting more and more bad tempered by the minute. 'Next bloody time, Eb can do this.' Jack stopped suddenly and fished his spyglass out of its case. He looked up at the ship, some two miles away from the island and held his glass to his eye, bringing the ship into close relief.  
  
'Who is it Cap'n, can ya see anythin'?' Eb crawled alongside Jack, followed by the others.  
  
'Hang on... it's a sloop, I can't make out t'name.' Jack crawled a little nearer and glanced out again, this time taking notice of the flag flapping in the morning breeze. It was a skull and crossbones set against the background of the Oriflamme, the flag of Castigne. The group crawled back, then stood and hurried down the slope, taking care to keep their balance as they went. They arrived at the boat together and jumped in, nearly capsizing it as they made haste back to The Pearl. The crew waited on deck anxiously, and as the landing party climbed back aboard The Pearl, they collectively held their breath.  
  
'Aye, it is Castigne. Eb, Maddy, Tom with me.' Jack strode across the deck and down the stairs to his cabin, grabbing a bottle of rum as he leaned over the map of The Keys, spread across his table.  
  
'Right, we're roughly here,' Jack jabbed a finger at an archipelago, 'The island on t'map is here,' Jack jabbed his finger at another group of islands just north of where they were anchored, 'An' Castigne is right in t'middle, so we're goin' ter go the long way round, savvy?' He traced a line with his finger down and around the group of islands where they were situated, as to go up and around the group of islands that housed their destination.  
  
Maddy frowned, looking from the map to Jack and back again. 'Surely Castigne will see us?'  
  
'Nah luv, the islands should hide us fer long enough to keep us well away from Castigne when he comes to look for us.'  
  
'But we won't have enough time to get to the island, find out what's there, take it and get away again.' Maddy started feeling uneasy at the vast amount of things that could go wrong with this plan.  
  
Jack pondered this for a minute then smiled a crooked, lazy smile. So we'll deal with Castigne first, we'll go through this channel here, an'come around them wi'all guns blazin.' Jack smiled, his eyes glinting with anticipation.  
  
'Jack, we don't even know what's on the island. Is it worth risking this ship and the crew in a battle with Castigne?' Maddy threw her hands up in despair.  
  
Eb shifted uncomfortably on his feet and glanced at Tom, then at Jack. 'Maddy's right Cap'n, we *don't* know what's there. Could be nothing,'  
  
'If it nothing then why's Castigne standing guard over it? Nah, there's something o'value on that island, and we're goin' ter get it.' Jack fetched a more detailed map of The Keys from his locker and spread it across the top of the one they had been looking at, and the four of them poured over it, working out the best strategy for attack, using the islands as cover.  
  
'Right, this has to be done now, before they spot us. Eb inform t'crew, Tom get t'gunners ready, Madalene organise t'armoury, and I'll be at t'helm.' Jack stood waiting for a moment, before frowning. 'Off ya jolly well go then.' He shooed his hands towards them following them out and up the stairs to the deck.  
  
The Black Pearl instantly became a hive of activity as Eb and Jack issued orders left and right, and adding to it was the sound of Tom's voice carrying through the ship from the gundeck. Through all the activity, Maddy hurried to the armoury and began issuing swords and pistols to the men passing through, making sure each had enough shot and powder to make them last for more than one shot, and that the swords were clean and sharp. When the final man was armed, Maddy armed herself and made her way back to the deck and looked out at the group of islands they were making their way around.  
  
'Have we spotted them yet Jack?' Maddy walked to the helm, where her husband was guiding the ship avoiding the rocky outcrops in the sea, close to the islands.  
  
'Nah, not yet luv. We'll be goin' through a channel just up here, an' hopefully should come across them before they have chance to know what hit 'em.' Jack winked and smiled, his eyes shining with excitement.  
  
'What if they've gone looking for us Jack?'  
  
'We're not going up as far as I'd originally planned fer that reason alone, they're bound to have gone lookin' for us, so when we come out t'other side, they shouldn't be too far away.' Jack grinned impishly. 'What I don't want is fer them to be at t'end of the channel when we emerge.'  
  
'If they are?' Maddy raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
'If they are, we swing around as fast as we can and fire like hell.' Jack shrugged, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.  
  
Maddy looked sceptically at her husband, knowing only too well that was the worst thing that could happen. 'Where do you want me?' Maddy laughed at Jack's wicked grin, swiping his head with her hand.  
  
'Hopefully we won't have ter board luv, but if we do, I want ya to stay on t'Pearl as long as ya can, savvy? I'm goin' ter be flying a red, so they'll fight as hard as they can fer their lives.' Jack took Maddy's hand and kissed it gently. 'But it won't come ter that, I'm sure of it,' he assured her, his dark eyes looking deep into Maddy's.  
  
'Why flying a red?' Maddy stroked Jack's cheek and tugged his beard braids playfully.  
  
'Cos Castigne doesn't take any prisoners himself, so we got to luv.'  
  
'I hope whatever's on that island is worth all of this trouble Jack. Do you think its treasure?'  
  
'Now that I don't know, I don't think it is, but I gotta find out, savvy?' Jack narrowed his eyes, as the opening for the channel appeared ahead of them. 'Bloody hell, it's smaller than I thought,' Jack swung the wheel around to port, taking the ship away from the islands. 'We're going ter need a wide sweep fer this.' He took the ship a fair distance from the islands, ordering those on watch to keep a sharp lookout for Castigne's ship, in case it had rounded the islands, then made for the channel, ignoring the worried looks some of the crew were giving him.  
  
'Jack, it's a bit narrow isn't it?' Maddy voiced the worry that many of the men felt.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes and gave Maddy a sideways glance, raising his eyebrows slightly, so that only Maddy could see he agreed with her. 'No problem luv, I've steered through narrower than that.' Jack emptied his mind of all thought and concentrated solely on guiding his ship through the narrow passage.  
  
Maddy joined the men at the bow watching out for rocks and other hazards, her heart in her mouth, her lips moving in silent prayer. The end of the channel appeared sooner than Maddy anticipated and she turned to look at Jack, whose face was taut with concentration. He nodded, acknowledging Maddy without looking at her, then he nodded at Eb who ordered the men to make ready for battle. Maddy resumed her watch for rocks, but actively scanned for any sign of Castigne's ship.  
  
'Eb, haul out t'sweeps, we'll take this nice an' gentle.' Jack prayed there were no rocks hidden beneath the water, and he felt the ship lurch as she went from sail power to oar power and slowed considerably. Slowly but surely they edged to the end of the channel and the open sea, the masts and rigging crowded with men on the look-out for the other ship. Maddy held on to the rail as the rough water from the sea rushed into the passage, and buffeted the ship. She looked up at a cry from the rigging as someone spotted Castigne's ship, a distance away to the starboard.  
  
'Eb, make sail.' Jack let out a long breath, glancing at Maddy in relief and smiling as she made her way to him.  
  
'Now I know why they call you the best captain on the seas.' Maddy leaned to Jack and kissed his cheek before going to her battle station, her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
Jack felt his ship respond as soon as the sails were unfurled, and under the twin powers of the sails and the sweeps, The Black Pearl was fast approaching Le Josephina, hugging close to the islands. Le Josephina turned into a flurry of activity as her crew hurried to make ready their guns and unfurl her sails, trying to make for the open water, but The Pearl cut across their bow and opened fire immediately, sending razor sharp splinters flying across the deck, killing a few men and injuring many more. The Pearl fired again, taking down the foremast, which crashed onto the deck, before sliding gracefully into the water. Castigne ordered his men to move the small cannons to the bow of the ship and return fire, while many of the shots finding their targets. Maddy gasped as two men near her fell, then she dropped to the deck and crawled to a gap in the ship's side, which made by a cannonball, and fired her pistol towards Le Josephina, reloading quickly and firing again. Jack took The Pearl past Le Josephina and turned to port, loosing all the port cannons into the port side of the French ship at once, causing mayhem. The blows from The Pearl shattered the main mast and fashioned holes the length and breadth of her sides, also sending both men and cannons plunging into the water. Jack ordered his men to ignore the French sailors in the water, many of whom where swimming for the nearby island, and told them to concentrate on the ship. He swore as a grape shot took down three of his men, then bellowed in anger and surprise as a cannonball smashed its way across the deck, glancing past the main mast, sending splinters flying, but not breaking it.  
  
'Give them everything ya slackers,' he yelled, as he took The Pearl in as close as he dared. 'Loose the bleedin' cannons Tucker!'  
  
Jack's crew responded immediately, volleying cannonballs, grape shot and pistol shots toward Le Josephina, whooping with delight as many of the French pirates fell. The Pearl rocked as a volley from the opposing ship hit home, blowing holes in her port side, disabling many of the cannons. Jack swung the ship once more, slower this time, as many of the sweepers were killed with the last attack. Eb's voice could be heard over the cacophony urging the gunners on the starboard side to load and fire quicker. Maddy fired her pistol once more, then fell back in agony as a shot spliced her arm.  
  
'Madalene! Cotton, get her below.' Jack fought the urge to run to his wife's aid and forced his attention back to the battle. He watched as another round of cannon fire damaged Le Josephina further and she started listing in the water. 'Keep at 'em, we've almost got them, fire all!' Jack ordered his men on, eager to get the battle over with. He struggled with the wheel, as The Pearl lurched to and fro in the water with the vibration from her cannons.  
  
'Cap'n, they're desertin' the ship.' Moyles grinned excitedly. Jack looked out and saw that the French crew were indeed deserting, swimming for the island. He wondered if Pierre Castigne was one of them, or whether he'd been killed in the battle. The gun fire from Le Josephina ceased as the gunners left their posts to join their crewmates in swimming for their lives. Jack ordered his men to carry on firing, until the opposing ship was fast disappearing beneath the waves.  
  
'Cease fire, but stand your guard, they might yet try something stupid.' Jack kept a wary eye out for any signs of trouble, then steered his ship away from the scene and to safety, wondering what the damage was. But he had other things to attend to first. He yielded the helm to Moyles and went below.  
  
'What's the damage?' Jack strode across the cabin to where his wife lay on the bunk. Cotton drew back the dressing covering Maddy's arm to show a shot wound that had gone right through her arm and out of her shoulder. 'You all right luv?' Jack stroked Maddy's damp hair, smiling as she managed a weak nod. He lifted Maddy gently off the bunk, while Mr. Cotton fastened a sling around her, taking care not to move her arm too much, but no matter how they tried Maddy still yelped in pain. Jack lay her back down, as softly as he could, and stayed with her until she fell into a restless, exhausted sleep.  
  
**********  
  
'Eb, damage report.' Jack's eyes roved the deck, inspecting the damage he could see.  
  
'Well Cap'n, there's plenty o'damage to the port gundeck, an' we lost most o'the guns on that side too. The main mast should hold all right, but I'd rather it was repaired first.' Jack nodded his agreement. 'There's a great deal o'holes, the rail's broken in quite a few places, an' we lost 17 men.'  
  
Jack winced, not realising the damage was so extensive. 'We'll make fer the island on t'map, and carry out the repairs there, savvy?'  
  
'Aye Sir. How's Maddy?'  
  
'She won't be using her arm fer a while, that's for sure. She'll be all right though mate.' Jack ran his hands through his hair, feeling drained. 'I hope whatever's on that island is damn worth this,' he thought to himself, wondering whether he should have listened to Maddy and Eb when they counselled caution. He took the helm back from Moyles, checked his compass and steered a course for the island, feeling glad it wasn't too far away.  
  
******** Right settle down, it's time for your history and geography lesson! Caye Marquet is a large island near the tip of the Florida Keys and is surrounded by many smaller islands, ideal for stowing booty. The Oriflamme was a sacred banner used by the kinds of France in times of battle, before the French tricolour cam into being. I thought a pirate would be arrogant enough to use it as his banner. 


	42. Chapter 42

If they haven't accepted by now that I'll never own anyone from the film, they never will....  
  
Wow 100+ reviews, thank you all so much. It really helps when typing the story, knowing that there are actually people out there who are enjoying it.  
  
Hilary, you've got room to talk the amount of times Kitty has been injured :p (You all really must read Hils stories, they're excellent.)  
  
Bianca, I just wish Jack was happily married to *me* - ah well!  
  
Elven-fae, it depends what mood I'm in when I'm watching the film. Sometimes I like Elizabeth, sometimes I don't. I guess I haven't really liked her much when writing this story :D  
  
Lady Skywalker, I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves don't worry. I've come across so many stories that I've enjoyed and have been really disappointed when the author doesn't update it, that's why I like to  
  
Sahkara, thank you for your kind words.  
  
KK, I suppose it took Maddy long enough to conform to piracy :rolleyes;  
  
Linnie, thank you, as always  
  
I apologise if I've missed anyone  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Maddy woke with a start, then groaned as she felt the pain searing through her arm and shoulder before coursing throughout the rest of her body. Maddy knew it was night, but the cabin was well lit with lamps, and when she glanced around, Jack was nowhere to be seen. Using her good arm, Maddy propped herself up, but even this movement had her almost crying out with pain, so her fell back against the bed-head, panting and sweating. She closed her eyes and dozed fitfully for a while until she heard voices approaching the cabin. Jack opened the door quietly and tiptoed in, smiling when he saw that Maddy was awake.  
  
'Ello luv, how're ya feeling?' He sat on the edge of the bunk and stroked Maddy's cheek with the backs of his fingers.  
  
'Do you want the polite or impolite answer?' Maddy half smiled, kissing Jack's fingers as they reached her lips. 'What's the damage Jack? Will my arm heal?' Maddy had visions of not being able to work on board any more.  
  
'T'shot went clean through luv, without shattering yer bones too much, so ya should be all right, but ya won't be doin' any chores fer a while. Do ya want any food?' Jack went and bellowed for Tom to bring some food, then sat back with Maddy, fluffing the pillows for her, whilst trying not to move her too much.  
  
'Here ya go Maddy, you all right?' Tom's large frame hovered over Maddy, concern written on his face.  
  
'Aye Tom, I'll live, so the Cap'n says.' Maddy laughed as her stomach growled and went to pick the spoon up, until Jack batted her hand away.  
  
'Ya tryin' to do me out of a job wifey?' He winked, holding the spoonful of stew up to Maddy's lips, which she wolfed down until the bowl was clean, then asked for some hard tack to mop up the rest.  
  
'Where are we headed for Jack?' Maddy shifted, trying move her arm so it was in the least painful position possible.  
  
'We're goin' to t'island luv, we can carry out repairs there, although it'll take us a good days sailin' considerin' the state t'Pearl's in.' Jack pulled a rueful face, 'We lost men too, around seventeen.' Jack took the bowl away from Maddy, and helped her to lie back down. 'I'll sleep on t'floor tonight luv.'  
  
'No you bloody well won't Jack Sparrow! I'll sleep much better with you beside me.' Maddy watched as Jack undressed, noting how tired he looked. 'Would you rather sleep on the floor, you might not get a good night with me.'  
  
Jack smiled tenderly, then leaned over and kissed Maddy's lips. 'Course I want ter sleep wi'ya luv, hotch up.' Maddy shuffled over, carefully as Jack climbed on to the bunk and closed her eyes as he dimmed the lamp above their bed. 'G'night Madalene, I luv ya.'  
  
'Good night Jack, I love you too.'  
  
**********  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the island in the distance. Maddy had been right, he didn't get much sleep as she tossed and turned, trying to lessen the pain in her arm. Jack had offered Maddy some rum, but she refused, not wishing to add the pain of a hangover to go with the pain she already had. He looked around the deck, and was pleasantly satisfied with how well the repairs were going. Hell, even the port gundeck didn't look as bad as it had the previous day. After the incident when he'd scuppered the ship, Jack always made sure there was plenty of good timber in the hold. Jack stifled a yawn, then grinned at Eb, who looked as tired as he felt.  
  
'Gibbs would've approved o'the way ya handled it yesterday mate.' Jack's grin grew wider as Eb did a good impression of blushing, even though he had dark skin. 'Well mate, we'd better get t'service over with.' Jack called the crew on deck, and watched as the seventeen bodies were brought from below.  
  
'Uh ... Cap'n,' Eb nodded towards the stern, as he spotted Maddy, supported by Bob and Freddie, made her way slowly across the deck.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. 'Just what d'ya think yer doin' *Mrs. Sparrow*?' He yielded the helm to Eb and stood in front of his wife, with folded arms and spread legs.  
  
'I want to say my goodbyes Jack, Mr. Cotton says it's all right for me to be here, and I need some air and sunshine, so you can go whistle.' Maddy's eyes had a steely glint of determination in them.  
  
Jack looked at Cotton, who nodded, then sighed again. 'Ya should be restin' luv, besides ya'll be in the way.'  
  
'Not if I sit on the poop deck I won't be, I can rest there. Tom's fetching me a chair, so I'll be quite comfy.' A small smile played on Maddy's lips as she watched Jack struggle to come up with another reason for her not to be there.  
  
'Ya got it all planned haven't ya?' Jack shook his head, knowing he was defeated, then took over supporting Maddy and they stood with heads bowed as Eb's deep voice rang out across the deck and ocean, lamenting the loss of their crewmates.  
  
After the last body had been consigned to the sea, Maddy made for the poop deck, giving Jack a warning look as he went to protest. 'Preserve me from stubborn women,' he muttered, glancing sideways at Maddy and grinning. 'I might just turn into Gibbs an' claim women aboard are unlucky, then where would ya be, eh luv?'  
  
'Oh, but think of all those long and lonely nights Jack, with no one to snuggle up to.' Maddy batted her eyelashes coyly, then laughed, wincing as her shoulder protested.  
  
'Ya got me over a barrel, an' ya know it woman.' Jack carefully sat Maddy down on the chair, then kissed her forehead. 'Be back later luv, yell if ya need anything, savvy?'  
  
Maddy nodded, then watched as Jack swaggered back to the helm, and she shook her head, grinning. She looked around, feeling glad to be out of the confines of the cabin at last, but her mood soon turned as she saw the damage and thought back to the battle and the men who fell. Maddy sighed, blinking back the tears, but quickly pasted a smile back on her face as Daniel joined her, bringing a jug of ale with him.  
  
'Thought you might get thirsty Maddy,' he set the jug on the deck, and hovered around.  
  
'Do you want something Daniel?' Maddy couldn't believe how much he'd grown recently.  
  
'Just want to make sure you're all right.' Daniel smiled hesitantly, suddenly looking like a young boy again.  
  
'I'm fine love, and will soon be on the mend.' Maddy smiled reassuringly, sinking back in the chair as he left her in peace again. The sun beat down on Maddy, making her feel drowsy and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
'Eb, we make fer that cove,' Jack handed his spyglass to Eb, so his first mate could see the island clearly.  
  
'Aye Cap'n, looks good to me.' Eb adjusted the bearing slightly and made for a small cove on the island. 'I wonder what's on the island? Ya don't suppose Castigne has more men there do ya?'  
  
'He'd bloody well better not have. We'll do a quick search first, than get repairs done, savvy?' Jack spied Maddy asleep in the sun and went over to her, covering her head with his battered tri-cornered hat. 'Stubborn woman,' he smiled, tiptoeing away quietly.  
  
Jack went below to inspect the damage to the port side of The Pearl, thanking the Gods that both sides weren't hit. The smell of sawn wood hit his nostrils, followed by the smell of paint and tar as the repaired parts were covered with both substances. The men greeted Jack as he passed, and he would stop every now and then to inspect something more closely and just to chat to the men. He made his way to the bilges, wading through the water, after removing his boots first.  
  
'How's it going Moyles?' Jack peered at his crewman through the gloom.  
  
'Slowly Sir, very slowly.' Moyles swept a hand towards the few men working on bailing the water out. 'But we'll get there, dontcha worry 'bout that.'  
  
'Good man, good man. Sorry I can't spare any more men for ya, but ya know how it is.' Jack clapped Moyles on the back and made his way back to where he'd left his boots and picked them up, carrying them as he went back to the deck. He left them by the slumbering Maddy and walked across the deck barefoot, enjoying the warmth under his feet. He turned and looked towards the island, pleased to see it a lot closer than he'd thought it would be.  
  
'We made good time Eb, well done mate.' Jack smiled, feeling relaxed after the fraught worry of the battle, damage to his ship and Maddy.  
  
'Aye Cap'n, the wind's picked up. I hope it doesn't get too strong though.'  
  
Jack sniffed the air, studying the sky carefully. 'Nah, we'll be all right Eb, just a bit of a blow. Besides, if it did blow up a storm, that cove's sheltered enough to protect us.' Jack stood on the rail and addressed his crew. 'All hands, I want ya to keep a sharp look-out for any signs o'life on t'island, savvy?' The men chorused their ayes, and went about their work, their gazes scanning at the island every time they got a moment to spare. 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimers – hate 'em!  
  
Hilary, you're really going to have to let someone else have a chance of 'first prize!'  
  
KK, all will be revealed – read on....  
  
Sakhara, thank you takes a bow Time for another chapter from you isn't it? :p  
  
Elven-fae, she ain't so bad really – I suppose....!  
  
QMN, I haven't got round to reading your time travel story, although I love Daniel  
  
Rochdur, thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Special thanks to Linnie for all her input in this chapter – XX  
  
A small word of warning, there's some pretty strong language in this, more than usual.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Maddy looked up in terror as the main sail came crashing towards her, her eyes snapped open while her hand flailed against the covering on her face. She panted with relief as she looked at Jack's hat in her hand, but winced as the pain from the movement had sent pain shooting through her shoulder and arm. Maddy rested her head against the chair back and closed her eyes once more, trying to blot out the pain, but with little success, so she sat back up, pushed Jack's hat onto her head and stood very gingerly. She held on to the chair for a while, trying to gain her balance, and hesitantly walked across the poop deck to the steps leading to the main deck.  
  
'Whoa Madalene, ya stay right where you are.' Jack hurried over, took Maddy's arm and led her back down the steps. 'You feelin better after yer nap?' Jack looked at his hat on Maddy's head and grinned.  
  
'Much better thank you, but I think I'll go back to the cabin now. Are we at the island yet?' Maddy tried to turn, but decided against it.  
  
'Aye luv, almost there. We'll have a look around, make t'repairs, then try and find whatever's on that map.' Jack guided his wife carefully down the stairs and to their cabin, then carefully helped her into a chair, taking his hat off her and placed it back on his own head. 'Have some rum Madalene, it'll dull the pain.'  
  
'Yes, and give me a worse one in my head in the process.' Maddy smiled, playing with Jack's beard braids. 'I'd rather ride it out, I'll be all right in a day or so. Now go, I'd like some peace and quiet.' Maddy waved her good hand, shooing Jack away.  
  
'I'll stop down later, t'see how ya are, savvy?' Jack caught Maddy's hand and brought it to his lips, his tongue playfully licking her fingers.  
  
Maddy looked in mock severity at Jack, but didn't remove her hand until he started nibbling her fingers. 'Ah, ah. Off you go.' Jack winked, then made his way out of the cabin and to the helm, wanting to guide The Pearl into the inlet himself.  
  
Maddy sighed and closed her eyes in an effort to stop hot tears from rolling down her cheeks. She feared that her arm would never be right again, and that she'd become a burden to everyone on board. Maddy had visions of ending up in a house in some small port town while Jack was away at sea for months on end, maybe never to return. 'Stop it!' Maddy mentally shook herself, trying to stop the torture. She stood and paced the cabin for a while, then sat in a window seat, watching the tree covered island get ever closer, wondering if there was any more danger to be involved in this escapade.  
  
'Drop anchor.' The Black Pearl slowed to a stop a quarter of a mile from the shore of the inlet. He was pleased to see that there was a clearing that led straight into the heart of the island, giving them chance to explore properly. 'This is probably where Castigne moored,' Jack mused, before turning his attention to the crew's duties. 'We get t'Pearl mended first, an' then, an' only then, we go an' find whatever is on that island, savvy?'  
  
The crew murmured their agreement, and set about the repairs with renewed vigour. Jack then chose a few men to go with him to the island, knowing his curiosity wouldn't hold out that long. He made his way to the cabin to fetch his cutlass and pistol to take, not looking forward to telling Maddy that he'd be going onto the island.  
  
'Ello darlin', how're ya feeling?' Jack bent and kissed Maddy's head, taking care not to knock her arm.  
  
'I'm fine Jack. Are you going over now?' Maddy nodded towards the island through the open window.  
  
'Aye luv, I'm takin' a few men wi'me, so ya needn't worry.' Jack strapped on his belt and sheathed his golden cutlass, then knelt before Maddy. 'I promise I'll be careful luv,' he whispered, cupping Maddy's face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.  
  
'I know you will Jack, try not to stay there too long though, it'll soon be dusk and the wind's getting up.'  
  
'Promise luv.' Jack stood and made his way back out of the cabin, and called to the men he'd selected to go with him to get on deck. Jack clambered over the side of the ship and down to the waiting boat eagerly, impatient to explore and to make sure they weren't about to be ambushed. The men rowed the short distance quickly, and Jack was soon standing on the sandy beach, surveying the scene. The clearing was evidently man made, due to the stumps of trees fringing the beach and a path hewn into the dense overgrown landscape. After making sure each man was well armed, Jack drew his cutlass and pistol and led the way to the path, eyes and ears straining for any unusual sights or sounds. They travelled along the path for about half a mile, and there was no change to the scenery, just a thick wall of trees lining the whole route.  
  
Jack looked up at the sky, then decided enough was enough. 'We head back, there's not enough time ter go any further.'  
  
The men turned and headed back for the shore, all of them glad to be leaving the oppressive island behind for the time being. Jack turned suddenly at a noise, but it was only a macaw flying through the trees. He peered up the path, frowning, trying to decide whether he had seen something or not, then carried on walking, turning suddenly again, to try and catch sight of anything, but found nothing there. Jack was pensive all the way back to the ship, and right up to when he entered the cabin, only smiling as he saw Maddy sleeping peacefully in the bunk, with half a bottle of rum lying on the floor. Jack picked it up and sat in his chair, propping his feet on the table and finishing the bottle off with one swig, craning his neck to look out of the window at the island that was growing darker in the dusk, and he pursed his lips. Jack wasn't the sort to be spooked, or to see things that weren't there, yet this nagged at him. He sat there lost in thought for a while, not noticing Maddy get off the bunk and creep over to him.  
  
'Jack?'  
  
Jack jumped and overbalanced, falling in the chair onto his back. 'Bloody hell luv, don't sneak up on me like that.'  
  
'I'm sorry my love, I did speak, but you were miles away. Did you find anything over there?' Maddy rubbed Jack's back, smiling ruefully.  
  
Jack righted the chair, and fetched another one for Maddy and told her what had happened. 'I swear there was something Madalene, I wish it hadn't been getting towards dusk, or I'd have gone further along.' Jack shook his head slowly, still puzzling over the mystery.  
  
'Well the island will still be there tomorrow love, come on to bed, you look bushed.'  
  
Jack grinned saucily, 'Shame you're not up to.....'  
  
'No I am not Jack Sparrow. Anyone would think that's all you married me for.' Maddy bobbed her tongue out, squeaking with surprise as Jack's mouth covered hers.  
  
'Course it is luv,' he whispered huskily as they broke, grinning at Maddy's pulled face.  
  
'I'm sure we can have fun, without it causing me too much pain,' Maddy's eyes glinted and a slow smile spread across her face, as she led her husband to the bunk.  
  
**********  
  
Maddy looked out of the window, wishing desperately that she could have gone with Jack to the island. She hadn't slept very well, what with images of the battle with Castigne's ship, undead pirates and ghosts in the trees that kept flitting through her mind. They tore and plagued at her mind so much that she eventually climbed over Jack, ignoring the agonising pain shooting through her, and sat in the chair for the rest of the night, huddled in a blanket. Jack had been angry with her when he woke, saying she should have woken him also. Maddy looked into his weary eyes and simply smiled at him, nodding and soothing him until his outburst subsided and he left for the island again with a parting kiss. Now with more men in tow, Jack was determined to find whatever was on that island, the repairs to the ship forgotten about for a moment.  
  
Jack organised his men into groups of four, since he didn't want to risk losing more men if there was danger there. There was only one way to the centre of the island, so the crew of The Black Pearl walked carefully along the path, eyes peeled for anything that moved, and more than one of the men jumped out of his skin as a macaw screeched above them. Jack spied a large clearing ahead and motioned to his men to quieten down. He drew his pistol and crept along the path, while inwardly marvelling at how many big, burly men could manage to keep so quiet. They spread out amongst the trees to conceal themselves and surround the opening, while Jack keeping to the path, with Eb and Tom just behind him. Jack frowned as he heard an audible gasp from one of the men to the left of him, but saw the reason for it as he entered the clearing. For there nestled by the trees, away from the view of the path, was a wooden cabin, which looked decidedly lived in. Jack walked slowly towards it, with a puzzled expression on his face. 'Surely Castigne doesn't live here,' he wondered to himself. Jack lost attention for a fraction too long, and found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol, pointing at him from the dark interior of the cabin.  
  
'Well, well, well, just look who's here... Jack Sparrow.' Jack's eyed widened at the feminine sounding voice.  
  
'Ah, that's *Captain* Jack Sparrow, if yer don't mind, an' I'm afraid yer have me at a disadvantage luv.'  
  
The voice snorted with derision, as the pistol moved forward, revealing the person holding it. 'I've heard you're a cocky bastard Sparrow.'  
  
Jack looked the young woman up and down, taking in her youth and the slim lines of her body. 'Who are ya luv, an' what ya doin' here?' He risked a step forward, pleased when she didn't react.  
  
'Rebecca Bowne.'  
  
Jack blanched and Eb was seized by a fit of coughing, reactions which the young woman found to be greatly amusing.  
  
'You've heard of me then?' She smiled, smugly.  
  
'More like yer father we've heard of luv. Yer *are* the daughter of Geoffrey Bowne, aren't ya?' Jack looked carefully at Rebecca, realising the resemblance she bore to her father, the uncrowned king of the pirates in the Caribbean.  
  
'I am,' Rebecca lowered the pistol and stood with hands on her hips, a look of defiance in her eyes.  
  
'Then what t'bloody hell ya doin' here luv?' Jack looked around him, at the cabin, the isolation.  
  
'Pierre Castigne kidnapped me nine months ago, for a ransom from my father and brought me here, far away from Charles Town, where my father settled after he retired from piracy.'  
  
Jack regarded the young woman suspiciously, something about this just didn't feel right to him. 'So why hasn't yer father come lookin' for ya, or is it that he cares so little fer ya that he decided not to?' Jack hadn't anticipated the slap, and took the full force of Rebecca's blow, sending his head reeling. 'Touched a raw nerve did I luv?' Jack rubbed his cheek and waggled his jaw, trying to get some feeling back, other than pain.  
  
'My father loves me,' Rebecca replied, fighting to keep her voice even, and barely succeeding. She looked Jack up and down with distaste, which the pirate either ignored or didn't notice. 'I didn't think you'd be the sort to coming running to rescue a damsel in distress.'  
  
'Eh? Ya lost me there luv.' Jack took a surreptitious step back, away from Rebecca's reach.  
  
'The map,' she said shortly. 'I got one of Castigne's men to draw a map of the location of this island, with the promise of riches from my father, once he'd delivered or sent the map to him. How did you come by it?'  
  
'Clever girl, shame it went somewhat awry. Nate Keating came by the map somehow, and it came into my possession some three months ago.'  
  
'And it took you all this time to find your way here?!' The young woman cried indignantly. She was still used to having people running to her beck and call, even after so many months of roughing it on the island.  
  
'Excuse *me* luv, but I didn't even know what was on this island, an' being how I was near fatally stabbed, pardon me fer taking me time. Back to t'Pearl.' Jack ordered turning away from Rebecca who stood with her mouth agape.  
  
'What about me, you can't just leave me here?'  
  
'Well unless yer really want me makin' that decision, ya'd best move yer pretty little arse luv.'  
  
'Sparrow, don't you dare talk to me like that!'  
  
'It's Captain Sparrow, an' I'm yer rescuer, so I can talk to ya however I damn well please, savvy?'  
  
'You owe me respect.'  
  
Jack smiled at the petulance in Rebecca's voice, 'Why, cos of who yer father is?' Jack scoffed at her behaviour. 'Nah luv, I respect yer father, but you have ter earn it.' He swaggered down the path, an air of nonchalance disguising the wheels turning inside Jack's head. 'Why hadn't Bowne come for his daughter? Was it worth taking her back home in the hope of a reward?' He didn't chance a glance back at her, he knew she'd be fuming and figured he'd let her follow of her own accord or be left to whoever would happen to come to the island, whenever that might be. These same thoughts had been going through Rebecca's head, and a sigh and a little grumbling, she made to follow Jack and the pirates from the Black Pearl back to the ship.  
  
Jack left her to her thoughts for a portion of the walk before he slowed his pace and fell in step with Rebecca Bowne. 'So why did Castigne keep ya all this time luv, with no reward in sight?'  
  
Rebecca sighed and studied the ground as she walked. 'Castigne, the stupid bastard, decided he wanted me for himself, and declared his undying love for me. He was going to collect the ransom off my father and whisk me off to France and live happily ever after.' She gave a short, harsh laugh, 'Little did he realise that he'd have been dead long before then.'  
  
'Why didn't ya kill him before?' Jack had had many a dealing with pirate's daughters and knew most of them to be as tough, if not tougher than most men.  
  
'Because as long as he was alive, none of his men would touch me, and that way I had a better chance of getting off this Godforsaken bloody island with him alive. Was that you and Castigne battling it out a couple of days ago?'  
  
'Aye luv, I knew there was no way of getting' ter the island with him in t'way.' Jack looked up at his ship, anchored in the bay.  
  
'So Pierre is dead then?' Jack turned sharply and looked at Rebecca with a pensive look on his face, before nodding.  
  
'Pierre? You were on first name terms?'  
  
'You really think I'd still be alive if he knew how much I hated him? Do you really think he wouldn't have abandoned me if he only knew of the thoughts going through my head every time he fucked me?' Rebecca Bowne stopped walking and glared at Jack. 'You of all people know that you do anything to survive. Anything, and if that meant pretending that I wanted Castigne for all these months, then so be it.' Rebecca stomped off down the path towards the beach. Jack stood and watched her thoughtfully for a few moments, before starting on his way again.  
  
Rebecca was already in a boat by the time Jack arrived at the shoreline, and he clambered aboard and sat opposite her. 'So, will yer father reward us fer takin' ya home luv?' Rebecca glared at him and said nothing, turning away and looking out to sea. 'Fine, then I suppose I'll just drop yer off in Nassau, I'm sure you'll find plenty o'willin' men ter look after ya.'  
  
The young woman launched herself across the boat at Jack, shrieking, arms flailing wildly. 'Bastard! All you men are the same, you don't give a fuck about me, you're all bastards.' Her tirade ended when Jack, half stood in the boat, grabbed Rebecca around the middle and tipped her overboard.  
  
'Maybe that'll cool ya off luv. Ya wanna swim to t'Pearl?'  
  
No response.  
  
'Fine, keep rowing Moyles, I'll bet the lass will be glad of some exercise after being cooped up on that island all this time.'  
  
The men in the boat laughed and Moyles put some extra strength to his strokes, taking them away from Rebecca quickly.  
  
'Sparrow! Come back here Sparrow, you can't leave me here!' Rebecca flailed in the water, and promptly began to sink.  
  
'Bloody 'ell, here we go again.' Jack stripped off his belt, hat and coat and dove gracefully into the water, swimming towards where Rebecca had been. He went under to search for her, spotted her with no trouble and grabbed her, then kicked for the surface, trying to hold onto her as she struggled in his arms. Moyles had already taken the boat back to get them, and many hands hauled both Jack and Rebecca back on board.  
  
Rebecca sat dripping and gasping for breath, all the while avoiding Jack's eyes until she heard him chuckling.  
  
'A pirate's daughter an' yer can't even swim?' Jack laughed out loud as he pushed his hat back on, and buckled his belt up again.  
  
'Shut up Sparrow.' Rebecca pouted, folding her arms and glaring at him.  
  
'If, and at the moment luv, it's a very big if... If I take yer back to yer old man, then you'll have ter start treatin' me w'respect, an' that means using me proper title, savvy?' Jack grabbed a rope as they drew alongside The Black Pearl and climbed up with ease, leaving Rebecca to find her own way.  
  
Maddy had been watching the shenanigans from the side of this ship, wondering what on earth was going on, and who the woman was. She looked at her bedraggled husband as he climbed on board. 'Jack?'  
  
'Cabin luv, I'll fill yer in there.' Jack strode to the cabin, with a very puzzled and bemused Maddy in tow. 'Ya probably haven't heard of Geoffrey Bowne, he's one o'the most successful and feared pirates on t'Spanish Main. Or rather he was, he's retired now, lives in the Carolina's, spending his hoard no doubt. That there bundle of fun is his daughter, and his only child I believe, Rebecca Bowne. Castigne kidnapped her some nine months ago for ransom, but fell for her. He was goin' ter collect t'ransom, than sail them back ter France and live happily ever after. Can ya believe that?' Jack stripped off his wet clothes and dried himself with a rag before pulling on a pair of dry breeches.  
  
'The whole thing sounds a little fishy to me Jack.' Maddy sat on the window seat, easing her shoulder back and forth.  
  
'Aye, that's my thought as well luv. So what do we do wi'her?' Jack sat beside Maddy and gently massaged her neck to ease the knots in it from hunching her shoulder.  
  
'Why hasn't her father paid the ransom?'  
  
Jack shrugged and shook his head, 'Dunno luv, there must be a reason for it.'  
  
'How about I go and talk to her, she might open up to a woman.' Maddy kissed Jack in thanks, and went off in search of the young woman. She ended up in the galley, where she stood and watched for a moment as Rebecca tucked into Tom's fish stew, before entering the room.  
  
'Hello, I'm Maddy, Jack's wife.' Maddy held out her hand, impressed with Rebecca's strong grip.  
  
'Rebecca Bowne, but I suppose you already know that. I didn't know Sparrow was married.'  
  
'It's Captain Sparrow, and you might do well to remember that if you're thinking of getting back home anytime soon.' Maddy eased herself on to the bench, next to Rebecca, adjusting her sling to give her more room.  
  
'What have you done?' Rebecca nodded at Maddy's arm, still spooning the food into her mouth.  
  
'I got hit during the battle with Castigne's ship. I took a shot in the arm and went out by my shoulder. Why hasn't your father done anything to rescue you, do you suppose?'  
  
'You're direct.' Rebecca stopped eating and turned to look at Maddy properly. 'I'm sure my father has done everything possible to find me.'  
  
'Hmmm, it doesn't seem like it to us, nine months is a bloody long time. Are you sure there was no feelings for Castigne on your part?' Maddy started as Rebecca jumped up, glaring at Maddy in anger.  
  
'No there bloody well wasn't! I'm not some whore who opens her legs for any man that comes along. You've no idea what it's like to be held captive and used! You have no idea at all.' Rebecca stormed out of the galley and hurried down the corridor, with no idea as to where she was going. Maddy sighed, stood and followed her until they reached a small cabin, sectioned off from the corridor only by a tarp strung across the opening.  
  
'Come on in here and let's talk,' Maddy took the girl's arm and steered her inside. 'I do know what it's like, only too well.' Maddy sat on an upturned barrel and recounted her experiences with Paul Burns, trying to keep her voice even and her heart from pounding. She sat in silence when she'd finished, lost in thought until she became aware of Rebecca's hand covering hers.  
  
'I'm sorry, I... I didn't realise. We'd heard rumours that Burns was dead, but being so far along the Americas coast, we don't hear many details as to what's going on in this part of the world any more.' Rebecca looked at Maddy and bitterly regretted her words earlier, as the older woman was clearly upset by them.  
  
'Why did your father move so far away and not settle somewhere like Tortuga?' Maddy managed a weak smile, mostly for Rebecca's benefit.  
  
'He wanted to leave piracy well behind him.' It seemed a reasonable enough answer, except the fact that Rebecca averted her eyes and looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
'I don't blame him,' Maddy smiled and got to her feet. 'Come on, let's find you some clothes and a bunk. Don't worry, you won't be sleeping with the crew.' Maddy led Rebecca to her and Jack's cabin, relieved to find it empty, and sorted Rebecca some clothes from her chest. 'They may be a bit big for you, but they'll do.' She left the young woman in peace to get changed and sought out her husband.  
  
'Well?' Jack moved away from the side of the ship, to allow Maddy into his arms and then pressed against her.  
  
'Well, there's something she's not telling us, that's for sure. But there was nothing between her and Castigne. What do you have planned for her Jack?'  
  
'Dunno. I wish I'd never bothered wi'the bloody map now luv. It almost cost me me life, got you hurt, damaged me ship, lost me some crew and what do I have to show fer it? A bloody lass wi'attitude, that's what. I shan't take her home, til we find out what she's hiding, savvy? That's yer job Madalene, I want a guarantee that there'll be some sort o'reward when her old man gets her back.'  
  
Maddy nodded and settled back into Jack's arms, purring with pleasure as he nuzzled her neck. 'We'll give her chance to settle down and get over everything first, and then see how things go.' Maddy closed her eyes as Jack's tongue traced the outline of her ear and shivered, not caring if any of the crew watching.  
  
'Aye luv,' Jack whispered, 'But only until t'repairs on the ship are complete. If she hasn't told us by then, we drop her off at the nearest port.'  
  
'Which will be....?'  
  
'Ah, ah Madalene, you know I don't allow yer to ask that question any more luv,' Jack teased, only half joking. 'Might head back fer Freetown, and see how Will's doin, if we're not goin' up t'coast of the Americas that is.' Jack looked around as Rebecca came onto the deck, dressed in some of Maddy's work clothes with her long blonde hair tied back. 'Hmmm, she's a bit of a looker,' Jack thought, but quickly chastised himself as he looked back at his wife. 'Go on luv, go an' make friends wi'the little minx.' Jack patted Maddy's bottom as she past him, then looked again at Rebecca watching them and smiled sarcastically.  
  
'Hello again, do you feel more comfortable?' Maddy smiled at Rebecca, wondering why she didn't quite feel at ease with the girl.  
  
'Yes much more comfortable, thank you. I didn't think Jack Sparrow was the lovey dovey sort.' Rebecca looked past Maddy at Jack, who was supervising the repairs to the port side from over the side of the deck.  
  
'There's a lot you obviously don't know about my husband, and if you want him to take you home, then I suggest you start telling the truth.' Maddy groaned inwardly at the sudden hostile look she got from the young woman, and cursed herself for being sharper than she'd intended.  
  
'Why do you think I'm lying? Do you think it impossible that I'm telling you the truth?' Maddy gave no answer as Rebecca glared at her. 'Fine, drop me off wherever, I'll find my own way home. I don't need or want your help.' Rebecca turned and made for the stairs below, but Maddy caught hold of her arm.  
  
'Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. My arm is making me tetchy I suppose, please forgive me.' Maddy let go of Rebecca's arm, but moved in front of her, so she couldn't bolt down the stairs.  
  
Rebecca thought long and hard before nodding. 'I suppose I'm feeling tetchy as well, let's call it quits?'  
  
The women shook hands, much to Maddy's relief. 'Come on, I'll give you a guided tour, although as you probably know, once you've seen inside one ship, you've seen them all.' Maddy smiled at Rebecca and then led the way through the ship, thinking of the time Joshamee Gibbs had done the same for her, some two years previously. 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimers – hate the wretched things…… 

Your first review 'prize' in the mail, Hilary.  And the dear, departed Joshamee must be creating a whirlpool at the bottom of the sea with _two_ women on board!

Lady Skywalker, you are _so_ not going to like some of this chapter, but I make up for it in the end!!

Sakhara, I doubt anything will ever come between Maddy and Jack, although some may give it a damned good try ;)

Linnie, thanks for your help, as always 

The rest of you, you're slipping behind with your reviews.  If ya don't start givin' me some soon, I may be forced ter get t'cat out! :p

**********

Chapter 44 

****

Maddy cursed her arm, and not for the first time.  She was growing increasingly bored of sitting around with nothing to do, just watching everyone going about their chores with a sense of purpose.  Even Rebecca had pitched in a couple of times, and that was even more of a blow.  She didn't like the way the young woman seemed to follow Jack around, or how she wore her shirt knotted at the waist with most of the buttons left undone.  What she liked even less was the way Jack would laugh at some of the things Rebecca said to him.  Maddy sighed in despair, self-pity washing over her, as she cursed herself for that as well.

**********

Jack stood at the helm with a self-satisfied grin on his face.  All the repairs had been finished and they were at long last, ready to set sail once more.  Jack found that the only trouble now was deciding where to sail to.  Maddy hadn't seemed to be able to get close enough to Rebecca to find out what she was hiding, so Jack decided to try and find out himself.  He watched the young woman as she sauntered across the deck, humming a tune to herself and smiling at a private joke, then turned his head to look to the sea, and decided to head north anyway, there were always plenty of ports to drop Rebecca off at if she proved to be trouble.  'Raise t'anchor, an' let's get out o'here.  I've had quite enough o'the bloody place.'  Jack's grin grew wider on hearing the crew's laughter, then he felt The Pearl lurch as her anchors were raised.  'C'mon me darlin,' He whispered, stroking a wheel spoke tenderly, 'Let's get yer back to t'ocean.'

**********

Rebecca stood at the bow of the ship and watched as the open ocean got nearer and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling.  Not all that long ago she had begun to wonder if she would ever get off the island and escape Pierre Castigne.  Rebecca smiled ruefully to herself.  'Shame about Pierre, at least he knew how to satisfy a woman, unlike most men I knew.  Ah well.'  She turned round on hearing Jack's voice and watched him for a while, eyeing his lean frame showing through his loose shirt.  'I bet he can satisfy a woman,' she mused, before making her way over to him.  'Captain Sparrow, I gather you are taking me home?'  Rebecca had realised the best way to get through to Jack was to massage his ego, which she did as often as she could.

'That all depends on you luv, tell me why you're so secretive, an' I might just take ya home.  If not, there's plenty o'places I can drop ya off at.'  Jack shrugged indifferently and turned from the girl, knowing very well that it would infuriate her.

'How many times do I have to tell you?'  Rebecca's voice was sharp and loud, and carried across the whole deck.  'I don't have any secrets.'

Jack chuckled and turned back to her, 'Ah, but we all have secrets luv, just some worse than others.'

Rebecca looked at Jack under long lashes and stuck her breasts towards him slightly.  'I really, really don't have any secrets Captain,' she whispered, breathlessly.  'I don't know what I need to do to convince you.'  Rebecca placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing it, her eyes blazing into his.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, and abruptly shut it again when he noticed Maddy coming towards them.  He braced himself, waiting for an onslaught, but it never came, instead Jack watched in amazement and with a little disappointment as Maddy merely glanced at him and went below.  Jack frowned, not sure what to make of his wife's attitude, then called for Eb to take over the helm as he followed Maddy below.  There he found her in their cabin, staring solemnly out of the window.

'Y'all right luv?'  Jack sat beside her and took her hand in his, looking in alarm as he noticed tears streaming down Maddy's face.  'Eh, come on Madalene luv, there's no need fer them,' he brought Maddy's fingers up to his lips and kissed them gently and wiped the tears from her face.  'Madalene, what's wrong?'

'Nothing… everything.'  Maddy stared dejectedly out of the window, not daring to look at Jack in case she broke down completely.

'Come on wifey,' Jack swung a leg onto the seat and pulled Maddy to him, so her back was pressed into his body.  'Right, tell yer Uncle Jack what's wrong.'

Maddy took a deep breath then shuddered, closing her eyes. 'I'm just scared my arm won't heal and I won't be able to remain on board.'

'Eh?  Of course yer arm'll heal luv, ya just got to be patient.  O'course that bein so difficult fer you an' all…' he teased, feeling happier when Maddy chuckled.  'Is that all?'  Jack said in a mocking tone, but immediately knew that it wasn't by the way he felt Maddy's body tense against his.  'What else is there luv?'

'Rebecca, there's something about her I don't like.  Well, besides the fact that she's all over you, she acts like your bloody shadow.'

It was Jack's turn to sigh.  He'd hoped Maddy hadn't noticed that particular thing about the girl, but nothing got past her.  'Aye, I know she is luv, but that's just her, she's all over most o'the men on board.  Well, the good lookin' one's anyway,' he said with a grin.  The teasing didn't work this time, and Jack felt Maddy's sobs as she gave in to her tears once more.  He held her tightly, soothing and crooning until her tears were spent and she sat back against him, exhausted.  Jack let Maddy go and stood, then dropped to his knees in front of Maddy.  'Look Madalene Sparrow, I luv ya, yer know that, if the worst happens an' yer arm don't heal, then we'll work somethin' out, savvy?'  Jack held Maddy as tightly as he could without hurting her and rocked to and fro, nuzzling her neck.

**********

'Cap'n, Rebecca says she would like ter see ya in her cabin.  She said ya'd know what it was about.'  Moyles looked with suspicion at his Captain, not liking what the message implied.

'Oh does she now?  Well, that's very interesting Moyles.'  Jack looked around the moonlit deck, making sure everything was running smoothly, before going below to Rebecca's cabin.

He stood outside the door, wondering whether he should have told Maddy first, but quickly shook it off.  'Nothin' that she need worry about,' he told himself.  So he knocked on the door and entered without waiting, stopping dead when he saw Rebecca lying on the bunk, naked.  His wide eyes roved up and down her body as she got off the bunk and came towards him, a teasing smile playing on her lips.  Jack realised a bit too late that he really shouldn't be there and made to go back out the door, but Rebecca anticipated this and darted in front of him, blocking his way.

'Ah, look luv … now this *really* isn't a good idea.'  Jack gulped as she wound her arms and a leg around him, pulling him in to her.  'Why don't yer just say what yer have to say, an' I'll go, savvy?'

'I'll tell you whatever you want afterwards Jack,' Rebecca purred, her tongue tracing a line around Jack's ear, making him moan, in spite of his frantic state.

'After what luv?'  No sooner had the words left his mouth, than his eyes widened as he realised her meaning.  'There'll be no *afterwards* luv, nor will there be a before or during either.'  But Jack's words were cut off by Rebecca's lips pressing against his, and her hands travelling down his body.  Jack made panicked noises into Rebecca's mouth, then roughly pushed her off him, consciously putting his hands somewhere safe as he did so, and dived for the door, pulling it open before Rebecca had chance to react, cursing as he saw crewmen scattering along the corridor when the door flung open.  They had all been listening in front of the cabin door.  'Even _they _knew what was going on,' Jack chastised himself for not picking up on it earlier.  After shutting the door, he leaned against the wall in an attempt to gather his wits about him, then made his way slowly back to his cabin.  He was certainly not looking forward to telling Maddy, although he knew he must.

Maddy looked up from the book she had been reading as Jack entered the cabin, and she stared curiously at his demeanour.  She patted her legs, then wrapped her arm around Jack's waist as he sat on her lap.  'What's wrong love?'

Jack took a deep breath and half smiled at Maddy, reminding her of a naughty schoolboy.  'Ah, well…' Jack scratched his head through the bandana, 'Ya see it's Rebecca luv.  I had word that she was goin' ter spill her little secret to me, so I goes off to her cabin and....'  Jack stopped, and frowned at Maddy, who had a feeling she knew what was coming.

'Yes?'

'Well, when I walked she was naked, but nothing happened, I left as soon as I could get her off me,' Jack gabbled, wincing and closing his eyes tight, as he prepared for a blow that didn't come.  He opened one eye and peered at Maddy, looking in astonishment as she was shaking with laughter.

'Oh what I wouldn't give to have seen the great Jack Sparrow, womaniser extraordinaire, legging it out of a beautiful, naked woman's room.'  Maddy laughed until tears were pouring down her face and her sides were aching.  She leaned against Jack's arm for support and felt him start to laugh too, once he realised the irony of the situation.  Soon both of them were reduced to helpless giggles as Jack recounted what had happened.

'I'll be t'laughin' stock of t'crew after this,' Jack moaned, his face falling slightly.

'Well then, we'll just have to give them something else to gossip about won't we?'  Maddy pushed Jack off her lap and stood, then mimicked Rebecca's action by winding her good arm and a leg around Jack's body, pulling him close and kissing him passionately before leading him to the bunk, a seductive smile playing on her lips.


	45. Chapter 45

You know what goes here……..! 

Hilary – you were first as usual!  Give someone else a chance woman :p

Rochdur – if Maddy has her way, Rebecca will go at the next port of call.  Somehow, I don't think she will get her way though……

Lady Skywalker – as Jack said, we _all_ have secrets, some worse than others!

Sakhara – glad you enjoyed that.  Thanks for the tip re: posting up italics J

Elven-fae – well done you for catching up J

Linnie – thanks for spotting my little slip :-o ;)

Chapter 45 

Rebecca studiously avoided Maddy and Jack the following day, which suited Maddy just fine and made Jack chuckle to himself.  If there was any sniggering going on behind Jack's back about Rebecca, they were soon dispelled by the bruises and teeth marks on both his and Maddy's necks.

Maddy had ditched her sling, much to Mr. Cotton's chagrin and the fact that her shoulder hurt like hell, but she was determined to do without it.  She gingerly picked up a small sail that needed repairing and set about sewing it, her face twisted with pain and concentration.

'Madalene, ya could do yerself more harm than good by forcing it, ya know.'  Maddy looked up as her husband stood over her, arms folded.

'Maybe so, but if I let it get too stiff, that might do more harm than good as well.'  Maddy put the sail down and carefully moved her shoulder round in a circling motion, trying not to show just how much it hurt.  'See, it's getting easier already.'

Jack shook his head and left Maddy to it, shrugging ruefully at Mr. Cotton who was eyeing Maddy disapprovingly and had hoped that Jack would be able to convince her to stop.  He swaggered away and took over from Eb at the helm, checking the bearings on his compass and glancing towards Rebecca Bowne as she appeared on the deck, glancing defiantly at Maddy, then making her way towards him.  Jack groaned to himself, but breathed a sigh of relief as Rebecca sauntered past him with an impertinent look on her face, fluttering her lashes at him, before threading her arm though Eb's, making the big man look around in surprise.  

Maddy had wanted Jack to drop Rebecca off at a safe port, but Jack was keen to see Geoffrey Bowne again.  It had been a long time since he saw the old pirate, and Jack wondered how he was keeping.  The fact that there were many ships going to and from the young country that made for good plundering also had a bearing on Jack's decision.  He thought back to the time, some two years previous, when they had last been along the coast of the Americas and he had found Maddy in the water, in the cursed place, as Gibbs had always referred to it.  Jack remembered the chase a couple of American schooners had given them, pushing them far into the Atlantic, which is how they came to be near Bermuda in the first place.  'Funny how things turn out,' Jack muttered to himself, looking fondly at his wife, still struggling with the sewing.

'Ship Ho!'  Jack looked up at the cry from the crows nest and dug his spyglass from the deep recess of his pocket.  He looked in the direction the watchman had pointed and brought the glass to his eye, then smiled.  It was Will's ship, The Thistle and Jack's grin grew broader as the other ship changed direction and headed for them.

'It's Will,' he called to the crew, knowing they'd be pleased to see him as well.  Jack handed the glass to Maddy who had joined him and wound his arm around her waist as she looked through the glass herself, at the ever nearing ship.  'How about we stop off at Freetown fer a few days luv?

'Sounds good to me Jack,' Maddy smiled, snuggling back into Jack's body as he steered a course for Will's ship.

**********

'Ahoy, The Black Pearl!'  Came the call from The Thistle.

'Ahoy, The Thistle,' came the reply from Eb Tucker.

Jack and Will steered their respective ships carefully into position, then the crew of The Pearl throw over ropes, to anchor the two ships together.  Will grabbed a rope and swung over, hugging his friend when he landed on the deck.

'Jack, it's great to see you again,' he beamed, looking Jack up and down.  'You're certainly looking better than when I last saw you.'  Will looked beyond Jack, at Maddy, who'd put a sling back onto her aching arm.  'Unlike you!  What on earth have you done Maddy?'  Will let go of Jack and went over the Maddy, enveloping her in a gentle hug, ignoring the filthy looks he was getting from Jack.

'I got shot by one of Castigne's men during a battle with them.'  Maddy pulled away from the embrace, before Jack exploded.

'What?  What happened?'  Will looked from Maddy to Jack.

'Come below fer a drink, an' I'll tell ya all about it, and our guest.'  Jack nodded towards Rebecca, who was eyeing Will with great interest, then he put an arm around Will's shoulder and led the way to his cabin, with Maddy following close behind.

Will ruefully shook his head, after hearing Jack's tale, then downed his mug of ale.  'You can guarantee trouble being in the following wind, wherever you are Jack.'  He smiled at his old friend, part of him wishing he could go on an adventure with him again.  'What are you going to do now?'

'Well, we'll come along wi'ya to Freetown fer a few days, then head off for t'Carolinas and take t'Mademoiselle home.'  Jack watched Will surreptitiously.  He was glad to see him looking happier than he'd seen Will look for a while, since his wedding day in fact.   Jack grinned at the memory of that day, how he and the crew had dressed up in all their finery and snuck into the church, right under the noses of the Marines and Commodore Norrington, who were all present.  Norrington had found them out, of course, but had granted them clemency and allowed them to stay for a couple of days, on the proviso that they caused no trouble.  Jack noticed Will and Maddy looking at him and grinned some more, as he realised they had been talking to him.  'Eh?  What was that lad?'

'I said that I'm not heading for Freetown, but to Nassau to deliver some goods and pick up a new order.'  Will sighed, wondering if Jack would ever change, although he sincerely hoped not.

'Oh, right, looks like we can go an' say hello to Esme then, Madalene.  How is me second favourite woman…., oh make that third after 'Lizbeth.'

'She's fine Jack.  She was very upset by what happened to you and did a little digging into Kelly's background.  It seemed he'd cheated at a game of cards, but the men he cheated were not one's to be crossed and they'd been chasing him across the Caribbean for months, finally catching up with him that night.'

'Bloody 'ell, trust me ter be in t'wrong place at t'wrong time.'  Jack rolled his eyes, a rueful smile on his face.

'Yes, the authorities questioned the men, getting one of them to confess and they were hanged.'  Will and Jack looked at each other, both suppressing a shudder, remembering past escapades.

'You mean they killed Kelly, just because he cheated them at cards?'  Maddy couldn't quite believe this.

'Aye luv, next ter mutiny and betrayal, cheatin' at cards is the most serious offence ya can commit.  Yer more often than not put ashore at t'next port and black marked.'

Maddy shook her head at such overreaction, then turned to Will.  'How are Elizabeth and the children?  Have they settled in well?'  Maddy smiled at Will.

'They've settled in wonderfully well, Maddy.  Elizabeth has really come into her own there.  She's set up a small school for the children of the town, whether they're rich or poor, and she throws tea parties, where all are invited.  It's like a busy port in our house at times.'  Will grinned, shaking his head at the thought.  'She can't wait to see you all again though, can't you go on to Freetown after Nassau?'

Jack shook his head regretfully.  He'd loved to have seen Elizabeth and the children again.  'Nah mate, we'll pop in on the way back, savvy?'

Will nodded his head sadly, then stood up.  'We'd better be going, I need to get to Nassau by tomorrow evening at the latest.'  He hugged Maddy again, then Jack, then made his way back to The Thistle, issuing orders to make sail once more, his ego having a huge lift by the fact that his ship was leading The Black Pearl.

**********

Maddy looked around the deck of The Pearl, her eyes gleaming with excitement at the scene of men from both crews laughing and drinking, some were even dancing to music provided by Freddie Snow, who was a mean fiddler, and someone from Will's crew who had some pipes.  It was a wonderful idea of Jack's to hold a shindig at sundown, for it was just what was needed to lighten the hearts and minds of their crew, especially after the past few months.  Maddy hoped that some of Will's crew, who she knew had problems with his and Jack's friendship, would see her husband in a different light from now on.  She noted Rebecca casting flirty looks at some of Will's men and made a mental note to keep an eye on her, the last thing that was needed was for Rebecca to be delivered to her father, pregnant by some unknown sailor.  Her heart sank as Rebecca made her way to Will, wrapping both arms around his waist, giggling as Will struggled to break free.  Maddy stood to go over and rescue Will, but to her relief Eb intervened and led Rebecca away from Will and the other men, and kept her with him, ignoring the dirty looks and pouts he was receiving from the young woman.

Maddy squealed as Jack caught her around the waist and spun her around and around, in time to the music, his braids and beads flying in all directions and his smile shining gold in the torch light, then she murmured softly as he pulled her to him as the music slowed.

'Enjoyin' yerself luv?'  Jack whispered, brushing his lips against Maddy's ear.

'I'm having a wonderful time Jack.  You're a genius for thinking of this.'

'Well, I've been tellin' yer that fer t'last couple o'years Madalene, but ya' never believed me.'

'Oh, I've believed you all right Jack, it's just that your ego doesn't need any more boosting…'  Maddy laughed as Jack playfully hit her rump, then murmured as he kissed her, oblivious to all around them.

**********

'It's a bloody disgrace, if I had my way, I'd throw the lot of them into the brig.  Cavorting with bloody pirates, I ask you,' Matthew Brown cursed aloud, glaring over at the black ship, secured to the port side of The Thistle.  He'd spent most of the afternoon trying to get the men to refuse to go over, even attempting to resort to blackmailing some of them, but to no avail.  In the short time Will had been their Captain, most of the crew had grown fond of him, liking his easy-going style of leadership, while respecting the fact that he could be tough when necessary and as a result, whatever misgivings some may have had with Will and Jack's friendship, they now trusted Will enough not to question his judgement.

Brown glowered at the raucous laughter that came from The Pearl, feeling bitter that none of the men had stayed back out of principle, only those ordered on watch, and they were going to be relieved by others, so they could go over to the other ship and have some fun.  'We'll see if you're still laughing soon enough Sparrow,' Matt Brown muttered under his breath, before turning his back and staring out to sea.

**********

Maddy giggled at Jack's attempts to walk in a straight line and watching, fascinated as his hands danced their own little jig in front of him as he weaved and swayed across the deck.

'Ah, Madal-l-l-lene luv, there y'are,' Jack slurred, a silly grin on his face.  He finally made his way to her and stood unsteadily, grabbing Maddy around the waist, to stop himself falling over.  'Why don't we go…, um go.  Where did I want ter go?'  Jack frowned, pulling a face.  'Ah yes, why don't we go below, eh luv?'  Jack gave Maddy a broad wink, which only made her giggle more.  'Wasso funny luv?'

'You can't even walk in a straight line Jack Sparrow, let alone seduce me.'

'Me ability ter walk in a straight line has never hindered me anywhere else darlin' ya know that.'  He pitched forward and clumsily nuzzled her neck, making Maddy yelp as he bit a little too hard.

'I don't think so Captain Sparrow, why don't you go and have some more rum, eh?'  Maddy turned Jack around, and pushed him gently towards the hub of the party, laughing as he made his way to the rum barrel quicker and straighter than he'd made his way to her.  Maddy rubbed her shoulder, and decided to turn in for the night, so she made her way down the stairs to her cabin, stopping when she heard footsteps behind her.

'Are you all right Maddy?'  Will made his way to the bottom and smiled at Maddy in the gloom.

'Yes, I'm fine Will, it's just that my shoulder is hurting and the noise is making my head pound a little.  Do you want to come in and have a night cap?'  Maddy opened the cabin door, and led the way inside.

'That Rebecca Bowne is a bit of a handful, isn't she?'  Will made his way to Jack's cache of booze and fetched two bottles of ale, placing one on the table in front of Maddy, before sitting opposite and opening his own bottle.

'I wish Jack would drop her off at Nassau.  The sooner she's off this ship, the happier I'll feel.'

'It must have been hard for her though, being kidnapped and stranded on that island, having to pretend she liked Castigne.'

'Hmpf!  If she was that good at pretending, why didn't Castigne have her on his ship?'

'You've got me there Maddy, I don't know.  Have you asked her?'  Will downed the rest of his ale, and placed the bottle on the table.

'I've asked her, Jack has asked her, and she just plays all sweet and innocent, little minx.  Would you like another drink?'

'Yes, but I'll get it Maddy.'  Will moved at the same time that Maddy stood, and they found themselves standing close together, each feeling the heat rising from the others body, their lips mere inches apart.  'Um,' Will ran his hand through his hair, swallowing hard.  'I'd better get back to my ship… I'll catch up with you another time, all right?'

'Yes, yes of course,' Maddy breathed, forcing a smile on her lips.  She watched as Will bolted for the door, then sank back into the chair as he closed the door firmly behind him, and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Will leaned against the closed door, his heart beating wildly, cursing himself for letting his guard down and showing Maddy that he still had feelings for her.  He climbed slowly up the stairs to the deck, then after making sure Jack with otherwise occupied, stole back on board The Thistle, needing to be alone.


	46. Chapter 46

Usual disclaimers – and I'm an hour out too!

Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement – it really does help.

Hilary, thank you for thinking up 'port officers'  I had a total blank out when typing this.

Lady Skywalker, your review made me laugh at a point when I _really_ needed one – thank you  XX

Elven-fae & Sakhara, you will find out what Brown is up to in this chapter…….

Rochdur, I'm mostly sympathetic to Will to get up Hils nose! ;)  Plus the fact I like the whelp.

Trella, KK & Mrs. Depp (you wish), I'm glad you are all still enjoying the story.

Linnie, thanks for your reviewing and ideas.

***********

Chapter 46 

****

It was mid-morning the following day before either crew were sober enough to sail and Maddy found herself treading on tiptoe around Jack as he grumped and growled about the slightest noise.

'You must be getting old love,' Maddy teased, ducking as a rolled up map came hurling her way.

'I ain't getting' old, that rum was too young, hadn't matured enough.'  Jack pouted at Maddy, then bent over to pick his boots off the floor, groaning as he got up again.  'Here luv, help me put these on.  Oh bugger, ya can't can ya?'  Jack sat wearily in his chair and carefully pulled his boots on, trying not to move his head too much.  'I reckon we should be all right ter go into Nassau port, I don't fancy havin' ter row in again.'

'Hmmm, I don't know Jack, it's best to be safe than sorry.'  Maddy ruffled Jack's hair, then bent to kiss him, tasting stale rum in his mouth.  'Oh yuk, Jack,' Maddy grimaced, then ran as Jack sprang up and chased her out of the cabin, hangover forgotten about.  Maddy almost collided with Will, who had come over to see if _The Pearl_ was ready to make sail.

'Ah William, my dear boy, y'all set?'  Jack threw an arm around Will's shoulder and led him to the helm.

'Aye Jack, all set, are you sure about coming to Nassau?'

'Bloody hell whelp, don't you start.'  Jack shook his head, then propelled Will back towards him own ship.  'Go on then mate, we ain't got all day.'

Will glanced at Maddy, then swung over to _The Thistle_, issuing orders to raise the anchor.

The two ships arrived at Nassau port by late afternoon, thanks largely to a strong following wind.  Jack decided to dock in the port, and weighed anchor on the opposite site to Will's mooring berth, not wanting to make things bad for his friend if there should happen to be any trouble.  

'Eb, ya know t'code, first sign o'trouble, leg it.  Me an' Madalene'll look after ourselves, savvy?  'An don't stand any nonsense from her,' Jack nodded towards Rebecca, who scowled at him.  'If necessary, throw her in t'brig.'  Jack grinned broadly and winked at his passenger, laughing as she stomped off below, indignantly.

'Aye Cap'n,' sighed Eb, heavily, he hoped he'd never have to abandon Jack and Maddy, but knew Jack would give him hell if ever _The Black Pearl_ were captured, and he really didn't want to baby-sit the impossible young woman, who infuriated him beyond measure.

Jack swung over the ships side and joined Maddy in the boat, taking up the oars.  'Can't wait ter see t'old lady again,' he grinned.

'Hmmm, it seems I have a rival don't I?  Maddy smiled at Jack, who nodded vigorously.  She turned and looked towards the docks, spotting Will waiting for them. 'I hope we don't run into the harbourmaster.'  Maddy had put on a wide brimmed hat, that covered her face if she pulled if down far enough.

'Stop frettin' luv, ya look slightly different than ya did that night, so he won't recognise ya, savvy?'  Jack shook his head at his wifes' worrying.

'No, but he might recognise you Jack.'  Maddy stood carefully in the boat, as Will tied them to the dock, then yelped in surprise as Will scooped her out of the boat and placed her down on firm ground.  'Thank you Will,' she smiled, glancing sideways at Jack, who looked like thunder.

'Yes thank you Will,' Jack snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  He pointedly took Maddy's arm in his, and started up the lane, towards Esme Davies' house.  The comment was either ignored by Will, or went over his head, for he walked easily alongside Maddy, chattering as they went, greeting people he had come to know in his short time in the area.

Maddy felt uncomfortable with both the atmosphere between the two men, and the looks they were all getting from the townsfolk, so was extremely relived to see Esme's house appear in view, with the woman herself waiting at the gate, waving to them.

'Esme, luv!'  Jack let go of Maddy's arm and strode quickly to the gate, swinging it open, and picking Esme up and swinging her around, eliciting squeals of shock and delight from the old woman.

'Put me down, you rogue,' She laughed, clutching onto Jack's arm as he put her back down gently.  'How are you Jack, I couldn't believe it when Will told me what had happened to you.'

'I'm fine luv, all the better fer seeing your lovely face.'  Jack cupped Esme's face in his hands and kissed her cheek gently.

'Hello Will, Maddy.  Oh dear.'  Esme's face fell as she saw Maddy's arm in a sling, 'You two have been in the wars, haven't you?  Come on in, and tell me all about it.'  She led the way to the house, nodding at Fellowes, the butler, who was holding the door open for them.

********

'I still don't agree with it David,' Matthew Brown snarled, casting evil glances towards _The Black Pearl_ across the harbour.

'Does Will tell you who you can and cannot be friends with?'  David Masterton was growing weary of his friend's harping about Jack Sparrow.  Will had promoted David to quartermaster of _The Rose_, trusting him enough to keep an eye on the new captain Will had appointed, and David had been enjoying a nice relaxing shore leave, waiting for _The Thistle_ to return, but now his peace was ended and his patience growing increasingly thin.

'He'll have us pirating ships before you know it David, you mark my words.  Then there's what he did to my Jeremy, throwing off the ship like that, literally.'

'Haven't you ever asked yourself what Jeremy was doing on _The Black Pearl_ in the first place Matt?'  David Masterton folded his arms, waiting for the excuses, which to his surprise never came.

'Yes well, that's neither here nor there,' Brown shifted on his feet, remembering the huge row he'd had with his son, when he found out that Jeremy had joined the crew of the pirate ship, albeit temporarily.  'Sparrow's a villain of the worst kind, an' he has no place to be docking here in Nassau, especially after he sacked it, _twice_.  He turned on his heels and strode towards the harbourmasters house purposefully.  'No place at all,' he muttered out loud, to no-one in particular.

'Wait, where are you going?'  David ran to catch Matthew up, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

'Where d'you think?  I'm going to find out what the port authorities tend to do about Sparrow and that bloody ship.'  Brown shrugged David's restraining hand off his arm, and rapped on the door, not noticing David turning on his heels and running up the street.

The harbourmaster opened the door a little way, then wider when he saw Matthew Brown standing there.  'Matt, come in, come in. I was just having a tot of rum, care to join me?'

'Aye don't mind if I do.'  Matthew went and sat in one of the easy chairs, downing the rum in one when it had been handed to him.  'What are you going to do about that pirate ship?'

'Well, he's flying a flag of truce, and he's caused no trouble here lately, so I don't see what I can do.  I don't like it any more than you Matt,' the harbourmaster shrugged, looking exasperated.

'What if I tell you he has a hold full of booty?  They had a party on board last night, with some o'my crew, and let's just say tongues were loosened by a lot of drinking.'

'Has he now?'  The harbourmaster looked through the window at the dark ship, anchored in his port.  'Well, I'd say that changes a lot Matt.  I'll organise my men, and go and search the ship right now.'  He downed his drink, and set off to organise his men to go and arrest Jack and Maddy, excited at the thought of another pirate's name to his list.

************

Jack covered his pistol at the sound of a commotion in the hallway of Esme Davies' house and frowned when one of Will's men came bursting through the door, followed by a very agitated Fellowes.

'Captain Sparrow, you have to leave now, Matt Brown is going to turn you in,' David Masterton panted, out of breath from running up the lane.

'WHAT?  Bloody hell, c'mon Madalene, time ter go.'  Jack helped Maddy to her feet and shrugged at Esme, 'Sorry luv.'  Jack's head spun around on hearing a heavy pounding on the front door, his beads and braids hitting him in the face.

'Quickly, out the back, there's an alleyway that leads up the hill, then to the clifftop.  You'll have to swim to _The Pearl_ though,' Esme pushed Jack and Maddy towards the French windows leading to her garden.

'I can't swim.'  Maddy looked at Jack, panic stricken.

Esme stopped and thought quickly for a moment.  'Go Jack, I'll pretend Maddy is my niece and that Will has brought her from Cuba, where she is a teacher.'  Esme gave Jack a shove towards the doors, worried that he was taking too long to leave.

Jack locked eyes with Maddy, then turned and ran down the garden, climbed a tree with ease and dropped out of sight, looking in both directions and sighing with relief when he spied no-one, then Jack ran up the alley praying Maddy wouldn't be found out as he went.

Maddy fought to calm herself before the house became full of port officers.  She clenched her fist anxiously, as the harbourmaster approached them, looking suspiciously at her.

'Mrs Davies, you might well be advised to choose your company more carefully in future.  Might I enquire as to who this is?'

'This is my niece, Jane Smith, she is staying with me for a while, Jane, this is Adam Wood, harbourmaster of Nassau port.'  Esme hoped she sounded more composed than she felt.

'H-hello, Mr Wood, pleased to make your acquaintance.'  Maddy shook his outstretched hand, noting that he tried to look if she had a brand on her wrist.

'A pleasure Mrs Smith, what did you do to your arm?'

'I fell and broke it a few weeks ago, it's taking some time to mend unfortunately.'  Maddy wondered where Jack had got to by now.

'Mr Wood, I cannot understand why you are doing this, Jack Sparrow means no trouble.'  Will looked Wood in the eyes, wondering why there was suddenly a problem.

'Well Captain Turner, I've had word that _The Black Pearl_ has a hold full of booty.'  Adam Wood held Will's gaze, trying to read the younger man's thoughts.

'Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to come into a port such as Nassau, if he had?'

'We'll see, we'll see.'  The harbourmaster looked at Maddy again, trying to think where he'd seen her before.  'All right men, move out, search everywhere, I don't want Sparrow to escape.'  He vacated Esme Davies' house, with an apology to the old woman, then sent his men in various directions, including, Maddy noted with dismay, towards the clifftop.

'Right, come on Maddy, we'll have to go now.'  Will led her out of the door, smiling apologetically to Esme.  'I'm sorry this has happened.'

'Pish, you just make sure she gets back to Jack.'  Esme kissed Maddy on the cheek, then waved them off as they sped down the lane, trying not to look as if they were in a hurry, unaware that they were being watched.

'Who would have reported Jack?'  Maddy felt giddy with worry and her shoulder was throbbing.

'I've a pretty good idea Maddy, and I'll kill him when I find out for sure.'  Will's voice was hard and cold, sounding nothing like Will at all and Maddy looked at him in shock.

'Who?'  She smiled at some port men, who were watching them suspiciously.

'Matthew Brown, you might know his son, Jeremy as well, he was thrown off _The Pearl_.'

'Oh yes, that little charmer, he mistook me for the ships whore.  You can imagine Jack's reaction to that.'  Maddy stopped dead as she saw that the docks were full of marines and harbour officials.  'What are we going to do Will?'

'We'll go over to _The Thistle_ on the premise that you have some luggage you want bringing ashore, after that, I haven't worked it out yet.  Are you sure you can't swim with your arm?'  Will cast a worried glance around the harbour.

Maddy shook her head, despondently.

'All right, you'll just have to pretend you're Esme's niece for now.

'But your crew all know me, and that includes Brown.'

Will swore, his mind in a whir trying to think what to do next.  He groaned as he saw _The Pearl_'s sails unfurl and the starboard gun ports open.  'Well, that's one less thing to worry about, at least we know Jack got on board safely.  Come on.'  Will jumped into a boat, holding it steady with his spread-eagled legs, while he helped Maddy in.

'Hold on Captain Turner, where are you going?'  Will glared at the port officer standing over them on the dock.

'Mrs Smith needs some luggage bringing ashore, we're just going to _The Thistle_ to pick it up.'  Will smiled his most charming smile, knowing he had an open enough expression to fool most people.

'I'm sorry Captain Turner, but there might be a little trouble with that ship over there,' he nodded towards _The Pearl_.  'I'm afraid you're going to have to go over later.'

Maddy bit back the tears as she accepted the man's helping hand and climbed out of the boat.


	47. Chapter 47

Usual disclaimers – oooh look at that beautiful sunrise J 

I know how much you all _love_ cliffhangers, so I've given you another one!

Chapter 47 

Jack stood dripping wet on the deck of _The Pearl_, watching Maddy and Will through his spyglass, screaming inside his head.  He took the helm from Eb and ordered the sweeps to be hauled out, as they needed to get away now.  Eb bellowed for the gunners to open fire on the port, to try and give them more time to get clear of the bay.

'NO!'  The crew stopped and looked at Jack's anguished cry.  'Maddy an' Will are on the quayside, you are _not_ to fire towards the port, savvy?'

The gunners re-positioned the cannons to fire on the flotilla of boats filled with marines, heading for the two frigates in the bay, and aimed her guns at the nearest frigate that was turning towards them.  They dived for cover as the ship returned fire, then _The Pearl_ crew kept up a barrage of shots to try and keep the ships at bay, and Jack was left standing and staring at the diminishing figure of his wife, fearful for her safety.  'Ya'd better look after her, whelp,' he muttered, before taking up position and firing his pistol at the advancing boats.

**********

'Oh Will, what am I going to do?'  Maddy felt hot tears spill down her face as she watched _The Black Pearl_ being chased from the bay by the two port frigates.

'Well first of all, we get you back to Esme's, before someone recognises you.  Then I'll take you back to Freetown in a couple of days, Jack's bound to head for there.'  Will took Maddy by the arm and led her back up the lane to Esme Davies' house, glancing around to make sure no one recognised Maddy.

'No he won't.  The authorities will guess he'll head there because of you.'

Will shook his head, amazed at how well Maddy understood Jack.  'You're right, but I'll take you back to Freetown anyway, it'll be safer, and then we can work out how to get you back to Jack from there.'  Will looked up at Esme, who stood in the doorway of her house overlooking the scene as she beckoned them in.

'What happened?  I heard shots.  Did _The Black Pearl_ get away?'  Esme led the way into the drawing room.

'Yes they got away.  We were going to try and get over to her, but were stopped by one of Wood's men.'

Esme sat a dazed Maddy in a chair and rang the handbell.  'Ah Fellowes, get Maddy a cup of tea please.'  She stroked Maddy's hair, wishing there was something that could be done.  'Don't worry my dear, we'll get you back to Jack soon enough.'

Maddy smiled tearfully at the older woman, trying to fight the fear that threatened to overwhelm her, but accepted the tea gratefully when Fellowes returned with the tray.

'Would you mind terribly if I had a lie down please Esme, I feel drained.'  Maddy desperately needed to be alone and this was the only way she could think of to get out of Esme and Will's company.

'Of course my dear, I'll show you to the guest room.'  Esme led Maddy from the room and up the stairs, to a beautifully laid out room.  'I had a horrible feeling you might be staying for a while, so I got Fellowes to make it up for you.'

'Thank you so much Esme, I'm sorry for all the trouble it's causing you.'  Maddy dabbed away a tear form the corner of her eye.

'Nonsense girl.  Now you get some rest, Will and I will see if we can work something out.'  Esme left Maddy and made her way back to the drawing room, where Will was staring out of the French doors.  She went over to the drinks cabinet and took out two tumblers and half filled them with whisky, handing one to Will, who drank it in silence.

'You love her don't you?'  Esme sat in her easy chair, watching as Will poured himself another whisky.

Will sighed deeply, and sank into the chair opposite Esme, trying to mask his feelings, but with little success.  'Yes I do,' he replied with a heavy voice and heart.

'She'll never leave Jack you know.'  Esme took a sip of her whisky, her eyes never leaving his face.  'There will never be anything between you.'

Will gave a short, harsh laugh, and downed his drink in one go.  'There already has been.'  He smiled thinly at the look of shock on Esme's face.  'Maddy and Jack were split up and she came to Port Royal.  We struck up a friendship and our feelings grew, then one night we….'

'I can't believe that Maddy would betray Jack.  I also can't believe that you would betray your wife, Will.'

'Maddy and Jack hadn't admitted their feelings for each other at that point, and neither Maddy nor I knew that the other knew Jack.  As for betraying Elizabeth…' Will sighed again.  'I've loved Elizabeth since I was a child of ten, my every thought was of her.  But when she was kidnapped by Barbossa and I had to team up with Jack to save her, I realised there was a whole world out there and I hadn't even scratched the surface of it.  Jack warned me against rushing into the marriage, tried to get me to go with him on _The Pearl_ and have some adventures before settling down, but I was so relieved at getting her back and so in awe that she actually loved me in return, that I pushed the doubts I had to the back of my mind and declined his offer.'

'Do you still love Elizabeth?'  Esme stood and fetched the whisky bottle, filling Will's glass, then her own.

'Of course I love her, I just wish… oh, I don't know.'  Will frowned into his glass, swirling the amber liquid around.  'I just feel so restless, it's as though the ground is shifting beneath my feet.'

'And you hoped that by becoming a seaman, you would cure your itchy feet, and if your itchy feet were cured, everything would be all right with Elizabeth?'

'Everything _is_ all right with Elizabeth.  I feel happier now than I have for ages, on the sea and away from Port Royal and the gossip, and Elizabeth and the children have settled down in Freetown so well.'  Will finished his drink and reached for the bottle.

'But….'  Esme held out her glass for him to fill it, 'There's something else isn't there?'

'Yes, but I'm not sure what it is Esme.  I feel I don't belong anywhere, which is why being on the sea makes me feel so much better.  Elizabeth, John and Caroline are the only ties I have in this world, without them I'd have nothing, _be_ nothing.'  Will put his half full glass down on the side table and stood.  'I think I'll turn in for the night, if you don't mind, we have a busy day tomorrow.'

'Of course not Will.  Goodnight.'  Esme smiled, but stayed in her seat, wanting to savour a little peace and quiet after a hectic day.

'Goodnight Esme.  Thank you for listening.'  Will bent down and kissed the old lady on the cheek, then made his way to the guest room in which he slept when he stayed over.

**********

_The Black Pearl_ nestled behind a group of small islands and Jack sent some men out to the tallest of the islands to keep watch, in case the frigates decided to come this far out, looking for them.

'We'll keep watch fer Will's ship too, he's bound to come as soon as he can, and my guess is, he'll head fer Freetown, so we can intercept him on the way.'

'Aye Cap'n, let's just hope those ships head back for Nassau and not go on to Freetown.'  Eb ran a weary hand across his head, bone tired.

'Go below Eb, I'll keep watch.'  Jack was as weary as his first mate, but was too wound up to sleep, though heaven knows he'd tried.  He tossed and turned and reached out for Maddy, his eyes shooting open when he found her not there.  Jack's mind was racing, trying to think of all possibilities to rescue Maddy, but decided that this was the best way, just sit and wait for Will to show up with Maddy, as he knew he would.

**********

Will looked around as he strode down the street towards the docks, getting a feeling that he was being followed.  He cursed under his breath, he'd hoped to get away to Freetown later that day, with Maddy in tow, but if he was being watched, it would make it quite difficult.  Will spied his quartermaster and walked over to him.  'David, have you seen Matt Brown?'  Will's blood boiled with anger at the mere mention of the man's name.

'No Cap'n, I reckon he's keeping a low profile.'  David Masterton shrugged his shoulders ruefully.

'Never mind, I'll catch him later.  Thank you for what you did yesterday, I appreciate it.'  Will half smiled at his quartermaster, and then set about organising the cargo to be loaded onto both his ships.

'I'm sorry Captain Turner, but you're not going anywhere until my investigations are complete.'

Will spun to face Adam Wood, his face twisted with fury.  'WHAT?  What right do you have, I've done no wrong.'

'You are friends, no, _close_ friends with a notorious pirate, Captain Turner, that makes you suspect.  I'm having your ships and the cargo you are taking, checked.  You will be allowed to leave as soon as the checks are completed to my satisfaction.'

Will's face grew red with anger and he took a couple of gulps of air to calm himself down.  'How long will that take?'

'Most of the day, depending on what we find.'  Wood turned and walked towards a group of men standing by moored boats, waiting for his command.  'Search _The Thistle_ first, then _The Rose_ and order all men off both ships.'

'No, I insist on having at least five of my own men on both ships while you search, you're not going to fit me up.'  Will stood in front of Adam Wood, blocking his way.

Wood sighed heavily, 'Captain Turner, what do I have to gain by fitting you up?'  He looked Will up and down, then when he saw the man was not going to budge he sighed again, 'Very well, five of your own men on each ship as they are searched.'

Will spun away nodding to David Masterton, who joined Will in rounding up some of their crew to escort the port officials.  Will jumped in a boat and headed for _The Thistle_, his jaw set in a determined line.

**********

Maddy looked out of the window at the two men walking along the lane.  It was the fourth time they had been past and Maddy's suspicions were, to her mind, confirmed.  'Now what, Esme?  They're obviously watching the house, and they're probably watching Will too, I'll never get away.'

'You know what they say about patience Maddy.  Jack knows you're here, he knows you're safe, just be patient.'

'I'm not the most patient of people at the best of times, what if _The Pearl_ didn't escape.  Those frigates seemed too close for comfort.'

'If _The Pearl_ didn't escape, we'd have heard about it by now, you know that dear.  Now, let's go along to the doctor and get him to check you over.'  Maddy opened her mouth to protest, but the steely glint in Esme's eyes silenced her.  With the old woman's help, she put a cloak around her shoulders and the wide-brimmed hat on, and stepping outside, she glanced at the two men walking past, yet again.  Esme slipped her hand in the crook of Maddy's good arm and held a parasol with the other hand, and they strolled down the lane into town, noticing eyes following them all the time. 

**********

'No, Mr. Wood, nothing on _The Rose_ either.'  Adam Wood ignored Will's triumphant look and stroked his chin, wincing with pain as he touched a tender spot.  He cursed the woman who had attacked him a few weeks previously, then stopped dead.

'Doyle, Scott, with me, now!'  Adam Wood turned and strode from the dock area, towards the lane that led to Esme's house.

'What is it sir?'  Doyle ran hard to catch his boss up, a puzzled frown on his face.

'That woman at Esme Davies' is Jack Sparrow's wife.'  Wood's eyes gleamed with anticipation, if he couldn't get Sparrow, he'd get Sparrow to come to him.

'Are you sure sir?'

'Of course I'm bloody well sure, she's the one who attacked me the night Kelly got killed.'  Wood caught a glimpse of someone of the corner of his eye, and changed direction, heading into the town itself.

Esme looked up in alarm at the sight of Adam Wood running towards them.  'Careful Maddy,' she whispered, just as he reached them.

'Ladies,' Wood panted, his face flushed with exertion and excitement.  'Mrs. Davies, Mrs….Sparrow.' 

Maddy tried to hide the shock that surged through her and kept her voice and smile even as she looked at the man.  'It's Mrs. Smith, Mr. Wood, you seem that have that pirate captain on the brain.'  Maddy congratulated herself on managing a small laugh.

'You can't fool me Mrs. Sparrow, I remember you from that night, when you attacked me.'  Wood looked at his men then nodded.  'Take her to the gaol.' 

'NO!  Please Mr. Wood, it's not like I'm going anywhere is it?'  Maddy pleaded, grabbing the harbourmaster by the arm.

'You must think I'm dafter than I look Mrs. Sparrow, I'd be willing to bet all the money I own, that you were going to go on Mr. Turner's ship and rendezvous with Sparrow.  Good job I ordered one of my ships to make for Freetown, where I'm sure they will give your husband a right royal welcome.'

Maddy cried out as one of the men grabbed her bad arm roughly, making Esme hit him with her parasol.  'Let go of her, you thug, can't you see she's injured?  I'll report you for this Wood, I still have contacts.'  Esme strode down the street, following Adam Wood and his men, as they led Maddy to the town gaol, calling out to all and sundry about what the men were doing, omitting to mention the fact that Maddy was married to a notorious pirate.

Maddy's face was beaded with sweat by the time they'd reached the gaol, partly from pain and partly from fear, but she was determined to put a brave face on and not let Jack down.  She stood resolutely as the harbourmaster told the gaoler of her charges, being a pirate, and assaulting a port official, namely himself.

'How do you plead to these charges?'  The gaoler looked Maddy up and down, contemptuously.

Maddy jutted her jaw out, a devilish grin spread across her face, 'Guilty,' she replied proudly.

'Take her to the cells.  Good job there's a free one, pirate, or you'd be sharing with the men,' the gaoler sneered, then grimaced as Maddy spat in his face.  'You do that again bitch and I'll see to it personally that you share a cell with the men, naked.'

Maddy shot a panic stricken glance at Esme, before she was shoved brusquely through a door leading to the cells.  The smell hit her first and she gagged, her eyes watering as the acrid stench stung them.  Maddy ignored the jeers from the men in the cells lining the short corridor, and held her head high as she reached the open door of the far cell, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the cell, then letting it out as the door clanged shut behind her.  She looked in disgust at the dirt strewn floor, for she'd seen worse pirate ships with brigs that were cleaner than this.  Maddy cleared a space on the floor with her foot as far away from the men as she could get and sank down, biting her lower lip to keep from crying.


	48. Chapter 48

Usual blasted disclaimers – where's the sun gone??  
  
All right you lovely ladies, I have a favour to ask. I need an amusing story about Singapore when Jack was younger and it has to involve corsets. I have wracked my brain and asked Linnie and Hils for ideas, but they can't come up with one either, so it's over to you. If anyone has an idea, could you please email it to me and if I like it, I'll put it in a later chapter – thanks XXX  
  
Thanks for your reviews, alas, no time for individual one's today, I promise I will next time......  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 48  
  
'Where the bleedin' hell is he, Cotton?' Jack scanned the horizon for the umpteenth time, impatience and fear gnawing at him. He had all eyes on the ship and on the island, searching for any sign of Will's ship, but there was none. 'Something's happened, we're goin' back.' Jack ignored the gasp of surprise from the crew and ordered Freddie Snow to go over to the island and collect the men that were there.  
  
'Cap'n....' Eb looked worriedly at Jack.  
  
'I know, I know Eb, but I can't just sit here and do nothin.'  
  
Eb Tucker sighed and nodded, knowing exactly how his captain felt. 'Aye sir, I know, we'll head back.' Eb bellowed orders to make ready to sail and The Pearl became a hive of activity as the men hurried about their duties, glad to be doing something after being idle for a couple of days. 'Cap'n, how are we goin' to get her back?'  
  
'Dunno yet Eb, I'll think o'something, savvy?' Jack had a plan in mind, but he wanted to fine tune it before running it past his first mate.  
  
The Black Pearl set sail almost as soon as the men climbed aboard and turned back in the direction of Nassau and Maddy, with all hands, Rebecca included, on watch, looking now for the port frigates that had dogged them.  
  
**********  
  
'Oh dear God, this just gets better.' Will ran his hand through his hair and looked at Esme in desperation. 'What are they going to do with her? Not hang her, surely to God?'  
  
'I don't know Will, I really don't.' Esme Davies wrung her hands together in an effort to stop them from shaking. 'I will consult with my solicitor and see what he can do.' Glad of something positive to do, Esme strode back into town, to the house of her legal representative, leaving Will standing helplessly on the quayside, scanning the horizon for The Pearl, which he knew would surely come.  
  
'Cap'n, is everything all right?'  
  
Will turned to look at David Masterton, who stood hesitantly behind him. 'No it bloody well isn't. Where is Brown? I want to see him, NOW!'  
  
'He's in The Galloping Pony. Why, what has happened Captain?' David decided it might be worth going with Will, if only to prevent the young man going up on a murder charge.  
  
'Maddy's been arrested and thrown in gaol, that's what's happened and it's all thanks to Matthew Brown.'  
  
David groaned, gladder than ever of his decision to accompany Will. 'I'm sure they'll release her soon.' He knew the words sounded trite, but wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
'Release her? Are you bloody stupid man? She's married to Jack Sparrow – they're more likely to hang her.' Will burst through the door of the tavern, eyes seeking his target, then lighting up when he spied Brown sitting in a corner, nursing a mug of ale. The tavern fell silent as Will strode across the floor then yanked Matthew Brown off his seat.  
  
'Wha....?' Brown's words were cut off by Will's head connecting with his nose, breaking it and flattening it across his face.  
  
'You bastard, you betrayed them and you betrayed me.' Will threw Brown against the wall, then rained punches and kicks on the hapless man cowering away from him, until he was dragged off by David Masterton.  
  
'Will, he's not worth you getting thrown in gaol as well. Come on lad.' David tried to pull Will away from the prone, bleeding figure slumped on the floor, but Will shrugged him off and dragged Brown to his feet.  
  
'Why? Why do you have such a problem with Jack? He's never done anything to you.' Will pushed his face into Brown's, so that he could smell the blood and the fear radiating from the man.  
  
'He's a pirate,' Brown spat defiantly, then doubled up as Will's fist cannoned into his groin.  
  
Will struggled against the many hands pulling him away. 'I'll have your effects sent to your house, you're not setting foot on my ships again.' Will finally freed himself of the restraining hands and marched out of the tavern, David Masterton not far behind him.  
  
**********  
  
Jack strode around the deck like a caged animal, virtually wearing the decking out, impatient to reach Nassau. He'd intended going ashore himself, to rescue Maddy and he wanted to go alone, much to Eb's horror.  
  
'But Cap'n, you'll be recognised in Nassau, let Moyles or even Freddie go instead. Besides, how will you get back out of there?' The big man rolled his eyes, wondering if Jack had finally gone insane.  
  
Jack sighed ironically, 'Eb, Eb, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I'll get us out of Nassau an' back here before ya can turn around.' Jack glanced towards the approaching island of New Providence, on which Nassau was situated, hoping the frigates weren't on patrol. 'I'll go an' get meself ready.'  
  
Eb watched Jack as he disappeared down the stairs to his cabin, with a strong sense of trepidation. 'Shall I try an' talk him out Cotton?' He asked the mute, frowning when Mr. Cotton shook his head. 'Bugger!' Eb turned his attention to steering the ship into a small cove, about five miles around the coast from Nassau. That was where Jack intended to row around to the port then make his way, with Maddy in tow, across country and back to the cove. Rebecca Bowne appeared beside Eb and watched as he steered the ship skilfully.  
  
'You're a good helmsman, my father would be impressed with you.'  
  
'Why thank you Madame, your words are too kind,' Eb replied sarcastically, immediately feeling remorseful when her face fell 'P'raps you'd like to help me steer sometime, get a feel o'the ship,' he said, more kindly. Eb had to admit, since Maddy was arrested and they had fled Nassau, Rebecca had behaved impeccably.  
  
'Thank you Ebenezer, I shall take you up on that kind offer.' Rebecca batted her eyelashes, then went and leaned over the ship's side, watching the fish in the water.  
  
Eb's eyes grew wide and he swore out loud. 'Bleedin' 'ell! Jack? Is that you?' He looked the figure standing before him up and down several times, his eyes growing wider each time.  
  
'Aye Eb, it is me.' Jack smiled lazily, showing about the only recognisable thing left, his gold teeth. Gone were the braids and beads, gone were the dreadlocks that framed his face, gone were the two beard braids, and even gone was the kohl that always lined his eyes. In place of the dreads and braids were a thick plait that hung down Jack's back and a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed in a heavy brocade maroon coloured coat, and black, close fitting trousers and long black boots that almost reached his knees. His sword belt had been polished until it shone, and from it hung the golden cutlass that Maddy had given him, which was enclosed in a sheath studded with gems. In Jack's hand was a large, wide brimmed hat, with an ostrich feather sticking out from it. 'Dunno 'bout this though, reminds me too much o'Barbossa.' Jack stuck it on his head and looked at Eb, 'Well?'  
  
'I think you look very smart Jack,' Rebecca appeared from behind him, smiling mischievously. Eb merely nodded mutely.  
  
'Right, off I go then, ya know t'rules by now.' Jack climbed down to the waiting boat, glad to be doing something at last.  
  
'Aye Cap'n,' Eb muttered to thin air. 


	49. Chapter 49

Usual disclaimers – shall we have a whip round and see if we can raise enough money to buy Jack off The Mouse? We can share him then!!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, you might get another chapter today or tomorrow.  
  
Hilary, yes that cow is still on board, and of course Jack to the rescue!  
  
KK, I can't actually imagine Jack without his dreads, or his beard braids or beads.  
  
Elven-fae, don't worry about it. I'll think of something, no doubt.  
  
Sakhara, thank you, I'm glad you thought the chapter was good. Unfortunately, Maddy can't (and won't) get pregnant, and I need the Singapore story to be set when Jack was younger, as he reminisces in a few chapters' time.  
  
JessiGurl, thank you and keep reading. I do try and update at least twice a week, depends on how busy Linthilde is.  
  
SparrowPhoenix, wow! I'm blushing here :D I always used to enjoy story writing at school, but stopped doing it, until I started this story. Thank you.  
  
With thanks to Linnie, for all your support and ideas.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Maddy was determined not to let the other prisoners affect her, but it was hard, for they would constantly make lewd suggestions and drop their trousers, thrusting their groins towards her. She shifted on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position to sit, but there was none. The cells went quiet as the outside door opened, and three figures appeared in the gloom. The gaoler looked around at the prisoners, making sure that no one was about to try anything, then made for the far cell, which contained Maddy. She gingerly got to her feet and stood flat against the wall trying to see who was behind the man, then gasping when she saw Esme.  
  
'Esme! What on earth are you doing here?' Maddy went to embrace the older woman as the bars swung open, but was beaten back by the gaoler.  
  
'Stay where you are, bitch,' he growled, ignoring the cries of protest from the people behind him.  
  
Maddy whimpered with pain, then glared at the gaoler, her anger overcoming the throbbing from her shoulder. 'Esme, you really shouldn't be here, it's no place for a lady.'  
  
'Which is exactly why you shouldn't be here. This is Jacob Hamilton, my solicitor, he's looking at whether your incarceration is legal or not.'  
  
Maddy shook the gentleman's hand, smiling thinly. 'While I appreciate it, it's no use Esme. He won't be able to get me released.'  
  
'Ah, but Mrs. Sparrow, they have no proof that you are guilty of any wrongdoing. They cannot simply imprison you because of who your husband is.' Jacob Hamilton cut an imposing figure, something for which Maddy was grateful, for the gaoler and the prisoners had gone very quiet. 'I am goin' to see the town's magistrate to see if I can get you a hearing.'  
  
'And if the hearing doesn't go well, what then?' Maddy was under no illusions as to the worse case scenario, she'd heard too many of Jack's stories.  
  
'I promise you Mrs. Sparrow, I will get you released.' Hamilton turned and walked out the cell, with a flourish, leaving Maddy still standing against the wall with a bemused look on her face.  
  
'Don't make promises yer not sure you can keep,' she called after the departing figure, then smiled warmly at Esme. 'Thank you for your help, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'  
  
**********  
  
Jack ached in places he'd forgotten about and made a mental note to row himself to shore more often, he was getting soft having his crew rowing for him all the time. To his relief, there was a schooner heading for the port, so Jack changed direction so that he was heading for where he hoped it would anchor. 'If I can get in behind it,' he mused, 'I can pretend I came off there.' Jack grinned, very pleased with this turn of events and put extra spurt on. It still took far too long to reach the ship and every muscle in his body seemed to scream at Jack. He carefully rowed around the ship, keeping a weather eye out for any port officials or someone from the schooner who might challenge him, but no one did, so he rowed to shore then threw to mooring rope to a dockhand and climbed gratefully from the boat, easing his stiff muscles as he cast a glance around the docks, his eyes lighting up when he saw Will. Jack strode over to where Will was standing, noting that the whelp looked slightly agitated, even from that distance.  
  
'A good day to you young sir, lovely weather we're having, what?' Will looked up at the clipped English accent, then did a double take, his eyes growing wide in astonishment.  
  
'Jack?' The man grinned, showing a mouthful of gold teeth, confirming Will's guess. 'Bloody hell Jack,' Will whispered, glancing around to make sure no one recognised him.  
  
''Would you direct me to a decent inn please young man, I'm new in town.' Jack walked ahead of Will, sticking his nose in the air slightly, then looking round, to see where Will had got to.  
  
'Jack, Maddy's in gaol.'  
  
Jack stopped dead at this and spun to face Will, the feather in his hat nearly slapping the younger man. 'What? Shit! Has she been charged?'  
  
'No, Esme's solicitor has arranged a hearing for her this afternoon with the magistrate. She'll either be set free or charged then.'  
  
'Set free? You must be bleedin' joking mate?' Jack caught himself, and looked around, hoping no one had noticed the lapse in his accent. 'Where's the gaol, what's it like inside?  
  
'It's up here, and I've no idea what the layout is, I've never been in that particular prison. What are we going to do?' Will cannoned into the back of Jack, as the pirate stopped suddenly.  
  
'We're going ter do nothin' William, I'm going ter rescue me wife, savvy?'  
  
'Jack, you can't do it alone, you'll need my help.'  
  
'No Will, you can't help. You can't risk your standing here, so go and bother the harbourmaster, so that you've got an alibi,' Jack shooed Will away with his hands.  
  
'Jack!'  
  
'No Will, now please, just go away.' Jack turned and carried on along the street, spying a tavern opposite the gaol, and headed for there.  
  
'Jack, don't smile too much,' Will called after his friend.  
  
Jack turned once more and flashed a golden grin at Will, then disappeared into the tavern. He ordered a bottle of rum and a clean mug from the bar- keep, then settled himself by the window, staring intently at the gaol opposite, mulling over what the best plan of action would be. So lost was Jack in his thoughts, that he almost missed Esme walking past the tavern. He quickly downed the rest of his rum and shot out of the inn, and hurried after the old woman.  
  
'Good day to you Mrs. Davies,' Jack winked broadly at her as her face registered recognition then shock.  
  
'Jack, what on earth......?' Esme's hands went to her chest, in an effort to still her pounding heart.  
  
'Eh, not too loud luv, we don't want everyone ter know I'm here.' Jack took Esme's hand and kissed it. 'How's Madalene?'  
  
'She didn't look too good, to be truthful with you Jack, and I'm not sure this hearing this afternoon is going to help. What are you planning on doing?'  
  
Jack looked at Esme, then at the gaol, a slow smile spreading across his lips. 'Come with me, an' play along, savvy? What's yer solicitor's name?'  
  
'Jacob Hamilton, why?'  
  
Jack placed Esme's hand in the crook of his arm, and walked to the gaol, seemingly without a care in the world. Jack opened the door, and allowed Esme in first, then followed her, eyes taking in everything, then settled on the guard, who'd stood up, a suspicious look on his face.  
  
'Ah, good morning Sir, I'm a clerk for Jacob Hamilton, and there's something he'd like to ask Mrs. Davies' friend, he unfortunately he cannot make it himself, so he sent me in his stead. If you would be so kind as to allow us access...' Jack stood in front of the guard, a charming smile on his face, as he waited for the man to make up his mind.  
  
'She's already had one visit, if I allow you in again, all the prisoners will want visits, so I'm declining your request.'  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically, 'Wrong answer mate.' Quick as a flash, Jack brought his fist up to the guard's jaw and sent the hapless man flying backwards, then dived on top of him and punched him again, smiling grimly as the man slumped unconscious to the floor. Jack cursed under his breath as another guard appeared from a back room and charged towards him, then grinned as Esme's foot came out and sent the man sprawling on the floor. Jack pulled his pistol from his belt and cocked it, aiming at the second guard.  
  
'Oh dear mate, not too bright are we? Esme luv, go an' get me some irons off t'wall.' Jack kept a careful eye on both guards as Esme fetched the irons and clamped some on the conscious guard's wrists and ankles, then turned her attentions to the other guard, still out cold on the floor, while Jack fumbled about with the keys, hanging from the man's belt.  
  
Jack cursed as he tried key after key in the lock of the door, leading to the cells, then let out a sigh of relief when it finally sprang open. He bounded down the passageway between the cells, then his breath caught as he saw Maddy huddled in the end cell, looking pale and tired.  
  
'Madalene luv?'  
  
Maddy's eyes shot up at the familiar voice and she leapt to her feet and over to the cell door. 'Jack? You look.... how the hell did you get in?'  
  
'Never mind that darlin', it's the gettin' out that I'm more concerned with now.' Jack once again fiddled about with the keys, sending up thanks as the cell door sprang open on the third attempt. He threw his arms around Maddy and held her tight, drinking in her scent. 'Oh God luv, are you all right?'  
  
'Better for seeing you,' Maddy looked at her husband's face incredulously, not believing how different he looked, or that he was even there in the first place.  
  
'Ere mate, you gonna let us go an' all?' Came a voice from one of the cells.  
  
Jack looked around at the other cells, considering the request. 'Aye, I'll let yer go, on one condition. See to it that ya cause a little trouble on yer way out, savvy?'  
  
'A riot ya mean? Aye, we can do that, can't we lads?' The cells reverberated with the sound of the prisoners chorusing their agreement, so Jack thrust the ring of keys into the cell next to Maddy's.  
  
'Off ya go then lads.' Jack led Maddy away from the cells and into the guardroom, where Esme was still waiting, then exited the prison with a lady on each arm, and strolled down the street, exuding a nonchalant air.  
  
'Esme, what have you done? They'll arrest you as soon as it's discovered what has happened.' Maddy looked worriedly at Esme, then her husband.  
  
Jack blanched and looked apologetically at Esme. 'Sorry luv, I never thought o'that. I should've gone in alone.'  
  
'Nonsense, I was getting a little fed up with Nassau anyway, I might just go and live in Freetown, near Will and Elizabeth. I might even help out in the little school of hers.' Esme smiled mischievously at the Sparrows, feeling quite light headed with excitement.  
  
'But you'll have ter go now luv, before they find out.'  
  
'Will is leaving soon, I only have to fetch one or two personal belongings, along with Fellowes of course, then I'll be ready.' Esme let go of Jack's arm, then reached up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, 'Don't worry about me Jack Sparrow, I'm a survivor, just like you. Goodbye Maddy, I'll see you the next time you're in Freetown.' Esme turned and marched towards her house, leaving a bemused Jack and Maddy staring after her.  
  
'Do you think she'll be all right Jack?' Maddy fought down the urge to run after the old lady.  
  
'Aye luv, she'll be just fine an' dandy.' Jack smiled, then bent and kissed his wife tenderly. 'C'mon luv, she ain't t'only one pushed fer time.' He led the way up the lane where he was attacked, and past the ruined farmhouse where Keating had hidden the map, then checked his compass and headed inland, glancing back at the sounds of an altercation coming from the town. 'Looks like they're keepin' their word,' he smiled, squeezing Maddy's hand.  
  
'I cannot believe how different you look.' Maddy stopped and traced the outline of Jack's face with her fingers, taking in his full lips no longer partially hidden since he trimmed his thick moustache, and his dark, deep eyes boring into hers. She smiled to herself, suddenly looking forward more than ever, to getting back on board The Pearl and their cabin.  
  
**********  
  
'How long do we wait Eb?' Rebecca was tired of all the waiting around, the men had grown tired of her games and she was eager to get back to her father.  
  
'As long as it takes, Bec, whether it's a day or a week, so long as no one discovers us, we don't move until the Cap'n an' Maddy are back onboard.' Eb gave Rebecca an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders. 'Sorry, I know you want ter get going.'  
  
Rebecca smiled ruefully back at Eb, 'It could be worse, I could still be still on that bloody island, I suppose. I'll go below and help Tom prepare dinner.' Eb watched as the young girl sashayed across the deck and down the stairs, smiling to himself, then resumed the watch over the island, scanning for any sign of Jack and Maddy.  
  
**********  
  
'You want to do WHAT?' Will stared with a mixture of apprehension and shock at Esme Davies' calm figure standing before him, with her butler Fellowes standing just behind her, his face as impassable as ever.  
  
'I'm coming to Freetown Will, that's what. Now if you'd be so kind as to get some of your men to load my trunk on board, then we can be off, can't we?' Esme smiled placatingly at Will, patting his arm.  
  
'But Esme.... why?' Will was desperate to be off, especially as Esme told him that Jack had rescued Maddy and they were on their way back to The Pearl.  
  
'I'll tell you about it when we're on our way, how does that sound? I say David,' Esme called out to David Masterton, 'Would you kindly arrange for my trunk to be taken aboard please, Will is rather busy.'  
  
'Where are you going Mrs. Davies?' Masterton looked from Esme to Will and back again.  
  
'Freetown, now come along, I know you're all ready to leave.'  
  
Will nodded his head slowly, getting a horrible feeling he wasn't going to like what Esme had to tell him, but wanting to be away from Nassau before anything else could go wrong. 


	50. Chapter 50

Usual disclaimers. 

I was feeling bored, so decided to post another chapter up.

Chapter 50 

****

Adam Wood looked around at the empty cells and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel the headache that was starting up, then looked in anger at the two guards who shrunk under his steely gaze.  

'So, what you are trying to tell me, is that you were both overpowered by a man a fair bit smaller than yourselves, and a little old lady?'  The harbourmaster shook his head slowly, wondering why he was surrounded by incompetent fools.  He picked his way through the wreckage of the gaol, out through the doors hanging off their hinges and into the street, surveying the damage done by the rioting prisoners.  'That bloody pirate certainly knew what he was doing,' Adam Wood muttered to himself, conceding, rather reluctantly, that Jack had got the prisoners to create a brilliant diversion for his escape.

'Sir, I've just had word that Esme Davies has boarded Will Turners' ship.  Do we go after them?'

Wood turned and looked at his officer, pondering for a moment, then shook his head.  'To what end?  I could send the frigate out after them, but I'd need to divert men from the town, and arresting Esme Davies won't bring me Sparrow or his wife, will it?  No, I'm not wasting any time or men chasing a misguided old biddy whom I wouldn't be able to imprison anyway, as it would cause an uproar amongst the self-righteous of this town.'  The harbourmaster looked out to sea, watching as _The Thistle_ and _The Rose_ made their way from the port, wondering if they'd ever come to Nassau again.

****************

'Where the hell did you learn to milk a cow, Jack Sparrow?'  Maddy looked with a mixture of astonishment and amusement at the sight of her husband sitting on a milking stool, squeezing on the teats of a cow.

'You'd be surprised at what I've picked up over t'years luv,' Jack grinned up at Maddy, enjoying the look on her face.  'This should be enough ter keep us goin' til morning.'  Jack stood, picking the pail up and carried it up the ladder to the rafters of the barn where Maddy was sitting against some hay bales, then took a ladle that had been hanging up with the pail and dipped it into the creamy milk.  'Here luv, try this,' Jack held it to Maddy's lips, chuckling as she pulled a face at the rich, warm taste.

'How far to _The Pearl_, Jack and remember, I can't jump off a cliff this time.'

'Not too far luv, should reach it by mid-morning, an' don't worry, t'land's fairly flat out there, so we should find a way to t'shore without ya havin' ter jump.  C'mon Madalene get some rest, ya look tired.'  Jack lay down on the straw and pulled Maddy to him, so she was half lying on top of him.

'I am tired Jack,' Maddy murmured, feeling her eyelids getting heavier.  'Thank you for rescuing me….'

'What did ya think I'd do, eh luv?  Madalene?'  Jack smiled as he heard a gentle snore from his wife, then kissed the top of her head before closing his own eyes, feeling in the gloom that his pistol was cocked and ready, just in case.

************

'Jack, wake up.  Jack!'  Maddy hissed, shaking her husband urgently.

'Eh?  What's up Madalene?'  Jack shot up and reached for his pistol.

'I can hear voices.'  

'Aye, most likely t'farmer come t'milk the cows.  Bloody hell!'  Jack grabbed the pail and emptied it out, then bolted down the ladders to return it to the nail on which it hung.  'Madalene, throw the ladle down as well luv.'

Maddy picked the ladle up from the straw and tossed it to Jack, urging him to hurry up.  The door to the barn started to open and Jack looked around, wild eyed, before spotting a stack of hay bales at the end of the barn, and dived behind them.  Maddy flattened herself against the wall of the loft, not daring to breathe as the farmer entered the building, calling softly to his cows.

'What's this?'  The farmer looked at the pail and ladle, spotting the milky residue in both, and looked around suspiciously.  'All right, I know there's someone here, so come out, I'm not going to hurt you.'  Neither Jack nor Maddy moved an inch, so the farmer started to look around the barn, his eyes coming to rest on the ladders.  He made for them, and froze as he heard a click behind him, then spun on his heels, only to find himself facing the muzzle of a pistol.

'Don't do anythin' stupid mate, I don't want ter hurt ya, savvy?  Come on down Madalene.'

'What are you doing here?  The farmer tried to look and see if there was anything to hand that he could use to attack his assailant with, but Jack noticed this and shook his head.

'Ah, ah, no ya don't mate.'  Jack watched out the corner of his eye, as Maddy carefully climbed down the ladders and stood behind the farmer.  'Here luv, you grab this, an' I'll tie him up.'

Maddy moved to Jack and took the pistol from his grasp, then re-aimed it at the hapless man.

'Ha!  You wouldn't shoot me my dear.'  The farmer winced as Jack pulled his hands behind his back and tied them together.

'I wouldn't want to shoot you, but if I had to, I would.'  Maddy's voice was calm and even, the glint in her eyes hard.

'You're that pirate they're hunting in town.  My farmhand told me all about the riot yesterday.'  The farmer looked Jack up and down in distain, as Jack tied him to a post in the middle of the barn.

'Aye mate, that I am.'  Jack looked around for something to use as a gag, and took Maddys sling, as she handed it to him.  'You sure you'll be all right wi'out it luv?'

'Yes, it doesn't hurt so much since Esme's doctor took a look and dressed it.'

Jack tied the sling around the farmers' mouth, but not too tightly, then led the way out of the barn, crossing the farm quickly, then breaking into a run as the farmers' wife spied them and shouted, joining the farmhands in giving chase to the two fugitives, who were running as fast as they could through a field of cows, who stood munching lazily on the grass, glancing up at the commotion caused by the humans.  Maddy winced with pain as the running jarred her arm and shoulder, but she kept going until she and Jack finally lost their pursuers.  They sat behind a wall, panting and leaning on each other until they got their breath back, then Jack glanced at Maddy and grinned, then they both collapsed into helpless giggles.

'C'mon luv, Eb'll be havin' kittens.'  Jack stood and helped Maddy up, then they walked towards the sea, which was a mile or so ahead of them.

'I can't see _The Pearl_, Jack.'  Maddy scanned the sea worriedly.

'I should hope yer bloody well can't.  The cove is well hidden from the land, ya have ter be on top of it before ya can see it, so it's an ideal place to hide.'  Jack took Maddy's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips.  'Sorry I had ter leave ya behind luv.'

'You've nothing to apologise for Jack.  They would have captured you if you hadn't gone then.'  Maddy smiled at her husband, then looked around at a shout from the distance and sighed in relief at the sight of _The Black Pearl_ anchored in the cove.

'See, told ya luv.'  Jack broke into a trot, pulling Maddy along behind him, then came to rest on a small shingle beach, watching as a boat made it's way towards them.

'Tom, Freddie!'  Maddy jumped up and down, waving to her crewmates as they came nearer, then she and Jack waded out to meet them, climbing gratefully aboard the boat.

'Maddy, yer lookin' better than I though sweetheart.'  Tom grinned at her, thankful that Jack had managed to rescue her.  'Everything went well?'  He looked at his captain, his eyebrows raised, questioningly.

'Aye Tom, better than well, it went off like a charm, I'll fill ya all in, when we've set sail, savvy?'  Jack looked at Maddy as they reached the ships' side.  'Can ya climb up on yer onesies?'

'I think I can manage it Jack, but there's only one way to find out, isn't there?'  Maddy grabbed a rope and slowly, but surely made her way up, with Jack watching anxiously from below.  She was overwhelmed by the greeting she got from the crew, feeling close to tears, so was extremely grateful when Jack dived in the melee, which she was in the middle of, and guided her towards their cabin.  

'Eb, ya know where we're goin.'  Jack called over his shoulder, as he took his wife to their cabin, remembering the gleam in her eyes the night before.


	51. Chapter 51

Usual disclaimers - blows raspberry! 

Wow – new readers!  Thank you all for your reviews, they are most welcome.

************

Chapter 51 

Jack watched as the landmass of the Americas stretched on and on, as far as the eye could see.  They had made good time, thanks to following winds and not having run into any more trouble.  Now they were less than a day away from Charles Town, and Geoffrey Bowne.  Rebecca still hadn't divulged her secret, but Jack was had been content to let it go, not wanting to upset the girl again, seeing that she'd just calmed down a little.  Jack watched as Eb showed Rebecca how to tie a Turks Head knot, his eyebrow raising slightly at the sight of the two of them spending yet more time together, then smiled as he felt two arms wind around his waist, and the feel of his wife's body pressing against his back.

'Ello luv, finished ya chores?'  Jack turned in Maddy's arms, so he was facing her.

'Yes love, all done for now.  How about we go and tidy the cabin up?'  Maddy winked at Jack's puzzled frown, then smiled coyly, as his eyes lit up when he realised her true meaning.

'Ah yes luv, a right mess it is too.'  Jack squeezed her bottom as Maddy led the way down the stairs and into their cabin, closing the door behind him.  He gave a muffled cry as Maddy pressed him against the door, her lips covering his in an urgent kiss, her hands travelling down his body and unlacing his breeches.

'Bloody 'ell luv, you're eager aren't ya?'

'Is that a complaint I hear Jack Sparrow?  Well, if that's the way you want it….'  Maddy shrugged, and moved away from him with an air of mock indifference.

'No, no, no, no, no.  I didn't mean it like _that _luv, it's just that it's been a while since you were this keen.'  Jack ran his hand down Maddy's arm and took her hand, pulling her back to him.

Maddy grinned jubilantly as she wound her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him down to her, while nuzzling his neck, eliciting a low moan from him.  'It's been a while since my arm didn't hurt every time I breathed, so I suppose I've got some lost ground to make up.'

'No time like t'present.'  With a growl, Jack kissed Maddy long and hard, slowly peeling off her clothes and shuddering as she did the same for him, then Jack picked Maddy up and carried her over to their bunk, lips still locked together.

**********

Eb looked up startled at the noise coming from the captain's quarters and tried to avoid Rebecca's gaze, concentrating on the knot he was, by now, fumbling with.

'Do they always go at it like this?'  Rebecca looked at him, mischief dancing in her eyes.

'Erm, _ahem_, sometimes.  Look you see if you can do this on your own, I've got work to do.'  Eb hurried away from the young woman, not noticing her body shaking with silent laughter at his embarrassment.

Rebecca went and stood against the port rail, suddenly feeling pensive.  It had been the best part of a year since she had been kidnapped by Pierre Castigne, and she wasn't sure how the situation lay at home, or even if her father was still alive.  Rebecca suppressed a shudder telling herself that everything would be all right, smiling sardonically to herself at how unconvincing she sounded.  Rebecca wasn't sure how long she stood there, watching the various ships going to and fro, but all too soon the port of Charles Town appeared and her stomach gave a lurch.  Rebecca realised that she should have told Jack much earlier about her father, but wasn't altogether sure the pirate would have brought her home, plus there was the promise she'd made to her father.

'You all right Bec's?'  Rebecca jumped at the sound of Eb's voice behind her, and forced a smile on her face as she turned to him.

'Yes Eb, I'm fine, it just feels strange to be going home after so long.'  She glanced behind Eb as she saw Jack and Maddy emerge from the bowels of the ship, amid a few good natured whistles and catcalls.  Jack spied Rebecca and made his way over to her, arms folded and a stern look on his face.

'Right Missy, are ya goin' ter tell me now, or do we stay on board til ya do?'

'Tell you what?'  Rebecca tried to look innocent and moved slightly behind Eb.

'Don't mess me about Rebecca, ya know damn well what I mean.'  Jack's mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes flashing with anger.  'I haven't pushed ya, because fer one, I've had too much on me plate, an' fer two, I was hopin' ya'd open up to either me or Eb, an' ya haven't, so now's yer opportunity, savvy?'

'There will be no reward,' Rebecca's voice was barely audible.

'Eh?  What yer on about luv?  Ya father's loaded.'

'No he's not, not any more.'  The young woman bit her lip in an effort not to cry, and cursed as a sob escaped them.

'Why not luv, what happened?'  Jack's voice softened at the sight of Rebecca's distress and he reached out and squeezed her shoulder.  'C'mon, let's go to me cabin.'  Jack took her arm and led Rebecca down the stairs to his cabin, Eb and Maddy following behind.

Jack poured out a generous mug of rum and handed it to Rebecca, watching her closely in case it was another one of her games.  'Well?'

'I made a promise to my father that I would never tell anyone, Jack, and now you wish for me to break my word?'  Rebecca smiled gratefully at Eb's look of sympathy, then took a mouthful of the rum.

'Well, it's break yer word or stay here, choice is yours Rebecca.  What happened to yer father's wealth?  He was the best pirate of his day, feared by all and richer than most monarchs, so where's it all gone?'

Rebecca was silent for long minutes, before drawing a deep breath and looking up at Jack.  'His ship was attacked by another pirate ship, a Dutch one, nearly all hands were lost.  My father was… well, he was badly injured in the attack.'

'How badly?'

Rebecca gulped and screwed her eyes tight as the tears began to fall.  'One leg was blown off, and he had to have the other one removed a few weeks later.'

Jack blanched at the thought of the giant, fearsome pirate being crippled.  'Bloody hell luv, I'm sorry.  How'd he get off t'ship?'

'As I said, not all hands were lost, one other survived and managed to get my father into a boat and rowed to a nearby village, where, thankfully, there was a doctor of sorts who tended my father.  Word was sent to Mama and I and we fetched him, then sailed to Charles Town once he was strong enough to be moved.'

'Why move all out here?  Why not settle in Tortuga or somewhere?'  Jack sat opposite the young girl and rested his feet on the table.

'You said it yourself, my father was feared, respected.  He couldn't bear the thought of everyone knowing he was a cripple.  His pride wouldn't allow it.'

Jack shook his head slowly, looking at Eb and Maddy who were listening intently.  'So where's his money gone?'  He turned his attention back to Rebecca.

Rebecca gave a derisive snort, wiping the tears from her face.  'Most of it was on the ship, he was moving it to a safer haven, can you believe that?  He believes he was betrayed by someone on board, that's why they were attacked.  The rest of it was used to move out here and build a house that you can push an invalid chair around.'

'So that's why he never paid the ransom?  What about yer mother, why couldn't she have tried ter find ya?'

'My mother died around two years ago, my father only has me and….' Rebecca's words were cut off by a rap on the door.

'Cap'n, the port authorities want ter board, sir.'

'Aye, I'm comin' Moyles.  All right luv, we'll take ya to yer father.'  Jack smiled compassionately at Rebecca, then made his way to the deck, part of him cursing the fact that there was to be no gain for him out of the venture.

Jack, Eb and Maddy were busy for the next couple of hours, making sure the port authorities were never left alone for a minute as they checked every nook and cranny on _The Pearl_, Jack giving them an acerbic smile as they climbed over the side of the ship to their boat, having found nothing on board.

'Right yer scurvy dogs, ya got two days shore leave, do not get into any trouble, savvy?  They're tough on pirates here, so behave.  Well, as well as ya can behave.'  Jack watched as his crew, minus those designated for watch duties, swarmed over the side and into the waiting boats, eager to get some action in a new town.

'Right young Missy, we'd best be gettin' ya home.'  Jack looked appreciatively as his wife appeared from below wearing a dark green dress with a tightly fitted bodice, the plunging neckline trimmed with lace, as were the edges of the sleeves.  'Madalene, ya look good enough ter eat.'  Jack walked over to Maddy and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.  'Maybe we can come back to t'ship afterwards, tell t'crew we'll take over watch,' Jack whispered, huskily.

'Or maybe we can find a nice tavern in town and stay there the night?'  Maddy's eyes twinkled with anticipation.

'Yer a genius luv, we'll do that instead.'  Jack kissed his wife deeply, not caring for the onlookers, and only breaking the kiss when Eb coughed impatiently.  'All right Ebenezer, we're coming.'  Jack winked at Maddy, then led the way to the bosun's chair, which Maddy climbed into, not wanting to spoil her dress by climbing down to the boat.

Rebecca looked broodingly the nearer they got to the harbour, and clutched her stomach to try to stop it from churning.  She was convinced after all this time her father wouldn't be alive, or at the very least, in worse health than when she'd last seen him.  Rebecca took Eb's helping hand and climbed out of the boat, looking around at her new homeland, having been away for so long enough that it had grown uncomfortable for her, yet she still knew it intimately.  She led the way through the dockyard and away from the town, until they reached a large, single storey house, about half a mile away.

Maddy couldn't help but notice the lack of care surrounding the house.  The curtains at the windows were dirty and there was litter and debris strewn across the small, overgrown patch of garden at the front of the house.  She glanced at Jack, wondering whether Geoffrey Bowne was still alive, and if he was, whether he'd want his daughter back.

Rebecca hesitated before reaching for the door knocker, but stilled her hand without knocking, so Eb reached past and knocked for her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  They waited there for an age, before hearing noises from the other side of the door.  Rebecca was sure her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest, as the door slowly opened and a frail figure sitting in an invalid chair, appeared in front of them.

'Rebecca?  Dear God in heaven, is that really you?'  The man peered at the young woman then held his arms out and held her tightly as she flung herself at him.

'Papa, oh Papa, I've missed you so much,' she sobbed, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

Geoffrey Bowne looked up at the three people watching the scene from the doorway.  'Who are you?  And what are you doing with my daughter?'  His voice still carried authority, even though his body was broken.

'Ah, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,' Jack held out his hand, which Bowne accepted, 'This is me wife, Madalene, an' me first mate, Ebenezer Tucker.  If we can come in, we can all tell ya what happened, savvy?'

'Jack Sparrow?  Yes, I've heard stories about you.'  Bowne took a long look at his daughter and gave her a trembling smile, then looked back at Jack.  'Very well, come in Sparrow.'

They all followed Bowne as he led the way into a spacious room, which was sparsely furnished to allow access for his chair.  Bowne indicated for them to sit down, then turned the chair to face them.  'Well?'

Geoffrey Bowne was told the story of his daughter's abduction and rescue, with Rebecca, Jack, Maddy and Eb each chipping in and adding to it, until they finally reached the present day.

'Well…. I thank you for inadvertently coming to my daughter's rescue, although I doubt you would have if you'd know what was on that island.'

'Excuse me!'  Maddy stood and looked down indignantly at the old pirate.  'Just because you might not have gone to that island, doesn't mean Jack wouldn't have.  Not everyone is tarred with your brush.'

'Madalene luv, sit down,' Jack pulled her hand and kept hold of it as she sat back down, still bristling with resentment.  'I'd have gone ter that island, but I wouldn't have brought her all t'way up here if I'd know you were skint mate.  No wonder ya wouldn't tell me Rebecca.'

Rebecca shrugged, a rueful smile playing on her face.  'That's why Jack, all pirates are the same.'

'Rebecca, Madalene, if you would be so kind as to fetch some refreshments please.  I do have an aid who helps me out, but he's out at the moment.'  The women made their way to the kitchen, while the three men chatted what had been happening since Bowne had been away from the Caribbean.


	52. Chapter 52

Happy Easter/Passover or whatever else you celebrate today! 

Usual disclaimers and you know what – I hate them as much as ever :(

KK, well _someone's_ got to like the girl, haven't they! :D

Lady Skywalker, don't worry you'll get more of the supporting characters soon.

Sakhara, I do try not to put 'modern' phrases in, and I took your words on board, but decided I didn't really need any more of Geoffrey Bowne in this chapter.  He is named in tribute to Geoffrey Rush, who created my second favourite character in the film!

Hilary, your prize is in the mail :p 

Thanks for your help Lin XX

****************

Chapter 52 

The sound of voices from the open drawing room window stilled his feet and he crept along the path, flattening himself against the wall as he listened to the old man talking to two others.  He frowned on hearing one voice, then his eyes widened in astonishment as he recognised it.  Two more voices joined in, both women's voices, one of which was Rebecca's.  He smiled with relief, knowing that she was safely home again and that her father would gain renewed strength from her return.  He stood there for an hour, maybe more, listening to the conversation within, his mind whirring all the time.

**********

'Well mate, it's been a pleasure,' Jack stood and extended his hand once more, to Geoffrey Bowne.  'We'll drop by before we go.'

'Thank you Sparrow, I'm sorry I cannot recompense you for your troubles.'  Bowne indicated for Rebecca to show their guests out and watched with a hard look as his visitors departed, then smiled, knowing that now that he could catch up with his daughter properly.

'Right, let's go an' find ourselves an inn, I'm fair gasping.'  Jack clutched his throat theatrically, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

'If you don't mind, I think I'll take a walk into town and see if I can find somewhere to stay, I'm not in the mood to sit and watch you two drink yourselves stupid.'

'Aye luv, but be careful, savvy?  Meet ya back at t'Pearl at second dog watch.'  Jack kissed his wife and sent her on her way, before following Eb into a nearby tavern.

Maddy walked slowly along the street, her legs still not quite used to being on firm ground again, but she was glad to have some time alone.  It was a rare thing on board ship and she relished her own company, even if it was for a short while.  Maddy frowned as she got the feeling of eyes on her back, but when she looked over her shoulder, there was no one there.  She shrugged mentally, putting it down to being in a strange place and carried on her way, towards the town.

**********

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Maddy apologised as she bumped into a man as she exited a shop.  She was taken aback when she looked at the man's face, blushing when she realised he'd noticed her surprise.  'Please forgive me, you seem somewhat familiar.'  Maddy smiled at the strange, but known face, wondering where she'd seen him before.

'Sorry Madam, but we've never met, to my knowledge.'  The man smiled politely at Maddy, before carrying on his way, he then turned and glanced at her departing figure, waiting to see if she looked back and when she didn't, he followed her, checking that his knife was easy to reach.

Maddy turned into an alleyway that led to the docks, speeding up her pace in the process.  Although she was able to take care of herself, she still preferred not to use alleys alone, feeling safer if Jack or one of the men were with her.  Maddy tensed as she heard footsteps behind her and fought the urge to look around.  She tried to increase her pace without it being obvious, but the footsteps got quicker and louder as whoever was behind her got closer.  Maddy broke into a trot, then a run and was nearly at the end of the alley when a hand clamped over her mouth and a knife pressed into her throat

'Now Madam, if you keep quiet there won't be any need to hurt you, will there?'  Maddy recognised the voice as belonging to the man she'd bumped into and she wracked her mind, trying to place where she'd seen him before.  He turned her around so she was facing him, and she took the chance to look at him more carefully.  His face showed that he'd had a tough life, lines furrowing his brow and his expression was hard, like a man not used to smiling or laughing.

'What do you want?  I don't have much in the way of coins I'm afraid.'  Maddy's voice was even, which impressed the man.

'It's not coins I'll be wanting M'lady, nor your body.  Your name's Sparrow I believe?  Would ya be related to Jack Sparrow by any chance?'

Maddy's hesitated, wondering how the hell this man knew her name, but eventually nodded.  There was nothing to gain by antagonising him.  'I'll not take you to him though.  If you have business with my husband, then you'll have to arrange to meet him, although he won't be very impressed to learn that you held a knife to my throat.'

The man chuckled, a harsh, humourless sound as he regarded Maddy, his eyes glinting dangerously, then he turned Maddy back round and pushed her towards the end of the alley, 'You _will _be taking me to see him dear.'  Maddy tensed as she felt the sharp point of the knife jab in to the small of her back and decided compliance might be the best option for now.

'How do you know Jack?'  Maddy glanced back at the man, who scowled at her and pushed her again.

'None o'your business dear, although you'll find out soon enough when he sees me.'

'He's not on board at present and do you honestly think he'll want to talk to you after you threatened me?  If you've got any sense, you'll stay well clear of Jack, if you value your life anyway.'

The man laughed again, a real belly laugh that sent shivers down Maddy's spine for some reason.  'My life ain't worth squat anyway dear, might as well end it facing Sparrow once more.'  He shoved Maddy into a boat and made her row, pointing the knife at her face.

'Who the hell is he?'  Maddy wondered to herself.  'I seem to know him so well.'  She decided to risk a question.  'What's your name?'

'Did you never hear?  Curiosity killed the cat.  Now keep rowing and shut up, savvy?'  

Maddy's eyebrows shot up at the use of the word and she wondered how well this man knew Jack.  Years of working on _The Pearl_ had given Maddy more strength than most women and she made good time back to the ship, mooring the boat to a rope hanging from the side.  'Do you want me to go first or you?'

'I'll go first, but any funny business and whoever is nearest to me on the deck, gets it.'  He grabbed a rope and climbed up, gripping his knife between his teeth and looking round every now and then to make sure Maddy was following.

The deck was deserted, much to the man's relief and Maddy's dismay.  He grabbed her arm and hauled her over to the stairs that led to her and Jack's cabin, shoving her inside when they reached it.  Maddy's heart plummeted as she heard the key turn in the lock, then she frowned, wondering how the men knew the way to Jack's cabin in the first place.

'W-what do you want with Jack?'

'It's personal Mrs. Sparrow.'  He saw the fear in Maddy's eyes and gave a harsh laugh.  'Don't worry dear, I'll not force meself on ya.'  He walked over to Jack's chair and sat in it, looking very at home as he put his feet on the table.  'Sit down, and no funny business or I'll tie you up, savvy?'

Maddy nodded mutely and sat opposite the man, her hand trying to reach the knife she had strapped to her leg, but the full skirt of the dress hindered her, so she sat back and waited, and waited.  It was getting dark by the time she heard the arrival of the boat, which she hoped contained Jack and Eb.  For it to contain Tom and some of the others as well would be too much to hope for.

'Well, it looks like he's back.  Shall we?'  He stood and waited for Maddy to walk to the door, pressing the knife in her back as he unlocked it.  'No shouting out now,' he reminded her.

They walked up the stairs and as Maddy reached the top one, he grabbed her from behind, holding the knife to her throat.

'What the hell is going on?'  Jack looked at Maddy's panic stricken face, then noticed the knife and reached for his pistol, trying to get a good look at the man holding his wife hostage, but he had hidden his face behind Maddy.

'Just thought I'd pop in and say hello, ya know, for old times sake Jack.'  He moved his head around and looked at Jack, who was standing with his hands to the hilt of both his sword and pistol, legs splayed apart.

Jack's face grew whiter than Maddy had ever seen and his mouth gaped open.  'Jesus Christ!'  Jack's hands dropped to his side and he stood and stared for an age.  'How the….?'


	53. Chapter 53

Usual disclaimers 

Summery-ice & KK, you will find out if you guessed right in this chapter.

Lady Skywalker, one of my dreads is getting into a rut and people finding the story boring, so I'm very relieved that you don't think it is.

Sakhara, you too will find out if you were right.  I actually thought of this episode _ages_ ago, and had these last two chapters written out before I actually got to this point in the story.

Valentines-hater, sorry to make you wait :/

Hilary, your cheque is in the post – sorry, your piccie is in the mail!

Thanks to Linnie XX

************** Chapter 53 

'Long time no see, eh Jack?'  The man shifted around so as to get a better look, but dared not loosen his grip on Maddy. 

Jack's hands moved back to his weapons, his expression turning from shock to fear, and finally to anger.  'Yer supposed to be dead.'  He took a step forwards, though he froze in mid-stride when Maddy's assailant pressed the knife harder into her throat.

'Ah, ah, stay where you are Jack.  As you can see, I'm very much alive, seems we both lead a charmed life, eh?'  Maddy winced as the man chuckled in her ear, his lips brushing against it.  'Y'always did have good taste in women Jack, my compliments.'

'Let her go, this is between you an' me, I promise no harm'll come to ya.'  Jack moved forward slightly.

'Ha!  There's no promise you can make that I can trust, Jack Sparrow.  Take one more step forward, an' my hand might accidentally slip, savvy?'

Jack shook his head slowly, 'Ya never used ter be like this mate, ya never used ter threaten women.'

'When you've been through what I have, it turns ya.'  Maddy suddenly found herself being swung round, away from Jack and ended up facing the muzzle of a pistol that had been aimed at her assailant.  'Call your men off Sparrow, you don't want to harm yer pretty wife now, do you?'  Eb lowered his pistol, wide eyed with shock at what might have happened. 

'What's made ya like this?'  Jack spread his hands out, away from his weapons.  'Yer not the man I knew.'

'You really expect me to be the same?  Do you know how much I've suffered?  And why did all this happen?  Because you didn't listen to me when I tried to warn ya, that's why.  _Captain_ Jack Sparrow is _never_ wrong, is he?  Well ya bleedin' well were then mate, an' I was the one who suffered for it.'  The grip on Maddy's arm tightened and she winced in pain.

'Yes, yes, yer right.  I should've listened to ya.  I was wrong.  Look, please let me wife go, an' you an' me'll go an' talk privately, savvy?'  Jack was starting to feel very nervous the more unstable Maddy's captor became.

'No Jack, we'll talk out here, so you can't spin some tale to yer crew, about how wonderful Jack bloody Sparrow is.  Do you know how many miles and how many months I walked until I reached land?  And when I did reach land, I had to hide myself away from people, in case they found out what I was like.  For years I lived like a hermit, desperate for company, desperate to feel normal again, and you?  You just carried on living your charmed little life.'  Maddy felt his grip loosen as he got more agitated and took the chance to try and escape, but he was too quick and grabbed her back, spinning her to face him.  'Ah, ah, no ya don't dear.'

'Who the hell are you?'  Maddy kept her voice even, but the fear clearly showed in her eyes.

'I don't suppose Jack has even told you about me.  My name's Bill Turner.'  

Maddy gasped in shock, then realised why he had looked so familiar.  'Will's father?'

Bill looked from Maddy to Jack, and back again.  'Will?  How the hell do you know my son?'

'His Ma died when he were a nipper, mate.  He came out here lookin' for ya, but found me instead.'  Jack tried not to look at Tom and Eb who were closing in on Bill and Maddy.

'He came out here?  But, that would mean Barbossa…..'

'Aye, Barbossa came lookin' for the medallion mate, an' the bastard found it too.  Lucky for Will, I happened to be around at the time, an' when the curse was lifted I killed Barbossa, just like I vowed I would, remember?'

'Aye, I remember you screaming and yelling that you would get off that island and hunt him down, even if it took your dying breath.  How did you get off that island Jack?'  Bill turned Maddy around once more, to face her husband.

Jack hesitated, wondering whether to tell the truth or not.  He took a deep breath, 'Rum runners mate, I bartered passage off when they came for their cache.'

Bill shook his head incredulously, 'You always were a jammy bastard.  How long were ya there for?'

Another, longer hesitation before Jack answered, 'Three days….'

'_Three days_?  Three bleedin' days when I suffered for nigh on ten years?  Three days?'  The knife point jabbed into Maddy's throat and a thin line of blood trickled down her neck. 

'No!  Bill, please, yer argument's wi'me, not me wife, let her go an' we'll talk, please.'

Bill gave a short, harsh laugh.  'Well, well, well.  Never thought I'd see Jack Sparrow begging.  We'll go back to your cabin, only _she _comes with us, I know you too well to fall fer that one.'  Bill started to walk backwards towards the stairs, pulling Maddy with him, the knife still pressed against her throat.

'Bill, please let me go, and I'll guarantee your safety.  What chance do you think you'll have if you hurt or kill me?'  Maddy stumbled and winced as the knife cut into her skin again.  'Don't you want to see your son, your grandchildren?'

'Grandchildren?  Will is married?'  Bill hesitated momentarily, which was all the time Jack needed to fly through the air and knock both Bill and Maddy off their feet.  Maddy cried out as she fell on her bad arm and Eb grabbed hold of her and hauled her to her feet while Jack rained punches down on Bill as the stricken man tried to escape the blows.  Jack's fingers gripped Bill's throat and he started to squeeze, watching as his face grew redder and his eyes started to bulge.

'No Jack, don't.' Maddy cried, breaking free from Eb's grasp and tried to haul Jack off Bill.

'What?!  Madalene, he's just held a knife to yer throat, he don't deserve yer sympathy.'  Jack glowered down at Bill, who was going limp beneath him.

'Maybe not, but hear what he has to say first, then do what you like.'  Maddy pulled at Jack until he slowly released his death grip.

'All right William, looks like you've got a temporary reprieve.'  Jack got up and stood besides Maddy, wrapping a protective arm around her.  'Get up, ya know t'way to the cabin.'  Jack aimed a kick at Bill, who was getting slowly to his feet, rubbing at his neck.

'All right, all right,' Bill croaked, then led the way down the stairs, tensing in case Jack did anything else.

'Well?'  Jack shut the cabin door firmly behind him, and moved in front of Bill, aiming his pistol at his former friend.  'How t'hell did ya know who Madalene was?'

'I was wondering that myself.'  Maddy moved between Bill and Jack, putting a restraining hand on her husband's chest.

'Well, I'm waitin.'  Jack's face was dark with anger, which he could barely contain.

Bill watched as Jack sat himself down at the table, propping his feet on it, mirroring his own actions earlier.  'It was a cloudy night so I chanced going to some dive for a drink.  Well, more like fer company, as I couldn't even taste t'drink, but I got into a fight, took a knife in me side.  It bloody well hurt like hell and I was just standing there, watching the blood pour down me, an' I realised the curse must have been lifted.  After I healed, I went in search of work, ending up on Geoffrey Bowne's ship, rich work it was too.'  Bill looked beyond Jack, seeing the past in his mind's eye.  'One day, the old man gets wind o'betrayal, so decides ter move his booty, only he got the betrayer's identity wrong an' we were attacked by a Dutch schooner.  God, were we ambushed.'  Bill shook his head at the memory, recalling lost friends.  'I escaped by playing dead, and they left the old man, thinking he were dead too, he damn near was as well.'

'Why didn't they fire t'ship?'  Jack leaned his elbows on the table, fingertips pressed together, interested in the story, despite himself.

'Dunno, maybe they wanted other ships ter see what they had done?  I managed to get Bowne into a boat and rowed fer an island we'd passed the day before, where a local healer managed to sew up the old man's leg an' dress it, but the other leg was too badly mangled an' had ter come off.  Thought he were gonna die then, but he's the toughest bastard I've ever known.  We sent word to Bowne's missus, with a ship that were goin' to Tortuga, an' her and Rebecca arrived a couple o'months later.'

'Why did you stay with him?'  Bill turned and looked at Maddy, sitting quietly on a window seat.  He'd forgotten that she'd even been there.

'Dunno dear.  Loyalty played a part, Bowne knew all about what had happened to me, but he still trusted me.  I decided to go with them, wanting a new life away from t'Caribbean.  I'd been doin' some work for Bowne, an' workin' on a merchant vessel that goes up and down t'coast of the Americas.  I was on me way to look in on the old man, when I heard voices, and recognised yours Jack.'  Bill turned back and looked at his old captain, who was scrutinising him.  'I waited outside, til you all left, then followed yer missus around town.'

'Why did ya see fit ter threaten her Bill?  Ya could've just walked up and introduced yerself.'

'Fer years I've been angry wi'you Jack.  Angry that you didn't listen to me.  Angry that I was suffering and you, quite obviously, weren't.  I heard all the stories about ya, whichever port I happened ter be in, they'd be going on about the great an' fearless Jack Sparrow.  I had a mind ter go after ya, but Bowne persuaded me not to, said ya wasn't worth fucking my life up again.  Oh, I do apologise Madalene, I didn't mean to swear.'  Bill smiled contritely at Maddy.

'That's all right Bill, I can see where his son gets his manners from.'  Maddy smiled at Bill, starting to feel sorry for the man.

'When I knew you were here Jack, I saw red.  All those plans of revenge I'd had suddenly came to life, and what better way to get at you than through your woman.  But when we came face to face, all's I could think of was all the good times we'd had together over the years.'

Jack sighed heavily and looked at Maddy, still sitting on the window seat, then back to Bill.  'I didn't know yer were alive, if I had, I'd have come lookin' for ya.  Yer should've known that Bill.  Why didn't ya think o'goin' to England and finding Will and t'medallion?'

'I didn't want to put Will or his mother in any danger, but you don't know how I've rued the day I sent that bloody thing to him.  Still, it's in the past now, can't change anything.  I am truly sorry for threatening your wife. It was a spur of the moment decision, an' I was beyond reason at that moment.'  Bill stood and walked over to Maddy, holding out his hand.  'No hard feelings, dear?'

Maddy hesitated before taking Bill's hand, 'No hard feelings, Bill.'  She looked at Jack watching the scene, still sitting at the table.  'Jack?'

Jack sat there for long moments, regarding Bill, scrutinizing him carefully, before he stood, ignoring Bill's outstretched hand.  'Ya ever threatened me wife again Bill….'

'You know I won't Jack.  I'm truly sorry.'

Jack snorted and turned away, listening to Bill's heavy footsteps crossing the cabin, followed by Maddy's lighter steps.  'Madalene, where'd ya think yer goin?'

'I'm seeing Bill safely off the ship.'  Maddy followed Bill out of the cabin and went to climb the stairs to the deck before Jack's bark stopped her.

'No yer bleedin' won't.  He knows t'way off.'

Maddy stood in the door of the cabin, glaring at Jack.  'I'm merely ensuring his safety.  Surely you don't have a problem with that?'

'He didn't think much of _your_ safety when he'd got a knife held at yer throat.  Yer not seeing him off, that's an order.'

'_Jack_!'  Maddy looked from her husband in the cabin, up to Bill, who was standing at the top of the stairs surrounded by the crew, then turned away from Jack and stomped up the stairs, threading her arm through Bill's when she reached him.  'Anybody lays a finger on him, they'll have _me_ to answer to, savvy?'  Maddy glared around at the faces of the crewmen, daring any of them to disobey her.  

'Thank you Madalene, dear.  I don't deserve this.'  Bill smiled hesitantly, before climbing over the side of _The Pearl_.  'Will you be seeing Bowne again?'

'Yes, we will be saying goodbye to him and Rebecca tomorrow.'

'I may see you then, if not, goodbye Madalene.  Once again, my apologies.'  Bill climbed down the side of the ship and into the boat, giving a small wave as he started to row himself back to shore.

**********

**Authors notes:**

I had thought of it being Barbossa, but Jack would have killed him outright and there would have been no follow up.  Also, I reckon Barbossa would probably have killed Maddy, just to spite Jack, and that was a definite no-no!

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter up, I was away at Hils' for a couple of days, I wasn't keeping you all hanging on _really_! :D


	54. Chapter 54

Usual disclaimers – grrrr! 

Thank you for your reviews.  I realise that many of you are busy with exams etc, so good luck!

Chapter 54 

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw ya in t'brig?'  Jack glared at his wife as Maddy entered the cabin once more.

'He wouldn't have made it off the ship in one piece Jack.  Whatever you may have owed him, you owed him his safety off your ship.'  Maddy stood and faced Jack across the table, arms folded and a steely glint in her eyes.

'I owed that bastard nothin' Madalene, nothin' whatsoever.'

'Bastard?  If you had bumped into him at Bownes and he greeted you as a long lost friend, would you be calling him a bastard then?'  Maddy's voice grew higher with each word, as her anger took hold.

'You know damn well I wouldn't, but he held a knife at yer throat, drew blood an' all.  

'_Jack_!  You heard the man, you heard what he's been through.  Or is it that you feel guilty because you got off, more or less scot free?'  Jack winced as Maddy's words hit their target and turned away, reaching for a bottle of rum.  'That's right, that's your answer to everything, isn't it Jack?'

'Don't bloody shout at me, Madalene Sparrow,' Jack growled, his own voice getting louder.  'Me an' Bill were closer than most kin, d'ya really think I'd have not tried ter find him if I knew he was alive?'  Jack took a large swig from the bottle, scowling at Maddy over the rim.

'But now you know he _is_ alive…..'

'He threatened ya Madalene,' Jack cut in.  'No-one holds me wife ter ransom, no-one.'

'So what now?  Are you going to tell Will his father's still alive, or just get blind drunk and pretend nothing happened?'  Maddy fought down the urge to snatch the bottle from Jack's hand and smash it against the cabin wall.

'Aye, I'll tell William how his father held ya captive, just ter get at me.  I'm sure he'll _really_ want to meet him then.'

'You're no better than Bill is, Jack.'  Maddy jutted her jaw out defiantly.

'Eh?  What ya on about luv?'  

'You held Elizabeth captive, the day you first met her and Will.'  Maddy smirked to herself as she watched Jack flounder, trying to come up with a counter-argument.

'I didn't hold a knife to her throat, an' I'd no intention of harmin' her,' Jack pulled a face, then fetched another bottle from his store.

'She didn't know that, neither did her father, nor James.  To them, you were just some despicable pirate, threatening a young woman.'  Maddy glared at the rum bottle, then at Jack, who smiled sardonically at her before upending the bottle and taking a swig from it.  'If Bill is at Bownes tomorrow, will you make your peace?'

'Nah.'

'Fine, have it your way Jack Sparrow, just don't expect me to put you to bed tonight.'  Maddy stormed from the cabin, her face burning with fury as she heard Jack's laughter following her down the corridor.

************  
  


Maddy leaned out of the window, staring at the sea.  She and Jack never argued, and even if they had a slight tiff, they always made up soon afterwards.  But Jack had stayed in the cabin and got roaring drunk, the evidence being the empty bottles strewn across the floor and the fact that he was still sleeping it off and snoring loudly, some two hours after sunrise.  Maddy sighed, deciding it was time the captain of the ship woke and started doing his duty.

'Jack.  Jack, wake up.'  Maddy shoved him, gently to start with, then harder as he refused to open his eyes.  'Wake up you lazy sod.'

'Eh?  There's no need fer name callin' luv.'  Jack prised one eye open, then the other, blinking rapidly, before focusing on Maddy's face.  'Bloody 'ell, me head hurts.'

'Serves you right Jack Sparrow, it's nearly time for the forenoon watch and you're still in bed.'

'Eh?  Bleedin' hell luv, why didn't ya wake me earlier?'  Jack scrambled out of the bunk, holding his head, as if to stop it falling off

'I doubt a bloody hurricane would have woken you _Captain_.'

'There's no need fer sarcasm Madalene Sparrow.'  Jack sighed, he had been sure Maddy would return to him the previous night, and had gone in search of her, finding her bunked down on the floor in Eb's cabin.  So he had stormed back to his own cabin and got drunker than he could remember getting for many a long year.  'All right, all right, I'll make me peace wi'William later, savvy?'  '_Anything ter keep t'peace,_ _an' get me wife back in bed,_' Jack thought to himself.

'Aye, savvy.  About bloody time too.  It was _me_ who was threatened after all, and if I can forgive him, so should you.'

'Yes, yes, I said I'd make me peace, now leave me alone wifey.'  Jack struggled with his clothes, before throwing them on the floor in temper, shooting Maddy a filthy look at her smirk.

'Would you like some help Captain?'  Maddy picked Jack's trousers up and pushed him gently back onto the bunk, then hitched his trousers up, giving him a warning glance as he smiled beguilingly the further up his legs she got.  Maddy then picked up Jack's shirt and draped it around his shoulders, squealing as Jack pulled her onto his lap, then fell backwards onto the bunk, laughing.

'This is better than arguing luv,' Jack whispered huskily, riding his hands up Maddy's legs, reaching the laces of her breeches just as a knock sounded on the door.  'Shit!  Go away,' he shouted, looking daggers at the door.

'Sorry Cap'n, I need to speak with you,' came Eb's deep voice from the other side.

'It can wait Ebenezer, tell me later, after we set sail.'

'It can't wait that long sir, I need to talk to you now.'

Jack looked at Maddy, rolling his eyes.  'All right, c'mon in.'

Eb entered the cabin just as Maddy was climbing off Jack and looked away quickly, shuffling his feet.  'Ah, um sorry Cap'n, Maddy.'  Eb stood there staring at his feet, not saying a word for what felt like an age, before Jack's patience ran out.

'Well….?'

'I'm sorry Cap'n, but I'm leavin.'

'_Leaving_?'  Jack and Maddy chorused, looking at each other in disbelief.

'Ya can't leave Eb.  Why d'ya want to?'  Jack had a feeling he already knew the answer.

'I'm staying wi'Rebecca.'  Eb pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his coat, stealing glances up at Jack and Maddy every now and then.

'Bloody hell Eb.  D'ya luv her?  Does she luv you?'

'Aye I love her, and she says she loves me as well, so I'm staying here.  There's plenty o'work to be had.'

'She's young and flighty Eb,' Jack said, gently.  'She could change her mind in a few months, an' not only that, they don't like black men in these parts very much.  Ya'd have a hard time being accepted here, especially wi'a white woman.'

'I know that Cap'n, I've been goin' through it in me mind for days now.  But I can't leave her.'

Jack sighed, wanting to order Eb to stay onboard, but knowing he couldn't.  'If ya step out of line once, they'll be down on ya, an' ya could end up in t'slave trade.  It's a helluva risk Eb, are ya sure about the girls' feelins' for ya?'

Aye Cap'n, very sure.  We've been getting' close since she came onboard.'

'Can't she come with you, one more woman isn't going to bring any more bad luck.'  Eb looked at Maddy, wincing as he saw the tears pouring down her face.

'Nah Mads, she won't leave her father again, an' I won't leave her.  Mebbe, when th'old man dies, we'll come back t'the Caribbean, meet up in Tortuga.'

Jack paced the cabin, trying to think how he could keep Eb, before ending up in front of the big man, a resigned look on his face.  'Very well Eb, ya have me blessin' just take care, savvy?'

'Aye Cap'n, I will, thank you.'  Eb enveloped Maddy in a bear hug, choking back the tears.  'I'll stay on watch while ya go to Bowne's, then leave when ya return.'  Eb held out his hand to Jack, whilst still holding on to Maddy, then he let her go and walked from the cabin quickly, before he disgraced himself in front of them.

'Oh Jack,' Maddy sobbed as Jack wound his arms around her, holding her tightly, whilst blinking back the tears in his own eyes.

**********

Maddy and Jack walked quietly up the lane towards Geoffrey Bowne's house, both subdued by Eb's news and they didn't notice a gang of six men stalking them, until they suddenly found themselves surrounded by soldiers.

'What are you doing here, pirate?'  The speaker grabbed Jack by the lapels and dragged him into a nearby alley.

'Wha…?  Geroff me, an' get yer filthy hands off me wife.'

Maddy was struggling against two of the men, who were pulling her into the alley, none too gently.  She managed to kick one of them in the shins, before she found herself falling to the ground, with the two men pulling at her clothes.

'No!  Get off me wife.'  Jack fought off one man, but found his arms pinned against his side by an unseen assailant behind him.  'Madalene!'

Maddy winced at the anguish in Jack's voice and craned her neck to look at him, crying out as three of the men started laying into him, punching and kicking him as he slumped forward.  Maddy continued to struggle against her own aggressors, pulling one man's hair and punching the other one, earning a hard slap for her troubles.  'Jack!  Jack!'

Suddenly one of the men went flying through the air, and the other jumped up in surprise, looking round to see where his mate had gone, only to find himself facing a fist as it cannoned into his nose and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  Maddy didn't bother looking to see who her rescuer was, but ran over to Jack and launched herself at the nearest man, yanking his hair hard and biting his neck, causing him to howl in pain and stop his attack.

'Get off my husband, you bastard.'  Maddy dodged a knife as it swung towards her, then kicked the man's groin and grabbed his knife off him, thrusting it into his chest.  She stepped over his body and made for the next man, swinging the knife in a wide arc, moving him away from Jack, who by now had been released and had drawn his sword, fighting off one of the soldiers.  

Maddy laughed as the man she was threatening ran off down the alley, then she turned to watch in astonishment as Bill Turner took on two of the remaining soldiers, a sword in each hand and equally skilled with both.  Jack had killed the soldier he had been fighting, and ran over to Bill's aid, standing side by side with his old friend, just as they had done many times in the past.

Maddy caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, and instinctively threw the knife towards it, nodding with satisfaction as the soldier fell backwards, the knife protruding from his forehead.  Maddy turned her attention back to Jack and Bill, watching as Bill crossed his hands over, then she gasped in shock as he drew both swords across his adversary's midriff, almost cutting him in half.  The man Jack had been fighting looked on in horror, then slumped forward as Jack took advantage of his fatal lapse in concentration and ran his sword through.

'Ya always did know t'opportune moment ter show up William.'  Jack smiled, then held his wife.  'Ya all right luv?'

'I'm fine Jack, but we've got to get out of here.'  Maddy straightened her dress as best she could, then took Jack's arm, noticing how he was holding himself stiffly.  'Are you all right is more to the point?'

'Aye luv, I'll live.  C'mon let's get ter Bowne's.'  The trio left the alleyway quickly, making sure they weren't spotted and headed for Geoffrey Bowne's house, relieved to see Rebecca standing on the porch waiting for them.

'What's happened?'  The young woman looked at them with concern.

'We were ambushed, Bill came to our rescue.'  Maddy helped Jack up the steps and into the house.

'Who ambushed you?'  Bowne looked at his guests uneasily.

'Soldiers mate, seems they don't take too kindly ter pirates.'  Jack winced as he sat down, his most recent scar hurting like hell from the beating.

'You'll have to go now, they'll soon be discovered.  Did you kill them all?'  Bowne wheeled his chair over to a chest in the corner of the room, waiting for Rebecca to open it for him.

'No, one escaped.'  Maddy cussed herself for allowing the man to run.

'Here these clothes should fit you dear,' Bowne handed Maddy some small men's clothes, ushering her out of the room to change.

'Jack, I can't stay here, they'll arrest and hang me.'  Bill ran his hands through his hair, agitatedly.

'I know mate, you'll have ter come wi'us.  That all right wi'you Madalene?'  Jack called to his wife in the other room.

'Fine by me Jack, you know that,' came the reply, before Maddy appeared back in the room, dressed in the clothes Bowne had provided.

'A fair swop, Eb for Bill,' Rebecca commented, smiling.

'Aye luv, yer'd better take care of Eb, ya hear?'  Jack smiled ruefully, suddenly remembering that he was about to lose another first mate.

'I will Jack, I promise.  Now go.'

Maddy, Jack and Bill said their goodbyes, and left the Bowne's house by the back way and worked their way to the dock, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.  Jack groaned audibly as he saw the dockyard full of soldiers and marines, then looked out to _The Pearl_, trying to work out how they were going to get to her.

'Follow me, I know where we can go.'  Bill lead the way through the back streets of the docks until they came to a run down area, that had evidently been the main hub of the dockyard once.  'We'll have to swim.  You can swim, can't you dear?'

'Yes Bill, don't worry,'  Maddy hoped that her arm would hold out.

They slipped into the water and slowly made their way towards _The Pearl_, hidden from view until they were nearly at the ship, at which point they were too far away for the officials to do anything about them.  Maddy climbed the rope slower than the men, the swim making her arm ache and was grateful for Jack's helping hand when she reached the rail.

'Eb, we're going' ter have ter drop ya round t'coast, savvy?'  Jack shook his head like a dog, then took the helm.  'Got yer things together?'

'Aye Cap'n, an' said my goodbyes too.  What's happened?'

'Trouble, what else?'  Jack grinned, then ordered the crew to weigh anchor, eager to get away from Charles Town.  He addressed the crew, as he steered a course away from the harbour.  Bill is comin' wi'us.  I don't have a problem wi'him any more, an' Madalene certainly doesn't have a problem wi'him.  Therefore, if I hear of anyone givin' him strife……'  Jack left the threat unspoken, knowing the crew would obey him.

It didn't take long to reach a small inlet down the coast, and Jack steered the ship as close to the shore as he could, without endangering her.  He watched as Maddy hugged Eb, a lump rising in his throat, then walked over to his first mate.  'Still sure ya want this?'

'Aye Jack, more than ever.'  Eb shook his captain's hand one last time, then climbed over the side of the ship he'd served on for many years and shinned down the rope to the boat, which contained Tom, ready to row him ashore.  He looked up, blinking away the tears as he saw his crewmates leaning over, watching him as he left for a new life.


	55. Chapter 55

Usual disclaimers – curses! 

Thank you for all your reviews, and special thanks to Linnie, for all her help over these next few chapters - XX

Chapter 55 

Maddy smiled as she watched Bill and Jack chatting away while Jack steered the ship, feeling immensely relieved that they had made up.  She went over to the men just as Jack looked up and beckoned to her.

'I was just fillin' Bill in on what's happened since I killed Barbossa.'  Jack moved so Maddy could take her customary position between him and the wheel.

'That's going to take a while then,' Maddy laughed, looking at Bill, not quite believing how different he looked now, younger and more carefree and a lot more like Will.  'Did Jack manage to pack as much into his life when he was younger?'

Bill and Jack exchanged sly glances then both burst out laughing.  'Oh God yes, Madalene, tearaway doesn't even begin to describe Jack when we first met.  Do you remember that time in Singapore Jack…?'

'Ah yes, I don't think we'll be telling _that_ particular tale thank you William.'  Jack gave Maddy a nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders, looking artlessly beneath his lashes at her.

'Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure I want to know Jack Sparrow.'  Maddy gave Jack her best stern mistress look, then laughed, kissing the tip of his nose and settled back in his arms, listening to the two men reminiscing about old times for a while, before heading down to the galley to help Tom and Bob.

'You're a very lucky man, Jack, Madalene's a wonderful woman.'  Bill smiled at the departing figure of Maddy, then looked at his old friend.

'Aye mate, that I am.  I been thinking 'bout makin' her first mate.  At least I know she won't be leavin' any time soon,' Jack smiled wryly.

'Would the crew accept that?  Some are funny about women and ships, look at Gibbs.'

'If they have a problem, they can find 'emselves another berth.  Nah, this lot don't have a problem wi'her, not even those we picked up in Havana.'

'That might be more to do with your success as a pirate.  They're willin' ter put up with summat they don't like, so long as they get a load of dosh.'  Bill didn't doubt Maddy's abilities, but doubted the crew's reaction.

'Mebbe Bill, but I need someone I can rely on, an' someone I know is goin' ter be around fer a while.  Eb was a good first mate, but I really miss Gibbs, pain in the arse though he was at times.'  Jack tugged on his beard braids absently, leaning against the wheel, then looked in puzzlement at Bill who was chuckling quietly.  'What?'

'We haven't seen each other for years and years, but it hasn't taken us long to get back to the way we were, has it?'  Bill grinned at Jack, glad they had made their peace.

'Nah, that it hasn't mate, many a time we've been stood here talking things through, more often than not wi'a bottle or two t'help us.'

'That a hint, Captain Sparrow?'

It was Jack's turn to grin, as he nodded eagerly, 'Y'know me Bill, never turned down a bottle o'rum.'  Jack watched as Bill disappeared below, pondering on how things connect with each other.  If Maddy hadn't remembered about the earthquake in Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth wouldn't have moved to Freetown and they wouldn't have gone to Nassau for a ship and come across the map and rescued Rebecca Bowne and met up with Bill Turner.  'Funny ol' world,' Jack muttered aloud, then yielded the wheel to his new helmsman, Tim Moyles, as Bill returned with his hands full of bottles.

'This should keep us going a while Jack,' Bill laughed, holding up his hands.

'Aye, that it should, let's go below, an' talk properly, savvy?'  Jack offloaded some of the bottles from Bill and led the way to his cabin.

'Aye Cap'n, savvy.' 

**********

Maddy frowned at the sound of voices coming from her and Jack's cabin and opened the door, gasping as the smell of rum hit her nose.  She looked sternly at the sight of Jack and Bill, roaring drunk and falling about laughing at some joke.

'Madal-l-lene, darlin,' Jack stood and swayed unsteadily on his feet, glowering at Bill's steadying hand on his arm.  Jack staggered towards Maddy, his hands flailing wildly as he struggled to stay upright.  'Come an' join us, there's plenty left,' he slurred, a manic grin on his face.

'I'm amazed there's any left on board with the state you two are in!'  Maddy shook her head and exited the cabin before Jack could reach her, smiling thinly to herself as she heard his plaintive cry of disappointment from behind the door, then chided herself for being petty, but she couldn't help it.  Jack had spent almost every waking hour in Bill's company, and Maddy was starting to feel a little left out and, she admitted to herself, rather jealous.  Maddy sighed and looked towards the cabin door, then with a deeper sigh, walked back towards it, forced a smile on her face and opened the door.

'All right, you've twisted my arm.'  Maddy walked across the cabin and kissed Jack on the head, then grabbed a bottle from the table and opened it, taking a small sip from it, but making it look as if she was swigging it.

'That's me girl, come an' sit on ol' Jack's lap.'  Jack uncrossed his legs and wound his arm around Maddy's waist, pulling her to him.

Maddy snuggled up to Jack, a sly smile playing on her lips.  'So, what _did_ happen in Singapore?'

'Oh luv, it were a riot.'  Jack and Bill laughed loudly at the shared memory.  'It was t'first time we'd been out that way, so didn't know what ter expect, 'cept what we'd been told by other sailors.  It was a young man's dream town, whores throwing themselves at ya left and right, we almost couldn't keep up.'

'I could,' Bill chipped in, sticking his tongue out to Jack, who pulled a face across the table.

'Where was I?  Ah yes.  We'd got a hold so full o'booty, t'sea was almost up to t'decks, so me an' Bill go t'the classiest whorehouse in town, where ya paid by t'hour an' had as many girls as ya wanted.  Well, me an' Bill wanted as many as we could have, so ter strip 'em quicker, I started ter slit the laces of their corsets, only trouble was, t'laces were made of _real_ silk an' were very expensive.  At the end of t'hour, the brothel keeper comes in an' sees all these slit corsets strewn about t'floor.  Well, he wasn't too happy, an' starts yelling an' screamin' at us, then pulls this bloody sabre out an' waves it around.'

'Aye, almost made a eunuch of him an' all,' chipped in Bill, winking broadly at Maddy, who held her sides laughing.

'Will ya stop interrupting?'  Jack scowled at his friend, 'Yer puttin' me off me flow.  Right, well me an' William decide it might be a good idea ter make a hasty exit, so we leg it fer t'door, only ter find some henchmen o'the brothel keeper are waitin' fer us, so we dive fer t'window, kissing a coupla girls on t'way out and jump through t'window  into the alley.  So there we were hotfooting it down t'street, pulling our breeches up as we go, wi'about half a dozen very irate men waving these bleedin' sabres around over their heads an' givin' the most bloodcurlin' screams ya ever heard in ya life, running hell fer leather after us.'

'I swear I had nightmares about those screams,' Bill shuddered.

'Aye, enough ter wake t'dead they were,' Jack agreed.  'We somehow managed ter reach t'docks and starts ter swim for _t'Pearl_, but they'd got these little junks ya see, an' they can really move in t'water.  So me an' Bill are swimming as if all t'hounds of hell are after us, reaching t'ship just in time as the anchor is raised and we sailed away.'

'Aye, sailed into even more fun,' Bill grinned, wickedly.

Jack snorted, promptly choking on his rum and spraying it over Maddy.  'Sorry luv,' Jack winced at his wife's admonishing look.  'Then we reach a headland and Bill spots summat on t'beach.  It were only t'tarts wavin' us off!'

'So being who we are an' all…' It was Maddy's turn to snort while Bill and Jack just grinned at one another, 'we decides to make the most of an opportune moment and send boats out to pick them up,' Bill laughed, then polished off another bottle of rum.

'Aye, three days they were on board for.  We'd no rum left by t'time they left and t'crew were almost too knackered to sail t'_Pearl_.'

'I'm so very glad I didn't know you back then, Jack Sparrow.'  Maddy shook her head incredulously, kissing Jack on the head, then she stood.  'I'll leave you two to it.  There are probably worse tales than that, and I don't really want to hear them.'  

'Don't be too long Madalene, I'll need yer t'warm me bunk up.'  Jack laughed as Maddy bobbed her tongue out to him before disappearing out of the cabin.

**********

Bill stepped gingerly onto the deck, squinting in the strong sunlight.  He spied Maddy swabbing the deck and walked over to her, smiling ruefully as she grinned at his discomfort.  'No Madalene, I don't expect any sympathy, just as Jack didn't get any, I imagine.'

Maddy laughed, shaking her head.  'No, you'll both get the same amount of sympathy off me, none!'  She finished swabbing the deck, then joined Bill leaning over the rail, watching the waves crashing against the hull.

'What's Will like, Madalene?  Is he like me?'  Bill half smiled, brushing back a tendril of dark hair, flecked with grey.

'He looks like you Bill, very much so.  As for personality, Jack's the best person to answer that, being as he knows you better than I do.'

'I hope that will change dear, any woman that stole Jack Sparrow's heart has to be someone special.'

'That she is mate,' Jack stood behind Bill and Maddy and put an arm around them both, smiling from one to the other.  'So, what were ya talkin' about?'

'Will.'  Maddy kissed Jack on the cheek and snuggled into his arm.  'Bill was wondering if Will is like him, apart from looks, that is.'

'He's not that much like ya, but he has his moments.  That boy's got the same sense of responsibility and justice though.  Saved me from being hanged at Port Royal he did.'

'He did?'  Bill looked at Jack in astonishment, 'When?  How?'

'After I killed Barbossa, I was sent t'gallows and even had t'noose around me neck.  But William, he's got this trick ya see.  He can throw a sword into things, an' they don't budge.  So as the hangman pulls t'lever and I start t'fall, Will throws this sword so I can balance me feet on it, fights t'hangman, I drops to the ground an' escapes.'  

'Erm, aren't you forgetting your little tumble?'  Maddy looked at Jack mockingly, raising her eyebrows.

'That was planned, I always meant ter do that luv,' Jack pulled a face, then caught Bill's sly glance and laughed.  'All right, mebbe I didn't.  I fell off t'battlements into t'sea, but _The Pearl_ was there waitin' fer me.'

'And what happened with Will?'

'He married t'Governor's daughter.  A right high toned and fancy ter do it was as well.'

'_The Governor's daughter_?  How on earth….?'

'Why don't you wait for Will to tell you, Bill?  We'll be there in a couple of days, maybe less.'  Maddy smiled gently at Bill, knowing he was half dreading meeting his son.

'Aye, I will, if he wants to tell me, that is.'  Bill looked pensively at the waves once more, lost in thought.

'C'mon Jack,' Maddy moved away from the rail taking Jack with her, to give Bill some time to his thoughts.  'Do you think William will be all right about it?'  She asked when they were far enough away from Bill for him not to hear.

'Aye, I do luv.  I reckon that's partly why he's so restless, he don't feel he like belongs anywhere.  Now that he was a blood relative, apart from t'children, I reckon he'll be happier wit' himself.  What d'ya think about Bill stayin' on, if things don't work out?'

'Here on _The Pearl_?  I think that's a wonderful idea Jack, will you make him your first mate?'  Maddy queried as she leaned against the mast, blushing as Jack pressed against her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.  'Jack!'  She hissed, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

'Nah, got someone else in mind fer first mate luv.'  Jack nibbled Maddy's ear, then nipped it, making her yelp.

'Will you stop that Jack Sparrow, why do you always get amorous when you've been drinking?'

'Dunno luv, but why d'ya think I drink so much, eh?'  Jack winked salaciously, his crooked grin showing gold.  'How d'ya fancy being me first mate, in more way than one?'

'_Me_?  I don't know enough about running a ship to be first mate.  The men wouldn't accept it.'

'Ya know plenty Madalene, an' what ya don't know, ya can learn.  As fer t'men, if they don't like it, they can sling their hook, can't they?'

'I don't know Jack….' Maddy looked at her husband uncertainly.

'Look luv, if I didn't think yer were upto t'job, I wouldn't ask, ya know that.  Only t'best fer me ship, an' that includes crew, savvy?'

Maddy blinked back the tears and threw her arms around Jack's neck, kissing him.  'Thank you, thank you so much,' she whispered, looking lovingly into his eyes.

'D'ya want ter go below, and thank me properly?'  Jack waggled his eyebrows up and down, making Maddy giggle.

'Who will be in charge of the ship, if both the captain _and_ the first mate are…. otherwise occupied?'

'Ah Bill can keep an eye on things,' Jack waved a hand loftily, then grabbed Maddy's hand and pulled her towards the stairs eagerly.

**********

'Land ho!'  

Bill watched as the island of Grand Bahama loomed on the horizon, his stomach lurching with trepidation, dreading the reconciliation between himself and Will.  He turned and looked at Jack, who'd clapped him on the back, and smiled ruefully.

'It'll be fine mate, I promise ya.'  Jack flashed a wide grin, then strode over to Tim Moyles at the helm.

'He's right Bill,' Maddy came up behind him and slipped an arm through his.  'Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it.'

'And if it isn't?'  Bill frowned, running his hand through his hair, a gesture Maddy had seen his son do countless times.

'Then you have a place on this ship, that is, if you want it.'  Maddy smiled at Bill's widening eyes.

'What?  What about Jack, does he know this?'  Bill glanced over at his old friend, still talking to Moyles.

'It was Jack's idea, Bill.'  Maddy smiled gently, reaching out and kissing him on the cheek.

'Bloody hell, I don't know what to say.'

'Then say nothing.'  Maddy left Bill to his thoughts and went to change into a dress, something Jack insisted on whenever they went ashore, as he didn't often get to see her dressed up and looking feminine.  She was just struggling with the corset when Jack walked into the cabin and grinned at the sight of his wife in a state of undress.

'Need a hand luv?'  He grabbed the laces and pulled hard, making Maddy wince and gasp, hating the fashions of the 17th century.  'I hope Will's at home.  Don't think Bill could handle waitin' round fer him very long.'

'I know.  He is nervous isn't he?  Do you think it'll be all right?'  Maddy turned and put her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer.

'Yes, fine luv.  It's somethin' Will's always wanted, it'll be fine.'  Privately, Jack wasn't so sure, which was why he wanted the meeting to take place on board _The Pearl_, there he could control things a little.

'Come on then Jack, let's get going.'  Maddy took Jack's hand and pulled him towards the door.

'If Will's there, I won't be comin' ashore just yet luv.  You carry on, go check on Esme, make sure she's all right, savvy?'

Maddy looked thoughtfully at Jack, before nodding slowly.  'Aye savvy, oh wise husband of mine.'  Maddy smiled at Jack's hand on her bottom as they climbed the stairs, then removed it as they reached the deck, holding it once more in her hand and led the way over to Bill standing at the port bow, taking in the harbour of Freetown.

'Those ships, are they Will's?'  Bill nodded to the two Dutch Fleuts, anchored side by side in the bay.

'Aye mate, that they are.'  Jack looked across at Bill, smiling and shaking his head at the worried frown on the older man's face.  'Don't worry mate, everything'll turn out just fine an' dandy, savvy?'

'We'll see Jack, we'll see…'

**********

'Why does Jack want to see me so urgently?  Why couldn't he have come ashore with Maddy?'  Will looked at Freddie Snow in exasperation as the young man rowed him towards _The Black Pearl_.

'Dunno Cap'n Turner, wait til ya get there.'  Freddie avoided Will's eyes, not liking having to deceive him, but Jack had threatened a fate worse than death if Freddie let slip about Bill.

Will frowned crossly as he watched the shape of the black ship loom above him and grabbed a rope as soon as they were close enough, muttering under his breath about being at Jack's beck and call.  He spied Jack waiting for him as he hauled himself over the rail, and marched across, his face like thunder.  

'_Not a good sign_,' Jack thought to himself.

'Well?  What is so urgent that I have to leave my daughter's birthday party to come running over here to you?'  Will stood before Jack, hands on hips and feet apart.

'Oh, sorry mate, I never realised it were t'lasses birthday.  There's someone I want ya ter meet.'  Jack winced, mentally kicking himself.

'Couldn't it have waited?  Why do you always expect me to come running all the time?'  Will glowered, leaning towards Jack.

'Cos ya do mate, ya always come runnin.'  Jack shrugged, nonchalantly.  'C'mon, he's in me cabin.'  Jack took Will by the arm and led him down to the cabin, his heart in his mouth.  He hadn't expected Will to be in a mood about this, but it wouldn't bode well if his friend was already this riled.  Jack opened the door to his cabin slowly, eyes searching out Bill and finding him by the port windows, looking out.  He led Will in and stopped by the table, waiting for Bill to turn around.

Bill thought his heart would stop beating when he heard the door open and footsteps cross the cabin.  He tried to command his legs to move, and while they were reluctant, he eventually managed to get enough control over them to turn around slowly.

'William Turner, meet William Turner.'  Jack flicked his gaze from one man to the other, willing one of them to speak, letting out a huge breath when the elder Turner made to open his mouth, but had to swallow a few times before the words came out.

'Hello.... Son.'

****


	56. Chapter 56

Usual disclaimers – oh and I want reviews please!!!

Many, many thanks to Linnie for this chapter, it wouldn't have worked without her help {{hugs and kisses}}

**Chapter 56**

Will stood there completely dumfounded, staring at the man before him.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Jack was speaking to him, but words weren't even penetrating his thoughts.  The only thought that was in his head at that moment was the fact that his father, who he'd believed to be dead, was now standing in front of him.  As the shock of the situation started to wear off, and the numbness of his body started to thaw, Will's mind assaulted him with questions.  'Why….?  How….?'  The first questions were the simplest, but as he recovered, his anger took hold and the questions came thick and fast, fighting to be heard inside his head.  '_Just where the hell has he been all these years?!  Didn't he think that I might want to know that he was still alive_?'  

His brow furrowed and he shook his head slightly.  'I'm sure he had your best interests at heart.'  The voices in his head were all but screaming, each trying to get Will's attention.  '_How could he possibly have your best interests at heart when he didn't even care enough to seek you out_?  _He left you_!'  'No he didn't, he loves you, Will!'  '_Who would do something like this to their own son_?!'  

Jack and Bill were now watching Will very closely.  Jack had given up trying to get his friend's attention long ago and was now watching his inner turmoil with great anxiety, wishing he could look into Will's tightly shut eyes.  Without a warning, Will's eyes snapped opened making Jack step back with shock.  He was livid, the anger that had been welling up inside was now coursing through his veins and was emanating off his body.

'You bastard!  You let me believe you were dead and you didn't even bother to try and find me.  Why?  WHY?!'  Will's roar echoed around the cabin.

'William, please let me explain…'  Bill flinched as his son moved towards him, a hand balled into a fist.

'Explain?  Oh yes, you've got a lot of explaining to do.  Perhaps we'll start with why you left my mother and me to fend for ourselves, why you didn't try and find me when the curse was lifted, or why you even sent me the damned medallion in the first place!'  With each allegation, Will's voice gained volume and resentment.  'I could have been killed… _Elizabeth_ could have been killed!'

'I thought you'd be safe, I never once imagined you'd come looking for me in the Caribbean.  Please Will, I'm sorry for everything.'  Bill held out his hand in a conciliatory gesture, which Will looked at in disgust.

'You're sorry…?  Ha!  You think saying sorry makes up for everything?  My mother was heartbroken after you sent me the medallion, thinking you were coming back home.  Only you didn't, did you?  Then after she died I was all alone in the world with no one to look out for me, so I used what little money she'd left me to make my way to Portsmouth and found work aboard a ship heading for the Caribbean, hoping to find you there.  But it seems you didn't really want to find me, otherwise you'd have sought me out after the curse was lifted, but still you didn't.  Why?'  Will stepped forward, his fists clenching and unclenching by his side, his face twisted into an ugly snarl.

'Will, come wi'me an' calm down, savvy?'  Jack pulled at Will's arm, then pulled a little harder when the young man refused to budge.  'William….'  Jack placed himself between the two men and pushed his face into Will's, until Will had no choice but to focus on Jack.

'All right, but if you think a few pacifying words will calm me down Jack, you've another bloody thing coming.'  Will spun on his heels and shot out of the cabin, up the stairs and onto the deck, leaning over the side of the ship.

Jack shrugged at Bill apologetically, 'I'll see what I can do mate.'

'I knew he'd be angry, but never realised he'd be _this_ angry.'  Bill sat down dejectedly and picked a bottle of rum off the table, uncorking it with his teeth and taking a large draught from of it.

Jack stood and stared at Bill for a moment, then went to search out Will, wishing Maddy was with him, knowing she might be able to calm him down better.  'Will…'  Jack stood next to his young friend.  'I know it's a shock fer ya, an' maybe I should've told ya before springing t'meeting on ya, I'm sorry.'

'Why Jack?  Even if he'd gone back to England to find me, someone would've told him I'd moved over here, surely?'  Will clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking, and stared into the water, lapping gently against the hull.

'He has his reasons mate, why don't ya let him tell ya them, eh?  I was un-dead but for a short time, he was un-dead fer years mate, that messes wi'yer head.  Now will ya please go an' talk ter him, calmly?  _Please_?'  Jack's eyes bored into Will's, silently urging him to do as he wanted.

'I'd like a little time to think first Jack, in fact, I might go back home and talk to Elizabeth.'  Will nodded to himself, pleased with his decision, then turned and looked at the pirate, his friend.  'I know you meant well, and I'm sorry for the scene in there.  I'll come back later, maybe.'  Will took a practised swing over the side of _The Pearl_ and climbed down to the boat and rowed himself back to shore.

**********

'Will, what on earth's the matter?'  Elizabeth left her daughter's party to Maddy's care and ran after her husband, a worried look on her face, before finally catching up with him in their bedroom.  'Will?'

'You are just not going to believe this Elizabeth… I can barely believe it myself.'  Will paced the room, running his hands through his hair agitatedly.  'Just where the hell did Jack find him?'

'Found who? What is it Will?'    Elizabeth wound a comforting arm around Will's waist and hugged him to her.

'My father….'

'Your _what_?  But… but he's dead….'

'Apparently not.'  Will held his wife tightly, burying his face in her hair.  'Oh Lizzie, what am I going to do?'

'Where has he been all this time?'

'I don't know.  I was too angry to ask him anything.  The only thing I could think of doing was yelling at him for what he's done to me until I finally lost it and stormed off, to be honest my love.'

'Is he still on _The Pearl_?'  Elizabeth pulled away and looked into Will's eyes, seeing the pain and confusion in them.

'Yes…' came the barely audible reply.

'So let's both go over and see him, it won't be such a shock to you this time.'  Elizabeth stroked back a strand of hair that was flopping over Will's eyes, but a tender smile froze on her face as Will's face darkened and he pushed her away.

'NO!  No, I can't face him just yet love.'  He turned away from his wife and began pacing again.  'Why didn't he seek me out?  Does he think so little of me, that it doesn't matter that he abandoned me when I was small and didn't even bother to at least try and find me when he had the chance to?'  Will sighed in despair, and turned to gaze at his wife and to search her eyes for answers but found none to comfort him.

'Will,' Elizabeth spoke gently, trying to pacify her husband.  'There's only one person who can answer your questions, and he's on _The Pearl_.'

'Why should I go running back to him, give me one good reason why I should?   Oh God Lizzie, why did he have to come back?'

'Because he loves you?'  She ran a comforting arm around his shoulders and gently squeezed them.  'He must have had a good reason Will, he must have plenty of good reasons, but the only way you'll find out what they are is by talking to him.  I must go back to the party, think about what I said love.'  Elizabeth reached up and kissed Will on the lips, before departing downstairs and back to her daughter's birthday party.

Will watched his wife leave, and once the door had shut, he began to pace the room for the third time that afternoon.  'Does he love me?'  Will asked of the empty room.  When he received no answer, the voices in his head took up their argument once more.  'Of course he does Will.  If he didn't love you he wouldn't have come back with Jack.'  '_But he took his bloody time getting_ _here_.'  Will grumbled in agreement as he struggled to make any sense of the situation.  'But he did come.....'  Will sighed deeply, clasping his head in his hands, trying to rid it of the argument that was now raging inside.  '_Did he?  Or was it just Jack he wanted to find?_'  Will hadn't thought of this, and his head snapped up as his anger surged again at the thought his father only wanting to see Jack and not him.  'Now you know that's not true!  If that was the case, then why did they bother coming to Freetown at all?'  That statement struck a nerve and Will felt a pang of guilt for losing his temper and giving his father a rollicking.  '_Oh stop being so noble!  The man took his time finding you_!'  Will pondered this thought, but his anger was starting to subside and the voice of reason began to take control of Will's thoughts.  'They could have just sailed on, and not bothered coming to see me.  No, he did want to meet me, and I didn't give him a chance to explain....'  Will said the words aloud and as soon as the thought registered, he promptly began mentally kicking himself, wishing he hadn't been so rash.  

**********

'That went well, didn't it?'  Bill passed a bottle of rum over to Jack, taking another swig from his own bottle.

'Sorry mate, I thought he'd be pleased ter see ya.  Can't work t'whelp out sometimes,' Jack shook his head sadly, frowning at the bottle before taking a large gulp of it, savouring the liquid as it burned a course down his throat.

'The whelp?'  Bill couldn't resist a grin, 'That's what I used ter call you, innit?'

Jack laughed out loud, 'Aye mate, it was, when I was young and green.'

'Ah, t'good old days, eh Jack?'

'There weren't much good 'bout 'em, but I'll drink to 'em anyway.'  The two men knocked the bottles together, then drank down the rum.

'Looks like you've got yerself another crewman then Jack.'  Jack shot a confused glance at Bill.  'Yer first mate told me there'd be a position for me if things didn't work out here,' Bill explained as recognition came across Jack's face.

'Ah, yes that.  Course there's a position for ya, but ya won't be needin' it… he'll come round.'

'I doubt it Jack, he was very angry.  Livid, if I'm not mistaken.'

'Aye, just as you were very angry wi'me, but ya came round, an' I came round ter you.  You an' Will get over yer anger easily enough, ya always work through it in t'end.'  Jack smiled to himself at how similar the two men were, the fact being brought into sharp relief by Will's outburst earlier.

'I hope so, I really do.  More rum?'  Bill stood and made his way to Jack's personal store, knowing his friend wouldn't mind.

'Nah Bill, I might go over ter William's, see if I can knock some sense into him.'  Jack finished off his bottle and made his way to the door.  'Wanna come?'

'No, it might be best if I don't, I wouldn't want to spoil his daughter's… my grand-daughter's day any more.'  Bill's chest constricted at the thought of a whole family who were related to him that were within touching distance, but so very far away in terms of getting to know them.

'All right mate, I'll see what I can do, an' I'll enlist Madalene and Esme's help as well.'  Jack opened the door and walked out, leaving Bill alone with his bottle and thoughts.

**********

'Esme, darlin' ya look ravishin.'  Jack scooped the old woman up into a tight bear hug, then after releasing her, did the same to Elizabeth.  'How's t'whelp?'

'Angry, confused, hurt.  Take your pick Jack.'  Elizabeth chewed her lip worriedly as she looked in to her old friend's eyes.

'Aye, so I saw, I never thought he'd react like that.  Where is he?'

'In our room, go on up.'  Elizabeth watched as Jack made his way up the stairs, then smiled weakly at the feeling of Maddy's comforting arm around her shoulder.  'Is Bill _really_ nice?'

'Yes Elizabeth, he's lovely, like an older version of his son.  Once Will gets over the shock, they'll get on, I know they will.'

Jack knocked on the bedroom door and let himself in without waiting for permission.  'Will?'

Will sighed, smiling ruefully to himself.  '_I should have known Jack wouldn't leave it at that,_' he thought.

'William, I know yer angry but ya gotta give Bill a chance to explain at least.  I was as shocked as you were mate.  He'd got Maddy held hostage.'  Jack mentally screamed and swore at himself as he saw Will's face harden again.

'He did what?!  What in God's name is he doing on your ship if he did that?'  Will stood in front of Jack, his anger returning and making him seem twice as large as normal.

'Whoa, calm down Will.  He was angry with me, fer much the same reasons you are angry wi'him.  He thought I'd abandoned him, even though I didn't know he was alive, or even where he was.  He's been through hell Will, having suffered worse than Barbossa or any o'them.  C'mon mate, let's go back to t'Pearl an' hear him out, savvy?'

'You know Jack's right, Will.'  Both men looked at Elizabeth, standing in the door, with Maddy just behind her.  'We'll all go together and we can sit down to talk.'

'Will, I forgave your father for taking me hostage because I understood his reason for doing so.  Just hear him out and if you're still angry and don't want anything to do with him, then fine,' Maddy smiled encouragingly at Will.

Will sighed again and leaned against the window frame, knowing he was outnumbered.  He glanced out at the darkening garden, then out to the lane beyond, and noticed a lone figure walking up it, towards his house.  'I don't think we need to go anywhere, he's here.'

Elizabeth gave a little squeak and shot down the stairs, eager to meet her new guest.  She was followed closely by Maddy, who thought it best to give Bill some support, should he need it.

'Will?  Ya comin' down mate?'  Jack placed a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed gently.

'Aye Jack, I'll be down in a minute.'

**********

'Thought ya weren't comin' William,' Jack grinned at the nervous figure standing in the hallway.

'So did I, but my legs seemed to develop a mind of their own.'  Bill looked from Jack to the beautiful young woman standing before him, his chest swelling with pride that his son had married well.  'I don't want to cause any trouble my dear, if you want me to leave, than I shall.'

'Nonsense, you're more than welcome Bill.'  Elizabeth took Bill's arm and led him into the sitting room, ordering the maid to fetch refreshments.  'I'm sure Will will be along in a moment.'

'Maybe… I hope so,' Bill smiled sadly at Elizabeth, then froze as little Jack and Caroline came bursting into the room.

'Mama, Mama, why aren't you putting me to bed?'  Caro flung herself into her mother's arms, giggling as she was swung round in the air.  Little Jack just stood and stared at the strange man, his brow furrowing into a frown.

'Who are you?'

'Jack, don't be rude,' his mother admonished, flashing an apologetic smile at Bill.  'This is your grandfather, Bill Turner.'

'But my grandfather is dead.'  Jack wasn't sure about this interloper and went and stood between him and his mother and sister.

'No I'm not, I'm very much alive, Jack.'  Bill grinned at the elder Jack, who was looking fondly at his adopted nephew.

'So let's hear your story then,' came Will's voice from the doorway.

Bill turned his head to see Will standing in the doorway, arms folded.  He then turned back to little Jack, 'It's not a story for young ears, so why don't you take your sister upstairs, Jack?'  Bill tried to shoo his grandson away, holding back a chuckle as the boy continued to stand his ground.

'Go on little Jack, do as you're told.'  Elizabeth put Caroline back down, and ushered the two children out of the room, then took the tray off the maid as she was about to enter the room.  Elizabeth wanted the story to go smoothly with no interruptions now that it seemed they were finally going to hear it.

**********

'Oh Bill, that's awful!'  Apart from Elizabeth's words, a silence hung over the sitting room, as she and Will digested Bill's story, the silence eventually being broken by Will.

'If you don't mind, I'm going for a little walk, I need to clear my head and think about things,' he made for the door, held back by his wife's restraining arm.

'Will, please stay.'

'No dear, let him go,' Bill stood and faced his son.  'I know how this must be for you, take all the time you need.  I've been offered a position on _The Pearl_ and will be popping back and forth with Jack and Maddy, so perhaps we can get to know each other slowly.'

Will nodded and left the room, striding to the front door and out of the house, savouring the cool air on his face.  He walked slowly down the lane towards the town, cussing under his breath as he realised it was closing time in the taverns and the streets were full of drunks, either singing loudly or fighting one another.  

Will dodged down a passageway, trying to avoid a crowd of them, but to no avail.  His heart lurched as he heard them bawl out after him and start to follow, cat calling and jeering as they came.  Will's hand instinctively reached for his sword, then he swore because his belt empty of any weapons, so he looked round at the men, calculating how many there were and whether he could take them on single handed.  He smiled to himself as he saw two more figures appear at the end of the passage behind the men and with a bloodcurling yell, Will launched himself at the group of assailants as the other two launched from behind the group.  The three men soon outfought the drunkards and stood there laughing as they scattered, crashing into not only each other but also into the walls as they ran.

Bill looked at Jack wiping blood from a split lip and rolled his eyes.  'You all right whelp?'

'Yes,' came the twin replies from both Jack and Will.

'Eh?'  Will looked from Jack to his father and back again.  'Whelp?'

'Aye lad, it's what I used to call Jack when he were naught but a cabin boy.'  Bill couldn't help but laugh at Will's incredulous look.

'He called _you _whelp?'  To Will's delight, Jack actually looked embarrassed and shuffled on his feet, avoiding Will's gaze.  'Whelp?  Oh God, that is wonderful!'  Will leaned against the wall and held his sides as laughter rocked his body, making him ache.

'All right, all right, it ain't _that _funny, whelp!'  Jack bobbed his tongue out, but soon joined his friends laughing, more from relief than anything else.

When they had recovered enough breath, the trio made their way back up the lane, towards Will's house.

'How did you know I was in trouble?'  Will looked at his companions in puzzlement, grateful for their showing, all the same.

'Elizabeth suddenly realised it were closin' time, an' asked us ter go after ya, make sure you were all right.  Bloody good job an' all _whelp_!'  Jack flashed a golden grin at Will, who returned it.  'Listen, I might just take some air, you two carry on.'  Jack fell back, until the two men were a distance away, then crept up close enough to listen in on their conversation.

'Jack tells me you were a blacksmith, and a bloody good one at that.'  Bill tried to keep his voice calmer than the turmoil raging inside him.

'Yes, when I arrived in Port Royal, I was apprenticed to a smith and developed a talent for it.  I might see about opening a smithy here in Freetown once the merchant business has picked up enough.'

'Good, good.  It's better to have more than one iron in the fire, if you'll pardon the pun.'  Bill felt enormous relief as Will laughed at his joke and his breath caught in his throat as Will gave him the first genuine smile since they met.

'I'm sorry for losing my temper with you.  I should have given you a chance to explain things.'  Will shrugged apologetically.

'No son, I expected you to be angry, you had every right to be angry.  It's me who owes the apologies.'  Bill followed his son into the house and back into the now empty sitting room, where they sat talking and drinking well into the early hours of the morning.


	57. Chapter 57

I've written 57 bloody chapters on the man, _please_ can I keep him?  Hmpf! 

A short, light chapter after the heaviness of the previous ones.

Caffeine fairy!  I wondered where you'd got to, welcome back!

AJ Sparrow, I dealt with the issue of Maddy never getting pregnant a few chapters ago.  _Quite_ a few chapters ago, actually (must go and look it up for next time….)

Summery-ice, I get the chapters out quickly, by having a stockpile of around 5-10 chapters, so everything you comment on, I probably typed weeks ago!

Sparrow-Phoenix, here's your update.

Thanks to Hilary for keeping me (mostly) sane, and Linnie for all her hard work behind the scenes, as it were!

Chapter 57 

****

'Madalene, y'know I hate surprises,' Jack frowned, folding his arms.

'No Jack, you _love_ surprises, you're just a big child.'  Maddy squealed as Jack chased her around their cabin, finally catching her by the bunk, his eyes dancing mischievously.

'Well, well luv, look where we've ended up.'  Jack threw his wife down and landed, none too gently on top of her, laughing wildly as he straddled her.  'Now, are ya goin' ter tell what you're plannin' or do I have ter tickle it out o'ya?'

'Don't you dare, Jack Sparrow.'  Maddy wriggled desperately, trying to get from under Jack, but his lithe build disguised the strength of the man and he held her fast.

'Ya know better than ter dare me Madalene.  Now, this is yer last chance…..'  He ran his hands down Maddy's body, making certain detours here and there, until he reached her feet.

'NO!  Please Jack, I want it to be a surprise, please don't… Arrrrgh!  Maddy screamed as Jack ran his fingers along the sole of her foot, then she beat him with her hands, screaming louder and louder the more he ticked her foot.  'All… right,' Maddy panted, breathlessly.  'You win, you swine.'

Jack still sat astride Maddy, waiting for her to regain her breath, a crooked grin on his face.  'C'mon luv, ya know I'm not exactly the patient type.'

'I'm taking you back to the inn where we stayed for our anniversary.  There, happy now?'  Maddy felt slightly piqued, but then smiled, knowing neither of them could keep a secret from the other.

'We are?'  Jack eyes lit up and his grin grew broader.  'When?  Do we have ter travel in the bloody coach again?'

'Tomorrow, and we're going by ship - this one.'  Maddy purred with pleasure as Jack's hands worked their way back up her body, then along her outstretched arms, so that he was lying on top of her.

'So luv, how about we get some practice in now, eh?'

'Sounds like a good idea to me, Maddy murmured, before losing herself in a deep kiss.

*********

'Umm, Jack, may I have a moment?'  Will hovered hesitantly as Jack inspected a repair to the rail on the poop deck.

'Aye William, what is it?'  Jack leaned on the repaired rail, hoping it was strong enough to take his weight.

'It's about my father.  I know you've offered him a position, but I'd like him to come and work for me.  I'll recompense you,' Will offered, eagerly.

'Recompense me, will ya?  Well that's mighty generous o'ya Will Turner, an' very welcome.  Won't be able ter get a man o'Bill's stature around here, not cheap anyway.'

'_Jack Sparrow_, you scallywag, you!'

Jack looked up with slightly sardonic expression on his face, as his wife walked up the stairs to join them.  'Eh luv?'  He tried to look innocent, then gave a half smile at Maddy, who merely glared at him through narrowed eyes.

'You need _eh luv_, me.  We only offered Bill a position if things didn't work out with you Will, so there's no need for any payment whatsoever, is there, _Jack_?'  Maddy stood before her husband with hands on hips, still glowering at him.

'Ah, no, no need at all William, I was only pullin' yer leg mate.'  Jack looked at Maddy winsomely beneath his lashes, knowing it usually melted her and this time seemed no exception as she blushed slightly and turned away, linking arms with Will as he made his way back to the main deck, then shot a sarcastic look at Jack as she heard him chuckle.

'I'm glad everything has worked out between you and your father, Will.'  Maddy smiled at her friend, squeezing his arm as they walked.

'So am I Maddy, I still can't take it in though.'  Will shook his head in amazement, still not believing how his life had changed in a few short months.

'I think Jack is a little disappointed not to have longer to catch up with Bill, although having said that, I don't think either of them have shut up since they became friends again.'  Maddy felt sad that the Turners were the nearest thing Jack had to calling a family, apart from herself.

'You'll just have to make sure you stop by more often then, avoiding Nassau, of course,' Will laughed.

'Oh we will, don't you fret about that.  I'd better go and pack a trunk, I'm not leaving it to Jack this time…' Maddy rolled her eyes at Will, then made her way down to her and Jack's cabin, looking forward to some time alone with him again.

Jack spied Maddy disappearing down the stairs and hurried over to follow her, a broad grin on his face.  'See ya when we get back, whelp,' he called to Will as his friend made his way off _The Pearl_.

'All right then, whelp,' came the riposte, making Jack laugh out loud.

'D'ya need a hand luv?'  Jack sidled up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist as she bent to put some clothes in the large trunk.

'Not after last time Jack Sparrow, now let me be.  There'll be time enough for that when we get to the inn.'

'Aw, don't be a spoilsport luv.'  Jack leaned over Maddy, who was still bent over the trunk, and nibbled her ear lobe.

'Jack…' Maddy warned, trying to straighten up, but ending up overbalancing and falling into the trunk, Jack on top of her.  'Jack Sparrow, you incorrigible rogue, get off me!'  Maddy giggled as Jack tried to move, but found himself stuck fast, trapping Maddy beneath him.

'Bloody 'ell luv, how're we goin' ter get out of here?'  Jack tried pushing himself up again, but couldn't get enough leverage and collapsed back down again.  'Madalene, tis not funny,' Jack moaned, but soon started to snigger as Maddy became more helpless with laughter. 

Tom, who'd heard the commotion from the cabin, peered around the door and started as he saw the wriggling backside of his captain sticking out of the trunk.  'Er, Cap'n, everythin' all right?'

'Does everythin' _look_ all right, Thomas?  Get me out before I crush me wife ter death.'

'Maddy's in there as well?'  Try as he might, Tom couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.  He strode over and hauled Jack up by his collar, then lifted Maddy out far gentler.

'One word o'this Tom, just one word….'  Jack wagged a finger in the face of his cook, a stern look on his face.

'Not a word Cap'n.'  Tom left the cabin with his shoulders shaking with laughter and no intention of obeying his captain on this occasion.

*******

_The Black Pearl_ dominated the small bay in which the village nestled, and there were quite a crowd gathered at the small jetty, watching as Jack and Maddy were rowed ashore by Freddie and Tim Moyles.

'Remember, come back in a few days, unless there's any problems, savvy?'  Jack either didn't notice, or ignored Moyles rolling his eyes.

'Aye Cap'n,' the helmsman replied, for the umpteenth time.

'Looks like we got a welcomin' committee luv.'  Jack waved grandly at the gathered crowd, a golden grin splitting his face as he noticed the inn-keeper amongst them.  'Look luv, I hope his wife's got the stew on t'boil.'

Maddy smiled and shook her head, enjoying her husband's enthusiasm for life.  She gratefully accepted a helping hand to alight from the boat as it was moored to the jetty, then stood aside as both pirates and villagers lifted the trunk from the boat and carried it the short distance to the inn.

'Captain Sparrow, Mrs. Sparrow, it's good to see you both looking well.'  The inn-keeper shook Jack's hand warmly, and led the way to his inn, where his wife was waiting in the doorway.  'I trust you'd like the same room once more, Captain?'

'Aye, aye, that'd be grand, wouldn't it luv?'  

'Fine, thank you.'  Maddy smiled at the proprietor, then his wife as they reached the inn.

'Right, I'll show you both up then, I gather you won't be requiring refreshments first?'  The inn-keeper pushed past the men holding the trunk and led the way up the stairs to the room at the front of the building, overlooking the sea.

'Don't ferget Moyles….,' Jack warned as the door finally closed behind the crowd and he was alone with his wife at last.

Maddy sighed deeply, eyes closed, savouring the peace and quiet, then she moaned as Jack's lips brushed against her bare shoulders.

'So luv, what're we goin' ter do until dinner time….?'  Jack murmured huskily, his hands busily working at the buttons on the front of Maddy's dress.

'I'm sure we can think of something Captain Sparrow, how about a walk?'  Maddy laughed as Jack nipped the back of her neck playfully, then moaned again as his rough hands ran down her now exposed front.

'Not a good idea luv, try another one.'  Jack tugged at Maddy's dress and undergarments until they fell in a heap at her feet, leaving Maddy naked in his arms.

'A bath, maybe?'  

'Mmmmm, now _that_ I like the sound of……, but we'll leave it fer another time.  Again.'

Maddy kicked the clothes away from her and turned so she was facing her still fully dressed husband.  'Go and have a drink in the bar?  They stock good rum here as I recall…..'  Maddy's lips followed her fingers' progress as she undid the buttons of Jack's shirt, feeling him rumble with pleasure.

'Oh, Madalene,' Jack moaned as her fingers reached the laces of his breeches and started tugging at them.  'Bugger t'rum.'

'What?  The infamous Jack Sparrow, turning down good rum?  Whatever next?'

'Madalene Sparrow, stop yer bloody teasin' an' get me undressed.'

'Now, now Jack.  There's no need to order me about, we're not on board the ship now y'know…'   Maddy squealed as Jack threw her onto the bed, then leapt on top of her, once free of his breeches and boots, and small mewls of desire escaped her lips as Jack's hands roamed her body.


	58. Chapter 58

Usual disclaimers – bah humbug Chapter 58 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the lagoon ahead of them.  His feet were sore from walking and his back aching from carrying a hamper full of food, that the inn-keeper's wife had prepared for them.  'Thank gawd fer that, I swear t'food is multplyin' in here.'

'I told you to let me carry it a while, Jack.'  Maddy hitched up her skirts and ran towards the clear blue water of the lagoon, splashing and kicking as she waded in.

'Huh?  Wait fer me…,' Jack dumped the hamper down on the soft white sand and ran in after his wife, scooping her up in his arms as he reached her.  'I reckon I've died an' gone ter heaven luv, tis paradise here.'

'It is Jack, made better for knowing I have you all to myself for once, with no one else around.'

'Apart from bloody insects.'  Jack tried to swat at a fly buzzing around, whilst holding onto Maddy, swaying, then overbalancing and tipping them both into the warm waters of the lagoon.

Maddy emerged first, coughing and spluttering, then she grabbed Jack's collar and hauled him up.  'You bloody eejit, Jack Sparrow,' Maddy laughed, dunking his head back under the water, then wading through it as fast as she could before Jack surfaced again.

'Yer tryin' ter kill me an' get yer hands on me loot, ain't ya?'  Jack tried to run through the water after Maddy, who had made it to the waters edge, but fell face first back in, then emerged once more to see Maddy sitting on the sand clutching her sides, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.  Jack strode through the water, then plopped down besides Maddy, a grin splitting his face, as he pulled her down on the sand and kissed her hungrily.

'Come on Jack, let's get out of these clothes, or they'll never dry,' Maddy smiled, knowing her husband would approve wholeheartedly of this.

'Best idea you've had all day Madalene.'  Jack leapt to his feet once more and started to peel off his wet clothes, watching Maddy with a lascivious grin on his face, as she followed suit, laying her dress, slip and knickers on a grassy glade to dry off in the sun, then skipping back to the lagoon, sighing as the warm water soothed her body.

'Come on Jack, it's wonderful.'  Maddy beckoned to her husband, reaching out for him as he waded back towards her.  'Hmmm, this is the life, are you sure you want to go back to sea?'  Maddy laughed as Jack looked aghast at her, before he realised she was teasing.

'This is lovely fer a while luv, but I'd soon go mad with boredom.  Oi!  No sarcastic comments from you, wifey.'

'As if Jack, as if…'

They swam for a while, until Jack's rumbling stomach suggested it might be an idea to have food, then afterwards they lay on a blanket, soaking up the sun, making love and talking.

'Y'know, it won't be long before you can braid your beard again Jack.'  Maddy stroked his chin, teasing the growing hair underneath.

'Aye luv, I've missed it.  Wish you'd let me put t'dreads back in though,' Jack pulled a face, then took Maddy's hand and sucked on a couple of fingers.

'No, you're most certainly _not_ putting the dreads back in.  I love running my fingers through your hair without getting them tangled in those bloody things.'  To emphasise her point, Maddy played around with a thick strand of Jack's hair, before threading her fingers through it and pulling his face to her.  'See,' she murmured.  'This is _much_ nicer…'

'Mmmmm,' agreed Jack, before finding his mouth taken over by his wife's.

**********

Maddy looked with some regret at _The Pearl_ anchored in the small bay, sad that her all too brief time alone with Jack was over.

'Ready luv?'  Jack bounded down the stairs of the inn, eager to get back on board.  'Madalene?'

'Yes, I'm ready.'  Try as she might, Maddy couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

'Hey, there'll be other times.  We'll do this a lot more, I promise, savvy?'  Jack cupped his wife's face in his hand and kissed her tenderly.  'Savvy?'

'Aye Captain Sparrow, savvy.'  Maddy wandered down to the jetty to wait for the boat that was rowing towards them from _The Pearl_, while Jack paid the inn-keeper handsomely for their board and lodgings.

'Maddy, Maddy, hello!'  Freddie called from the boat.  'Did you have a good time?'

'Yes thank you Freddie,' Maddy grabbed the mooring rope and anchored the boat to the jetty.  'Is everything all right on board?'

'Aye Mads, everything's fine.'  Tom smiled at Maddy, noting the sad look in her eyes, and patted her back in sympathy.

Maddy watched as the two men made their way to the inn, to carry the trunk, then she looked out to the ship, her home.  For the first time, Maddy had felt a need to be settled in one place, on land.  Seeing Elizabeth so happy with her new life had made Maddy slightly disenchanted with life at sea and feeling that she wanted to put roots down.  'Ah well,' she thought, 'Nothing I can do about it.'  Maddy managed to put on a breezy smile as Jack came jigging down the lane, swinging her around when he reached her.

'C'mon luv, in ya get.'  Jack helped his wife into the boat, then climbed in himself, 

keeping it steady as Tom and Freddie loaded the trunk in, then got in themselves and Jack sat back as his crewmen took up the oars and rowed back to _The Black Pearl._

**********

Maddy stood on the deck, watching as the village got smaller the further they sailed, then went below to change into her work clothes, finding Jack already in the cabin, pouring over a map spread on the table.

'So?'  Maddy left the question unasked, knowing Jack's superstition about her asking it.

'So, we'll go an' say ta-ta to t'Turners, then I was thinkin' o'Tortuga, goin' round t'outside of t'Bahamas to avoid Nassau.  How's that sound luv?'

'Tortuga…., we haven't been back since Joshamee was killed.'  Maddy swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought of the former first mate of _The Pearl_.  'All right, if that's where the Captain wants to go, that's where we shall go.'  Maddy went to a chest and pulled out her clothes, changing quickly, not noticing Jack watching her carefully.

'Ya all right luv?'  Jack cocked his head to one side, a quizzical look on his face.

'Yes,' Maddy sighed, 'I'll be all right once we get going.  Well, I'd best go and help Tom, see you later love.'  Maddy kissed Jack lightly on the cheek and disappeared out of the door, leaving her husband looking pensive.

**********

'Bloody hell Jack, if I'd got a wife as gorgeous as Maddy, I'd have spent more than a few days away with her,' Bill chided, shaking his head incredulously

'Ah, y'reckon that's what's up wi'her then?  Trouble is though Bill, I need ter be at sea.'  Jack downed his rum and signalled for the serving wench to fetch another.

'Yes, but you're used to life at sea, this is the longest Maddy's ever spent at sea in her life, she must miss being on land.'  Bill finished off his ale, then picked the full mug up as it was placed on the table by the barmaid.

'I'll have ter take her ashore more often then, just ter keep her happy.  I'm not havin' one o'them marriages where t'wife stays on land, an' I don't think Maddy wants that either.'

The two men broke off their conversation as Will joined them with yet more booze to their delight, and the three men spent the rest of the evening getting slowly drunk and reminiscing on old times.

**********

'What are we going to do with them, Maddy?'  Elizabeth looked at the trio, sprawled over an assortment of furniture in her sitting room, all of them snoring with varying degrees of loudness.

'I'd suggest throwing water over them, but it would be a shame to spoil good furniture.  I know…, are the children awake yet?'  Maddy glanced conspiratorially at the younger woman, a wicked grin spreading across her face, matched by one on Elizabeth's own.

'Why, I do believe they are.'  Both women raced out of the room and up the stairs to the nursery, where the children were playing quietly.  'Jack, Caroline, how would you like to have a little fun?'

'Yes, yes!!' the children cried, laughing happily as Maddy and Elizabeth led them down stairs to the sitting room.

'Right,' Elizabeth bent down to their level,' Daddy, Granddad and Uncle Jack are all in there, pretending to be asleep and you have to go and make as much noise as you can to wake them up.  Go on.'  Elizabeth ushered her children into the room and stood there laughing with Maddy as the noise level grew louder and louder, until it was joined by the gruff growls of the waking men.

'Bloody 'ell woman, what're ya tryin' ter do to us?'  Jack stood, his hands over his ears, trying to block the noise out and trying to keep his head from moving too much, an action mimicked by his drinking partners.

'All right children, off you go,' Elizabeth smiled, patting each child on the head as they bounded past her and back up the stairs.  'What can you do when children want to play…'  Elizabeth shrugged, winking at Maddy, as the two women made their way to the kitchen for elevenses.

**********

'Me bloody head _still_ hurts, Madalene Sparrow,' Jack scowled at his wife, who was halfway up the rigging.

'I didn't pour the drink down your throat Jack Sparrow, so there's no use in blaming me.'  Maddy tugged at a knot, which was refusing to budge, getting more exasperated with it, until it finally came loose.

'Ya didn't need ter sent t'children in ter wake us.'

'A bloody hurricane wouldn't have woken you three, and you're the one who wanted to be off early.  Well it's now the middle of the afternoon watch, so much for early.'  Maddy made her way back down the rigging, landing in front of Jack, who was pouting like a petulant child.  'Oh for goodness sake, go below and sleep it off, I'll run the bloody ship.'

'Don't curse me ship.'  Jack wagged a finger in Maddy's face, then stomped off below, keen to catch up on some sleep, leaving Maddy fuming behind him.

**********

Maddy eased her aching back, feeling pleased with herself for the way her first command had gone, and for the fact that they had made good time around the island of Grand Bahama and the open ocean now stretched before them.  'Tortuga here we come,' she muttered aloud, jumping as two arms snaked around her waist from behind.

'Y'know, tis the first sign a'madness, talkin' to yerself?'  Jack dropped a kiss on Maddy's shoulder, then on her lips as she moved her head towards him.  'We friends again luv?'

'Aye, friends again,' Maddy turned in Jack's arms to face him.  'And you should know all about madness and talking to yourself,' she teased, mirroring his smile.

'I promise we'll spend more time ashore, just t'two of us, savvy?'  Jack kissed his wife again, then released her.  'Go on, go below an' have a rest, I'll get Tom ter fix up some grub for us.'

'All right Jack, I must admit, I feel bushed.'  Maddy left Jack and went to their cabin, sitting gratefully in Jack's big, comfortable chair, feeling her eyes droop until she was fast asleep.

**********

'Oh to be in t'Caribbean, now that summer's here.'  Jack stretched languidly in the hot June sun, naked, apart from a pair of cut-off breeches that came half-way down his thighs.  He'd enjoyed the leisurely sail from Freetown, having to go the long way round and adding a few more days to their journey, but he was really looking forward to getting back to the place he regarded as his land home, Tortuga. 

Maddy, in contrast was dressed in a thin, long sleeved cotton dress that came to her ankles, and a wide brimmed hat, shielding her face from the sun.  She made her way over to Jack, sitting on the deck and squatted down besides him.  'How long are we staying?'

'Dunno luv, until we get bored, or trouble catches up wi'us, whichever comes first.'  Jack patted his lap, then put an arm around Maddy as she sat on him, slinging her arm around his shoulders.

'My money's on the latter,' she laughed, glad to be feeling more settled in herself.  'We should see Tortuga before long.'

'_Cap'n_!'

Both Jack and Maddy shot up at the urgent shout, looking around wildly, until they spotted a huge wave, heading straight for them.

'Brace yourselves, all hands _brace_!'  Jack yelled, grabbing a rope and tying it around Maddy's waist as quickly as he could just as the wave hit _The Black Pearl_, tossing her violently in the water.

Maddy gasped as the force of the wave took her breath away, then choked as sea water filled her mouth and found its way to her lungs.  She felt herself flying through the air, then was yanked back brutally as the rope came to its end, and she landed on the deck with a painful thud.  Maddy looked frantically around trying to spot Jack, as her fingers worked desperately at the knot, finally loosening it enough to slip out of the rope.

'Jack!  _Jack_!'  Maddy ran around the deck, stepping over injured crewmen as she went, calling for her husband, and clinging on as the ship continued to rock with the aftershocks of the tidal wave.  Maddy's blood ran cold as she spotted a figure lying face down in the water.  'Jack….?' She whispered fearfully, then climbed over and down the side of _The Pearl_ until she reached the water level, and plunged in, praying that it was not too late.  She swam as best she could towards the stricken figure, reaching him more by the large waves carrying her there, than any effort on her part.

'Jack!'  Maddy called as she reached him, turning him over on to his back, seeing the blood seeping from a cut on his head.  Maddy cupped Jack's chin with her hand and tried to swim for the ship, which was now some hundred feet away from them, and almost cried with relief when she saw a boat being lowered to pick up those swept overboard.

Tom reached out and hauled Jack aboard, then Maddy, who immediately started pumping at Jack's chest, a sob escaping her lips as Jack spewed water from his mouth, coughing and spluttering, his hands flailing around him.

'Shhh, it's all right now love, you're safe.'  Maddy looked into Jack's wild eyes, stroking his sodden hair to soothe him.

'Madalene,' he croaked, managing a weak smile.  'Teach me ter open me bloody mouth….'

Maddy kissed Jack's forehead, then turned her attention to helping the others who were swept overboard onto the boat, sending up a prayer of thanks as they were all retrieved alive.  The crew on board _The Pearl_ hauled the boat up and the survivors climbed gratefully back onto the ship, nearly keeling over from being clapped on the back by their crewmates, grateful to see them alive and well.

'Mr. Cotton, can you see to Jack's head please?'  Maddy ignored the protestations coming from Jack, and led him firmly by the hand to their cabin, where Ned Cotton tended to his captain's wound.

'What the bloody 'ell caused that, Madalene?'  Jack tried to shake his head, causing Cotton to frown in exasperation at him.

'Oh my God!  The earthquake!  Jack, we have to go to Port Royal immediately.'  Maddy wrung her hands in anguish.

'Aye luv, we'll go now.  All right Cotton I'll live, now go an' see ter th' others.'  Jack stood gingerly and made his way from the cabin to the deck, Maddy following closely behind.  'Moyles, change o'plan, we're headin' fer Port Royal.  Madalene reckons that wave was caused by t'earthquake.'

'Bleedin' hell Cap'n, right sir.'  Tim Moyles dug out his compass and changed the ship's bearing, making directly for Port Royal, all thought of drinking and whores in Tortuga forgotten.


	59. Chapter 59

If I asked The Mouse nicely, d'ya think he'd let me have Jack?  Nah, didn't think so. 

Summery-ice, I _have_ been 10-15 chapters ahead.  That doesn't mean to say I am now!

Sakhara, good to see you back.  Nothing will happen to Eb, I promise.

Jacquelyn Sparrow, that seems to be a very popular surname, doesn't it?  Glad you're enjoying the story.

Hilary, Linnie – thanks for your help

**************

Chapter 59 

The crew of _The Black Pearl_ fell silent as the scene of devastation unfolded before their eyes.  The remains of _The Dauntless_ floated listlessly in the bay, the smaller Naval ships reduced to mere tinder where they had been dashed against the rocks, the bay awash with all manner of debris and bodies of marines from the ships.  Their eyes travelled towards the town, or rather, where the main town had _used_ to be.  All there was left was an ugly scar rising from the water, up the cliff face and into the heart of what was left of Port Royal.  

Jack looked in awe at where he reckoned the fort had been, not believing that something so solid and impenetrable could be reduced to mere rubble in the water.  He took over the helm from Moyles and guided _The Pearl_ through the hazardous water, taking her as close to the newly formed shoreline as he could.

'Run up a flag o'truce,' he ordered, not caring that his voice broke with emotion.  When he'd taken his ship as close as he dared, Jack gave the order to lower the anchor and stood there, with Maddy in his arms, just looking.

'You stay on board luv… I'll go into town wi'some others.'  Jack knew his words were futile, but he didn't want Maddy exposed to whatever horrors were on land.

'No Jack, I'm coming with you.'  Maddy's tone discouraged any argument, and Jack was too shocked to argue anyway.

Jack, Maddy, Tom and Moyles rowed ashore, none of them looking forward to what lay ahead.  He helped Maddy from the boat, grimacing at the smell emanating from the town, then led the way across the rubble until they reached where the earthquake had not.  

Jack stopped a passing marine, who had a gash running across his face.  'Who's in charge mate?'

'Commodore Norrington, but he's too busy to see you.  If it's news of relatives you're after, you'll have to go to the makeshift mortuary up ahead.'

Jack blanched at the thought of going to the mortuary in that heat, and shook his head.  'Nah mate, I'm here t'see Norrington.'

'Sparrow, Maddy?  What on earth are you doing here?'

The group spun on their heels to see James Norrington striding towards them, a dubious look on his face.  Maddy embraced her former employer as he reached them, noting how drawn he looked.

'We came ter see if there's anything we can do mate.'  Jack extended his hand, shaking the Commodore's firmly.

'You…?  Oh… I see.'  James Norrington ran his hand through his un-wigged hair, feeling rather perplexed by this turn of events.  'Please come with me.'  He led the way to the edge of town, where temporary naval offices has been set up in one of the houses.

'Murtogg, Mullroy!'  Jack bounded to his two friends and threw an arm around each of them, smiling broadly.  'Yer safe!'

'Aye Captain Sparrow, we were on board _The Interceptor II_ round the other side of the island when the earthquake struck.'  Mullroy shook his head sadly, thinking of his many friends that had been lost, while on duty at the fort.

'This way, if you please.'  Norrington opened the door to a drawing room, indicating for his guests to follow.  'There aren't any refreshments I'm afraid.  The drinking water has been contaminated and we have to fetch fresh water from along the coast.  Thank God I have at least one ship that's sailable.'

'What of Governor Swann?'  Maddy spoke for the first time since setting foot amongst the devastation.

'Lost.  So many people have just simply disappeared.'  James Norrington sat on the edge of a desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Oh no, Elizabeth…'  Maddy closed her eyes, blinking back the stinging tears that had been threatening since they rounded the headland into the bay.  'Celia?'

'Celia is fine, Maddy.  I had a house built away from town.  If it hadn't been a Sunday when the earthquake struck, I would have died as well…..'  James shuddered involuntarily.

'So Commodore, what _can_ we do?'  Jack found himself feeling desperately sorry for his old adversary, not envying him the task ahead whatsoever.

'Well, obviously I'd be grateful if you would inform Elizabeth of her father's death, and there is something else….  No, it's too much to ask.'  James Norrington shook his head, but looked hopefully at Jack.

'Course we'll tell 'Lizbeth mate, goes wi'out sayin', but what else d'ya want?'

'There's nowhere to bury the dead, and there aren't enough able bodied men to dig graves, even if there was room.  Could you ferry bodies out to sea, for burial there?'  James' eyes bored into Jack, as the pirate considered the proposal, willing him to agree.

'I need ter discuss it wi' the others first.'

'Of course, I'll give you some time alone.'  James Norrington nodded curtly, then left the quartet to discuss his proposal.

'I dunno about this, there's always t'risk of disease wi'bodies that have been left a few days.  Ya've smelled it out there, tis already rife.'  Jack pulled a face, looking around the small group.

'But it will have to be done Jack.'  Maddy chewed her lip, 'If we don't, then who will?'

'_T'Interceptor_ could do it,' Jack shrugged.

'_The Interceptor_ has enough to do, patrolling these waters and fetching supplies in.  Jack, you came here to help, this is the help James needs the most.'

'Nah luv, I ain't riskin' disease on me ship.'  Jack played idly with a braid hanging from his head as he pondered what to do, then his eyes lit up.  'I know.  Norrie!  Y'can come back in now,' he called, grinning at the Commodore's apoplectic expression as he strode back into the room.

'Well?'  Norrington's voice was as icy as his face.

'If ya load t'dead onto a barge, we'll tow it out ter sea then set fire to it, savvy?'  Jack basked in the glow of four pairs of eyes looking at him in a mixture of astonishment and admiration.

'Well….. yes that could work, how would you fire it though?'  James Norrington stroked his chin, while working out the possibilities.

'Maybe soak t'tarp coverin' t'bodies with oil then toss a torch onto it, sailing away before t'flames take hold.'

'Yes… yes, that could work.  Very well Sp…_Captain_ Sparrow, I shall get my men to organise a barge and enough tarpaulin sheets to cover the bodies.  It may be a day before we can arrange everything though.'  James Norrington regarded the man standing before him, smiling inwardly at the irony of the situation, then held out his hand.  'Thank you Jack, I appreciate this gesture very much.'

'No worries mate.  Tell ya what, instead o'us sittin' round waiting fer ya to be ready, we'll go an' pick up some supplies, savvy?'

Norrington nodded, smiling his thanks, then went with the group until they came across Murtogg and Mullroy, still standing guard outside the house.

'I'd like you men to join Captain Sparrow on his ship, and inform Acting Captain Groves that _The Black Pearl_ has come to our aid.  I rather fear Groves wouldn't quite believe Captain Sparrow if the words came from _his_ lips.'

'Yes Commodore Norrington,' the two men chorused, each beaming at Jack.

**********

Maddy stood on the deck of _The Pearl_ relieved to be away from the horror and stench of the decimated town, and she immediately set about ordering the sails to be unfurled and the anchor to be raised, as Jack took Murtogg and Mullroy on a personal tour of his ship, his chest swelling with pride as they 'Ooo-ed' and 'Ahh-ed' at everything.

'What's going on Mads?'  Freddie called, from where he was hoisting the mainsail.

'We're going around the island to fetch fresh water and supplies, then tomorrow we'll be towing a barge with the dead on, out to sea and setting it alight.'  Maddy saw the crew look at each other with dread in their eyes.  'There will be no risk of disease, that's why the dead will be on a barge, not on board the ship.'

'I dunno, don't like th' sound o'that,' came a voice from the rigging.

'Nor do I,' added another, then the whole deck was filled with the sound of dissenting voices.

Maddy was torn between wanting to fetch Jack and wanting to quell the disquiet herself, but she settled on the latter.  She strode across to the poop deck and cocked her pistol, firing it into the air, bringing a sudden silence across the decks.  'Listen to me, you scurvy dogs, any of you have a problem with what we're doing, you can piss off ashore at Port Royal.  Then you really _would_ have something to complain about, savvy?'  Maddy looked angrily about her, daring any crewman to speak, but none did, save Jack, who appeared from the bowels of the ship, with two bemused marines behind him.

'Good, I'm glad that's settled then,' Jack growled, a furious look on his face.  'Now back ter work, yer spineless wretches.'  Jack gave his wife a wink of support, then led the way to his cabin, eager to find out any juicy gossip from his two friends that might be to his advantage should the opportune moment arise.

Maddy stayed where she was, closely watching the crew work trying to see if any of them would rebel, but they all seemed to go about their chores as if nothing had happened, so Maddy left her station, feeling pleased with herself, but thankful Jack had showed when he did.

'Ship ho!'

Maddy turned to see the majestic lines of _The Interceptor II_ rounding a headland and bearing down on their bow, gun ports opened and ready.  'Run up the flag of truce, and fetch the Captain and our guests.  Make ready the guns as well, just in case…'

Jack led Murtogg and Mullroy to the bow and waved at the naval ship, causing Groves to almost drop his spy glass in surprise.

'Good afternoon Captain Groves, surprised ter see us?'  Jack called as the two ships drew closer.

'Er… yes.  What are you doing with two of my men on board your ship Sparrow?'  Theodore Groves drew his pistol, hesitated, then sighed as he replaced it back in its holster.

'Good lad, good lad, there's no need fer any o'that.  T'Commodore wants them ter verify that we're friends, savvy?'

'Friends?'  Groves looked from Jack to the marines beside him and back to the pirate again.  'Friends?'

'Aye mate, friends.  We've come ter collect some more supplies for ya.  So, where d'we go?'

'Supplies?'

Jack gave an exasperated sigh, 'Does he _always_ repeat himself?' he quietly murmured to the two marines on either side of him.

'Not that I've noticed, Captain Sparrow,' replied Murtogg, smiling ruefully.  'Must be in shock.'

Jack frowned and gave the marine a sideways glance, trying to decide whether to be insulted or not.

'Port Maria.  There's a small settlement there, with two rivers in which to get water from.'

Jack turned his attention back to _The Interceptor II_, which had drawn alongside _The Pearl_, and Captain Groves, who was now feeling very pleased that help had arrived at last, albeit from a highly unlikely source.  'Port Maria?  I've been there.  Right mate, I'll let yer have yer men back, after seein' ya in passin' as it were.'  Jack doffed his tri-cornered hat elaborately at the naval officer, then shook the hands of his guests and watched as they swung over to their ship then waved at him as the ships parted once more.

Jack was glad he'd made the decision to fetch supplies while Norrington made the arrangements for the transportation of the dead, he didn't like his crew to be idle for too long, as it tended to lead to arguments and fights.  

**********

Jack watched as the chain of men, along with one woman, passed the pails of water to each other until it reached the barrel set up on the jetty and was emptied into it.  Then Daniel ran with the empty pails back to the river to start the chain again.  A cooper was sitting on the beach, making barrels as fast as he could and anchoring them in the sea to make them water tight, and people from the outlying areas were bringing in carts full of carrots, potatoes, beans and bananas from their fields and loading them into boats which were then rowed over to _The Black Pearl_ and stowed in the hold.  When the last barrel was filled and taken aboard, the crew of _The Pearl_ converged on the small town's only inn, eager for refreshments.  

Maddy decided to stay on board, not feeling in the mood for joviality, since the scenes from Port Royal were still fresh in her mind.  She jumped at a sound coming from the starboard side and peered over the rail, smiling as the figure of her husband came into view.  

'What are you doing back here?  Is the rum no good?'

'Aye, t'rum is decent enough, I was just worried for ya.'  Jack climbed onto the deck and wound his arms around Maddy's waist, pulling her to him and burying his face in her loose hair.

'You don't need to worry for me Jack, I'm fine.'  Maddy hugged Jack tighter, glad of his company all the same.

'What sort o'husband would I be if I didn't worry fer ya, eh luv?  C'mon, let's go an' look at t'stars.'  Jack led the way to the forecastle, and leaned against the rail with Maddy in his arms.

'I can't shake the image of the utter ruin from my mind Jack… those poor people.'

'Aye luv, I know.  I wake up every mornin' knowing that that day could be me last.  I'm a pirate, so it comes wi'the territory, but those poor bastards didn't have a chance.  At least when I die, I'll die wi'no regrets.  How many o'them who died last thoughts were, '_I wish I'd done something more wi'me life_?''  Jack looked at his wife, who'd turned to face him, and smiled.  'I've done everythin' I wanted ter do wi'me life, got everythin' I wanted, an' more then I coulda dreamed.'

'Me too Jack,' murmured Maddy, playing with the amber bead she'd given him.

'D'ya miss yer old life?'

Maddy looked in surprise at Jack, he never mentioned her life before he found her in the water.  'No, no I don't miss it at all.'

'If ya could've gone back, would ya've done it?'

'If I'd had the chance within the first couple of months of my arrival, then yes, I probably would have.  But as time went on, I grew more and more fond of you, until I reached a point when I'd never have gone back.'

'Good, glad ter hear it luv.'  Jack took Maddy's hand from his braid and kissed her fingers tenderly.  'Will ya promise me something?  When I die, will ya wear t'bead, in remembrance?'

'_Jack_!'

'Promise me luv.'

Maddy fought down a lump in her throat and nodded, her trembling lips seeking out his.  'I promise Jack.'

'Thank you Madalene, I luv ya.'


	60. Chapter 60

Usual disclaimers Thanks for your reviews, greatly appreciated as always XX Chapter 60 

The crew of _The Pearl_ tied rags around their mouths and noses, but still the stench of decaying bodies and lamp oil pervaded them.  Jack cursed the following wind, sending thanks that they were not going too far out to sea _and _that he hadn't had a lot to drink the previous night, unlike most of the crew, who were looking decidedly green about the gills.

'Moyles, we'll go 'bout three miles out.  That should be far enough, savvy?' Jack's voice was muffled by his bandana around his mouth.

'Aye Cap'n,' came the equally muffled reply.

'Aw bugger this, run out t'sweeps, let's get there quickly.' Jack felt his ship lurch forward as the oars stroked the water, giving speed to their mission. When Jack decided they were far enough out, he gave the order to stay the ship, but not drop anchor, then sent for the minister, who had spend the short journey in Jack's cabin talking to Maddy.

Jack cut the tow rope connecting the barge to the ship and Tom lit a torch and hurled it onto the tarpaulin covering the bodies, while the minister intoned a eulogy for the souls on the barge, watching as the flames spread across it quickly. Jack ordered the crew to set sail once more, wanting to be as far away from the blazing boat as swiftly as he could and told Moyles to head for _The Interceptor II_, anchored off Half Moon Bay, just west of Port Royal.

When the two ships were safely moored to one another, Jack swung over to the naval ship, reveling in the looks of horror he was getting from most of the men onboard.  When he noticed that they were glanced behind him appreciatively at Maddy who had just swung over, he scowled at them.

'The Commodore will see you in the captain's cabin, follow me.' Theodore Groves nodded at Maddy then led the way to the captain's quarters. He rapped on the door and entered when called from within. 'Captain and Mrs. Sparrow, Commodore.'

'Ah, thank you Groves… that will be all.' James Norrington stood and covered some documents he had been looking at with a map, smiling sardonically at Jack as he did so. 'Well, Sp…_Captain _Sparrow, what is it you want?'

'Well Norrie, I did what yer wanted, like a good and helpful citizen. Now, I'd like ter know what yer going ter do by way o'thanks?'

'Thanks? Is it not enough that you have done at least _something_ good in your life?' The Commodore shook his head and pulled a face at the nerve of the pirate.

'Ah, it's good ter be good fer sure, but being good don't benefit me personally does it?' Jack's tone was light, but his eyes were hard as rock.

'And what _personal_ benefit were you seeking Sparrow?' 

'A letter of Marque'd do it about nicely….' Jack looked about the cabin casually, ignoring the look of outrage he was getting from the naval man as well as the stern look from his wife.

'A letter of Marque? I've never given a letter of Marque to _any_ pirate, why would I give one to you?'

'Cos I did yer a huge favour mate. I could do as t'other pirates here are, an' loot those who've already lost everything, but I ain't like that.

James Norrington sighed deeply.  It seemed that Jack Sparrow had him over a barrel yet again. '_But_….,' he thought to himself. '_But, if I do give him a letter of Marque, he won't bother me in future, and I won't have to waste time trying to hang the man._' James looked from Maddy to Jack, a slow smile spreading across his face. 'Very well Sparrow, you shall have your letter and become a privateer, but attack one British ship and I shall have you hunted down at any cost and _will_ see you hanged, do I make myself clear?'

'Inescapably clear, Commodore.' Jack winked at a stony faced Maddy, then swaggered across the cabin, where Norrington had retrieved a rather dusty and crumpled sheet of paper from the drawer. 'Bit tatty ain't it mate?' Jack looked at his old adversary crossly, not liking the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

'As I said, I never give these out, so you should consider yourself lucky you're getting it at all,' Norrington smirked, before signing the letter with a flourish and handing it to Jack. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy. Maddy, it was lovely to see you again,' James crossed the cabin and embraced Maddy, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 'I'm only sorry it wasn't in more pleasant circumstances.'

'As am I James,' Maddy returned the kiss. 'Will you remain in the Caribbean?'

'I have no idea, although I hope so.  I find the climate rather more agreeable than the British one.'

'Take care James, I hope to see you again some day.'

'Same here Maddy…. Jack.' Norrington nodded curtly at the pirate, who clasped his hands together and bowed his head before turning and leading his wife from the cabin, the precious letter folded neatly and tucked into a pocket inside his coat.

Jack waved flamboyantly at the marines on the deck of _The Interceptor II_, then grabbed a rope and handed it to Maddy, patting her behind as she swung back the _The Pearl_, then grabbed the rope as it came back over and with one last wave, swung back to his ship. 'Shake a leg yer scabrous dogs!  We've got a date wi'Tortuga.'  Jack grinned at his crew, who were now in much lighter spirits knowing that they were heading away from the wreck at Port Royal and heading to their favourite port.

'Jack Sparrow!' Jack winced at the tone in his wife's voice and tried to sneak below, gulping as she grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back.

'Madalene…' Jack croaked, smiling artlessly.

'You needn't _Madalene _me. You planned that all along.' Maddy stood before Jack, arms folded and a cross frown on her face. 

'Nah luv, I didn't an' that's t'truth. I just made t'most of an opportune moment, savvy?' Jack smiled at his wife's softening face, then kissed her forehead.

'You're incorrigible Jack,' Maddy shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to stop a smile.

'Pirate!'  Jack exclaimed as he flourished his arms and winked at his wife. 'Well, no actually, I'm a privateer now ain't I?' Jack grinned, putting an arm around Maddy's shoulder. 'What say we go an' celebrate?'

'Sounds like the best idea you've had all day,' Maddy laughed as she put her arm around Jack's waist as they made their way to their cabin.

I have some bad news.  This is the penultimate chapter, the story ends with the next one.


	61. Epilogue

Disclaimers – for the final time.

Well, this is it.  When I posted the first chapter, I never thought I'd still be here sixty chapters later, but I am.  A huge thank you to everyone who took the trouble of reviewing, but _especially_ to those who have reviewed on a regular basis, this chapter is for you.  Another big thank you goes to Hilary, for her support and for getting me started in the first place, to Linnie, who is my beta reader, bouncer off-er, and general support post, and my son, who also had a few ideas bounced off him and provided me with endless names of people and ships.

Why am I finishing now?  A couple of reasons.  Firstly, I could have written more and more, but in the end the story would have become boring and repetitive, and I didn't want that to happen.  Secondly, I was bitten by what I have since discovered is referred to as the plot bunny!  I had another story nagging away at me and had to type it down, I'll be posting the first chapter up later in the week.  Once again, _thank you_ – Ani  XX

**Epilogue**

Maddy looked out on the moonlit harbour of Freetown with faded eyes, and pulled her shawl tighter round her shoulders, sighing at the memories, so many memories.  Some bad, most good, nearly all of her beloved Jack.  'Jack.'  Maddy closed her eyes at the thought of her husband, a trembling smile playing on her lips. 

She opened the window of the room she lived in, in Eb and Rebecca's house, savouring the sea breeze on her face.  She and Jack had been overjoyed when the couple had returned to the Caribbean, along with their menagerie of eight beautiful, dusky skinned children, and Eb had become captain of one of Will's fleet of four ships.  Maddy smiled again at the thought of Will and his father, who had remained good friends throughout the years, then gave a small laugh at the memory of Jack's disgust when he realised he made more from his shares in Will's company than he did through pirating.  He'd cut back a little on looting other ships after that, but couldn't resist one more attack when a Spanish galleon crossed their path.  It was a fatal mistake and Jack had died from a pistol shot, his eyes never leaving Maddy's face as he fell, until they saw no more.  Maddy blinked back heavy tears and closed her eyes again, sorrow etched on her face.  She frowned at the sound of someone calling her name and looked around the empty room then shrugged to herself and settled back in her chair, looking out on the sea again.  It had been many a long year since she had sailed, and even now she missed the feel of the ocean beneath her feet, the sound of the ship creaking at night and lulling her off to sleep.  Her eyelids started to droop once more, getting heavier and heavier, but just as she was about to nod off she heard the voice again, louder this time.  Maddy's eyed snapped open and she saw through the open window, a moonlit ship in the harbour.

'_The Pearl_?'  Maddy frowned and shook her head, trying to clear it.  'It can't be _The_ _Pearl_,' she thought, seeing in her minds eye the image of the majestic ship going up in flames as it became Jack's funeral pyre, black turning orange as the flames took hold quickly, while she and the crew watched from Will's ship.  Maddy's gnarled, stiff fingers played with the amber bead, hanging on a leather lace around her neck, that she had given Jack all those years ago as an anniversary gift.

'Madalene.'

'Madalene.'

'Jack?'

'C'mon Madalene, I've been waitin' for ya luv.'

'I'm coming Jack, I'm coming…..'

_The End_.


End file.
